Twilight's Celestial Heroes
by darkyami1214
Summary: "If Zant ever found out it would be a danger to my country... But if I don't do anything what good would come? I've come to terms with my decision. I will defend my kingdom." (ZeldaXLink), (Midna/Link friendship), (Ilia/Link family) *AU name: Mageverse*
1. Chapter 1

The written version of this chapter. I hope you guys like this one. Anyways, here the starter description from the last time I wrote this:

_**Hey everyone this is Darkyami1214, or Sanuye for short, anyways I started really liking the game Zelda, Twilight Princess and I also loved most of the cut scenes very emotional. But I always wondered what it would be like if Zelda joined them on the journey.**_

_**I can't say I'm accurate but I can try. Meaning I might be changing the words they would be saying a bit.**_

_**Sorry haven't played for a while.**_

_**Anyways…**_

_**I own nothing, The Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess belongs to it's rightful owners. Please support the official release.**_

_**Seriously go buy the game, it's freaken awesome!**_

_Prologue:_

_The rain drizzled outside; normally one would hate to be out there. And they would. The settle of both darkness and light shone, giving out a cold light, so unlike the sun._

_Two pairs of violet blue eyes closed slowly. Her emotions reaching at the brink. She found it slightly amusing how the rain suited the atmosphere happening right now. Even when all of her people are alive, they were not safe._

_None were. From all the areas from Ordona Providence all the way to Death Mountain. They were all in danger._

_And she caused it, all of what happened has happened because of her choice, and her poor leading. She hadn't even bothered to think what might be the consequences may be if she had surrendered… What fate could have befallen her people?_

_When she made that choice, she wasn't thinking about herself or her castle. All in her mind was her people, and her soldiers. That was all she could think about._

_She was a poor ruler._

_She wasn't her father or mother. Neither of them would have caused this. They would have prevented it._

_But what could a woman of the age of 19 do when a swarm of bloodthirsty shadow beasts invaded her kingdom, killing her best guards on the spot._

_Their screams, their yells, their deaths._

_All of it overwhelmed her. Every single bit._

_What could she have done?_

_Nothing… She may have been the blood descendent of a powerful sage, and have an entire army of soldiers. But yet, even with it, it was not enough._

_Against the power the Twilight, she was nothing but a damsel in distress… Sitting on top of a cold stone tower, while her citizens are running from their fears and possible deaths._

_She had doomed her kingdom…_

**Chapter 1: You're coming with us**

"You're coming with us." Said a childish voice to the cloaked figure.

"I-I can't. If I leave Zant will surely know I'm missing, it'll only put you in even more danger." The taller female tried to reason.

"That doesn't matter right now; we need to get you out of here!" The Imp spat.

"I will be fine. You two are the ones that need to get out of here." She tried.

Midna rubbed her forehead. This girl will not lie down.

"And what? Stay here and rot! I don't think that's what I would say be fine." She retorted her single eye crossing.

The princess stared back at the twili imp, in some sense she was right. Bt what could she do, she already endangered her people. Does her friend want to have the same fate?

"B-But…" Zelda tried to retort. But the look on Midna's visible eye showed that she already made up her mind. Whether she likes it or not.

"What about the guards?" She asked, trying to get some point. The little imp only smirked.

"That shouldn't be a problem. Give me your cloak." She said, hovering over the two. The brunet carefully removed the black cloak, on the back of her scruff was a symbol of an eye and tear drop. One of which of an race that died not too long ago.

Once the black clothing piece came off, it revealed her in a pale purple dress. The same dress that she would wear during her councilmen meetings.

Using a fraction of her twilli magic, Midna shot at the cloak. It shriveled with orange electricity. But in moments the limp, black fabric shot up strait. In one manual turn, it revealed someone inside it. A female manikin, with violet blue eyes, milk white skin, rose pink lips, and a golden crown, the chestnut brown hair hidden behind the overlapping hood.

All in all it was Zelda. The two stepped back, wide eyed and mouth dropped.

Midna smirked at their expressions, she rolled her eyes and moved the dummy and made it walk over to the chair near the glass stained window. It stood up stiff for a moment before she made it sit down on the Deku, red velvet chair.

"Wow…" She said breathless. "That was quite impressive."

"All in a day's work." Midna mused. "Now let's get going." Zelda thought for a moment, should she really leave and go ahead… Would Zant do something to her people…? She only had one choice, she should she really do it?

…

The three made their way down the old, stone stairs. Slight echoing following their paths. The brown haired female felt her heart stop at the sound of a door opening.

"Wait!" called Zelda, stopping the wolf from advancing further. The other two looked back at her before ahead. The door opened wider showing a shadow of a guard walking closer to them.

If they see them, it's been a mistaken try for even a moment. The wolf looked around maybe they can get out somehow, the shadow approached closer. His dark blue eyes scanned around, maybe hopefully there was some exit. As if a struck of luck hit him, he saw the open window to his right. The same one that he and Midna used to get inside.

He rubbed his furry head against Zelda's hand. She looked down, he motioned to her to look at the of the wall but mainly the open window.

Relief flooded her entire being.

Using the… well, Minda's hair she floated up and lifted them up the opening and out of the tower, and into the rain.

Zelda groaned lightly, using a bit of her magic to remove the water dotting on her. It made her now want to go back inside to get her black Sheikah coat.

…

Midna floated upwards, seeming not to mind the rain on her, before a large smirk appeared on her face.

"Eee hee hee! Well? Do you understand where we are now? I guess a promise is a promise, so I'll let you go back to where you first tumbled into twilight…" She said, but changed it when an evil smirk came to her face, her single fang appearing with it.

"But…are you really sure you should be going back? Are you sure you aren't forgetting anything important?" She mussed.

The wolf looked at her as if questioning _'what do you mean?' _The twili girl gave another smile, before she tapped on her chin. By in that moment, she made a quick turn and transforming into a young fair haired boy, screaming in horror. Followed after a girl, who didn't seem to be older than 15.

The wolf jumped, anger reached inside of him. How dare the imp make fun of his friends like that. It didn't lessen his anger when she stayed in the girl's form, still talking to him.

"Eee hee! Do you want to save them?" She mocked, her fang growing inside of the girl's mouth. Infuriating the male even more. _**(Note)**_

"Well, in that case little Midna would be happy to help you! But…" She paused, taking the chance to transform back into her regular form.

"Well, you'd have to be my servant…and like a servant, you'd have to do exactly as I say! Why don't you go back, take a little time, and give it some thought. Eee hee hee!" Zelda blinked, what does she mean by that?

But before she could think about it, she suddenly felt her body dissolve into bits, it only took her about a second to realize, that Midna was transporting them out of there.

…

The wolf felt something wet on his body, pushing himself from the watery ground. Doing so, he took a quick look around, all he could see was sky blue, shallow water. His darker eyes widened. There is only place that he knew that fit the category.

The spirit's spring.

_*I'm back at Ordon.* _He thought in some joy.

He was about to believe it was a dream, but, once he saw his legs, he knew it wasn't. He was still a wolf.

_*So I'm not dreaming…* _He thought in dread. There was a soft groan to his side.

The Princess.

He went to her side instantly, making sure she wasn't hurt in anyway.

She picked herself off the shallow ground. She was completely soaked in water. She sighed, trying to wipe the excess water that remained in her dress.

"Where are we…?" The Hyrulian Princess asked, taking a look around. If the canine could speak Hylian, he would have told her where they were at. Then he remembered the little imp.

He looked on his back. She wasn't there. He sighed in relief. At least he wouldn't have to deal with her.

"Eee Hee Hee." A sudden childish laugh emitted. Causing the two turned around to see dark shadowy transparent version of Midna, floating above them. The only thing that remained nontransparent was her glowing fiery eye.

The wolf felt the urge of wanting to face palm himself. He was actually excited about the fact that she wouldn't be here…

"Did you guys honestly think I left?" She asked playfully.

"Listen, there's another thing I forgot to tell you…" She said her voice beginning to sound serious. She moved her glaze over to the wolf transformed human.

"Don't think you can just run off and go save your friends." She said placing her hands on her hips. "Because you can't." She stated firmly.

"Just beyond that bridge is covered in twilight. And last time a shadow beast pulled you through the curtain of Twilight…" She said looking firmly at the dog. He felt his gaze on her strongly.

How does she know that? How did she know that a beast pulled him through that strange wall?

"But… if you want to go back there, you two are going to need the cooperation by someone from twilight. Say, someone like me." She placed her hand on her hips again slightly in a mocking way.

The transformed human felt like growling at the girl. But in a way she made a point.

"So in other words you really have no choice but to really listen to me. If you are wanting to save your friends… well, lets just say that'll depend on your actions." She finished.

Zelda carefully listened to what her friend had to say. _*So he's in it to save his friends* _She thought. Not that she could blame him. After all if she was in his shoes, she'd do the same thing.

"Midna." Zelda lowly worded. The two looked back at the ex-princess.

"If we are going to go back in twilight, don't you think that we'll need some supplies before going back?" Asked the brown haired damsel, staring at the floating shadow.

The others looked at her blankly before they realized what she was meaning.

"True… you'll need a sword and shield for that matter…" She thought.

_*And disguise* _Thought the wolf, since they taken her to their care, she was going to need to look different.

"Alright, we'll need some things." Continued Midna.

"And disguise for you as well." Zelda looked at the imp. Why had she not thought about that?

"Alright but where can I get one?" She asked. Willingly the canine snorted up. The two females looked at the beast.

"What is it?" Midna asked.

The black dog moved his head and pulled his body a little trying to indicate what he was wanting to say.

_-There's one in my house, it's not too far away- _Zelda nodded.

"He is trying to tell us where I can get a disguise." The two looked at her at amazement.

"What. How do you know? Can you understand animals?" Asked Midna stupefied.

The Princess nodded. "Ever since I was little I had the ability to speak to animals. The sages told me it was a rare gift to Hylians; despite the fact Hylians are highly capable of magic." She explained, looking at her friend.

The other two nodded. This was after all Zelda the princess of Hyrule and rumored the most intelligent woman in Hyrule.

"Alright, well if you two need me, I'll be a shadow." She explained springing down, and like she said she was now only the wolf's shadow.

The animal nudged at the Princess's gloved hand again; she turned down, seeing his expression, indicating they need to get a move on. She nodded and followed after the beast.

Upon reaching, the unnamed wolf moved his blue eyes up to tree to their right them. On the tree was house, it seemed as if the building was part of the tree as well, seeing how the front porch and door were the only things visible. Turning his gaze over to the woman he bobbed his head up.

_-Climb up, it's my house; there's a crimson chest there, you should be able to get the spare clothing in- _He explained, sitting down on his rear. Zelda understood and climbed up the ladder.

Once she reached the top, she opened the door. The place was a little messy, there were dishes left unwashed, the fire was still going but was lilting down to nothing but ashes. She had to be quite amazed how spacious the house was. Above it looked as if there were hardly any room. Well apparently the outside look fooled.

She figured this is where the canine lived; he must have originally been human if this was his residence. Looking around she found a crimson chest that he explained her to find.

She unclipped the chest lock, and opened it. What she found inside is a white well-used wrinkly tank top, a pair of baggy, forest green trousers reaching down to her knees, a pair of mud brown ankle-high closed toes farmer's shoes, with a dark sapphire blue shirt skirt held by a black-woven sash that would cover her rear. _**(Note)**_

Smiling she took it out of the chest and out onto the nearby wooden table.

Quickly undressing herself out of her royal dress and accessories, and dressing into the farm clothing. Zelda shifted something else besides her clean, pampered royal dresses with gold felt foreign on her. But she had to admit that it felt much more comfortable than the royal clothing. A smile came to the thought; she might have to wear more common clothing than dresses later in her life.

However as soon as her image showed back on her, the smile dropped a fraction. Her violet hues took one glance on the mirror.

Common people will not recognize her directly, but that left her hair for another trait of mater. It fell down like normal hair would, but towards the bottom was tied in a fishtail braid. Two thick strains of her brown hair tied in pearl ribbons and tipped with metal spikes.

The final touch that proved her royal bloodline was her crown. It was finely polished, taken in extreme care. The one thing that made it stand out more was the single sapphire in the very center.

Blue the same color of her mother's eyes. Inhaling, she untied it, letting it fall down to her waist. Removing the two strips that fell on both sides, the white ribbons and spikes and placing them on the table. Her hands moved to her crown, but stopped midway. Her crown… it was… really important to her. One of the last things that kept her identity visible.

_*I must do this…* _She thought; reluctantly she touched the headwear, and removed it. Tears burned in the back of her eyes, they threaded to fall when she placed it on the table next to her other accessories.

Now she had no trace of her royalty to be on her. But her hair… the hair. It will have to go… Looking around she found a pair of scissors.

Grabbing the hazelnut hair she placed the cutting tool next to it. She shut her eyes tightly. And in a single go, she sniped. Zelda felt the long hair press against her back before falling down to the wooden floor.

After a few more adjusting cuts, she forcefully looked back in the mirror. Her hair was shorter, that was for sure, reaching just a little shorter under her shoulders. Sighing, she grabbed it and held it up, then taking one of her white ribbons she tied it into a high pony tail. The bows end's fell with the hair. But even when she had part of her accessories, along with her earrings (She refuses to take them off, what she did was enough as it is)

Her reflection was foreign. Who was she… Zelda closed her eyes briefly before seeing the reflection, who she saw someone different.

Instead of a royal princess, all she saw staring back at her was a lower rank simple farm girl. She physically changed completely.

In fact she doesn't even resemble her mother anymore…

A single tear ran down, taking a deep breath she wiped the tear away.

_*Look… now is not the time to grieve now is the time to stay strong. For Hyrule and it's People…* _She said to herself.

_*A Princess's duty is to her kingdom and it's people…* _She kept her sight on the old mirror again.

"Even if you must hide and take away something you care about…" She whispered sadly.

Gathering her things she opened the door, and exit out. The moment her purple eyes saw the sky, she noticed it already night time. She hadn't realized that the sky would grow so dark in such little time.

Her eyes casted down, catching the wolf waiting patiently, his own blue eyes glued to the sky. As if… looking for something up.

But the memories of the past actions brought her out of it. She turned around, her cloths firmly in her hand, as she climbed down the ladder. Once her feet touched the floor the transformed human turned his attention to her.

"Are you ready?" She asked him. He nodded.

With the beast in front and the Princess on his trail the two made their way to upcoming village.

Little did the two know. That Ordon, wasn't at its calmest moment.

…

I'm really hopping you guys love this new rewritten chapter ;D Now I'm off, but before I do…

_**(Notes)**_

_**Alright, you guys must of seen that fang when she first appeared, I like the idea of her showing it with that creepy smile of hers :D**_

…

_**I really couldn't give too much of a description seeing how I don't know about clothing's names what-so-ever**_

_**Just think of Link's clothing at the beginning of the game, only without the single green sleeve, different shoes, and different colors.**_

_Nevershutup is the greatest beta-reader ever!_

Now I'm really off. See you next rewritten chapter :


	2. Chapter 2

The next chapter of the rewritten nine parts. Hopefully you guys like this one :D

Last chapter's starter notes:

_**Look whose Back.**_

_**And with a new chapter. Okay this chapter will be slightly different then from the actual game scene. But it will have the basic idea of it.**_

_**Just letting you know.**_

_**Anyways I own nothing, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, belong to its rightful owners, please support the Official Release.**_

_**Seriously go buy the Game it's freaken Awesome!**_

_**Enjoy :D**_

**Chapter 2: Retrieving Supplies. Part 1**

The wolf felt his heart skip a beat when he reached his home village.

Instead of the usual calm, happy atmosphere that would radiate across miles, was replaced with stone cold, fear and sadness. Thanks to his newly acquired dog senses, he is now rather sensitive to feeling the moods of anyone more than he was before.

Which to him is both a good and bad thing…

All he can feel is fear, sadness, and rising anger.

Zelda used the corner of her eye to see the wolf, just by the way how he slowed his walking pace. It was almost as if he was trying to find a way to avoid seeing his home. She knew that he wasn't happy how sad this place felt.

And to be honest, nor was she. Even though the royal bloodline were not completely notified on the smaller towns and villages, (in fact smaller ranches and farms were much more important) back when she was princess, she was never really informed much about the whole political issues. But as soon as she taken the throne, she heard more about the business and other land issues. This is in fact, her first time being outside of the castle, that is not including the garden. But that didn't stop the fact that she had mind on her people's thoughts and their well beings.

From how she was raised, she had been taught that everyone must be treated as an equal, with rightful manners and no matter how of a low rank they were they had the same respect.

Now that she is here she can now understand a bit of what is happening. Not only did the twilight affect her kingdom, but here as well. What seemed to be a peaceful village was now just a lonely, gloomy place.

_*I had no idea it would get this bad…* _She thought, her eyes moving around the dark village. But neverless she followed the canine, but when he paused she did so herself, she was about to questioned but he lifted his head up. She blinked but did what he indicated, her eyes caught of a man on a tall rock beside them. He sighed, looking up at the full moon, unconsciously he spoke, particularly no one.

"Ohhh… how did it come to this?" He whispered. On his face you could see the heart stricken sadness on his face.

"The children… please say nothing's happened. Please forgive your good-for-nothing father, Beth…" He continued his usual rusty voice for once standing clear to understand.

The transformed human actually felt sympathy for the older man.

_*Hanch really loves his daughter.* _Thought the wolf, turning his head down to the grassy mud floor. He couldn't help but think it was his fault, why would the goblins attack their village, what have they ever done to them for them to come attack them?

Zelda felt the emotions from the wolf. But, what happened here was her doing. If she hadn't been weak, if she fought, none of this would have happened. Why did she let it happen…

_*You must make a difference* _She mentally said, touching the wolf's back, making him come back to his senses. He nodded the expression on her face equal to his. They knew they needed to get a move on, as well as weapon, a shield and some supplies beforehand.

Passing the tall stone, they moved across. The wolf's eyes saw two people ahead, his ear also doing its job. Using his snout, he nudged against Zelda's hand.

_-Something's going on, keep low and listen to what they are saying- _he said. Zelda nodded, careful to keep herself hidden in the grass. Her purples eyes catching the scene in front.

It seemed two males were speaking. One was a fair weighted somewhat built man, and the other meaty, over-weighted man. The beast lied down on his long stomach, as the Princess knelt near him, still managing to stay hidden in the lengthy grass, her elfin ears pointed to hear.

"So that shield is still in your house right Jaggle?" Asked the beefy mayor.

The one named Jaggle nodded. "Uh, yeah it should be in our storage lot." He replied.

Bo exhaled in relief.

"Good! Go grab it, as quickly as you can!" He said, sweat starting to form on his thick brow.

"Rusl got wounded pretty badly, so he can't go search for the kids. I'll take over for him." He continued.

"But Rusl had a sword, Mayor! And he STILL got hurt! If you're unarmed you're done for!" Exclaimed Jaggle, his voice filled with concern over for his older friend.

"I'll be fine." Bo tried to calm down the other male. "The sword we were goin' to present the royal family should still be at Rusl's house." He finished.

Knowing he wasn't going to change his mind the owner of the water miller nodded. "Oh yeah? All right, I understand Mayor. I'll hurry up and get that shield." He said with some slight courage, yet worry. "You just wait here." He finished.

The two heard it. They need a sword and shield, and thanks to this little conversation they now know where they can retrieve it from now.

Then there was a gasped. Zelda quickly reacted down deeper, hiding herself as best as she could.

The dog on the other hand got up in reaction. The other two adults shook in fear, before giving a single yelp and running away from the wolf.

The canine bowed his head down in sadness in his heart, they didn't know who he was. Well, being in his current form, how were they…?

Zelda moved a little allowing herself to be seen by the wolf, as well as Midna who just popped out of his shadow.

"Well, that's not some bad information you heard huh?" She asked with a bit of a playful tone in her words.

The animal rolled his blue eyes in annoyance, he felt like grabbing the little imp, and biting her big head off her tiny body.

"You'll need to get it." She commanded.

_-That would be great, but one question, how the hell am I going to get in!?- _He asked angrily to her. Zelda nodded to his question.

"Midna, we can't just barge in there and say, 'hey we need to have your sword and shield." Stated the ex-Princess.

The tiny imp huffed, her arms crossing for extra effect. "Alright… then what can we do?" She asked impatiently.

The light princess thought, what can they do? Her violet hues moved around for any idea, until she noticed the operating water mill. Her eyes trailed above it, right there was an open window, just waiting to be used. That gave her an idea.

"The water mill." She said. Midna and the wolf gave her a look, she only pointed, and their eyes then remained on the wooden contraption. Then at the open window above it.

"That's an idea, but where can we go to get in?" She asked.

The wolf looked all over; there was only one place he knew where they could jump from to that space.

He looked up to the rock where Hanch is currently standing on.

_-The only way to get up there is where Hanch is at, we're going to have to move him- _He said his deep colored eyes at the Princess. She nodded following after his lead. Midna smiled briefly, before hiding into the wolf's shadow.

Reaching closer to the stone they needed they saw the skinny man still looking up to the stars. Zelda by reaction jumped to her side as soon as her sensitive ears heard the man yell.

She managed to hide herself from the one on top of the rock; unfortunately for the wolf he was spot on to his sight.

"Mon-MONSTER!" He screamed, taking a step back in fear.

"You return for more, haven't you!" He accused.

"My… My Daughter…" He yelled, his black eyes widening in anger. "Return Her At ONCE! And TAKE This!" He commanded, plucking some strange grass off the floor before placing it in his mouth and blowing into it.

In that moment a hawk's cry emitted from the steady silence.

The wolf's blue eyes widen in horror. Then he saw a hawk land swiftly onto the married man's arm.

_*Oh No!*_

He made a run for it, but the beautiful hawk beat him to it, and airily attacked him.

Instant pain grew on his neck; something sticky and warm trailed down his furry neck, staining his dark fur, some even dripping to the grassy floor.

He quickly ran in, avoiding another of the swift's bird's attacks; hiding himself from the temporarily crazed man. Zelda's lips formed a straight line. As she carefully made her way over to injured animal.

"Let me see." She whispered gently.

Her hand moved to his neck, by the slightest touch her ungloved hand painted red.

"Here." She said; pulling out a pearl white hanker chief, soaking it in the pond's water and rubbing off the fresh and drying blood on the dog's neck.

Midna once again appeared next to the two. She sighed but lightly grinned as she hovered over the two.

"Well, looks like wolfy here couldn't match against a bird." She smirked. The transformed Hylian growled at the little imp. He was only a hair away to biting her big head off. But as he did he heard a cry, well not necessarily a cry but a kitty's meow.

Zelda heard a kitten's call. Moving her blue eyes she saw a chocolate brown and cloud white cat. She couldn't help but think the little cat look adorable.

_-Were you attacked by that hawk? - _The cute cat asked, his green eyes looking at the wolf apologetically.

The wolf nodded. _-Yeah, but I'll be fine-_

_-You're no match for him… I'm sorry! - _The die colored cat said, bowing his head lowly.

_-Hey, it's okay, I guess I would react the same way if I were in his position- _The wolf said, his blue orbs back at the now proud standing man, with the hawk on his arm.

_-That person calling the hawk is my master's…husband. You could sneak up from behind and scare him, meow.- _He said, giving a small mew at the end, rubbing his body against the wolf's leg's. The canine smiled, rubbing his head against the cat for return of affection.

_-Thanks for the advice I'll surely use it- _He replied walking ahead.

_*So he can understand other animals.* _The Princess thought, looking back at the small cat. She petted the little feline on the head, who purred to the touch, before following the canine.

With some help from Midna, he got onto the maroon roof. Following their lead, Zelda got onto the same rock that had the black and white lobo _**(Note) **_and jumped to the top, next to him.

The silent wolf jumped onto the rock beside the one Hanch was standing on.

Not much later the lone female heard a startled scream followed by water splashing. She looked over and saw that man was no longer there and the unnamed animal was now standing in his place. The Princess couldn't help but give a small playful smile.

She had to admit it was pretty amusing. _**(Note)**_

Jumping on the two rocks, she caught up with the wolf. He looked at her before moving his eyes to the slow water mill. Now that they made it this far. How are they going to jump- Before he could finish his question mentally, Zelda gave a little run and jumped on top of the water mill.

Not a single slip or even a sound of her foot hitting the frail looking board. The two individuals were amazed just how swiftly Zelda had made it over without any ease.

The canine stared at the Princess. She managed to do the act swiftly; it was a flawless and graceful jump.

Almost as if she was one of the forgotten shadow people…

Taking himself off that particular thought he jumped over to where she was standing at. Well, right now she moved herself from the water mill's board to the top of the house's lowest roof, next to the open window.

Zelda and the silent wolf looked at each other's eyes, searching for the other's thoughts. Unconsciously, the two gave the other a quick understanding nod.

"Let's go"

…

Alright, this one had a few extra changes. Did any of you guys see that I had changed their dialogue a bit? For instance, I had added names in their words. Unlike the real game. I thought it would have fit better if I did.

Anyways hope you enjoyed it. _Now for the…_

_**(Notes)**_

_**Lobo means Wolf in Spanish**_

_**Okay, even you guys have to admit you must have at least smiled when that happened. My brother and I died laughing when that scene played XD**_

See you guys in the next rewritten chapter :


	3. Chapter 3

Alright the third part.

Original topic description:

_**I am pleased to see some people actually enjoying my story.**_

_**I'm sorry about on the little wait this chapter was originally was going to be posted earlier, but my grandmother had recently died and was really depressed over it ;(**_

_**I hope you guys understand that...**_

_**Anyways... I haven't really played the game in a while, so right now I might be wrong in how I write it.**_

_**So everyone Clear on that.**_

_**Good.**_

_**In addition if you read the first chapter it said that Zelda understands animals.**_

_**So if you see:**_

_-Text like this, it is when Zelda is talking to animals, and/or other animals talking to other animals-_

_**That's enough out of my, so…**_

_**I own nothing The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess belongs to its rightful owners. Please Support the official release.**_

_**"Seriously go buy the game, it's freaken awesome"**_

_**Enjoy.**_

**Chapter 3: Retrieving Supplies, Pt.: 2**

They were in.

Jumping into the slightly small window they finally were inside the wind miller's house.

_*There's no one here…* _Thought the Princess, her crystal purple eyes scanning around, to see no one inhabiting the house at the moment.

But that wasn't what she was here, they had to do was look for the shield the two previously heard from the two older men.

Four pairs of eyes looked around to see if the defense was anywhere in the cozy house.

There was a small giggle.

"Over here." Called the shadow popping out of her spot into the air. The two gave her a glance before moving closer to where the little shadow was leading them.

"What is it Midna?" Asked Zelda her colored eyes on the shadow.

"Look up there." She pointed up to her left. The four orbs looked at the indicated direction, hung on the green tea colored wall was a wooden shield.

_*Right there. There it is* _She thought.

The wolf blinked, it was the same one that Purgie told him about. How on Hyrule did he forget?

With a bit of help from the imp he jumped onto the higher platform. When he did he realized something about the shield. It was made of wood.

_*Wooden shields are easily burned.* _He thought, wondering why it would be made of this material, it wouldn't last too long out there.

Either way, at the moment, it didn't matter, they had to be getting a move on the married couple of this house can easily walk inside, finding them inside and ruining their chances of getting a shield and sword any faster, or easier for that matter.

"It looks… kinda cheap…" Midna criticized, a small fang smile appearing on her shadowed face.

The wolf ironically didn't growl at her. One reason only, he actually agreed with her on this one. There is no way a wooden shield would do him some good out there.

"All right…" The Twili said, her vocals showing that she was starting to get bored.

"Next is the sword. Hurry up and get one!" She commanded, before hiding in the wolf's shadow. Zelda picked the wooden defense in her hands. Even if it was made of wood; it had a fine carving, and it wasn't light. Sure it was less heavy than metal ones, but it was still well-weighted.

_*It'll probably last a while before it gets destroyed.* _She thought. But unlike normal wooden shields, this one will last longer.

She felt something nudged against her ungloved hand. Her eyes traveled down until they were on the wolf.

_-Give me the shield; I'll be able to take it from here on out- _He said. Zelda eyed him, wondering how was he going to be able to, but with the small time they had she silently agreed. To her very surprise the canine placed it on his back on a single toss. The wooden defense then stuck like glue.

_*I will never understand how that is even possible* _She said to herself confused.

Following after the dog's lead, she climbed out the nearby window to their right. However there was one thing the two forgot about. The window they exited had no balcony or board to even stand on. Instead for a bottom surface was water.

In a flash their bodies hit cold liquid. Zelda gasped at the feeling of night-cold water. But she didn't stay shivering at temperature difference; she quickly skittered to her left and pulled herself out.

_*Ah…! Thank goodness it was by the water's shallow end.* _She exhaled in relief, using a fraction of her power to dry off the excess water on her.

She scooted out of the way, when the black and white lobo got out himself and shook his body fur dry.

_-Sorry about that- _She heard the canine say. The Princess sighed wiping off the re-added water on her.

"It's okay, but we have to hurry, time is short, the longer we stayed here, the greater the chance of getting caught." She whispered, noticing a charcoal navy cloud conceal the bright moon behind it.

The transformed male nodded; once satisfied with the water, the two ran over to where the sword was currently at.

The light was a bit brighter in that direction. The wolf noticed a moving light. He squinted his eyes to get a better look. Much to his surprise it was a middle aged man. The canine noticed his stance and bandages covering his visible skin. His face had a nasty, fresh gash down his right cheek. It looked as if it just stopped bleeding.

He bowed his head low. He should have known Rusl would still go on even if he was just on his last life string…

_CRACK!_

Zelda felt her stop when the wolf stepped on a fragile twig. It was even worst when the older male heard the snap.

"Whose there!?" He demanded flinging his torch to that direction to see better.

In a flash the girl grabbed the wolf by his scruff and pulled him with her behind a close bush. Zelda stood on one knee, her soft hand still on the wolf's scruff, crouching lower to prevent the older man to see them.

Rusl looked to the direction where he heard the twig snap. He started walking at the area.

_Crack!_

Rusl paused once again, he removed his foot and saw the twig, and it was now broken in three.

He remained still for a moment before his dark brown eyes traveled up ahead. Exactly where were the wolf and Zelda were hiding at the moment.

He didn't resent as he started walking over the other side. He carried a flaming torch in his hand.

Zelda felt like her heart was going to burst any moment now. The village's swordsman approaching closer.

_*In the name of Farore, please don't let him find us!* _She pleaded.

The brown eyed man closed in. Still not seeing anything, if it had not been for the single movement behind the bush he would have not seen anything. He prepared his crafted sword, limping slowly closer. Zelda held onto the wolf tighter, her purple eyes scanning for a way out.

_'Meow'_

Everyone paused. Six eyes turned to their left. Sera's cat made his way over. He paused taking one look at the bush, before his trailed the lime orbs at the swordsman.

Rusl blinked. The cat gave another mew when he noticed the broken twig. Quickly he jumped at it, biting into it, playing with it, like any average cat would.

The little feline stepped on a piece, doing so broke it for a third time. This made sword maker sigh.

_*It was only Sera's cat.* _He thought in slight relief and stupidity. Before he turned to another direction and traveling that way.

The two remained still, for a moment; they thought they were done for.

The little cat stopped playing with the stick; he turned his furry head to the leaving man. Once Rusl was completely out of ear shot, he walked towards them.

_-It's okay, he's gone now- _The little cat said to the hidden couple. Both Zelda and the wolf popped out, the Princess's face still remained pale but relieved.

_-Thanks so much for the help- _The wolf thanked, nudging his head against the cat in affection. The die colored feline purred rubbing his head against the wolf.

_-You're welcome…- _The cat stopped for a moment. _-You know, you remind me of someone.- _The cat said. The wolf paused.

_-You remind me of that young rancher that lives outside of the village. He was so nice and always caught fish for me- _If he could the cat would smile.

The wolf said nothing, but turned his head down. _-Well, I'm glad I help remind you of someone_- He said kindly, feeling a small tinge of emotion hit him when he realized who the cat was talking about.

_-Now we need to get going. Again thanks for the help. We really appreciate it- _He said moving ahead to where the weapon remained. The wolf made a mental note to reward this little kitty a bucket load of fish when he returned.

They made a small stop when the caught sight of a woman in front of the house. Zelda made direct contact to her. She noticed that her stomach was larger and stuck out.

_*She's expecting a child…* _She thought. A dark thought moved at the back of her head. If this village is in danger, not only will it affect the people living inside. It also might cost the life of one who hasn't even come to the world yet.

Zelda took a breath, she couldn't let that happen. Nudging the wolf's side, she moved him with her. Making sure the watchful woman didn't see them in the process. Fortune came down on them, when the pregnant woman didn't make a sign that she has caught eye. But it didn't stop there; they still had to retrieve that sword.

In a flash of time they made it without ease and to the garden's side. _*Now how do we get in?* _Mentally asked Zelda, her eyes looking around for a way in.

The door was blocked by the woman. And they couldn't just break inside the house forcefully. So what could they do?

_-Do you know a way in? - _She asked the animal. Who in turn nodded.

_-As a matter of fact I do- _He said.

_-This side of the house had problems with this particular part of the floor- _He said his snout used to show her a small hole connected with soft dirt and wood.

_-There was a un-forgetful storm that happened 2 years ago. The garden beside my teacher's home got flooded from the inside out. The winds didn't help matters when it blew off the dirt and part of the wood that kept the house shut from cold- _He said placing a paw on the opening.

_-Because of the harsh winds and rough rain it really causes this whole area to be flooded. Eventually the water made the dirt softer and it drifts away, as well as chipping off some of the inner wood. The whole house's floor was completely drenched- _He explained, almost shivering at the memory. It was a rather hard time for him and his mentor.

_-Of course the problem was fixed a long time ago. But that patch of dirt is still a little soft and can be easily dug up and create an opening to enter inside the house- _He said once more.

Zelda's eyes widened by a fraction. She never realized how hard it must really be to live in such a small home made entirely of wood. She was always surrounded by solid, firm stone. There was never a time where she encountered a leak, much less a flood in her home.

Without thinking twice, the dog dug. Removing the soft brown soil out of the way expanding the opening more to allow entry. As the hole deepened he went in it. Within seconds he was out of the Princess's sight.

Zelda remained outside. She didn't like the idea of staying outside alone. But she silently reminded herself that her companion was only getting the sword. That was all, nothing more…

The canine dug in, careful with the wooden shield resting on his back. Shaking off any dirt that lingered on his fur, he now stood on his four legs. It was warmer in the house in comparison than outside. He quickly scanned around for the thing he needed.

Then something glittered at his sight.

His eyes caught it. Quickly he moved to it, it was long and sitting on the couch. Right there was a blue and brown scabbard. But that wasn't what he needed it was what was in it that he needed.

He wanted to grin, but in his current state didn't allow him. But never less it was what he needed. Wasting no thought, he grabbed it with his teeth. But just as he was about to turn around for the exit, his pride and joy came out grinning.

"Alright, so now that you have the sword. Looks like you, and Zelda can actually be useful, and concentrate more." She cully said.

"Alright… no more debtors. I'm going to take you and Zelda back at Twilight." She stated, flexing her hand for extra effect.

"Go back to the woods from where you have been transformed into your current shape." Was the last thing she said as she dropped down into the shadow.

A blue light flashed between the wolf's eyes. He blinked, before the little blue fairy next to him flew by and sat onto his snout. The wolf lifted his transformed nose up gently, making sure he had a better look of the little blue light.

He never understood why, but ever since he was little, this little blue shaped sparkling butterfly found him being the little kid he was, he wanted to play with her.

It was a small friendship that formed; since then she followed him since. The years went by and the little fairy stayed with him all the way. It wasn't long until he named her Navi. He always that name was pretty in a way.

Even though Navi doesn't speak, he always liked her to stay with him. He couldn't imagine a world without her now. It's like she was a part of him now.

Snapping out of his inner thoughts, he made a 180 degree turn and jolted back at the opening, digging his way out again. The change of temperature was like a slap. Instead of a cozy warm house, it now was the cool air of night again. The first thing he saw was the waiting Princess, who turned around as soon as she heard the slipping, digging earth.

The wolf pulled himself out again shaking off any remaining dirt. Making sure the sword kept firm inside his mouth. Walking to her, he sat down pushing the sword to her.

_-Take it, I got the shield ready but the sword might come in handy for you- _He said. She nodded taking the sword and strapping it on her. It was a perfect fit.

With extreme caution the two got out of the village silently. Grateful that no one, beside the cat see them make their way out of the providence.

The transformed Hylian stopped, allowing himself to give Ordon one last look…

He knew that his journey wasn't going to be a easy one, or a safe one in that matter. Deep inside he knew if he or the Princess make one fatal move…

It's over…

…

Alright finished Sorry if it has mistakes I really tried, it's just that I had a lot on my mind, so yeah…

No notes this time :


	4. Chapter 4

The next rewritten part.

Last part:

_**Alright thanks for the Reviews they really mean A Lot.**_

_**Now back on the story. This is going to be bit then from the actual game plot.**_

_**Just letting you guys know.**_

_**Oh and I might not be accurate on the wording (Sorry I Haven't played the game in a while.)**_

_**Before I forget:**_

_**(Watch out for these for notes)**_

_"And this is when a light spirit is talking"_

_-this is when Zelda is figuring talking to animals-_

_**Alrighty then.**_

_**I own nothing. The Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess Belongs to it's rightful owners.**_

_**Please Support the Official Release.**_

_**Seriously Go By The Game, It's FREAKEN Awesome!**_

_-Another note this chapter is a bit more gruesome than the last time I wrote this so it's you're a little sensitive I recommend not reading the chapt.'s ending part._

**Chapter 4: A Wolf's Destiny**

They made out of the village quickly. The two could not have any having any detours and any other conflict more then they already came by trying to find the weapon and defense. Zelda looked briefly up at the ash dark sky, noticing the moon was closer to the horizon then before. Time was just clicking down the minutes now.

Both beast and human passed the tree house and down the trail of the spirit's spring and to the bridge of the upcoming woods.

When he did right there was another goblin-like creature. Rage grew over the wolf without another thought he charged at it; biting it's olive green arm in the process. If it had not been for the Princess's arm reaching out, the wolf would not have been so reluctant to finish off the goblin.

_-What are they anyway?-_ Asked the grey wolf.

"Bulblins, a crude yet intelligent race. They are mainly thieves, taking and stealing from other in order to survive. They haven't caused any problems up until now." Explained the Princess passing by the unconscious foe like another rock.

They really had to get a move on and quick. Zelda traveled her eyes around for anything that could cause them problems, but when she kept them in the sight ahead they stopped. The wolf followed her action strait away, though he could not see it form his current height he knew what the royal woman was staring at. Right there was a mix of dark orange and obsidian shadowed light.

_*The twilight made it this far…*_ Thought the Princess until now seeing how serious the situation is then how it was before. Unconsciously they started to move and would have continued if it were not been an echoing voice calling them to stop.

_"Wait…"_ The Princess's ears twitched at the vocals.

_"Come… to my spring…"_ It continued. Zelda gasped lightly, now being able to identify the source.

_*It couldn't be…*_ She thought once more.

The two acquaintances gave each other a quick glance before turning around and cautiously closing in to the open spring. The same place where Midna transported them after getting Zelda out of the stone tower. The wolf's instincts kicked in, causing him pace a little faster than walking, he moved to the center of the spring, slowing down a fraction when the mysterious voice spoke again.

_"You have… been transformed… by the power… of shadow…"_ She struggled. The female took a look around, it seemed to be an ordinary spring. No one was around either; so where was the voice coming from?

_"Come… to me…"_ Obediently the two moved closer, Zelda took another round to see, yet there was no one. Was she becoming mentally unstable.

No. Otherwise why was the wolf following the voice as well. Could there really be someone trying to speak to them?

The Princess made a sharp turn around, a deep sound shaking in the air. She pulled out her sword preparing for whatever was coming. The Wolf stared at her with confusion before he realized what she was getting at. 5 large sharp black and glowing red pillars stabbed the earth around the two. A red barrier surrounding them, locking them inside.

The beast instantly reacted, crouching in a waiting-to-strike position; growling at the surrounding. While the princess positioned herself, the sword in front waiting for whatever did this to come out.

_"Beware…"_ The voice warned. _"A shadow being… approaches…"_ The 'woman' said again.

Like she said, a red and black swirling portal appeared above them. Dropping out of it were two dark, egregious shadow creatures fall right in front of them.

The Princess took a step back; seeing up front of what they look like. They had a bit of human form look on them. On their stomach and back were eerie red marking similar to the portal's red swirls looked. They appeared to have no face just a flat surface mask with a single bump in it's center. Both on top and bottom of the mask was what seemed to be hair. Yet the hair moved on the it's own as if it were alive.

Zelda flinched, gripping her sword tightly. These were the same beasts that attacked her kingdom and attack her people.

The wolf growled, remembering fully that one of these creatures had pulled him inside the barrier and taken him and locked him in a cell while he was unconscious.

The two creatures screamed at them, crawling at them to attack.

The blue eyed beast dangerously barked before jumping onto of the shadow enemy. Making sure that his paws claws hooked onto the body painfully. It gave a screech and violent shake to remove the wolf off. But he remained on.

The canine revealed his fangs and without another thought he ruminated the pitch black shadow monster on the neck, tasting the bitter metal blood of it.  
>Zelda wasted no time slashing at her opponent. It made it's move and tried to slash at her with it's sharp claws, but using her high agility she moved out of the way an inch before the claws can even touch the air around her.<p>

The canine unhooked it's paws and jumped off the beast, who was currently bleeding dark blood from his neck. He could tell it was angry, it's "hair" stood up in a raging fashion as it growled. Before the monster could even do anything else, the lobo already tackled the devil beast into it's death. Clamping his strong jaw around what was left of the neck and snapped them together.

The shadow monster's breathing came to a stop, finally giving up and accepting it's fate.

It was no different with Zelda's fight. The damsel jumped around and stabbed the beast on his back, right where the red symbol was marked on. The beast cried out in pain, shaking around violently to hit the girl. But she skittered away, doing a single back flip to avoid the hits. Black blood dripped into the clear water, even with the lengthy sword was pierced through entirely this foe was still fighting to the end.

"There's only one way to get this to fall." She whispered. Similar to how the wolf jumped onto the beast. She rolled to her side and without it's expectance she jumped onto his back.

The shadow messenger quickly tried to buck her off, but she stayed on. Despite her fragile appearance she was stronger than what she first seemed. The brunet used both hands to hold onto the pierced sword and pulled it out. Blood splattered out of the beast, but it didn't stop there, she stood up, and with a final move she thrusted the sword down to it's neck. The beast cried out with pain, loud enough to make her wince from the sound. Ignoring that, she used her leg and kicked it to the right, opening the stab wider and more fatal. With one last pain filled scream he fell to the ground. **_(Note 1)_**

The fighting princess jumped off the beast, just touching the watery ground, the two shadow's broke into shards and shot up into the sky, causing the blood red portal to turn into a harmless aqua blue one. Leaving no evidence of the beast resigning here in the first place.

The two walked around slowly, looking around the dark pool.

_*What was a Twilight Messenger doing here?*_ Asked Zelda to herself, taking a look around to see what was it that the beast needed.

The woman's question was interrupted when the dark ice blue water, and rocks surrounding it started to glow, into a golden light. The transformed human stared in awe, he had known this spring basically his entire life and never once has it done this before.

_*What in the name of Farore is going on!?*_ He stammered mentally.

As the glow continued, a single drop of water brought itself out to sight, before dropping back down into the now golden liquid. Just as it did, a beautiful gold orb emerged from the very spot. Strings of light flared slid around the golden ball-shaped light in a circular pattern.  
>Once the orb reached it's desired spot in midair. Four blue eyes stayed with it, their eyes widening even more as they caught the sphere dimming it's light down a fraction, giving it a slight pale green tone to it.<p>

What seemed to horns of a goat shaped itself close to the golden orb. Connected to the horns was a head. Followed by a neck, torso, front legs, hind legs and enlarged flat tail.

The slow process came to an end, finishing it with it's godly cry; quiet and royal. The animal took a look at it, his eyes widened larger -if possible- The figure resembled greatly like an Ordon goat.

_-Could this be…?-_ Started the dog.

"The light spirit of the spring…?" Finished Zelda.

_"Oh brave youths…"_ The spirit started, her voice calm and full of energy.

_"I am one of the four light spirits that protect Hyrule at the behest of the gods. I am Ordona."_

The royal woman glanced up, kneeling to the light spirit the moment her eyes made contact with it. She remembered hearing Legends of the four Light Guardians. By under the command of the three goddesses.

Din, Farore and Nayru.

They protect the land by which they are named by.

Ordona looked at the two, calmly she spoke.

_"You may stand Princess..."_ She said as Zelda nodded and complies, getting up.

_"The black beast you slayed was a shadow being. It had come to seize the power of light I weld."_ Both Zelda and the wolf caught the spirit's voice crack. It's apparent she was not happy about it, nor for what she was going to say either.

Thanks to the transformed human's acquired senses he felt Ordona feel tense, as well as shutting her eyes. Spirit or not, her mood was obvious.

_"My brethren in Hyrule had already had their lights stolen by these fell beasts."_ She explained, shuting her eyes tighter while she forcefully remembered what had happened to her brother.

_"The entire kingdom has been reduced to a netherworld ruled by the cursed powers of darkness…"_ Ordona continued slightly desperate on her next line of words.

The ruler closed her eyes, she already knew what the spirit was to say.

On how Hyrule was turned into…

As if she had read her mind, she said the exact words about it.

_"The blight will not stop with Hyrule. Before long, the entire world of light will fall to the king who rules Twilight."_ She opened her glowing orbs again looking down at the two youths. Before lightly smiling down at them.

_"To save this world from the king of Twilight, the lost light must be recovered… The three light spirits who have lost their light must be revived."_ She continued to explain. Knowing the two were carefully listened to her instructions.

_"There are but one who can revive them and redeem them, and this land…"_ She paused, catching sight of the two again, before turning her gaze down at the wolf. Blinking slowly and opening her lips to the word she wanted to say came out.

_"You."_ Breathlessly she said. Confusing them to the soul.

_"You still have not discovered your true power…"_ The brown haired female glanced at the wolf for any answers before realizing what the light spirit meant.

How in the name of Din did she not see it before. As it told in the prophecy:

_'The Hero's spirit is to be reborn, as the blue eyed beast.'_

She stared down and realized that prophecy was strongly intact to this wolf. The beast has blue eyes…

_*Like that of the legend…*_

She pulled from her thoughts as Ordona continued speaking.

_"Those Transformed by twilight usually cannot recover their original forms…"_

The sudden words actually strike down the wolf.

_*I'm not going to be turned back...?*_ He sadly thought.

_"Unless…"_ She said interrupting his thoughts and causing the transformed human to look up.

_"If you where to return to Faron Woods where you were first transformed…"_ She began, noticing the hopeful look in the beast's eyes.

_"If you were to revive the light spirit… There by the power of the Light Spirit, you may find the means to regain your other state of being…"_

With that said, she disappeared turning into sparkles of light; dimming down to nothing, removing the luminescent rocks and spring water.

Link stood looking up. So everything, Hyrule it's life... It's people... depended on him... everything...

The wolf's orbs removed themselves from the spot where the god-like goat stood at, down at the water, feeling the now warm water on his cold snout.

_*In order for me to be normal again I need to see the light spirit…*_ He thought. He felt a hand get placed lightly on his back. The wolf looked up at the Ex Princess's face.

"There is much to be done." She said a slight look of mixed fear and sadness painted her pale skin face.

_-Yeah-_ He whispered.

"Hopefully we'll be able to make it out of this…" She said, looking down at the clear water.

The wolf nodded equally agreeing with her.

The brunet turned around, already to make her first step but she stopped. The canine looked at her with confusion.

_-Are you aright?-_ Asked the animal.

"You know…" She started a look of realizing obvious on her face.

_-What?-_

"You never told me what your name was." She said looking behind her at the dog.

The dog blinked realizing that the Princess did in fact not know who he was.

_-I'm sorry.-_

The chestnut haired woman smiled. "It's alright, I never asked for it before, and seeing our situation before, it never came up. And you had to be still a bit surprised that I am able to understand you in your current state." She explained her wise voice proving her point.

The dog nodded. Understanding her completely.

_-Right-_

Zelda tilted her head to the side.

_-I'm sorry.-_ He stammered.

"It is fine. What is your name brave wolf." She said couching down to eye contact. The dog heard the slight humor, but ignored it.

_-My name is Link-_

"Link…" She repeated. The princess smiled. "Well it will be an honor for me to be able to help you on your journey." She said standing up, her voice still.

Link nodded. _-As to you-_

In a hand movement the wolf walked beside her walking outside of the spring and down to the bridge that led to the Faron Woods. But that wasn't their main objective. What they needed to reach was the dark orange and black light. They closed in on it, just taking a step over the invisible barrier over the door, they both felt the strong, cold and warm force onto their frames like a slap.

The royal woman never felt such power to it. She shut her eyes and push herself to reach it. Link walked close offering a hand. (Or Paw XD)

The brown haired female nodded grabbing the wolf's scruff, helping her through the force. In moments they passed the strong force, reaching the door.

"Hey… look…" A small childish voice sounded out.

The two looked back, only to see Midna smiling at them. Link rolled his eyes.

"It's the Faron Woods that you know so well… They are now covered in Twilight." She said playfully, much to wolf's amusement.

"You two might not be to come here, but… Do you still want to go?" She asked, her question with a more a decent voice.

Link and Zelda gave each other a glance before nodding in agreement. Midna smiled turning around in the opposite direction and slipping through the door like water.

The princess shifted._ *I know Midna is going to try something*_ Thought the Princess with a bit of anxiety. Like she expected, (well not exactly but the same idea) a giant dark glowing orange hand grabbed the two.

Link grunted a howl, harmed with Zelda's startled scream.

This was it. Link knew it was his destiny. He thought as he passed through the both cold and hot door.

It was his destiny no mater what.

A Wolf's Density…

_**...**_

Finished, I like how this one came out. I'm glad I got it out of my system :D

_**Notes:**_

**_(1) Okay, I recalled Twilight Princess said there was going to be blood. When I played, there was no blood._**

**_I was like:_** _Where's the blood? _

**_So I wanted to add that. I know it's sounds more gruesome now. But Hey, it's Fanficiton, we can do almost anything here. (At least in the stories)_**

Hoped you enjoyed it :D


	5. Chapter 5

Okay here we are with the next rewritten chapter. And hopefully this one is much better then how I had it written.

It's a bit longer than the last chapter (since this time I won't skip the part where they hunt for bugs this time. So you'll see Zelda's reaction to killing bugs for the first time.

Also, there is a bit of gore, well more like bloody violence, in this chapter

Anyways original topic:

_**Alright! I'm back, sorry if it took so damn long. But I had my Finals to take care of not to mention having to go to Mexico for the time being. But now that I'm back I can work on My stories again. Now this chapter might be a little off, so I'm apologizing right now.**_

_**Onwards...**_

_"And this is when a light spirit is talking"_

_-this is when Zelda is talking to animals-_

_**I own nothing The Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess belongs to their Rightful owners, All I own is nothing (again) I do however have a copy of the game (AND I LEGALLY BOUGHT IT WITH MY OWN HARD EARNED CASH) Please Support the Official Release.**_

_**Seriously Go Buy The Game It's FREAKEN AWESOME! (I RECOMMEND IT!)**_

…

_**Chapter 5: Entering Twilight, Chosen Heroes**_

Zelda felt her consciousness return. Cold and hot air smacked the woman the moment she regain her awareness.

"Uhh..." Groaned the ex-princess; her purple eyes fluttering half open, as she commanded her ears to listen. It was silent, yet at the back of her mind she could feel something was there at the distance, waiting for it's prey. Her half-moon eyes managed to catch the contrast of light in her current place. It was dark but bright at the same time, the eerie comparison caused her to involuntarily to shiver.  
>She positioned her hands to the cool ground, but seemed her energy was failing her. But with a last bit of energy she contained, she managed to push herself off the grassy floor.<p>

The last thing she recalled was something grabbing her and her companion and pulling them through some kind of magic door…

Her eyes opened the moment she remembered.

_*Link..* _She thought scanning around for any signs of the wolf.

Her violet eyes she met the appearance of the wolf near her. He appeared to regain his own awareness as started to get up.

Zelda felt someone float behind her. She turned around only to see Minda smirking, her expression clearly amused.

"Took you two long enough." She said crossing her arms at the awoken duo. Zelda's eyes followed her as Midna floated across until she was directly above the wolf.

Another smug look appeared on her face the moment the transformed human stood on his four paws steadily. She then took the pleasure of sitting on top of Link; who did not expect her, almost collapsed of the added weight. He flipped his head, taking liberty to glare at the imp.

"Well now, here we are. Doesn't it feel great." She spoke her voice as if a kid got his/her favorite candy. Zelda only glanced the twili, her mouth a strait line, clearly she wasn't amused at the tone of the smaller girl.

"There's no time to be thinking about what's great to be at the moment, we need to look for the second light spirit."

The other two looked at her. "You hear that Wolfy, we need to look for the other light spirit." She spoke as if the wolf didn't know what he had to do.

He continued to glared at her, but stopped for a moment when he felt a small amount of extra weight on him. He look up behind him, only to have his two matching orbs to widen up slightly at the sight. Right there, riding on his long back was Midna, her face completely covered with the wooden shield and sword grasped firmly in her tiny hand.

"So these are the weapons you use in your world?" She playfully asked. Before swinging the sword crazily, almost cutting one of Link's ears in the process. Luckily for him, he dodged in time. He growled using one eye to see the girl on his back.

He swore to the three goddesses if she does that again he will have no restraint to killing the little imp.

"You really think this thing can slay the creatures of Twilight?" She asked again as she threw the two weapons to the floor; the shield landing right on top of the wolf's head.

"Well I won't use them, but I think Zelda here can hold on to these for the time being." She said as she used her magic to lift the two things off of the dog's head and threw the two weapons in front of the brunet. Who without doubt caught them.

"Alright a promise is a promise, I trust you guys enough to help." She spoke to the two; leaning a little closer to them.

"But, in exchange for my help I need you two get me a few things for me." Link once more silently growled at the girl. Why on earth should he help her out? After all the things she doing and saying to him he wasn't willing to help this little imp.

Zelda didn't know what to think but, then again she knew Midna well, once she wants something she'll use any method possible to get what she wants, even if means using any form of manipulation or even reverse psychology against the one she's trying to ask.

A sudden weak cry sounded, the three turned around behind them. Right there was a faint dying light.

"You hear that?" The smaller of the three asked. Four blue eyes moved to see where she was pointing at. "It sounds like the lamentation of the spirit that had his light stolen." Midna spoke taking note of Zelda's eyes when she saw the second spirit. Or... in this case, what was left of the spirit.

"We need to go help him." Zelda whispered.

"Then let's hurry." Spoke the little Imp. Link stood still as he heard the cry again. He could swear to Din, that he heard the spirit gave out a small helpless cry. Almost... as if he were afraid...

"Come on. Snap to It!" Commanded Midna. Link looked back glaring at the small one with the corner of his eye. He really wanted to drop her off his back and leave... However before he could think about it he moved his feet involuntarily, with the princess by his side.

_*I'll take care of her later.* _He thought as he moved to the dieing spirit. But as they tried to move red and black spikes covered around them. Link growled his fur rising. Zelda pulled the sword out of it's sheath.

As they did three black beasts fell from the blood red portal.

"Pfftt... who do they think they are." Spoke Midna, her voice annoyed.

"You guys can handle them, can't you?" She asked her voice of that of a child. "Good luck." She spoke of again, while getting off of the wolf's back and floating away. Link couldn't decide to be either happy or angry at the fact that she left.

Happy she's not there to annoy him.

But Angry that she left him and the princess to fight while she leaves, like a spoiled brat!

But they had to at fast or they'll die out there. Link and Zelda glanced at each other before racing to the monsters.

Zelda pulled her sword up as the beast raced towards her direction. Preparing herself she jumped to the side and gave a quick spin slashing at the beast's arm. The dark creature screamed in pain, Zelda crossed both her eyes moving one foot back to keep her stance. The beast nonviable eyes turned to her, raising it's claw. Her muscles twitched, taking that to understand she back flipped successfully avoiding the clawed hand that threatened to hit her.

She allowed the beast to come up to her, and at that moment she jumped high and stabbed the beast in the neck, leaving her sword there, allowing the weapon to stay their long enough to suffocate the monster.

Link moved swiftly around grabbing atop of the black twilight being and bit it's neck again and again, the beast rampaged it's arm to pry the beast off. But Link had already jumped off. The shadow being searched, smelled around looking for him. But the moment his sight caught him, the wolf clinged onto him with his claws. Piercing twenty holes in it's skin.

Link tasted the bitter copper blood in his mouth, multiple times it grew worst and worst.

It was a matter of seconds that both beasts fell to the ground, blood seeping out of their wounds.

Blue met violet eyes briefly before they moved to the remaining last beast. The two owners of the orbs then made a dash to attack the third but before they could reach it, the twili minion cried.  
>It's ear piercing scream was horrid to their ears. The ex princess covered her sensitive ears in vain attempt to block out the unspeakable sound. Link on the other hand had no chance of protecting his ears, taking the sound full-on. The pleasure to be a wolf has increased his hearing. Making the sound about 10 times worst. <em><strong>(NOTE 1)<strong>_

Once the scream died down the other two shadow monsters rose up, their wounds and blood drying up, as if nothing remained there. Four eyes widened in shock.

"What...!?" They asked in unison.

The three approached closer. Zelda griped her sword harder until her knuckles turned bone white. Eyeing the one with the dried stab wound on it's neck she lunged herself out at the twilight monster again.

With another slash of the Ordon sword it's broke the still healing injury, using that to her advantage she jumped over flipped forward and brought her sword down against the same spot. Practically having the head hang a slab of skin from it's neck.

Whereas the wolf grabbed the same kind of hold as before to the creature using the same method of killing the twili beast.

Once again the two fell, but like before the remaining beast screamed again, causing both the heroes to painfully hear that awful shriek again.

Minda snarled as she landed on the wolf's back.

"What's the hold up?" She asked annoyed.

Link glared back at her, his patience was really wearing thin with this girl…

"If you leave the last one alive, it's just going to use that shriek to bring the others back." She explained. Zelda moved her violet eyes back at the smaller girl. Nodding in understanding what she was explaining.

"Here, let me help you guys out. And move the way I tell you to." She said as she placed herself on top of the wolf again. Zelda and the wolf nodded. Midna motioned to the Ex-Princess to move closer, and she did that.

With that the smallest of the three closed her visible eye and crossed her arms. Violet eyes turned to the small twili then back at the beasts. She lifted her sword.

"Hold on." Midna spoke, her eyes still shut. Slowly her hair brighten in neon orange as it moved skyward.

Link felt his senses out of control as the foes reached around them closer. His fur rose up, his mind raging with thoughts. Was this girl trying to kill them?!

He felt the urge to buck the girl off, but a look directly from purple hues kept him still.

The shadow beast were now within striking distance, Zelda felt her head beat sweat, whatever her friend was doing she needed To Do It Now.

As if answering her thoughts an energy circle grew below them; it was mostly black with an orange rim.

_*What is…* _The Ex-Princess heard a sound of electricity, instantly eyes moved up to see the beast surrounding them get covered in some kind of electricity the same color as Midna's hair and out energy circle rim.

Red eyes open instantly.

"MOVE!" She screamed. Almost involuntary both Zelda and Link launched forward to attack.

Link felt his body lighter than before as he zipped in and bite quickly into the beast's neck, taking a large chunk of it's neck with him.

Zelda did the same only she managed to stab her sword into the beast's chest the sword poking out the other end.

Lastly on the third, the one that kept waking the others, it's head lifted up.

_*Not This Time!* _Two thoughts came together as the two quickly aimed for the last, and finished it before it even had the chance to open it's mouth.

Within seconds the three twilight creatures fell limply to floor. Not a second later, the bodies broke into black shards, similar to what happened to the two beasts at Ordona's spring. Each shot up to the sky, towards the blood red portal easing it into a harmless aqua one.

Three pairs of eyes remained up upon the changed portal.

The imp inhaled deeply, shutting that eye momentarily.

"Let's go." Neither of the two objected.

Zelda didn't even pay attention to where she was even stepping until water touched her feet. All thoughts left her mind when her eyes caught sight of what was left of the spirit.

All that remained was a dying floating light.

_"Hero... and princess chosen by the goddesses..." _He spoke his voice strained.

_"Please... come closer..." _He muttered again, his voice wasn't any louder than a whisper.

_"Please be careful... these woods... have changed..." _He croaked. The brunet looked up at the spirit worriedly. He sounded so weak, defenseless, like a sick child.  
>Not like the proud and strong almost god-like that she heard in her younger days.<p>

_*This really can't be the soul of the forest protector…* _She thought sadly. _**(Note 2)**_

_"The dark clouds of dusk..." _He tried again.

_"Cover this land... This drape of shadows are called... Twilight." _He mustered out.

_"In this Twilight. Those who live in the light... become mere spirits..." _He said, just the word 'spirit' made the Ex-Princess tense. She knew her people were just spirits at the moment.

Link felt his heart jump to his throat.

_*Then... could my friends be spirits as well…* _He asked himself afraid to know the answer.

_"It's place... where dark ones and evil creatures dwell..." _The sound of that didn't make things better.  
>If Zelda didn't have to worry about any of this she would have asked him to stop.<br>Not out of disrespect or lack of interest… but from the story behind it. She knows her people are suffering. And at her own hand. The very hand that let go of her sword…

If she hadn't surrendered... none of this would be happening.

She knew that wolf beside her must of sensed her turmoil, because he nudged his head against her hand. She looked down a slight wave of worry came across the beast's features, though he was shivering at some point. _**(Note 3)**_

Zelda weakly smiled at the canine indicating she was alright, even though she really wasn't. But with everything that is happening, she needed to cast all of those worries and past experiences behind her to understand what the spirit needed them for.

_"Blue-eyed beast... Hyrule's Princess... Please find my light... retrieve the light stolen by the dark beasts... and keep it... in this vessel..." _He finished, as a small grape vine shaped item floated softly to the ex princess's hands.

Zelda's ice purple eyes looked at it, carefully to hold it in her hands.

_"Find the light..." _The light spirit whispered.

_"The dark insects... they are in the form of evil... they are also invisible... which will be harder to find... I will use the last of my power to let you find them..." _

Two little gold lights emitting from the fading light before floating toward them and gently floated in front of them.

They quickly transformed into pearl white chains. One landed around Zelda's neck as the other encircled around Link's paw. _**(Note 4)**_

_"Use them... it'll help you find the... i-insects..." _Was the last thing he said before the light completely dropped back in the water.

The wolf looked at the royal woman. _-Will he be alright?- _He asked worried.

"He's alright... He is merely resting." She explained taking one last look at the spring.

_*It really took the most of him* _She thought to herself.

Midna, rolled her eyes, they were wasting time.

"Are we going to chit chat, or actually go do something... like say... Look for the Bugs!" She half screamed on the last part. Link rolled his own eyes on this little twilight girl.

"She's right. We need to get going." Zelda said suddenly, already moving ahead from the other two she now officially walking inside Faron woods.

The moment that both walked inside the large cave tunnel, those chains pulsed sharply. Link closed his eyes to see that there were two small white spots just in front of them.

_-They are right there- _He said glancing at the girl once before in front of him. Taking a moment he closed his eyes once more before activating his sixth sense. Everything else darken but what was ahead of him.

Right there, were two glowing bone white and grey bugs crawled onto the wall and floor.

Zelda placed her two fore fingers to the side of her head, blinking one to two times had recolored her eyes to a bright gold. Allowing her to see the bugs, but unlike the wolf she saw all around her an ominous blue surround her vision. _**(NOTE 5) **_

Link crouched down then sprung up, his mouth catching and closing the jaws together, piercing the rather tasteless bug's body. That body then evaporated into a water blue color.

Before the other could leave a sword was thrusted down upon it's body, killing it instantly. The sick sound of the crushed armor. The mere sound just sent shivers down the ex-princess's spine. _**(NOTE 6)**_

Zelda removed the sword from the ground and placed it back into it's sheath. Her now violet eyes scanned to the floating blue tear. Slowly the tips of her slender fingers touched the warm light, engulfing her body before sealing itself in the grapevine vessel. The same doing to the wolf before zapping out and reached to the vine.

Blue met violet orbs again.

"Let's go."

The first collection of bugs didn't seemed to be much of a huge problem. It wasn't until they reached the top of the tree over the poison fog that seemed to be the issue.

"Link, it's alright, there's no other bugs here." Zelda explained jumping off the branch that contained the twili deku baba ready for it's easy prey. The wolf felt his stomach pit.

Midna felt a laugh stuck in her throat. "Don't tell me the little wolfy is afraid of those deku babas?" She teased.

A small growl rumbled in his throat. No he wasn't in anyway afraid of those man-eating plants. What he was afraid that one might bite of knock him off down to the poison fog.

"You'll be fine." She said calling to him.

A deep sigh came out of his muzzle. With the reluctant help of the twili girl he jumped across. Thank Din not having to have been bitten by the mutated plants.

He felt solid ground touch his four paws. Now that was over with…

_-Where are the bugs?- _He asked.

Gold orbs scanned the small area, "There." She pointed as bits of patched dust and dirt appeared from the floor.

Link nodded taking his paws and digging into the floor, forcefully taking out the light bugs.

The two quickly dispatched the bugs before moving on to the next ground of the forest. However, the moment they stepped inside, sharp slabs pierced down to the floor, sealing the exit. Once again the twilight beasts reappeared. The three twilight massagers crawling around the place, searching for prey. Midna leaned back get ready when I say so. She said in a matter of fact.

Using the same method the three beast got themselves lured to the point where the same attack happened before happened a second time. Faster to say the least.

The portal once again turned into aqua.

Zelda touched the vessel, looking to see that only 2 remained to be found. She closed her eyes, two white dots appeared in her mental map, straight ahead of her.

"Take care of that one, I'll handle with the other." The royal women stated, not giving a look to the wolf. The canine nodded agreeing to follow her plan.

It didn't take more than a minute to reach to the top of the trail to the remaining bugs. It didn't take magic or animal sense to see the pink electricity that covered the bug in plain sight. Link turned his head up to see a spirit flame flicker on the wooden pole. Blinking into his sixth sense, to his own shock there remained the monkey with a red rose on her head.

It was the same monkey that Talo and the other children chased after before all of this twilight blight. The curious monkey was shivering?

Out of cold. Doubt it.

Fear? The bugs circled around her closer. Yes, definitely it is out of fear.

He turned to Zelda once again, and saw her pulling out the sword. With a simple nod he got back to action.

It was the quick, quicker than anticipated when the two remaining insects finally gave off and returned the stolen light. The vessel was now full of tears.

The canine's eyes searched up to see the monkey no longer shivering in fear. Instead she removed her arms and looked around,

_-Someone… someone helped me?- _She took another look before taking a large breath.

_-Boy, lucky for me… Ever since the boss went funny in the head, there've been scary monsters everywhere… Those village kids got led through the woods for some reason…-_

Link felt his heart stop. _*Village kids!?*_

Instantly he jumped in front of the primate, almost glaring at her. _-Where are the Kids!?- _He demanded. But the monkey only remained her amber eyes towards the web covered opening ahead.

_-Answer Me!- _He yelled.

_-The whole forest is so weird now… What's happened?- _She said, again not answering Link's demand.

The wolf glared his white teeth.Midna couldn't hold it anymore; she began to laugh. "She can't hear you Wolfy. No one can." She responded not trying at all to hold in her laugh.

The wolf growled.

Zelda looked away, she couldn't blame him of his behavior… He was only worried for the children. Anyone would.

"Link." She said.

"Link." She repeated, gaining the wolf's response.

"She can't hear you. It wouldn't do any good to yell at her." She said solemnly.

At this blue eyes met the grassy floor.

"I'll help you find them Link." She whispered. Blue eyes snapped up.

He didn't say anything but his eyes answered for him.

"I promise."

Just as those words left her moth the darkness around them disappeared and turned clear around the three. Zelda turned to see the canine, but only saw a mass of bright white.

The sound of running water was as quick as it could be. As both Link and Zelda were now transported in front of the spirit's spring. Both felt smiles came onto their faces. Whereas Midna looked plain out bored when she picked herself off the wolf's back. Her solid form now became a clear shadow.

"Alright then... get a move on, go back to the spring and take the tears to the spirit." She spoke as she looked across them. She sighed.

"It was better when it was covered in Twilight..." She spoke. "What's so great about light anyways." She remarked while she leaned back when they arrived back at the spring, she jumped a little crossing her arms behind her head like as if she was at a tropical paradise.

"Eee hee hee! See you guys later!" She laughed while she disappeared back into the wolf's shadow.

The moment she vanished, the sound of a loud water drop echoed around the duo's ears. Exactly what happened in Ordona's spring this spring also glowed. The tear drop disappeared and it's place was a glowing orb. Link and Zelda watched in awe as hands appeared around the golden sphere expanding into arms and a torso until the second light spirit was shown at his true glory. His golden form resembled a monkey with his long tail floating in front of the orb from down his back.

_"My name is Faron." _He introduced, his voice was now normal, full of strength. The princess smiled now he sounded and looked like the spirit that her mother would tell her about.

_"I am one of the spirits of light that dwell in Hyrule. By the order of the gods, I protect this Forest." _Link heard a little strain his voice, he knew that Faron felt a remorse for what previously happened in his domain.

_"O brave youths..." _He spoke, looking over the two.

_"In this land covered in Twilight, were people roam as spirits…" _His attention moved to the wolf. _"You were transformed into the Blue-Eyed Beast. That was a sign. It was a sign that the powers of the chosen one rest within you." _He explained.

_*Well that answers my question* _Zelda thought to herself, thinking about why what Midna had said to her earlier. Her violet hues turned to the wolf, before back to the spirit.

_"Look at your awaken forms..."_

The sudden words surprised the two,

_***Forms...?* **_The two thought. Suddenly a bright light covered the wolf and the princess. It was a brief moment before the lights simmered down, revealing the humans.

Zelda had been in her true form before, however her clothing did feel different. The brunet looked down, her eyes widen upon the sight. She wasn't wearing the farm clothing Link lend her but... rather something else...

She now wore a deep ocean blue tunic with black leggings and knee-high brown boots. The sides of her bottom tunic were open, showing her covered thighs. Her upper half contained a blue leather zipper corset vest with a black silk tank top. She also had black finger less gloves reaching about 4 inches above her elbows, accessorized with dark brown harden leather gauntlets to complete her new outfit.

Zelda also noticed that her chestnut brown hair was braided, minus the two thick strands of hair on both sides of her head.

The ruler's hands reached to the crown of her head, only to have those slender fingers touch something smooth. There were her crown previously had been now resided a matching blue headband tied around her head. The brunet felt some lump. Right in the center of her band was a silver ornament, from the bottom tip where resided a sky blue diamond shaped gem started skyward reaching to the center before two parts of the silver ornament started curving on opposite sides of each other like small goat horns, both curving inwards back at the diamond. And there at the very top sitting in between the curves of the horns sat another gem, a more oval shape. A pure blue such the color of her eyes.

It wasn't it's magnificence that made the princess stare in wondering but rather the gem at the very top. It looked exactly like the gem of her crown. Her mother's crown…

Zelda's purple orbs over to the wolf, and the sight before her made her chest swell.

In place of the dark gray wolf... remained a human male.

Link finally opened his eyes but to his surprise he felt himself standing on two legs. Wasn't he on four…? Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

Instantly he brought his hands to his face, showing the once fur covered skin a pasty cream color. They were, indeed his hands and not paws back to his human form.

_*I'm back to my old body!?* _He said in mix of confusion and happiness.

Zelda watched bemused at his reaction. Knowing that he was happy to be back to his original form. The Ex Princess didn't stop her eyes from examining his physical body.

Link's body structure, was slim, yet slightly build. His very light brown, close to dark blond hair fell calmly down his face, his side burns were long reaching past his chin. Both his ears were pieced with identical blue earrings.

Like her, he was wearing a tunic, only it was more made for a male and is green along with the slender pointed hat that flexed down to his back.

_*It looks like…* _She started however, the Faron spoke again and the two pulled their attention back at him.

_"The green and blue tunic that are your garbs once belong to an ancient hero and heroine chosen by the Goddesses. Their powers are yours. Their powers are true powers that slept within you two youths." _He paused for a moment before starting again.

_"Your names are Link and Princess Zelda. You are the heroes chosen by the gods." _

The news instantly cut through both of them, surprising them. Their eyes opening larger than usual.

_*So when Midna and Link... brought me, wasn't coincidental…* _She thought to herself.

_"Brave Link, Noble Zelda…"_

"_A dark power rests in the Temple deep within these woods. It is a forbidden power. Long. Long ago. And I and the other light Spirits locked it away." _He explained, the two Hylians kept their gaze to the spirit, catching that Faron wasn't very fond talking about this particular subject.

_"Because of it's nature, it's a power that should never be touched by any who dwell in the light." _His voice cracked lightly with regret.

_"But this world weeps beneath a mantle of Shadows, and so there is no choice. You must match the King of Shadows." _He closed his glowing eyes, he knew the deadly power that was locked away.

_"If you wish to seek this forbidden power, then proceed to the temple in the forest depths..." _He finished, Faron whispered, making sure his words sounded as an option not a command. He opened his eyes once more, the look of guilt and sadness visible in his face.

Truth be told he felt guilty of the need to send these youths who hadn't even started to live their lives yet, to go find a dangerous relic. Giving the humans one last look he scatted into shards of light; disappearing before the Hylians.

Zelda and Link kept their gaze at where the spirit previously resided before turning to each other. A smile appearing on the male's face.

"Happy to be back to normal?" Asked the Ex-Princess matching her expression against his contentment.

The teen nodded his smile slowly growing larger. Her smile grew a bit as well.

"I'm glad." She said softly. At least the twilight haven't effected him as much as it did to her people.

Link tilted his head a little. "Are you alright Princess?" He asked.

Zelda looked up, hearing his voice for the first time since he transformed back to his human form. She realized the slight difference in his voice from the wolf and his current state.

His voice had been rough, in a way almost growling especially in his R's and G's. Now, it was softer, not like a young child but as a young man. At first sight he looked around 17 close to 18, but his tone made him sound younger. He couldn't have been older than 16. Which was kind of odd considering she is 19. She expected him to be older.

"It's nothing." She mumbled.

Link tilted his head again. He wasn't sure if he could believe that. But knowing better than to stretch on the subject he turned around to see the woods better. The words of the light spirit echoing in his mind.

"Alright, let's hurry to the Forest temple." He briefed.

The Ex-Princess shook her head, confusing the younger male.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"For one, it's getting late, so we wouldn't be able to make it far, there are dangerous nocturnal creatures. And…" She paused for a moment, sniffing the air. "You need to clean out those wounds on you." She said as she pointed out some of the visible cuts on his skin. Link eyes widen slightly.

"Wait. How can you-"

"I can smell blood and sweat on you." She interupted. Then the realization hit him. After having to fight those bugs not to mention the twilight beast, blood covered his fur and some had ended up going inside the black coat, staining his skin. Not to mention the cuts and bruises he received.

Despite his new tunic covering him almost completely he could still get blood and injuries.

_*Right…* _He thought his head lowering to the floor answering his thoughts.

"Wait so you are saying we aren't going now?" Spoke a childish little girl's voice. The two turned to see the shadow form of Midna.

"No we are not." He snapped. The twili glared at Link.

"Midna, I know you are anxious to go. But... Link and I will need to be full of energy to continue on." Zelda responded in a more gentle tone, but that didn't lesson the shadow.

"Pfft, fine you guys rest, but you better be up before the sun rises." She said crossing her tiny arms. The girl rolled her eyes once before disappearing inside of the girl's shadow.

Link sighed, his face turning a light pink. "Well, I'll be off."

"See you later." Zelda replied as she moved in the opposite direction of the spring. Her head turned back to see the other already remove his acquired belts and flexed hat.

Zelda quickly turned away, her face starting to heat up. She pretended not hear the laugh that came after from her shadow…

…

Alright I'm done, sorry I couldn't resist putting the last part out. I mean, seriously Link jumped onto those guys biting them over and over and squishing the bugs like that, and injuries, he'd tend to have filth on him. So yeah.

I also want to state out, that if the characters are talking and the words or punctuation is wrong, you guys can blame the game writers okay, I'm only copying what they are saying. Because, I found a walkthrough that I can use to write the chapter down so the story line can go on tract, but I might at times add a little something to make my story fit.

Alrighty,

_**Notes:**_

_**(1) Alright, I believe that even Hylian ears cannot compare to the hearing of a wolf. I mean like the Whistling stones. How come only Wolf Link was able to hear them and not regular Link. So Yeah, I think wolf ears are really sensitive to hear sounds at a higher pitch. **_

…

_**(2) This what Zelda is thinking (she is in denial, not that Faron is not the Forest Protector)**_

_**Also in another note-**_

_**(((((SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVE NOT PLAYED OCARINA OF TIME!))))**_

_**I know Saria is the sage of the Forest, Thus the Protector of the Forest as well -But lets leave this as it is for the Twilight Princess Era story kay. lol**_

…

_**(3) Alright I know some of you must of not -and some have- noticed that when Link is in his wolf form he shivers A LOT! And I don't know why? Is that he's cold or all dogs, -or animals- like that.**_

…

_**(4) Okay, so when we play the game, the spirits helps us all out but putting white dots on a map of the bugs' locations But I thought to myself as to how can Link even carry a map with him if he doesn't have hands to begin with? So instead of making it even more complicated as to what it is, I decided to change the map into chains that give them graphic maps inside their minds. Much handier in my opinion. That and to give the story a little more detail.**_

_**And I can do that for two reasons:**_

_**For one This Is Fanfiction lol**_

_**And the other is Zelda never really joined Link or Midna in their journey. Heck the game didn't really portray her a lot. **_  
><em><strong>So I decided to.<strong>_

…

_**(5) Anyone else curious, well Zelda is the most powerful mage/Besides the sages and Midna of course/ in this game, so in order to help Link I gave her the ability to see the sixth sense. (If anyone wants to know where I got the /ominous blue surrounding her vision' I got that Idea from Link between two worlds, when you can use game tokens for hints from the ghosts you see with the all seeing glasses :D)**_

…

_**(6) That sound always made want to hurl… Believe me on this… Come on guys you gotta agree with me on this. Having to hear the bugs getting killed the first time made you at least wince. It sure did when I first played that part…**_

…

Oh another about the cloths Zelda is wearing, like Link is wearing one, I wanted to give Zelda one as well. One more thing, this story is has a slight background based of the Ocarina of Time game.

Meaning, Zelda Joined Link back then in the game, somehow...

and yes...

I do realize she taken the form of Sheik-

_**(ZELDA AND SHEIK ARE NOT THE SAME PERSON! -but that doesn't classify Sheik's gender -NO GENDER WARS HERE!) **_

-at the time, and joined him on the journey. *technically Zelda did help Link out back then; but still...

JUST GO WITH IT OKAY!

Anyways, please review

~P.S. I'm sorry if I made the characters OOC. (out of character)


	6. Chapter 6

_Alright rewritten chapter_

_Old Note:_

_**Hey everyone I'm back and with a new chapter I'm please that everyone is enjoying my story so far.**_

_**Now I'm gonna be writing a chapter involving what I added last chapter.**_

_**Yup, that's right this whole chapter that's why I rated this story T because of nudeness, swear words, blood and gore. So then anyone who's a Link fan girl enjoy the thought.**_

_**(It's not a sexual thing)**_

_**Oh I also want to state a thanks to those who told me about the notes. I'm sorry I just couldn't help but put those. I'll try not put them on during the chapter.**_

_**In addition for all you Zelink out there, there is a pinch of it in this chapter, very small if you squint.**_

_**Remember…**_

_**"writing like this are the spirits talking"**_

_**-this is when Zelda is speaking to animals-**_

_**Onwards…**_

_**I don't own anything, The Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess belongs to their rightful owners please support the official release.**_

_**Seriously go buy the game it's freaken awesome**_

…

**_Chapter 6: Break_**

A slight shiver came to the blond haired male the moment his ankle dipped inside the water. But ignoring it, Link walked across the right side of the small pool, the ankle-deep water slowly creeping up until it passed above his ribs.

His body unintentionally shivered at the water's cool temperature. But upon finding a rather large rock, he used it to keep himself from slipping on the moss. _**(NOTE 1)**_

He vaguely noticed the dry blood starting to moisten up and drip from his skin. He felt the slight sting towards his open wounds upon the contact of the water. He brought up the one on his wrist and noticed that it was starting to close, slowly but fast enough for him to see the effects.

He was no stranger to the effects of the spirit's spring healing powers. In fact, it was one of the main ingredients of the medicine that was used in Ordon. Usually inside the homemade potions and tonics.

The mixture of dried black and red blood covered the areas around his body. But he hardly paid any attention to it, knowing that the water would soften the crusted blood and allow him to scrub it off without any problem. Holding his breath, he dove underwater and stayed there for a few seconds before resurfacing. As he did so, he felt the wounds around his body stung. But he knew that those areas were healing already, especially the one on his neck.

He recalled how the hawk had attacked him without a single thought. But whoever used the hawk grass the, bird entitled the sound will listen to the grass user.

Getting his mind to it, he began to scrub off every dirt, blood and grime on his body.

Within his limited time, he scrubbed himself thoroughly from head to toe. Afterwards, he got out of the pool, his body shivering from the cool wind. With the sun's heat, he dried himself, using garments occasionally on areas the heat couldn't reach.

For a moment, Link's thoughts wandered to the former princess. He thought about her health and also wondered just how long Zelda had remained in the Tower. Certainly not too long. But not too short either. Though he knew that she didn't have much space where she resided in. _*She was bound to not have done much there.*_ He thought.

_*Probably not even to take a bath.*_ A quick image of Zelda in a bathrobe came to his mind.

Immediately, sapphire orbs widened and Link shook his head violently.

"What am I thinking?" He whispered to himself, almost smacking himself to cleanse his mind from those images.

_*She's a princess! Of course she would need to stay clean…*_ He thought vaguely.

Zelda in a pale bathrobe returned.

But as quickly as the mental image returned, it left.

_*By the three goddesses! What am I thinking…!*_

…

Zelda carried the wood and straw in her slender arms to take it back to the campsite. As she placed it on the ground, she looked around briefly to see if anyone is watching before sticking out her index and finger and using a small part of magic to light a tiny red flame at the tip.

She brought the small flame to the dry grass.

"Enlight." She whispered and the small flicker of fire shot out and engulf the entire patch of straw and pieces of collected planks.

With that taken care of, the ex-ruler grabbed the sword by her side, taking it out of it's scabbard and cutting the long grass around the campsite. She collected the semi-dry vegetation in order to build two makeshift beds.

It wasn't a comfortable bed, but it'll have to do. Her gaze landed on the large leaf that contained the plants and berries they will going to eat. She recalled that the black berries are safe to eat where as the red ones are to be wary of.

"So this is where you're going stay for the night?" A voice suddenly asked, making her jump.

"Midna!" She yelped.

"Don't do that." The brunette stammered. This only made the little imp smirk.

"Sorry about that, your highness." Midna teased.

Zelda picked up the deku stick she found moments ago, and used that to adjust the fire. The imp floated to the side, taking one glance at the fire before looking back at the taller female.

"You should bathe." The twili stated.

"I will."

"You mean with Link?" The girl snickered. The ex-princess blushed.

"Not right now!" Zelda yelped again.

"Relax Zel, I was only kidding. Geez, you fell into that one." Midna smiled shaking her head.

The blush remained on the brunet's face.

"But either way, I have a feeling that deep inside, you actually want to go see Link right now while he is bathing."

At this, Zelda's pink blush darken to a red rupee.

"I do not!" She protested. Midna only laughed again.

"I would think otherwise."

Zelda faced away from the floating shadow. The hue still remained on her face.

Midna floated around so that Zelda would see her again.

"Alright… if you don't want to see it, then I won't bug you on that fact. Buuuuuutttt…" She emphasized.

"That wouldn't mean you're blushing without a reason." She smirked then disappeared.

Zelda blinked in surprise. Her face now getting much more warmer.

She really couldn't be tempted…

No. She just met him… Under no circumstances she would have any physical attraction to him…

_*Even if he has those sharp blue eyes-*_

A loud gasp escaped her lips that she quickly covered. Zelda shook her head rapidly. This is Midna, the one girl who plays tricks on almost everyone. Physically and mentally.

The princess inhaled, removing her hand from her lips.

_*It was a joke. Nothing more.*_ She thought. She really needed to explore the outside air more.

As if on cue, the wind blew lightly against her face. The slight smell of pine, mixed herbs and other types of plantation instantly hugged her nose. This made Zelda relax.

How long has it been since she left the castle on her own accord?

Too long to even remember.

Not that the princess hardly ever goes outside. Only the occasional travels and special events in Hyrule. And of course, the castle's famous garden. And… that one training session… But still, it never always seemed to be enough. Suddenly, there was a rattle of the leaves next to her.

Violet eyes turned to see a brown squirrel, his tiny hands grasping an acorn. He paused, looking at every direction quickly, before scampering to only the-three-goddess-knows-where.

Yes, it has been some time…

The forest silence was broken the moment the sound of footsteps approached. The ex-princess turned around and saw Link walking towards her barefoot and in white tights. The blush that barely disappeared from her face returned the moment her eyes laid upon Link's upper torso.

Zelda felt like she was going to faint.

Still rubbing behind his elfin ear Link faced her, an ignorant expression on his face. That expression still remained slightly even as he pulled his pale under shirt on top covering the slight build of his upper body.

"Alright, your turn. I'm done." He replied sitting on a rock to place his leather boots on.

Zelda stayed in place, her cheeks lightly red. Link looked at her, tilting his head slightly.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked, noticing her current face color.

Wordlessly, the royal nodded before quickly exiting the scene, her cheeks still burning.

A giggle sounded just next to her.

"Are you sure you don't like him?" Teased Midna.

Zelda didn't answer.

The imp laughed.

…

Both Midna and Zelda simultaneously kept checked over their shoulders and the area surrounding them as the royal princess cleansed herself of all dirt and grime.

Each time she splashed her face with water, Zelda kept remembering Link without a shirt on.

Not even the cold water cooled down her heated cheeks.

…

Once bathed and dry, Zelda dressed back into her heroine clothing, minus the vest and gloves. Her still humid hair untied and matted behind her shoulders.

The scent of meat reached her nostrils causing her stomach to react to the scent. Zelda placed a hand on her flat abdomen. It has been quite a while since she has eaten… almost 2 days in fact.

Upon reaching the makeshift camp, she noticed Link lying on his back on the makeshift bed she made earlier with hands behind his head. His solid blue eyes closed, softening the look on his face. He looked younger than he really was. Considering the way he appeared before her, he looked rather serious.

The smell of cooked meat slithered around her nose, making her turn to the opposite direction to see the fire she set up, now baring sticks set up at a medium height to avoid ignition; hanging in the center was a plucked, golden brown bird.

_*He already took care of the meal then…*_ She thought, the sight now making her stomach cry for food.

Eyes widen followed by a slight gasp and hand onto her crying stomach area. She quietly prayed that it wouldn't wake him.

There was a sudden groan; Link's eyes opened. The Princess sighed. So much for being quiet… she thought almost sadly.

"You're up." The royal stated, removing her hand from her abdominal area.

"Yeah.. Must of slept." He admitted, swinging up to sitting position. "Thought I could shut my eyes for a moment." His face turned to the fire. "I guess it ended up closing them longer than expected." He admitted.

"The bird looks about done." Zelda pointed out, tilting her head slightly.

Oh, she remembered cooking like this…

The blond hair male faced the bird, noticing indeed that it was now finished. Slightly burnt in some areas, but all in all thoroughly cooked.

"Yeah." He yawned stretching his arms.

"Since you have gone to clean yourself, I went over to find anything to eat. After all, we're going to need all energy we can get if we're heading to the Forest Temple next." He explained.

The brunette nodded. "I did managed to find some fruits and edible plants to eat."

Link rose a brow. "Edible?"

The Princess tilted her head slightly. "Yes, there is a few plants around that are quite safe to eat. Some can even help with wounds and pains." She said, lifting one of the green and white flowers in her palm.

"In fact this is one of the ingredients that potion makers insert in red potions." She lightly caressed the white petals. "It's called Raven Flora." **_(NOTE 2)_**

Blue eyes stared down at the flora. It was big as Zelda's hand and the petals were thick as his pinkie. "Does it taste as bad as the potion itself?"

Zelda tilted her head the slightest before shaking lightly. "Not as bad, but the after taste is actually really sweet." She explained, ripping one white petal and popping it in her mouth.

She offered him one. Reluctantly, he took one petal and ate it, grimacing a bit at the slight bitter taste.

"Yeah, it's a bit sour, but if you get past that, It will start to taste similar to honey." She said, peeling another one and adding it to her mouth.

Link didn't spit it out, and chewed the thick piece a bit more, finding that the sour flavor started to mellow. In fact, it was much better than he actually thought.

Zelda smiled before gasping slightly.

"Link! The bird!"

"Oh crap…!" He quickly went to save the burning bird.

…

Zelda remained looking at her almost finished bone, in a way almost finding the brownish piece of meat on the femur interesting. She turned to the male who was just barely finishing his share of the bird.

"You alright?" He asked. Zelda lifted her head towards the male.

"Yeah, I'm alright." She answered, it wasn't entirely a lie. She was feeling a bit better. But her mind remained on the state of her kingdom.

As if reading her mind, he sat upright. "Your Highness, everything will be alright."

"No formalities necessary, Link." She leaned against the solid rock at her side.

"If anything, we're in this together." She said facing him.

At this, Link looked down. Truthfully, he was more concern with his friends rather than the entire kingdom. But without saying any of his thoughts, he nodded.

"I know what you thinking Link. Trying to coax me isn't going to hide the fact that I made a grave mistake to Hyrule." She responded looking down at grassy floor.

Link sighed slightly. "You haven't made a mistake, Princess. You did what you could. There was no way of telling what that mad man would have done to your kingdom."

Zelda looked away, forgetting she even had an unfinished piece of food in her hand, she placed it on the grass. In honest truth she didn't believe much what the younger Hylian was telling her. There was no way of making her feel content with her decision. Her hand moved on its own, wanting to feel the rock she was leaning against. And her hand moved continuously, that is until her hand felt something completely unnatural. Manmade.

She felt a bit more and wrapped her fingers around the item. Realizing it was a scabbard before she even brought it to her sight.

She stared at it, pulling the sword out partially and seeing the handy work for the first time.

"This…" She was a bit reluctant to change the subject. "Sword is rather well made." The Princess stated, pulling the silver sword out more to see.

Link sighed a bit, "Thank you. Our Swordsman and Blacksmith made that. As a gift to be presented to you, in fact." The red hue on Link's face inched deeper.

Zelda smiled, pulling the weapon completely out of its scabbard to see its majestic appearance. Her hands caressed the sword, careful not to cut her skin.

"Well made, I certainly would have sent my gratitude for this handy work." She recalled that there was only one sword that she would use, and this sword was rather as sharp as the one that she had.

"Perfect on the blade's edge." She commented. Her solemn feeling completely gone._ (Bipolar much XD)_

The Princess blinked and placed the sword back in its scabbard.

"Princess?"

She returned the blade back at the young farmer, as well as the wooden shield.

Link blushed a bit. "You didn't like it?"

The princess shook her head. "No, it's a very useful sword. But considering the events that are yet to come, it's best that one with more physical strength contain the weapon."

"Your highness?!" Link yelped. "But how are you going to defend yourself?" He asked cautiously.

"It's not a concern." She reached for the sling shot that happened to be besides the makeshift bed to her right.

"I was trained in the martial arts. I am well capable of defending myself without any sort of weapon." She answered.

"After all, swords aren't my entire forte."

At that Link began to chuckle deeply. "I would beg to differ; you used this sword like it was an extension of yourself."

"It's true that I have had some training with that particular weapon, but to be truthful, I'm more of a long distance weaponist then close distance." She said calmly. Examining the slingshot that was now in her hands.

Link tilted his head slightly. "Really?"

The former Princess nodded.

"So, in that case, you prefer to use bow and arrows, maybe even sling shots?" The brown haired female wordlessly nodded.

He smiled before remembering one thing. "Well that's great, the only problem is that I don't have a quiver with arrows, or a bow for that matter."

"You do however have a slingshot." The brunette stated, holding the child weapon in her hand.

"Well, yeah… but I doubt that would really cause any damage." At this, Zelda smiled.

"Remember that I have melee training."

The teen looked down, he wasn't entirely certain about this.

"I will be fine Link. Believe me. Besides. I have used a slingshot and it has done some excessive work before." She said, shaking the item in her hand to emphasize her point.

Link nodded, not daring to disagree with her.

"But don't expect me to think that leaving you alone would be the best either. Not especially since you don't a have a proper weapon." He stated, his blue eyes gazing directly on her own.

Zelda blinked in surprise. The fact that he was able to stand up to her in such a tone, if it had been in her castle, the penalty would be in the dungeon.

But, this young man had a fire. Burning with a passion of loyalty and respect at the same time. It actually amazed her how much modesty and respect this Hylian had. She didn't have to know him entirely to know him personally that he is practically radiating those feelings like a strong scent.

Not even High Council or the Highest Ranks in Hyrule have that much of that fire in their systems. No matter how much they try to fraudulent it.

She smiled. _*Guess that this young man is willing to cut a few strings to get his message across.*_

"I didn't expect you to." She said verbally.

Link leaned back the slightest, glad and even a bit worried as to how the Princess of Hyrule would have responded and reacted.

"We should probably get some rest. If not, we'll exhaust ourselves before we even arrive to the temple. I'll take the first watch." Link said, standing up from his bed.

Zelda faced him, perplexed. "Wouldn't you want to take a break first?" She asked.

"No. It's fine. I already had a small nap. Should be good enough for a handful of hours." Zelda stared at the younger Hylian before accepting his offer.

The Princess slipped onto the grass bed, and relaxed her body. It hadn't been long before her eyes grew heavy to the point she no longer could remain conscious. And before she or anyone knew it, everything turned completely black…

_**…**_

_There you go I have the chapter done Hooray!_

_Hope you guys enjoyed this rewritten part. I had a bit of a hard time trying to come up with a way to get it done. But there you have it._

_Now for the original reason I posted this chapter was to give our heroes a chill from the fighting._

_And I might End up putting more of these kind of chapters. Not only to extend the storyline. But to also make the story sound much more realistic in a way._

_After all if I put exactly like the game, like a written walkthrough (who needs that considering we already have visual walkthroughs on youtube) it really wouldn't be worth reading, now would it?_

_That and it gets any reader wondering what exactly will I put up next. *smirks evilly*_

_So as of now this story is officially an AU version of Twilight Princess._

_And I'm proud of it!_

_*Crosses arms to prove her point*_

_My only issue is, I'm hoping that I'm not making the characters completely OOC._

_(I really hate it when people do that. Especially when it's awesome characters! Like you got a calm collect character who is simply a badass -excuse my language- and they make them into a completely another person. They want comfort or love, when in the series they don't!)_

_~Sorry got off topic…_

_Anyways I'm sorry if I put Minda a little off, in this chapter… but I honestly can see her do this to Zelda. XD_

_And No._

_This isn't a Midna liking Link, Since I know A LOT of People Support Midlink._

_I only see those two like a close Friend/brother-sister Relationship, nothing more. (If you love them and wish for them to get together in this story. Sorry but it's not happening)_

_-I have nothing against that pairing BTW. I'm just not a fan. If you guys like it, go ahead I'm not trying to change your minds. You got your likes and I got mine._

_No fights and we'll be good._

_Now as for Ilia's character._

_I'm not a fan of her at all._

_(I DON'T HATE HER!)_

_I just don't really like her. Although I do feel sorry for her when she lost her memories, but even so she managed to risk her life to help and save Ralis. I mean that's really brave of her. Her character is pretty nice and I don't see why a lot of people really hate her._

_And when I say Hate. I mean Be-forever-alone-until-you-Die Hate._

_I only ask Why?_

_She hasn't done anything to really deserve all of that hatred._

_But back to the main point…_

_I won't be have her harboring any feelings for Link at all. Vice versa on Link's part._

_So yeah…_

_Oh,** NOTES:**_

_**(1) The water looked green so I assumed that moss was growing in there.**_

_**…**_

_**(2) That plant is made up. I do not believe it exist in the Zelda universe or in actual life. Just wanted to throw something random in there. XD**_

_**Nah, actually the flower will actually have a part in the story later on.**_

_**(Not saying what, and no it's not just going to be something medical either, it has more of a stronger purpose than just healing. Read to find out what :D)**_

_Anyways that's it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_Please give me some feedback :D_


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone, Bleh… I get annoying. You guys already know I don't own the Game or the Series, Nintendo does, and already know how awesome it is… to go buy it… So yeah.

Some more details, from now on the chapters are going to be LOOOONNNNGGGG.*I bet that pleases some Readers CX* Well besides some of the chill chapters. Meaning they are going to possibly take longer to write, due to _school _and_ time_. *Now that's what the Readers Hate…*

So Yeah…

Just enjoy and review. *Just one note, _No Reviews_, Means _No New Chapter_*

**Chapter 7: The Forest Temple, my deepest fears… **

The sun risen and the whole night began to fade, it's dark blanket disappearing into nothing but day light.

Zelda opened her eyes feeling slightly sore on her upper back, she groaned as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. Twisting herself to pull out the stiffness.

"Uhhgg... Link...?" She called looking around to find the other male. But he wasn't around,

"Link...?" She called again, but he was still nowhere to be seen, The Princess began to worry a little, where was he?

"I see you're awake." A male's voice spoke. Zelda quickly turned, her breathing slightly rapid. Her eyes wide before relaxed, placing a hand on her chest she whispered.

"Ah…! Please don't do that." She informed. Link smiled, as he placed whatever was in his arms to the stone in front of him. The ex Princess glanced at it, realizing it was just fruit.

"Eat up, we need to head over to the Forest Temple." He explained as he got hold of an apple, biting a chunk out of it. The female nodded, taking what seemed to be an orange, the princess peeled it as well as biting out a lump of the fruit drinking the nectar inside of it.

Link finished the rest of the red Fuji, looking at the sword next to him, uncertain should he take it leaving the Zelda defenseless out there.

"Princess... are you certain you are willing to give me the sword?" He asked, giving a glance to the other female who was now finished her snack and was tying her hair the way she found herself in her new cloths.

Tying it into the braided pony tail.

"Yes I am, I will be fine, I was taught a few defenses during my time." She spoke, not looking at the male in the face, while adding the last touches to her chestnut hair. Link still didn't seem sure.

Then he noticed the little knapsack beside the brunet. Realizing Zelda never took a glance in it. After all they did receive tunics, maybe there was something inside the pockets that came with it. If he's right, her single knapsack can be endless like his too.

"Zelda... have you checked your pouch?" He asked. The ex-princess removed her eyes from the ground, her hands now at her sides; she looked at the hero. Noticing a small look of hope inside his crystal orbs. Now that she thought about it, she never did.

"No."

She said simply, as she got a hold of her new possession. Giving one last glance on the outside, she opened it, nothing was in it, it was just plainly empty, although there was a bit of dust in it.

She sighed, nodding in a no motion. "Nothing but dust in here." She said. The green tunic male sighed.

"Then I give you this." He said, smoothly pulling out what seemed to be the slingshot. Zelda rose a brow.

"Why...?" She asked.

"You did say you're good at aiming, maybe you can take of this then." He explained, Zelda couldn't but agree, accepting the toy.

"Alright, but afterwards I'll give it to you, I'm not one for playing toys." She explained, noticing the small smile on her companion's face.

"What?" She asked again.

"I doubt you never played toys before." He smirked, the words actually surprised the older female.

"Well... when I was younger sure, but not now." She admitted. Link's smile grew.

"Really now." He smirked.

The Princess was known to have a controlled temper, but for some reason she was actually, how would she put it; Annoyed.

But she shook the feeling off.

During her past years she was expected to mature then how she was in her age. If she was 6 she was to act like a 12 year old.

It didn't matter now.

They really need to get going. She grabbed the small toy and place it inside of her endless pouch, while the two started moving.

Walking close to the tunnel beside them they met some Deku Babas. However Link used his sword and ended up changing the blue plants into a dried out mud colored heads. He smirked; he grabbed one of the heads and threw it against the wall, cracking and revealing the small tan seeds in it.

"Here." He handed the seeds. Zelda rose an eyebrow.

"It's ammo for your slingshot." He explained, remembering what Sera told him about using Pumpkin seeds.

Why not Deku seeds.

Accepting them, she put the seeds in the smaller brown sack that came with the 'Y' shaped instrument.

Walking on a little more, they found the gates still closed, Link sighed. Remembering that he and Zelda had to climb through the small dirt hole. He wasn't a wolf anymore, so he couldn't dig through it anymore, much less make room for Zelda to fit through without ripping something. However he noticed the man, who was named Coro close by.

"Come on." He said softly, Zelda nodded.

She noticed the other male, feeling a twist in her stomach, what if this male recognizes her as the Princess… She wasn't feeling good about it. Either way she followed.

The man appeared to be older than the two of them, probably about by 10. His hair bright red and pulled up into a bush like style, in fact birds began to nest in it.

"Hmm... So… it's the Ordonian." He spoke smiling at the two.

"You seemed familiar, but then your cloths seemed kinda different, so I got thrown off for a sec." He smiled as the small bird continued nesting in his hair.

Zelda sighed in relief he didn't see through her disguise. Thank Nayrue he didn't see who she was.

"Listen…" He spoke breaking Zelda from her thoughts.

"Things have been a little rough around here lately, so you should watch your step, OK guys." He said changing his facial expression from calm and smiling, to serious.

"There are so many monsters now… I kinda got scared and closed off the path to the temple."

The two youths exchanged looks, giving off silent communication.

'_He closed the gate' _The two exchanged.

The bushy haired male noticed this, he sighed.

"But… you guys… you wanna get back there, huh?" He asked.

The two nodded.

"You sure do look geared up for it… So here you go." He explained as he handed a dark grey key.

Link smiled as he accepted the key.

"Oh Yeah…" The two turned. "The Woods on the other side of this cave covered in really thick fog, so make sure your lantern is full." He explained; the two youths gave each other a look.

"You're definitely going to need to use your lantern a lot in there, so bring all the oil you can." He smiled waving his hand high saluting them good bye. The two smiled back as they moved back to the gate.

Pulling the key to his hand he inserted and opened it.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

…

All Zelda could see was pitch dark, that was until they moved along, light ahead of them. She noted the lit fire inside. Someone was here recently, otherwise how is it lit.

They encounter a few bats and more Deku Babas on the way, but Link slashed at the foes killing them.

Zelda sighed, she hated this feeling, She hated the feeling that she was being useless… Like how she was for her Kingdom…

"Zelda?"

"Huh…?"

"You spaced out for a second, I was telling you that to hold this for me a bit." He said handing Zelda the lantern.

She got it, (might as well as become useful as you could) she thought.

They made it outside of the long tunnel-like cave, reaching the other end. Link frowned, the man wasn't kidding when he said that the woods were covered in fog.

He thought the fog would go with the twilight, apparently not. It also appeared darker than usual.

"Can you light the Lantern." He said, Zelda nodded as she turned on the little fire. The two walked, but before both can even take her third step, the metal object left her grasp.

She gasped, Link turned around, it wasn't long till she figured that it was a monkey that took their light source.

The same monkey she saw when the land was covered in Twilight, she could tell, because that was the only monkey that would have a red rose on her head.

She had the light source on a stick, swinging it in a circular motion. Surprising them both the fog began to disappear in front of the female monkey.

Shocking them even more when she turned and pulled her hand back and forth as if telling them,

_;;come with me;; _

(Something seems off about that Monkey) She thought.

"Hey, what's this Monkey's Problem?" Asked an Annoyed voice of a certain shadow.

Link groaned. Zelda felt bemused. However stopped when Midna gave her a harsh glare.

"You idiot! While you were staring off into dreamland, your lantern got stolen!" She hissed at the Princess. She looked away her face blushing a little.

"Midna." Called out Link, his voice annoyed and slightly mad. The shadow turned over, and caught glance of her hider's spot host glaring at her, enough to shock her.

"It's not entirely her fault don't blame her." He said firmly.

Midna's viable eye widened a little, gasping a little, without saying anything more she disappeared, not wanting to say anything anymore. Which was remarkably strange even to herself.

"Link…" Whispered Zelda, he looked at the princess.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh…" She said looking directly at the male's eyes. Link's features soften a little. He did yell at the shadow, maybe that was little assertive. He shooked his head, the girl annoyed him to no end.

"Not now, we need to get to the temple, besides the monkey waiting." He said looking back at the impatient animal.

They made their way through the fog, having to slash at a few foes on the way, which by the way scared the monkey, wasting more of the precious fuel. But eventually they did make it.

The rose monkey, ended up jumping in glee it's squeaky voice hitting it's pitch every time she went up in the air, but as she did, the lantern fell off the holding spot, dropping what little oil it had, turning it off completely.

She left, taking the stick and leaving the light object on the ground.

"Well oil's gone." Stated the green tad hero, as he picked up his item. Surprisingly he wasn't upset, like the Princess thought he would.

Pass the open tunnel, the two realized it was brighter then back where the fog was, and what was more, meaning worst, two blue Bokoblins were… talking…?

Shaking the thought Link approached closer, Zelda strait behind him. Unsheathing the sword, he charged toward the two enemies. They didn't know what hit them, because before they can even blink they ended up getting killed, pale red blood smeared them before dieing.

Zelda watched in amazement on how he managed to kill them in a instant. He truly knew how to use the sword, before she can even blink he charged at the remaining ones on the other side, she had to run over to catch up to him.

But as she made it over, the bodies of the foes were already turning back, exploding the moment afterwards.

"Welcome, hey buy something!" Cried a loud, squawky voice. The brunet looked over her shoulder, spotting a bird on a porch, she felt herself holding a small giggle. Not once has she ever known an animal, who can talk Hylian… or sell things for that matter.

She looked in, she saw a rose red and clear golden liquid.

(Red Potion and Lantern Oil) She thought.

The Hero moved over walking besides the female. He glanced at the items, then smiled. Pulling his Lantern out of his knapsack and dipping it into the tub. Pulling it out, it lit. He smiled, pulling out a red Rupee, he dropped it into the wooden box.

"Thanks, Hey Thanks So Much!" The blue bird chirped happily with his new earnings.

The two moved away, but the little guy stopped them.

"Thank You! Hey! Thank You! Come back sometime Hey!" He chirped.

"We will thank you." Smiled Zelda as they moved along.

Link felt a push of energy in him. He stopped gasping a little.

"Link…?" Tried Zelda, but he ignored her. He walked forward, his instincts blocking his mind.

He felt the energy again, coming in front of him, he moved further until he saw what seemed to be a golden wolf. Zelda noticed him too. But… What's a wolf like that doing here?

"Link… I don't think we shou-" But before she could say anything anymore, the green garb male pulled out his sword preparing himself to fight. The wolf growled, taking it's stance.

Then unexpectedly it leaped, strait for Link.

"Link!" She screamed as the wolf, knocked Link to the floor then suddenly biting him on the neck.

Zelda gasped, but Link made no noise, no blood came out, his eyes then lost it's shine including his pupils, leaving only iris. Giving them a possessed look.

The wolf stayed like that for a while before letting him go, he stayed their like he was before sitting still on the floor in front of him.

The male still unconscious, Zelda walked over quickly picking him up.

"Link. Link!" She called, but he didn't stir. She placed his head onto her lap. The wolf stayed the same, sitting watching them.

He was breathing, that was for sure, so he wasn't dead, but what was going on…?

0o0

Link picked himself up, the right side of his neck hurt, as if someone bit him hard on that area. He opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the ground, but… it was white…?

He pulled himself up even more to a standing position, now that he sees it, everywhere was covered in a white fog.

He heard a dog's heavy breathing, he looked at the corners of his eyes, he knew it was from behind, however it stopped, turning into a ghostly breath.

He turned, spotting a man… or what was a man.

He wore some type of old rusting armor. His face slightly covered by his helmet, but you could see part of it and those thin red eyes.

His arms and legs were transparent, besides the armor. His circular shield on his left arm, and his sword in his right hand, he breathed in slowly every moment. He rose his sword hand up, wanting to fight.

Link's impulse took charge as he prepared himself and gone strait to the other man, without thinking he slashed to him, however he blocked it with the metal shield, before eventually hitting him with his own, knocking Link back to the ground.

He groaned in pain as he pulled himself up.

(Great another enemy, just what I need) He thought to himself.

"A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage." He spoke, his voice deep, yet echoing across the fading place.

Link pulled himself up, wondering what did he just meant.

"You may be destined to become the Hero of Legend… but in your current power would disgrace the proud green of the hero's tunic you wear." He solemnly spoke.

Link pulled his eyes into a glare, he wasn't going to be insulted like that, but didn't do or say anything else.

"You must use your courage to seek power… and find it you must. Only then will you become the hero for whom this world despairs. If you do find true courage, and you wish to save Hyrule from the horrors it now faces… Then you will be worthy to receive the secrets I hold!" The Spirit bellowed.

Link stared at the other, starting to get a clue of what he was meaning. If he were to save Hyrule, then he is going to have learn something new, otherwise, what good will it do him, trying to fight without knowing anything else.

He paid attention with everything he had.

He listened closely to what he had to say, as well as learning a bit about the first hidden skill.

_The Ending Blow _

By giving him a demonstration, he then told Link to use it on him. Being a quick study he managed to get it done. Stabbing the other in the chest, where his heart would be. Before quickly and gracefully doing a back flip he got off the other male.

He wasn't sure if it hurt him or not… he rather not fine out.

"Hmm. That was a pinpoint strike. Never overlook your opportunity to finish your enemy." He reminded. Link who in turn nodded.

"The first hidden skill, the ending blow, has been passed on!" He said, the green tad hero nodded before showing him a demonstration similar to the one he showed to him when introducing it, then sheathing his sword expertly.

The other ended up explaining on how to fine him, by using the stones that sound with the wind. Again Link nodded before everything turned white.

0o0

Zelda gasped as the golden beast disappeared, it simply ran, then dissolving into thin air, when she still had view of him.

"Ugghh…" The low groan put Zelda away from her thoughts moving her cryptic blue orbs down, having them widen in shock.

"Link!" She cried.

He opened his sapphire orbs, looking strait to Zelda's, his face flushed slightly, realizing that his head was currently on the Princess's Lap. Quickly and forcefully he pulled himself up, getting off the female's legs.

"Link…" She whispered.

"T-Thanks…" He muttered. She smiled, upon the look of the male's face.

She pulled herself to her feet, looking directly at her companion.

"What happened right there?" She asked her eyes slightly crossed. The male looked at the blue outfitted female. Thanks to her hair tied into braids, it kept them out of her face revealing more of her expressions.

"Honestly I don't know." He said as he walked up the wooden road to the temple, having the female right behind him.

Zelda wanted to know, but Link looked away, she'll figure out what happened, in time. Now they needed to look for the dark power.

But as of again, another two Bokoblins were at the entrance of the Temple.

Link went strait for one attacking it, leaving the other to go strait for the Princess. Zelda pushed herself forward, she was taught a few skills of defense and Martial Arts, and she's going to use them.

She quickly kicked the blue beast in the gut, before it fell back she linked her arm to his arm, pulling his body back, using everything she has she punched the enemy in the neck, causing her to hear a crunching noise.

He fell back, turning black, and exploding in that matter.

Her eyes moved back as she heard a struggled scream. The blue foe was on the floor, starting to get up, but before he could, Link Expertly jumped and stabbed him strait on the heart. One last noise was all that was heard from him before he died.

Zelda watched in aw as Link back flipped off him, and wipe off the pale red blood off the Ordon sword. She witnessed how he fought, but… he never used that move before…

She felt as if… she knew it some how…

"Who taught you that?" She asked her voice inquiring.

"Hmm…" He said, looking directly at the female.

"That move, who taught it to you?" She asked again.

Link thought for a moment, "My… mentor…" He quickly lied without giving it a thought. She wasn't sure but took it off her mind.

And putting it to the large spider web in front of them.

The princess noticed how Link stiffened a little at the sight of it, she rose a brow, he wasn't like that when they burned the webs at the tunnel cave why now?

"Link." She called, instantly the male turned her, his face barely pale.

"Y-Yeah…" He answered.

"N…never mind." She said looking away from his eyes.

Link pulled out the lantern quickly burning away the web, once out of the way the two walked in, the darkness covering them.

Before they knew it, they were inside the temple. It was different from outside, as if they left to another area rather than inside a tree.

They looked around, all around the place they were in. The sound of a Monkey pleading for help reached their ears. Simultaneously they turned to the source of the noise. There the monkey that they found earlier, and had stolen their lantern was trapped inside a wooden cage. A Bokoblin with his large cleaver standing next to her. Guarding.

"Come on lets help her." Insisted the ex-princess.

He nodded as he ran to the enemy, pulling out his sword, attacking the enemy as Zelda rose her leg and kicked through the prison. Perfectly breaking it and releasing the monkey out of it's cage, she jumped in glee before climbing up the vines urging them to follow her.

Again Link used the ending blow to finish off the enemy before looking up at the happy animal.

Zelda used the 'Y' shaped toy to hit the spiders, hearing a small popping noise as the seeds hit the two bugs.

The green garb hero sighed in relief as the spiders fell off, exploding. He and the female climbed up. Upon reaching the top a circular door with a red swirl on it's front was ahead.

(That must be the entrance) He thought looking at it. The grey monkey jumped, squeaking at the couple.

_;; come on!;; _Zelda gave her a reassuring nod.

"Alright." She spoke. The male nodded as he placed his hands on the stone door pushing it to the right, it was lighter than he thought.

Once open the three walked in, looking around to see where they where at. And they had to admit it was pretty amazing here.

But never less they a mission to do. And that was to look for that Evil Power that rests here.

Link pulled out his sword who knows what could happen.

The walked to the stairs ahead of them. But not noticing a spider above them. As she lowered herself before them.

Zelda pushed herself back preparing herself incase.

But as for Link, he did not move. His eyes were wide, his body froze, his hand that held his sword quivering, his knuckles bone white. The spider approached closer her eight eyes looking upon Link, her fangs widening as what seemed like drool came out of her mouth.

"Link!" The brunet called, but it did nothing.

Midna popped, her out her single eye looking over her shadow's host. Something was wrong with him.

"Link!" She called, but it didn't phase him.

Zelda noticed his eyes, they had no shine, his pupils were enlarged, all they had in them was fear.

All Link could see was the dark green eyes of the spider the look of hunger in her eyes.

He never really been afraid of anything, but when it came to spiders he couldn't go past with it…

His grip on his sword tightened as the spider approached. The sounds of Zelda and Midna's voice echoed in his head.

He couldn't do this. Out of anything why did it have to be spiders… The number one thing he feared, besides losing the ones he loved was there right in front of Him!

His grip on his sword began faltering was he going to lose it here without even trying…?

_Don't give in… _

A voice spoke in his head, it brought his attention back, taking a look of his surroundings. The spider was just inches away from him now.

He paled, was he going to die here…?

But before the enlarge predator could do anything Zelda stood in front of him, Surprising both the male and the bug. As quickly as it happened the Princess stood on her hands doing a handstand, then used her seeming less frail hands to push herself off the ground into a hand jump above the male's head; landing just behind the spider's back, quickly she lifted her leg and brought it down, slamming it down at the large arachnid's tail end, hearing a crunching noise at the force. The giant bug squealed in pain she turned around attempting to kill her.

Link's battle instincts kicked in, if he were going to be hero he was going to face his fears.

His eyes crossed, and in a sec he slashed his sword at the enlarged spider, cutting deep inside of her. Green blood spurred out of her. As she fell, her legs pushed out, tired, leaving her defenseless for an ending blow.

Quickly and trying to not think about it he stabbed her killing her effortlessly.

It worked as she fell limp, dying and exploding.

As she did Link dropped his sword, dropping to his knees panting.

"Link." Softly called Zelda, noticing what was wrong with him. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

He panted, wrapping his arms around himself, he paled a little more then he was before.

"Thank goodness… that Farore gave me the courage to fight…" He panted his voice slightly broken in fear.

Zelda now understood completely what he was implying.

Link was afraid of spiders.

"Link it's alright…" She soothed. Which had some effect as he looked up to her.

Rosy moved to him, although she was an animal he noticed the worry look on her. He weakly smiled.

He was going to have to face his fears if he was going to save Hyrule.

"I know…" He said getting up, his face still pale, sweat still coming out slightly.

Midna smiled a little, "Alright lets go, we need to find that Power." Returning back to Link's shadow. How began to come out of his trance, as he pushed himself up in a standing position.

Zelda and Link gave each other a look giving each other a nod.

"Lets go." They said together walking up the stairs.

…

Stopping there, sorry but it was really getting to long and my brain starting hurting having to type and reread and fix to make sure I didn't make any mistakes *probably there still are*

Anyways I have a reason to give Link Arachnophobia. Obviously no one could not be afraid of nothing, they have to have some fear.

Besides Courage is the ability to face against your fears; not, not being afraid of nothing, besides I want to make this story as real as possible, not just some game.

I want it to seem more like a good book not a copy story off a popular game. *even though it already is just a copy story*

Again I hope you enjoyed it.

And Again _**NO REVIEWS MEANS NO NEW CHAPTER**__**. **_

So please Review. ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Hello I'm back and with the second part of the last chapter.

Glad you guys enjoyed it, I had a little trouble on thinking that if I should have placed this on the last chapter, but it was getting too long. I couldn't write it anymore.

Anyways here there is going to be a bit of a change in this, I honestly thought the boss was kinda easy on this temple. _**(Even though it's the first boss -_-") **_I would Like to add in some more things to make it a bit more challenging. Don't worry I'll make it fit.

Now:

_;;Zelda figure talking to animals;;_

"_Spirit's Talking" _

_Writing, words on a book, or sign_

_*Now I use this for thoughts*_

You guys already know I don't own Zelda, or it's series, nor the characters. Q.Q

And how it's WORTH BUYING IT!

…Either Gamecube or Wii.

Anyways Hope you like this chapter.

_Please Read and Review._

Enjoy.

**CHAPTER 8: Working Deeper, Harder Enemies.**

Link wiped the sweat off his brow as he walked up the stairs, he looked around, the two were at the center of the wooden and grass room.

"How are we going to make it to the other doors." He asked, looking over to the other female. Who mentally asked herself the same question.

"There has to be someway." She said looking around for maybe something.

Link moved his identical eyes around, noticing the torches around him, none where lit. Without giving it a thought he lit one. Zelda rose her eyebrows.

"What are you doing?" She asked, but the male didn't answer when he lit the next one besides him. That moment Midna popped out an annoyed expression plastered on her face.

"What are you doing lighting the room. Why not make the whole place bright." She sneered moving back into her hiding place.

_*Brighter place…* _The female puzzled, She gasped, that's it.

"Link. Light the others." She said, to the male already ahead of her.

He lit the other two, and by that, secret stairs rose up. He smiled.

"It worked."

_;;come on!;; _

The flower monkey leaped, running to the door ahead. The two followed moving up the risen wooden staircase.

Link placed his fingerless gauntlet covered hands on the door, moving the stone entrance aside, walking outside.

It closed.

Outside was windy, right there at the distance turning platforms bridges, twisting and turning with the strong winds.

The monkey squeaked running around the semi strong wood bridge.

"Let's go." An arm prevented her form moving any farther.

"Wait."

"What?" She looked up, a scream sounded; another monkey, a larger one with a dull yellow head, came to their view.

He held a cloud white feather-looking boomerang above his head, a black aura covering it. The smaller squealed, turning around. He shot the weapon cutting the rope that held the bridge together.

The rose monkey fell like a waterfall, disappearing before the four orbs. The couple's breath hitched in their chests, but the sound of the monkey still attached revealed the pressure. Her red and gray head popped into view. Struggling to keep her grip.

The green tad hero moved over pulling the female animal up, up onto solid ground.

"Are you alright." He asked, like if she knew what he was saying she nodded; silently, she exhaled in relief.

The princess glared at the other, who turned around patting his red rear at them, before disappearing.

"What's Going On!" A rather annoyed childish voice sounded bringing the attention of the Hylians.

"Was There A Big Monkey Fight!" She huffed crossing her small arms.

"Now we can't get to the other side, We might as well as go back." She said, her voice annoyed and still slightly angry.

"I don't know what's going on here, but it seems like she wants to take you somewhere else." Stated Zelda looking over at the Monkey who was now waiting at the door.

"Should we follow her?" Link asked looking over. The brown haired female nodded.

"Might as well."

Midna shrugged rising her arms. "Fine whatever. Just don't get lost here." She stated hiding back into the shadow.

He shrugged as he grabbed a hold and opened the circular door. Going back inside where they just previously came from.

"Link look." The Ex Princess said. He moved his ocean eyes to where the Princess was indicating, there, besides the entrance was a royal blue and light copper chest. He briefly examined it, giving it a thought.

"What do you think is inside it?" The male asked when he made his way over. Zelda didn't answer when he opened it. It showed a bit of a golden light before, he pulled out pale copper paper, it was aged and slightly tattered on one end, but otherwise usable.

"A Map." He said a bit uncertain opening it. Realizing it was to the Temple.

"It's the Forest Temple map." The brunet stated. She smiled.

"It'll make our job even easier now, wouldn't it." She flashed her expression to the young hero.

He nodded returning the gesture handing it to the Princess.

"Come on." He said following the Animal. The female put the map her endless pouch before following, walking down the stairs.

She sighed in satisfaction, if she had been in her royal dress, it would have been harder to move around here. She would have to hold the hems up above her ankles. As well as keeping her polished leather boots clean; for they weren't made to travel only to wear from her duty as a ruler. She had to look Royal and presentable 95 percent of the time.

With the Heroine's clothing, it was much easier access the crowded space. In addition, with her acquired waterproof boots that were perfectly comfortable, and supportive enough for this mission. It felt like a new type of freedom.

As well as fighting her way through here.

She had to give herself a smirk, it was actually a positive thing that she learned Self Defense, thanks to a good friend of hers. No one besides her, her trainer, and a member of the Royal servants knew about her secret training.

Not even her parents. Her mother was at first unsure, but let it happened, knowing it would be an advantage in case.

Everyone else was pretty oblivious about it, if the Council knew about it, they would have send her trainer away from her and put the knowing servant to death, from not noting it to them.

They all believed that a princess should not learn how to fight.

'_She has guards for that reason.' _

The words of Marisaro stayed in her head. Because he was the lead of the high council he basically had equal power to her.

Of course not all of it, but enough to control the system and laws of Hyrule.

She looked away from that thought, she had no time for her flashbacks she needed to search around the Grassy Temple.

The monkey led them to another door, when opened it was tar dark. But still able to be aware of their surroundings.

Before they moved on any further the monkey lied tense. The two rose a brow.

"Hey are you Alright?" Asked the male. Then something hit his side, biting into his skin. Little blood spurred out. He winced before glaring at his right, there a spider like insect that was near him. It rose again trying to attack the Hylian again, but he moved from it's reach before hitting it with the handle of the sword, changing it a glowing red ball, yellow sparks sizzling.

"What The…"

It slowly rolled away from them, now against the rock-like wall.

"It's a Bomb!" Cried the female, grabbing the male from the covered arm pulling him away from the explosive.

The three jumped as the explosive popped giving out it's dangerous energy, breaking the rock beside it.

They looked over their shoulders. As they lied on their stomachs, another room was behind them, clay red vases were there.

"Another room?" Asked the female. Silently they walked towards it. A small head revealed itself from one of the clay vases before hiding back, making a popping noise as it did.

Link titled his head. He picked it up, it shook, but then broke releasing a featherless bird like creature out. It was mainly yellow with blue and red stripes, including it's weird ruby red eyes.

"Phew… out at last." It spoke, it was female, her voice a bit squeaky but understandable.

"Gracious… once I got in there. I couldn't squeeze back out!" She exhaled, flapping her small wings to expand them.

Zelda looked at the small bird like creature, it looked like an Oocca…?

"You were a big help. Thanks!" She chirped. Bringing the couple to her attention.

"I've been looking for something here, you see. Gracious Yes!" She said her face still softly stern.

"You must need something here to." She said before either can even say anything.

"Shall we try working together for a while, fellow adventurers?" She asked her small face growing a hopeful smile.

"You may think I don't look like much, but I can be quite helpful! I can even warp you out of here if you want to leave!

So don't think of me as a burden!" She squeaked.

The two nodded; she jumped into Link's Hands. He caught her, placing her on his shoulder. She steady her grip, before long it was like she was not there.

"Now Lets get started!" She said softly by Link's rather long ears.

Zelda had to surpass a gentle smile, having to see what was on Link's shoulder.

As they moved back another one of those spiders popped out of a dug in hole, Zelda kicked it before it could even do anything. Changing it to a glowing explosive.

The three moved quickly to avoid it, a _BANG!_ Sound emitted behind them, but they kept walking through the rather dark tunnel, but it came to an end as faint light happened in front of them.

Another web stood in front of them, Link tensed pulling out his Lantern, closing his eyes and lighting it without any thought.

Zelda place a brief hand of comfort, he nodded as they moved on, again dealing with another Deku Baba. But killing it with ease.

The brunet noticed a spider climbing the vines, she quickly pulled out the toy/weapon out and shooting at it, knowing how the green tad hero will react. To her relief he didn't.

They followed the gray furred animal to where she wanted, but stopped. She placed her hands above her head, shaking in fear. They looked up, the hero tensed up, another spider was hung above them.

Silver thread spiting out of her mouth. Zelda again pulled out the weapon hitting it directly on her head, she shook losing her grip on her line. She fell in front of them. She advanced closer but not realizing there was an opening in front of her.

She fell forward, dropping into the water. The Princess smiled, she knew water and spiders even abnormal big ones Do Not Mix.

The blue eyed male relaxed, as his fear died into the water. They moved on despite what happened, but had to stop in their tracks when they noticed the chains on the door. Tightly locked.

"How are we going to get inside? It's locked." Asked the garbed male.

"There has to be a key somewhere." Stated the female.

"How about the other door, maybe it's in there." He suggested pointed at the unopened door. The princess thought, that could be a possibility.

"Maybe…" She said, placing a hand on her small chin. "Let check it." She said, giving it full thought.

"Alright, I'll look for it, you check around here, who knows maybe it's in here." Suggested Link placing his sword back into it's scabbard. The female nodded as she moved her summer sky orbs around the room.

Minutes later the other returned, with a rusty key in his.

"You found it." She asked, as well noting the blue fairy beside the male, along with the Oocca on his shoulder, quiet. She wondered who was the blue butterfly-like orb beside him.

"Something wrong?" He asked, noticing the Princess's unfocused gaze.

"No nothing, just it that since I met you; who is that blue fairy that's always besides you, even when we were in Twilight it's been with you ever since. It follows you everywhere." She said slightly amused.

"To be honest I'm not sure. But ever since, she's been followed me. Until I gave up and named her Navi. She doesn't talk or anything, but she always with me ever since I was five." He explained briefly touching the blue glowing fairy.

"Oh…" She glanced at the glowing orb

They moved on further. Back to the door they tried to get past the first time. The male inserted the key, having the chains fall like gentle snow, breaking in half.

He placed his covered hands on it, opening the door. Right away the sound of a monkey hit their pointed ears. In front of them was another imp similar looking to Rosy, only without the red flower behind it's ear.

He was desperately pulling on the wooden bars, attempting to escape.

The female monkey quickly moved running on the seemingly stable stairs halfway jumping to the lower ground, then swiftly moving up trying to pull her friend out.

"Come on." The male spoke, Zelda nodded running side by side on the bridge. Once their feet left the curbed wooden platform it snapped in half.

"The bridge." Whispered the female.

"Not now." Quirked the green clothed hero, while he moved to the bottom. Where now the free monkey was waiting impatiently.

"How are we going to get him down?" Asked the brunet. Looking up the pole. The monkey kept pulling the bars, having no dice of getting out.

_*How are they going to…?* _His thoughts were answered when Rosy rolled and bumped into the seamless stable pole. It bared a low rumbling noise rolling the cage a bit to the side.

"That's it."

"Give it a try."

The green tad hero backed up before giving a quick step and barrel rolling to the pole. The force moved the pole again, this time a bit harder. The cage at the edge.

*_One more.* _Thought the female. Before doing the same and barrel rolling into the wooden length.

It worked, the cage fell to the ground, breaking the prison. The two animals jumped in glee.

_;;thank you!;; _

Horrid screams covered the sound of the wind. The Hylians looked up, two blue Bokoblins jumped down charging at them.

They wasted no time.

Link slashed his sword at the enemy. Zelda positioned herself in front. Waiting for the moment.

He brought his cleaver down. Like with the spider earlier she jumped above the head, landing behind him. Using the five heart hits to his greasy chest.

He stared in confusion, it didn't do a thing to him. He grew his attack face. Zelda moved back, smirking. He took his five steps, but… he ended up falling forward, turning black then exploding.

"You're heart exploded." She whispered, looking back at Link who just killed his rival.

The monkeys jumped in glee, clapping. Then moved up the higher platform. Jumping.

_;;come on!;;_

The couple moved quickly they had to hurry, it was going to get dark soon, it'll be harder to move, and would require more lantern oil.

And to be honest they didn't have much.

"How are we going to get across." The two said unison. To their answer the female and male monkey jumped onto the broken bridge's upper rope.

Suspending themselves upside down.

"Huh…"

"They'll help us." Inquired the male. Zelda looked up, she knew what they wanted to do, but can they support their weight…?

Link visually answered as he jumped and grabbed the soft leathery hand. Before swinging to the next. Then back in front of the door.

"It's safe." He answered as if reading her mind.

She wasn't still sure, but did so. It was simple and worked out. She did the same of the male and made it to the other end.

They entered back. "Let's go." Inquired the Princess. He nodded walking back to where they entered. Maybe this monkey had something he knows that can help them.

The four moved forward after opening the stone entrance. Just as they placed their foot inside the secondary room. The male monkey jumped, landing on the suspender of empty bridge. Hanging upside down, like at the other room, they did the same swinging to the tall platform.

But this time the monkey did not move from his spot, he stayed. The two Hylians paid no attention as the other imp moved and did the same as the other. Again they swing themselves over. Pulling out the lantern, Link burned the web, entering the room behind.

But the monkeys didn't follow this time, never less they moved on.

It was a brighter room remarkably, but having to deal with another type of Deku Baba. It was tougher than the other. Once they cut vines trying to kill them, they only ended up sliding across the ground like a snake. Zelda tensed a little. She shook her head before kicking downward on the head. It mashed like a boiled potato; a purple substance spattered around. She shivered.

It had to blood…

Again she removed the feeling, moving along with the hero besides her.

Another spider bomb was beside them. Link hit it, picking it up. It was uncomfortably hot, like sitting in front of a fire. He carried it letting the plant in front of him, letting it swallow it.

Like predicted it exploded in it, shriveling up and disappearing.

"How did you know what to do?" Asked the female curiously.

"Rusl taught me about these. They're called Deku Like. They'll swallow anything. We had a handful over in Ordon, the only way to kill them were ro throw a bomb, or some type of explosive inside them." He answered, dusting his hands.

"Other wise they'll act like weed, they'll spread." He continued, as Zelda's eyes widened with more curiosity.

"What do they do?"

"Eat anything, once your in one, they won't let you go. At times if you know their weak point how to hit it while inside, they'll release you. But before they do you get hit by an acid, aimed strait for your face. You'll be blinded for three days, and nothing can remove it, all you can do is suck it up and deal with it."

Zelda stared at the male with amazement. Apparently, even with the Triforce of Wisdom, she didn't exactly knew everything. She was impressed.

…

To their advantage the spider bombs actually came to their use, they became unlimited ammo for blockages and enemies. Breaking the stone that covered their entrance, said from the map was another room in the Temple. They entered another room. To their azure eyes was another monkey trapped. They moved on, having to avoid underground bug-like creatures (Tile Worms) and saving the trap monkey.

Link shivered at the enlarged spider that lowered herself like the first one he encountered.

He tried not to think about it as he and Zelda slayed. He grew a feeling; he was going to face more of these spiders later…

They entered back, the single monkey right behind them. Going to the next in line Link opened the door, well after getting rid of the small nuisance on the vines they had to climb.

Link ears twitched, something was chiming, he heard it, something was in there. He opened the door; the sight inside the room was enough to get Zelda and Link position themselves for attack.

A silver key was glowing in the sunlight ray, but was caught in a mouth, then dropped into a Deku Like.

There a Deku Serpent, held his head tall by his snake stem, his pit black eyes looking at the couple, before his purple tongue glittered into his yellow shark-like teeth.

The monkey tensed pulling his arms over his head.

"Don't worry." Whispered the Hero. "We'll help you're friend." He spoke, to the scared furred animal.

It didn't take long as the two slashed, kicked and even punched the serpent, and to segregated it's head from it's body. Followed by internally exploding the Deku Like.

The shinning key stayed in it's place, untouched. He picked it up unlocking the larger prison of the monkey. He clapped like the others, before leading back to the other two chimps.

The four jumped in glee with the small reunion. But stopped when they simultaneously moved across the room back to where the Larger Monkey tried to kill Rosy.

The bridge was still gone, but with the four they moved like when crossing the couple twice in row before; they hung themselves upside down, waiting.

"Let's go." Stated Link as he placed his sword back and jumping to the row of Imps. By success he made it across. Zelda did the same a little slower but made it.

They nodded when they moved up to the lone door. Dried Deku heads stayed beside them. The Princess cracked one pulling out brown seeds inside. She smiled already taking the ammo placing it in the dirt colored slingshot bag. She might need them later.

The male opened the door, it rather dark inside, but shrugged it when he and Zelda walked in. Upon stepping inside the door automatically locked, a wooden lock covered the entire door.

"What The…!" Heavy yet un-pattern lowly squeaky breathing hit their pointed ears.

The Alpha Monkey they briefly met earlier was on one of the wooden poles, across them; his feathery boomerang his hand by his side. He rose it, the strange aura surrounding it, then he let go of it ripping the thin vines of the red and black striped Deku Baba, making them slither similar to a snake towards the two. Zelda tensed up again. There they are… like snakes…

She shook her head, using her 'Y' Shaped toy hitting them, they stopped for a moment, before she and Link attacked, killing them.

The monkey jumped pole to pole, throwing the weapon at them. But thankfully they dodged. However more Deku Baba's began slithering down.

"Link!" Cried the female. He turned.

"Take care of the monkey I'll take care of the Deku's!" She cried avoiding one jumping to her head.

"Right!" He called back looking strait at the furry foe. He threw his boomerang again, missing the Hylian by an inch.

_*How Am I Going To Hit This Monkey!* _He angrily thought.

The chimp shifted to the next pole, it shook a little, causing the Alpha to shake a little, but quickly getting his balance back he moved onto the next.

_*The Poles…* _

He waited, as the monkey stayed on the current pole next to him, he rose his furry arm.

_*Wait for It.* _

He threw the weapon.

_*Now!* _

The green clothed hero, tumbled into the wooden statue like pole, rolling it, not dropping but, the motion was enough for the Monkey to lose his balance. And to his advantage the boomerang twirled itself back, hitting it squarely to it's forehead.

Knocking him strait to the floor. From the hit he stayed in a sprawled onto the floor, arms slightly out, rear pushed out position.

His instincts kicked it, as he pulled out his swords slashing at the monkey… but what confused him slightly was why was he hitting it in the… rectum…

He jumped as if he been burned terribly on that certain area. He picked up the feathered weapon jumping onto the wooden totem pole, skipping to the ones next to it.

He was angry his glowing red eyes showed it. He threw his boomerang, Link saw it coming but it was too fast for him to move out of the way in time. It hit the back of his neck. It burned and something sticky trailed hotly down his neck and partly his back.

He groaned as he pushed himself up, touching the burning area. It felt wet, he pulled his pale fingers to his view.

Crimson was the first thing he saw. A tinge of Copper and Iron came to his smell. He moved his head to right then plotting to the floor, avoiding another throw of the apparently dangerous weapon.

His eyes move to his side, noticing Zelda as she jumped out of the way of the serpent-like plant trying to bite her. Another jumping behind her head trying to sneak behind her. She bent low the front one missing her by a few centimeters. Causing it to bite the other Deku behind the brunet, who jumped and bit the other as well. Midnight purple blood splattered in both mouths, yellow teeth now covered with each others blood.

She gave him a quick glance, her cryptic eyes telling him she'll be find, before turning back doing a handstand and jumping from the ground, avoiding another Deku that was trying to bite at her. Swiftly she did a midair back flip and kicked it. Making it splat against the wall in front of it, a sick crunching noise emitted from it. It appeared to have killed itself with it's own shark teeth, as it's bottom teeth where seen from the top of it's head.

He turned his attention back to his rival, having to quickly did a back flip from reaction as another throw of the deadly boomerang almost hit his whole face.

Another cut hit his right cheek, more of a light scratch, no blood drew, but it still have a tingle feeling, advising him he was again cut.

The male monkey moved and jumped across the poles before settling on one. He rolled to it as he threw the boomerang. It hit him again knocking him to the grassy floor. And again he… attacked it's… weak point…

It jumped doing the same thing over, he groaned as he did the same strategy, and slashing at the confused foe.

Before long the monkey's pain grew to the max, that he couldn't take it anymore. It jumped as high as it could do; screaming as high as it can, then-

-Slamming into the nearest wooden structure. He blinked, before falling backwards, a bug-like creature fell off it's head. Link cautiously walked towards it. It curled itself up as turned pitch black and exploding like the rest of the defeated foes.

_*So That's why it did all of this… He was being controlled by a swaddling Insect.* _He thought looking over at the Monkey.

Zelda joined not much later, wiping off some of the purple fluids off her hands. Also noticing the dying bug. The male monkey rose, holding it's head.

_;;uuugghhhh my head…. What did I do…?;; _

He froze looking over behind his back. Then squealed jumping above everyone else, then running out the window.

The others looked at each other a small smile coming to their faces. Till they ended up laughing a bit.

"Wow… haha that's something you'll never see every day haha." The male spoke over his laughter.

"No Joke. Hehe…" Finished the Princess.

The sounds of winds broke the two amusing moment. The boomerang pulled itself from the green ground, spinning in place with a miniature tornado around it.

"_I am the Fairy of Winds who resides in this boomerang." _A hollow female's, yet a mixture of a male voice sounded.

"_You have freed me from evil, and I now have my true power back. Please… take it with you, use it to aid your quest, and may both my power and my blessing go with you." _It sounded again,

Link gave the Princess an unsure look; but she kept a strait face towards the male.

"_If you focus power in your boomerang before releasing it, it will unleash the power of wind, aiding you in unforeseen ways." _She finished as she moved around it a small circle around the room, before reaching towards the couple, and into Link's open hand.

"The Gale Boomerang…" Whispered the Princess.

"How do you know what is called?" The male asked rising an eyebrow.

Zelda didn't answer when she looked at it, as well as giving it a small touch on the white ends at the tips of her pale fingers.

It was softer than she imagined…

"Zelda…" Talked Link, Zelda focused her eyes glancing at the male.

"Yes…"

"Never Mind." He said moving away from the brunet, walking at the caged door. Mentally thinking how to open it.

The Princess walked over, noticing what the male was going through his mind. She looked around to see if anything could open the door.

Above the door was some kind of wooden propellers. *_Propellers…?* _

"That's it." Called the male. She looked up, Link held the new acquired weapon above his head, focusing as small winds build around it, getting thicker by the moment. In fact the winds began to be visible.

He aimed- then let go. The white and gold boomerang flew up to the target, spinning around it, moving the propellers, as a result the caged in front of the door completely risen, leaving no trace that it has been right there.

She looked at the male with surprise, this male was smarter than she thought. Not that she thought he was dumb or anything.

No.

Nothing of that, it's just that she never thought he would be that quick of a learner. She smiled, maybe she can learn a thing or two off of him.

"Come on." Spoke the male, his voice a little distant. She nodded and moved on. Walking outside, the winds were a tad bit stronger then how it was before when entering the room before.

The monkeys were now gone, so they couldn't go back the way they came in. However, there are the turning platforms at their left. And like the door it had those propellers on them.

One volunteered to their direction, letting them on. They stepped on it, having to use the acquired boomerang to turn the other. And it did as it turned to their favor, but as well as another monkey trapped within another crate.

_***More?* **_The two thought, thinking they already saved the monkeys.

The blue Bokoblin noticed them, he ran to them lifting his large cleaver at them. Link groaned as he simply stabbed the foe when it got in reach. For it's own stupidity it ran to it's own death.

Thinking for a moment the green hero used his feathered weapon at the cage, it dropped, breaking the prison into bits. The imp cheered clapping twice then leaving, jumping gleefully across the turning platforms, out of the two's reach.

"Well I guess there are still some monkeys you haven't freed yet!" Called a childish girl's voice.

"At this point, you should just save them all and see what you can get for it!" She finished, returning to her shadow before either can even speak to her.

They eyed each other, secretly agreeing with Midna's words. They moved on, going to the other pair of turning platforms on their way copping the same act they did on the last pair. Moving back to the place they came from in the area.

Returning to the room they started from was easier thanks to the boomerang, Link used it to drop down the single threaded case above his head, he opened it, showing that inside was a compass. And from it they can use it to figure out where to find cases, and other items around. Maybe one can hold something useful around here.

They moved along with it, passing through the dark tunnel room, back to the other spaced room. They headed to the other place, but stopping.

"Link wait." Called the female of the two.

"Yeah."

"Look there." She stated, looking over to the black treasure chest, with a weird ruby on it. The male looked over, noticing it to. Now that she mentioned it, he hadn't gone over to check it. He saw it before, but they couldn't get to it before.

They walked over looking to it inside. "What do you think is inside it?" Asked the brunet. "Dunno, but let's check." He said wrapping his hands around one of the bars.

He knew he couldn't open it with his hands because it lock shut, but maybe there was another way. He looked around searching for some kind of clue.

"Link." Called the female again.

"Look at the ground." She stated her eyes stuck below her. He moved his dark blue eyes down at the cry floor, and he caught them opening wide. There was a 'Z' pattern marked.

He got an idea, pulling out the white boomerang he aimed at four different propellers coping the 'Z' shape. Then let go.

And by the good chance it opened.

"Yes. It worked."

Zelda moved in, opening the treasured case, taking out, a key. A rather large key inside.

"This has to open to something." She said looking it over.

"Could it be to the where the Dark Power is at?" Asked the male.

"Maybe." She said putting it in her endless pouch. They moved on as followed; spotting a monkey out one of the doors. He moved his hand telling them to come over. They looked at each other but nodded in agreement. They followed him.

Link moved his eyes around, knowing partly on this room. But this time he can actually pass those platforms. Again he used the acquired weapon and shot it so they can move on. Before either could move he used it again turning it. The other two paused, what-

They question was answered when two Bokoblins where at their sides. The monkey tensed up. While Zelda and Link ran opposite direction quickly finishing the enemy. As well as knowing the doors in front. Zelda's was freely to be open as Link's was tightly locked.

"Let's go here." Stated the brown haired female. Her eyes slightly bigger than usual. Nodding and following the male did. Opening the stone with a red swirl in the center he moved it, walking inside. Two spiders suspended themselves above. The male tensed at the sight.

"Link…" The female said, but was caught by a spiders hold, she gave out a small scream, trying to pull herself free the grasp.

"Z-Zelda!" He yelled trying to reach her, but the other spider got a hold on him, trying to pull him to the center of her large slimy mouth. Her eyes were nothing but hunger filled. She looked at the Green Tad hero like a kid who was going to eat a candy that is the sweetest in the whole world.

His sapphire orbs gone wide. He pulled out his sword but the larger spider pinned him to the ground, his arms to his sides making it harder to get it. He lunged forward to him. Quickly he put his hands against her longer fangs using everything he had to keep her from killing the poor male.

Fear is all he had at moment. He couldn't deal with the spider… he was just to afraid… like the one day…

Flashes covered his head. He saw himself younger… He and Illia ran through the Faron woods… Laughing having a good time… Spiders suddenly popping out… They ran… Illia got cornered by one, screaming for help… another grabbed him, biting deeply in his leg. He screamed… blood everywhere…

He couldn't do it, his grip faltered, the spider was getting closer to his face. If she would have she would have smiled, his scent was making her blood thirsty…

"Link!" The female screamed, trying to keep herself from trying to get eaten. She was doing alright as she pushed herself up, kicking the spider before it could do anything. It turned black before dying.

She moved her Cryptic eyes, having them wide to see the sight in front of her. Link, was on the ground trying to hold up and abnormal spider by her fangs. Zelda tensed glaring and silently growling at the insect, she couldn't do a thing at the moment, if she tried it might make it worst.

_*Link… please muster your courage… only you can overcome your fear.* _She desperately pleaded.

The spider looked only inches away from swallowing the male. Zelda paled, sweating deeply at the scene.

_*Oh please… no! I'm Begging You Farore! Let Him Fight! Don't Let Him Go!* _She screamed internally.

A scream emerged. Zelda Froze turning paler than a sheet. Blood covered the hero. His forest green hat, now stained with blood.

"NO!" Tears Threatened to fall. That was it she wasn't going to let that Insect live!

She ran over kicking the spider in the head. It squealed in pain, looking over to her new opponent. Her head had blood on her. That made the princess grow fierce anger. She jumped doing a midair back flip, then kicking the bug on it's backside. The intensity was hard, it cause the spider to lay flat. Using everything she had, she stomped on the head, it's own blood splattering around. She could care less.

She looked down on the male.

He wasn't the way she thought before. She sighed in relief. But still concerned for the younger, the spider had bitten on his shoulder. It wasn't injected with poison, but it was still pretty deep. That relived her of her worries. Link maybe be alright Physically. But Mentally was another problem.

"Link" She soothed, the male opened his eyes, fear was still in them, not so much but it was there.

"It's alright." She whispered trying to help the male up. He winced as she lightly touched his injury.

"Does it hurt?" She asked, looking at it. He nodded. "Yes."

He almost whispered. Zelda didn't blame him, if she were afraid of spiders, she would act the same way he was.

"Let me Help." She said touching his injury very lightly. He winced but allowed her.

Her Triforce behind her hand glowed lightly blue. She wrapped her hand around the bleeding wound, slightly ignoring the yelp of pain from the younger male. Warm energy covered his shoulder. The scent and feeling of cool purified water covered around the bleeding shoulder.

Moments later the pain began to fade, it wasn't completely gone, but bearable. However his cloths where completely fixed.

"Can I see your shoulder?" Calmly spoke the female. The male looked at her with aw, but nodded, untying the string on his neck undershirt and loosening the green shirt, he tilted the two clothing to the side to show his pale shoulder.

Zelda looked it over, all there were dark blood red bite marks on the teen's skin, and bleeding lightly, the blood platelets were still surrounding the cut, trying to prevent any more blood to leave. However it was still bleeding a handful.

Using one hand she applied pressure over the bite, having to ignore the small whimper of the younger male.

While using her other hand to look inside her endless pouch, she pulled out what she was looking for. Link was surprised, before there was nothing in before and now there were bandages. But he didn't complaining about it, she pulled out the thin cloth on one end with her teeth then wrapped it over the bleeding wound.

"H-how do you know what to do…?" Asked the male one eye twitching over the scalding pressure.

"I… I honestly don't know, But I wanted to help you, that I asked to be some treatment for you in here." She responded gingerly placing the bandage to the male's bare shoulder.

The male looked at her carefully, she was telling the truth.

"Although…" She said bringing his attention to her.

"I do remember reading about the Heroine's Endless Wish pouch." She said looking away for a minute. Link stared up at the older female. Curiosity covered his eyes.

"What do you mean." He asked as the female, she touched his bare shoulder, still adding a little more pressure to it to prevent swelling.

"I recall reading about the Heroine's endless wishing pouch. It is said that if the welder of the pouch involuntary desires something that has nothing to do with greed and unnecessary things, such as selfish values or money, it would grant him/her what he/she wants." She explained, looking over her shoulder.

Link looked at her as she help put his clothing on back covering the healing skin.

"It's not heal completely it still needs work but that should reduce the pain and blood." She answered placing the bandage back inside the pouch.

"You know about healing?" He asked looking over his covered shoulder. The female nodded in a yes motion. "My Secret Teacher taught me a few simple medical procedures."

"Is it alright?" He asked rolling his arm, still feeling the tinge of pain.

"It fine, still slightly deep but fortunately she didn't inject any deadly poison in you." She responded, helping the hero back to his feet. They were busy with his injured shoulder that they didn't realize that a monkey was trapped, screaming for help.

The two looked down, a strong web below them, there another monkey was trapped inside the wooden cage.

"Link hand me the lantern." He did so, giving it to her. She lit it walking over the web then lighting it, she fell through.

The male went wide eyed, looking down the whole. The princess was there below. The top of her brown hair could be scarcely seen. Like before she pulled her leg up, and brought it down to the wood cage breaking it, freeing the imp inside. He clapped in glee, then jumping to the vines of the only exit at the moment, climbing out. He was briefly seen by the male before it jumped out the higher window disappearing.

"Zelda!" He called searching for the brunet. The light of the lantern was still intact, moving. So she was still there, and like the monkey she jumped to the green vines climbing up. The light source hung by her brown belt.

"Thanks." She thanked giving the golden lantern back to the other. The two moved closer to the stone door. The Hero opened it, aware of his small disadvantage, but managed it.

They followed the monkey waiting outside, on the platform. They used their arms to pull themselves up, before entering the next door.

He used his boomerang again, turning the platform using it to move in the original going direction.

Opening the door made his arms start to get pressured tired. His shoulders felt compressed but rolled them to relieve some stress, while he and the female followed the chimp.

They stopped for a moment, looking over to their half right. All the monkeys they recently rescued where right there jumping on brick red half clam shape floors. The one who led them joined in the jumping. Having six monkeys out of the eight spots jumping, at times flipping.

"I guess in order for us to check the temple out completely, we'll need the help of the monkeys." Spoke Midna popping out of the green clothed hero's shadow.

"Ah well… Let's help the rest of them!" She finished shirking back inside her hiding spot.

"She has a point Link."

The turned his blue eyes to the monkeys. There were six at the moment,. And two platforms were empty. So that meant they need to rescue two more.

"Zelda. There are two more monkeys to be saved, it'd be faster if we split." He suggested to the other. Zelda looked at him, slight shock in her crystal eyes.

"But Link… your shoulder."

"I'll be fine."

"Be even if you could, there are only three places we haven't checked yet, the one in front, which we cannot pass, another in the side of this room, and the other behind, is locked." She said turning around each direction.

"I see that. But the one that isn't lock would have the key inside. So far everything is going planned out. So if I am right and the key in there. Once we find it, I'll go find the remaining Monkey."

"No." She strait out said. The male looked at her.

"What?"

"No. You have an injury. I'll go instead." She said looking over the male.

"But- No buts, I'll go, once you free the other Monkey, you wait here, I'll look for the other one." She stated firmly.

"Zelda… but if you- I said I will do it." She stated again her soft eyes crossing. He wanted to protest but gave in, this Princess wasn't going to let him go the other way around.

"Very well." He said in defeat.

They gone across moving to the other door dealing with spiders and another Bokoblin in the way. Climbing up the vines and opening the door. Yet sure enough another monkey was trapped.

They fought off another Deku Baba. And having to internally explode an Deku Like. A Treasure chest just behind it.

"Zelda you check the case, I'll see where the monkey is at." He said using his boomerang and pulling the Spider bomb at the entrance of the higher floor.

He quickly climbed up, killing off one more Bokoblin, and using his weapon to bring the second spider bomb to free the other monkey.

"Link it's a key!" She called opening the chest. It was rusty inside so it must have been hard for her to get it open.

"Alright get the other Monkey!" He called when she turned around.

"Hey Wait!" He screamed again. The female stopped. He chucked the boomerang at the Princess.

"Take it, I have a feeling you're going to need it." He called. She smiled, nodding at the moment and leaving outside.

He moved out, careful with his shoulder. It really did hurt. But thankfully for Zelda's healing trick it was much more bearable to stand.

He made it outside standing across the larger door, to the single room he and Zelda haven't checked yet.

Within a few minutes the monkey jumped above landing on the single unused red platform. Seconds later the female arrived. The white weapon in her hands.

The monkeys jumped from their spot, running across the higher branch. One by one they hung themselves from the branch holding onto each other to create one long rope of chimps. Rosy held out her hands waiting for either to grab them and move to the other side.

Zelda tensed, looking down below. She paled a little, she was nervous what if she let go…? This wasn't like the others, here she could fall to her death.

And what about Link, his injury might cause him some trouble passing.

"Link…" She asked uneasy.

"Don't worry it'll be alright." He spoke his voice soft and calm. His eyes gave out the trust me look. Nothing will happen. Be brave about this.

Zelda wasn't so sure anymore. Link ran catching Rosy's hands, she held a firm grip on the male. Preventing him from falling. He and the girl saved her friends she wasn't going to let him or her down on this.

She and her other Monkey friend twisted and bent their backs swinging the Hylian. Then finally he let go, doing a semi barrel role to the other side.

He made it.

Zelda looked paled, her stomach gave out a twist. Can she do it…? She looked down. She wasn't sure anymore… But she had to for Hyrule… For her people… For the ones who where killed by the King of Shadows…

Gathering all the courage she had she jumped and grabbed the female Monkey's leathery hands. Both females kept a firm grip on each other, as they swinged.

The other end looked farther, with every swing she did. She closed her eyes. What was she thinking there was no way can do this…

"Jump Zelda!" The male screamed. She opened her eyes the male was right in front of her, his arms held out as if he were to catch her.

"I'll make sure you don't fall!" He yelled again his face plastered with a calm expression.

"But… What If I Don't Make It!" She yelled still swinging.

"You Will!" He replied. Zelda looked at him, could he…?  
>"Trust Me!"<p>

His words were true. She had to do it. Closing her eyes she let go. Everything felt light around her. Time felt as if it were going slow. She didn't feel anything. Did she fall? Did Link failed to catch her.

She didn't want to know.

"Zelda."

*_Link…?* _

"Zelda!" His voice was clear. She opened her eyes. The male was there holding her carefully.

She made it.

"Are you alright?" He asked. She smiled, nodding. "Yeah." She dusted herself off, pulling herself up. "I'm fine."

The male smiled. "Good."

"Now how about we see the whole problem is around here." He said his voice and face getting serious. The older agreed pushing herself up higher to her standing stance and walking to the other door. It was the larget in the entire Temple so far. It was light gold instead of stone white. But it didn't matter as they inserted the black key having the lock turn and unlock itself. The chains falling like breaking snow.

The two opened it together, the two stones separating, it was dark, yet slightly light covered in the room.

The door locked.  
>They looked back.<br>No way of getting out now.

They took note of their surroundings. Midnight purple waterfalls fell into the room. Causing a dark lavender pool in front of them. Small doors appeared above them. Probably homes to the monkeys.

Spider bombs sat on the floating dead barks of trees in the colored water.

"I don't see anything wrong with this place." Stated the male looking around. Zelda had to agree there was nothing out of the ordinary beside the water here. So what was goi-

Her question was answered as the purple water began to bubble up, like boiling water.

Within moments two mutated enlarged Deku Babas emerged from the dark water. Link instantly pulled out his sword as Zelda pulled herself in an attacking position.

Their blue tongues slithered across their sharp teeth at the sight at the of smaller two.

Link moved back a bit, one of the head aimed strait to him, missing him by an inch. The other then quickly gone strait for the female, but missed her too when she did a back flip.

Again they made the same move trying to hit them again. It's blue tongue trying to reach out to the male. The two heads aimed strait for Link, they seemed to have made a smart observation. They knew the female was harder to catch from her high agility, the male on the other hand only moves to aside.

One pushed itself forward. The male dodged, but the other then reach for him, it's blue tongue wrapping around Link's left arm.

"Ah!" He yelped trying to hit the beast with his sword to let him go. But it only ignored the hits pulled him closer purple water. His boots scraped against the dry ground; The Princess jumped, using a flying sweep to the plant's side making it let the male go. Which it did.

It's saliva was like acid. His cloths weren't affected by it, but his skin felt like a rough scrape. He ignored it, as the other Baba aimed for the female. It's tongue hitting the female in the back. She groaned in pain, moving back holding her shoulder.

"How are we going to fight them." Grunted the female, looking over her surroundings as well as moving away from another whip of the foe.

Link thought. How were they going to? Midna popped out, looking at Link with her fiery eye.

"Those things look like idiots with their mouths open like that… Put something in those things' mouths to shut them up!" She stated going back inside the male's shadows.

_*Inside their mouths?*_ Then he remembered the Boomerang, the spider bombs.

"That's It! Zelda move back!" He yelled moving to the wall besides him. She obeyed getting to a safe distance. He pulled it out, aiming strait to two places. Squinting he concentrated and let go.

It worked out well, as the spider bomb glowed red and the Mutated Plant swallowed it. Like with the Deku Like it internally exploded. Opening it's mouth and sinking into the water.

_*It worked* _The male smiled doing the same thing with the other. Like the other it mirrored the same way it sunk.

"Did we get him?" Asked the timid female. Looking over the water. But her question was answered negatively when more bubbles appeared, and even larger. Not much later the two Babas came out, along with another MUCH larger mutated plant emerged. Screaming at the couple, opening it's petal cut mouth, drool leaving outside of it's cavern and revealing it's strange yellow eye.

The two paled, Now how where they going to fight that thing!

The two Dekus where angry, as they both hit the Hylains, trying to use their tongues to reach them. They moved quickly out of the way, but still got hit by the impact of the heads. They fell back, it was much harder now. The two moved at the same time. The spider bombs where gone, making the hits even harder to get.  
>And who knew what the larger head does…?<p>

The two moved again, missing the two heroes by an inch, however more of the saliva acid hit against the female's pale left arm. She groaned in pain. It was definitely going to leave a scar.

"How are we going to finish off this one!" Cried the male. Having to avoid again the 'smaller' head.

He was getting tired, he felt his entire body ache. How much more of this can he stand?

But like if a miracle fell upon them, the Alpha Monkey squawked. The two looked up, seeing the male monkey on the side. He dug around. Then pulled out what he found.  
>A spider Bomb.<p>

The couple couldn't help but smile.

"He's turning out to be helpful now." Joked the male hero.

He swung, the live bomb carried by his feet, Link used it to his advantage aiming and hitting. He finished off the first two, while they sank back. Then aimed for the last one. It hit it's side thanks to the Monkey distracting it for the time meaning. It sounded itself in pain swaying side to side. Before long hitting the floor between the couple.

The two smirked. As both simultaneously slashed and kicked at it's hidden eye. It shrieked in pain, shaking when it got itself up. It's two other heads returning for more.

The boss was angered it's scream was proof. It opened it's petal mouth. Link felt it's feeling. His Sapphire orbs widening in pausing shock.

"MOVE!" He screamed as purple acid shot from it's mouth and closing on them fast. It was centimeters on them now. Link briefly placed both his hands on the female's back and pushed her quickly out of the way. She gasped.

"LINK!" She screamed. Watching in horror as the acid hit the male. He screamed in agony. It felt hours until the acid stopped shooting at him. His skin burned, though it looked like it was fine, his body was at the withstanding brim. The pain was intense. His shoulder was on fire. He sank to his knees. The pain was just too much for him.

"Link!" She screamed again running over to the male. His labored breaths made the Princess panic as she pulled him to a safer distance.

"Why!" She screamed. The male didn't answer as he looked at the other.

"You need to be safe…" He whispered.

"That doesn't mater! You Shouldn't Do that!" She screamed at the injured male. The larger head pulled his mouth open. Wanting to shot at the others. The Princess had to act quickly. Her eyes caught the boomerang was across the other side. Link must of dropped it. She moved over trying to catch the large plant's attention.

"Here!"She yelled moving around. The plant noticed and aimed for her. She skillfully dodged, and catching the feathered weapon. The acid stopped, attacking but the other two heads did not.

"Link!" She called, the other male somehow forced himself up, despite the pain.

She kept a strait face. And looked over to the other beast. She didn't know how to use this, but in the male's condition she doubt he could use well like before.

She copied the way he used it. To her success the winds build up around it. Doing the same thing she aimed and hit the larger plants with the spider bombs. She smirked, now the two heads were gone for sure, because blue blood splattered out of it's mouth corners. And it plopped into the water than sinking in.

The beast looked to her direction opening his mouth to hit her. But Zelda beat him by the sec as the bomb now entered his mouth. He held it in, before it exploded. He plopped to the ground right in front of the hero.

"Link! Finish it!" She yelled. Link Complied as he unsheathed his sword. Jumping high he landed onto the eye. Killing it with an ending blow.

The beast shaken in pain, screaming everything it had. But it dried, thinning up, turning black, then finally… exploding from it's now upcoming death. It dropped a heart shaped container. It was crystallized, with a ruby center.

It broke apart like when transporting in the twilight realm. They came together forming a strange dark aura object floating the male's hands. The whole battle place turning instantly brighter.

"Eee hee hee! Well done!" Cried out a childish voice, moving herself out of the shadow.

"That's… what I was looking for." Looking it over to make sure her eye wasn't deceiving her.

"What is it?" Asked the male.

"That's a Fused Shadow. It's what the light spirit called dark power…" She briefed taking the dark object in her orange hair.

"Dark Power…" Whispered the Ex-Princess.

"Do you remember what that spirit said? About how you had to match the power of the king of Shadows?" She asked looking over the light dwellers.

They both nodded.

"Could it really be so easy? Is this all there is to it? Eee hee hee!" The two Hylians glanced at each other, uneasiness covered their eyes.

"There's a total of three Fused Shadows. I think the other light spirits have the rest… If you want to know exactly what Fused Shadows are… well, maybe I'll tell you if you guys find the other two.

I guess you'd better do your best to find them, huh? Eee hee hee!" She spoke, having the object hiding with her alive hair.

"So let's not waste any more time here when we could be looking for the other two." She turned looking, floating across the two Hylians and making a portal on the solid ground.

"I'll get you out of here… one of you guys pick up the Heart Container that fell out of that thing." She finished floating above the aqua blue and black portal.

The male picked it up, already the feeling of the energy going inside his body. He handed it to the female, she took it, feeling the power boost from it, before long it shrunk into nothing.

They walked over to the shadow imp. "Want to go outside? Are you all done here?"

"Yes."

She nodded hiding into the portal giving room for the other two to enter. They dissolved into bits, leaving the Temple and back in front of Faron's Spring.

The smell of trees and spring water quickly alluded them.

"_Heroic Link, Zelda." _A strong yet soft voice spoke from the Spring.

"_Do not think that Hyrule is now saved from the spread of Twilight… Leave these woods and go to the west, where you will find the land protected by the spirit Eldin." _He explained bringing the attention of the two youths.

"_There you will find those who you seek. But know that these lands are covered in Twilight… They are now a dark realm covered by the clouds of dusk." _

He spoke his voice a little stronger to inform the two heroes.

"_If you set foot beyond the curtain of twilight, you will revert to your beast form, so be prepared. Heroes chosen by he gods. Leave these woods and go west, to the land of the spirit Eldin." _He warned, finishing, his voice fading lower.

"That's better. Searching should be much easier now." Piped up a childish voice. The others looked over.

"But… of course, you feel the need to go help the other light spirits. Don't you?" She asked. Again the couple nodded.

"Well, don't worry Link, When you turn into a beast again, I'll take good care of you." She joked; Link groaned.

_*Oh Joy…* _He thought annoyed.

"The first thing you need to do is find the land covering in twilight. Once you do, I'll help you out." The male rolled his eyes, feeling an urge of hitting his head over and over the stone near him.

"Eee hee hee! See you later!" She laughed again leaving, finally.

Zelda smiled at the scene, it's been a while since she saw playful brother sister fighting relationship.

"It seems we are going to see the Light Spirit, aren't we?" Asked the male. The female nodded.

"Shall we go?" She asked already moving. Not noticing Link's pale and tired fixtures.

He felt his breaths getting harder by the second. His shoulder was on Burning fire that is too hot to even think about. His back burned harshly. His muscles were sore as a rock slamming into your finger. He felt like he was going to collapsed on his knees, the pain was becoming unbearable. Before he knew it he slumped to the ground on his side, already the darkness clouding his mind.

He faintly heard Zelda calling to him. Short moments later he heard another female's voice; but he was too tired and in pain to care anymore. He closed his eyes, everything around him going pitch black.

…..

Cliffhanger!

I know I hate them too! Sorry if it was too crappy or so in this chapter I really wanted to make the story as real as possible. And yeah… anyways if you want to figure out what happens make sure you stick with me till the next chapter.

(Which by the way is a chill chapter so it shouldn't take too long. Unless school, family or other life business things get in the way)

Notes: The five hits Zelda used, I got that Idea from the movie **_ "Kill Bill" _**not sure which movie was it 1 or 2... huh...? Anyways it was said that the 5 heart hits makes your heart pop, and once you make five steps after that your heart explodes. Killing you instantly. (Not sure if it is real. Maybe it is.)

Yeah...

Please Review ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

Alright I am back,

You guys already know I don't own Zelda or it's characters, and if I did, then this story wouldn't be on here it be a game or maybe even a show.

So here we go.

**Chapter 9: Healing**

"Shall we go?"

Zelda moved along to the other place they had to go.

_THUMP! _

She turned, only to have her eyes widen in shock and slight fear.

"Link!"

Midna popped out, her single eye opened wider than usual, "Link!" She called after. But the male didn't even stir.

Zelda picked him by his shoulders supporting him, he was pale, slight bangs going under his eyes. His cheeks also began turning slight pink. She placed her hand on his forehead. It was a little warm.

_*A Slight Fever* _She thought looking over his body. Some blood stains covered his green garb, her stomach jumped.

_*Could he…?*_

She unwrapped his belts and strings that held his clothing together, followed with his undershirt, the moment it came off her stomach made painful twists.

Midna floated over by, her visible eye was large, her mouth open, she gasped.

"That's really horrible…" She whispered.

Zelda looked to her by the corner of her eye.

*_Is she starting to care…?* _She asked herself, but ignored it as she touched one of the burns from the acid. She noted at the small whimper of pain he gave.

Using her strength she brought him to the deeper end of the spring, removing the rest of his cloths, ignoring his most private area; Gingerly she placed him in the cool water. Relived a fraction when she saw some of the wounds closing a bit, but still releasing blood.

Ripping a bit of her clothing she soaked it in the water, rubbing carefully on his burns and open wounds, trying to ignore the pained sounds he made.

The one particularly on his back and shoulder really made her twitched. His back was like a gaping hole of fierce red. To her it looked like a 2nd degree burn.

It didn't contain forming blisters. Thanks by the Goddess, but it still needed to be treated.

His shoulder was more serious. It looked like a third degree burn, although it wasn't, the bite marks were opened again, and the appeared bigger, and bleeding much more than before. In fact it seemed like if it weren't for the blood she was sure she see his clavicle clearly.

"Is there anything I can do?" Asked the shadowed female, floating above the brown haired princess. She shook her head.

"No not really." She looked over to Midna, slight disappointment covered her face.

"But can you clean his cloths he will need them." She said, the imp's face turned back, some gratefulness covered her shadowed features.

"Ok."

"You're worried about it him too… aren't you…" The taller female said, while Midna had kept her back to her.

"NO!" She yelled, not turning to the other female.

"I… I need him to help Me!" She claimed her face turning red despite how she is a shadow.

"Alright… but you can tell me… I promise not to tell him if you don't want me to." She finished, moving her attention back over to the injured male.

Calmly she slowly ran the burns and cuts with the black rag. Crimson liquid began to lightly form around him in the pool, but disappeared turning back to the clear green as it was before.

His blood fell like red berries in season, she remembered how she and her friends would pick off the fruits on the bushes every summer…

She sighed… back then everything was calm her parents were alive… no shadows… no twilight… no danger…

She moved her thoughts back to the male, careful to keep his head above the water, preventing him from unknowingly drowning.

Once she cleansed them, she used her magic. Her Triforce turning golden blue, slowly touching the spots to keep the pain and blood from increasing. She sighed in relief from the wounds healing, but it was complete. By the time she finished his fresh wounds were simply new forming scars.

Again, using part of her magic she dried him; Midna came with dried cloths, she and the Princess put the clothing on, the tights, leaving him bare chested. She figured it would hurt much more if he wore something on top. To cover him to the least she used a frail blanket that again she wished for him. It was thin but enough to cover him for the approaching night.

The sun began to set, leaving an orange blanket around the Faron woods.

"We'll go in the morning." Stated the brown haired Princess. Ironically the shadowed imp did nothing to argue, she only nodded then hid into Link's shadow, disappearing from view.

The female lit the wood with the golden lantern, it took her a while to make the camp but she made it.

She glanced over to the unconscious male, a small fire burning inside her, similar to the fire she just lit; for two things. One at the Deku who did this to him.

And… at Link…

How can he be so reckless on doing that. Risking his life to push her out of the way from the acid, fully knowing what could happen to him!

Yeah sure he wanted to protect her… like all of her soldiers would do. It's the duty of one to always to save and protect the Princess…

She shook her head. She doesn't want that… she doesn't want to be a worthless-can't-fight-always-needs-to-be-protected-Princess. She wanted to fight.

Why else was she chosen to help Link and Midna.

"Link… why…" She whispered her eyes catching the male, resting on top on one of the two makeshift beds.

The fire danced beside them, causing the light on him, copy it's flicks around his form.

She placed her hand on his forehead, it was warm… really warm… She pulled her white handkerchief and soaked it with water from the glass bottle she had. Folding it to a reasonable size and placing it squarely on his forehead.

She sat on a stone next to him, bringing her legs to her chest wrapping her black gloved arms around them. Her summer sky orbs watching the fire slickly move an unknown dance.

She closed them slowly thinking about what just happened. Never in her royal life would she ever thought this would ever happen.

Okay she will admit that when she was younger she dreamed on going on the adventure with the chosen Hero and Heroine. Stories her Mother would always read to her for Bedtime.

But she never actually meant it… She was young and didn't know it completely. She was sure there were other children, still are who would want to go on this journey, oblivious of what could really happen to them.

Having to fight monsters… their fears… and the risk of spilling blood, weather their own or others.

The worst part is, that it's not even over yet. They still need to head on to the next Twilight as soon as dawn breaks.

She sighed, not that she could go complain about it, it's was her and Link's Duty.

And they are going to finish it.

….

Yeah Chill Chapter. Hope you guys like it, tell me what you think. Oh a special thanks to an Anonymous Reviewer for the

"Worthless-can't-fight-have-to-be-protected" I found it really cleaver someone would put that together.

*Seeing how most Princesses are like that in most stories, books, games, movie, ECT.*

So thanks again, you know who you are, I hope you don't mind that I use it.

Anyways have to go. I have school to worry about now. *groans*

Please Review

P.S: For a Reviewer, Don't worry Link and Zelda will fall in love… you'll have to wait and see ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Well Hi there people! How are you guys doing!

Ready for a new chapter?

…

Alright then.

Here we are. I'd like to give special thanks for my Beta Reader for fixing my chapter.

Anyways here we are.

(Before I forget!)

_**READ THE "NOTE" ON THE BOTTOM! IT'S VERY IMPORTANT THAT YOU DO!**_

Enjoy!

**Chapter 10: Ordon Children in Twilight**

Pain.

Pain was all he felt at the moment. His shoulder was the worst of it, it wasn't so bad that he couldn't withstand it.

He could, but barely. Slowly he opened his orbs slowly.

The changing clear blue sky was the first thing his eyes saw. Moving around, he pushed himself up to a 90 degree angle.

Big mistake.

Like a sharp jab to a bad bruise, he groaned in pain. His back, chest and shoulder area hurt immensely.

Quickly, he moved into a bit more comfortable position.

As well as noticing bandages around his body.

A gauze pad had been previously taped onto the right side of his face and shoulder. His right wrists and left triceps were wrapped with elastic bandages.

He vaguely remembered the previous actions with the enlarged Deku at the forest temple.

"I see you're awake." Called the female, bringing his attention from his thoughts. She walked to him, carrying some fruit in her arms. Similar to how he did to her before they entered inside the Forest Temple.

He didn't answer; all he did was eye at the food, when the female placed an apple in front of him.

"Eat. We're going to the Twilight border next." She stated; her voice was stale.

Link looked up.

What was that?

Last minute she was kind and now she's being rude, what's going on?

"I have to get serious once we enter Twilight, Hero." She answered, as if she read his mind. Her voice hadn't changed it still had the stone tone to it.

"What's wrong?" He asked carefully.

"Nothing." She answered, her voice the same. Something was not right. The male examined the female. Her face seemed paler than usual, which is actually saying something.

Her eyes slightly were unfocused, and tired looking to say the least.

"No, there is something going on." He retorted, despite his injuries he sat up. Noticing the female wincing a little towards him.

"Beside the Twilight, I doubt there is anything else goi-"

"It can't be just the Twilight." Link cut her off.

Zelda shot up, her eyes sharp at the male's. "Don't you accuse me." She stated firmly.

"There is nothing wrong besides the Twilight." The Ex-Princess continued, looking away briefly.

"My people are suffering! What else can I be worried about!" She angrily said. Her eyes like daggers to an enemy.

The green garbed male wasn't fazed. "That's not all the reason." He retorted, his night blue eyes crossing matching the female's.

"Then what!" She yelled. "Since you seem to know me better than myself?"

Link leaned back in surprise.

He knew the Hylian Princess had a very well-mannered temper because of all the duties of one blood related to the Royal Family.

Not once from the short time, has he ever seen her like this, much less heard about it.

Zelda surprised herself a little. She never risen her voice higher to anyone, than how she did just now.

She stared at her companion's face, shock blanketed his face. Guilt wrapped around her heart.

"Link… I'm sorry… I never should have yelled at you." She said, almost in shame.

"No. It's my fault I never should have said that." He said lowly, his voice as well tad embarrassed.

"I just wanted to know what was going on… and well… I really went far." He said looking away.

Zelda exhaled. "To tell you the truth… I was angry with you." She admitted looking at the other, strait to his eyes.

"You were angry… with me…?"

The brunet nodded. "After what you did with the Deku. Risking your neck out there, I-it really scared me." She admitted, still keeping her eyes on the half-naked Hero's face.

"Oh…" He breathed looking to the ground. "But Princess… It's my duty to protect you. I nee-"

"STOP!" She screamed. Link gasped to her sudden risen tone.

"Enough." She breathed.

"I already know that. It's always one's duty to protect the Princess, Queen, King, Prince, anyone from the Royal Family bloodline." She stated coldly.

"But I had it. Yes I know it's obliged; But…" She stopped, remembering the recent history.

Her soldiers charging into the unknown shadowed battle, ones defeated. Others covered in their own if not their companion's blood… The sick images of her soldiers heads, limbs, anything that is meant to be connected to them… seperated.

The cries of her guards… her people silently crying for help… but she couldn't do a thing… She was…

She stopped, everything overwhelmed her. She was lost in the past events that she had not realized the hot tears that flowed from her eyes.

"…I've seen my people die before my eyes…" She whispered her voice sounding fragile.

Link stood there, his eyes widened in shock.

Not once had he ever thought how it must have been hard and painful it was for her when the Twilight appeared in her kingdom.

Hearing about it was one thing, but to experience and view it with one's eyes in real life is another.

He was an idiot… he reminded her of what had just happened.

The strong Hyrulian Princess, who kept her head tall and proud; who is caring and considerate to her people had just broken down to tears.

All because of his stubborn curiosity.

He eyed the now timid brunet. She was a bit paler and was now down on her knees.

"It's alright…" He soothed trying to move a bit close to the Princess, comforting her in whichever way he can.

Zelda closed her cryptic blue eyes, trying to take in Link's words.

She soon felt a warm weight on her left shoulder.

The brunet looked up, Link held his hand carefully, squeezing it resassuringly. His face full of soft concern and guilt.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"I'm sorry for making you remember that…" Zelda opened her now appearing violet eyes. Noticing Link's guilt, weakly she smiled.

"It's alright…"

Link returned the expression while picking himself up. Wincing and grabbing his abdomen, which was still hurting. Not as much as his shoulder, but all the bruising really made it tinge with the bothering pain.

"I'm going to require removing your bandages Link." She said her voice now calm and soft.

He nodded sitting up, still careful with his injuries.

…

"Are you ready to go into Twilight?" The green clad hero asked. Zelda moved her violet bluish eyes to his.

"Are you sure you want to go now?" She asked surprisingly. "You… you're barely healing."

"I'll be fine, besides the goddess will take care of us if anything happens." He retorted matching his eyes against hers.

Zelda commanded her eyes to his currently naked shoulder, and covered areas on his torso.

_*He's… barely healing…*_

Her eyes stayed on the bandages, should he…?

"Alright." She breathed, grabbing her oxen gloves putting them on.

After cleaning up the makeshift camp, they moved along the grassy area.

They traveled farther, meeting up with Coro again and buying some lantern oil from him, and moving along past the busy red head to wooden gates ahead.

"So this is Hyrule field then." Asked Link, moving his night blue orbs across the field. He never gone here, sure Rusl told him about it, but he never actually seen it for himself.

The first thing the female noticed were the black and transparent orange gold clouds forming at their sides.

"Twilight..." She muttered. "Come on." She said, already walking across darkening green place.

Bokoblins were slightly scattered around the enlarged field, but they didn't seem to take note of them.

…So it was pretty much a peaceful walk into… Twilight…

"HEEEEEEY!"A high pitched, yet annoying voice a male came to the two's sensitive's ears. There right in front of them, was a rather skinny male, running very stupidly to them. He had a pole stuck to his side, and a red cap on top of his head.

_*The Mail Man…?* _Asked Zelda to herself, watching the man approach them.

"Go no further! There is a black wall ahead that blocks the way! I thought I would deliver a few letters, but it seems impossible… I am the honorable and dependable letter carrier, known to some as… the postman. Now that I have introduced myself, please! Take this letter and read it at your leisure! Well, my business is concluded! Onward to mail." He explained quickly, and took off before either can even breath.

Link turned his head to the princess, in a confused manner, as she did the same thing, having the same expression.

"I have no idea…" She stated bluntly, already answering the mental question that was swimming in the 16 year olds head.

Ignoring it, they walked strait to the place where the guy said he couldn't pass through. Killing off some of the foes on the way.

Before either knew it, there were already there. Midna gleefully popped out.

"Hey, it was much closer than I thought…" She happily said.

"You remember, right? You two know what this is? If you set foot there, you might be a wolf again for quite some time Link…" She roughly explained, eyeing the two Hylians. Mostly on the male.

"For at least as long as it takes for you to save the light of Eldin from the twilight, anyways… So, shall we try to go see the light spirit of Eldin? Eee hee!" She asked, snickering a little.

The two nodded.

Midna nodded equally before entering inside the bright orange and black door.

A bright orange hand-like thing came out and pulled the two in. They gave startled gasps before being pulled inside the realm.

…

Zelda felt something cold on her cheek. It was moist and smooth like leather. Zelda opened her eyes, the first thing her blue eyes caught was four pairs of whitish grey dog legs.

"Link." She muttered, pushing herself up. Yup no doubt about it, that the male had been transformed into his twilight form.

Worry covered in his recognizable eyes. He edged closer using his back as support for Zelda, despite the imp already on him. Firmly on her feet the Princess stood.

"About time you woke, Sleeping Beauty." Commented Midna as she pulled her arms backwards to a stretch. Snapping her fingers, having Link's Ordon shield and sword appear in front of her face.

_;;Take it, you never know what can happen Zelda;; _Spoke Link to the now taller female. Accepting them, Midna took the liberty to speak.

"Ahh, look! How lovely! The black clouds of twilight are so fetching today… I feel so much more at ease here…" She yawned, stretching her arms out again.

"-And you look so much better like this than in those dusty old clothes, anyway. Eee hee! So, let's get going!" She commented, hitting her tiny hands on his sides. He growled lowly, but ignored it as he and the Princess looked ahead of them.

It seemed calm enough, but they weren't entirely sure. They moved on trying to avoid some Twilight bats that came along their way.

Then something came across Link's acquired wolf nose. It smelled familiar,

_*…Like Ordon trees…*_

Wait why would anything like that smell here in the twilight? Suddenly a scared thought came to his mind…

_*It couldn't be…* _He dashed across, pulling his nose to full attention to the light scent.

He paused, noticing something up ahead. Having Zelda to catch up.

"What were you-" She stopped talking, as Link went slowly to the stick-like thing sticking from the trail. It looked like a wooden training sword.

Kinda looking like the one she used when training with her teacher.

The scent became stronger as the wolf approached it, without anything else he sniffed it, still fresh… the flashes came clearer.

_*Talo… Malo… Beth… Colin!* _He thought looking ahead of him.

"See, isn't being a wolf more convenient?" Midna said, her playful voice covering his sensitive ears.

"Use your senses! You've begun to reawaken as a wolf, I think. Eee hee!"

Zelda stared at the two, _*Use his senses… Could he have…* _Again the wolf bolted ahead of her. She gasped, automatically running after him.

"Link!" She called trying to run after the wolf ahead. Her blue eyes caught the next beasts, Link ran without any remorse what-so-ever.

His wolf instincts were in command at the moment, and there's no stopping him.

Zelda pushed her legs to run as fast she could, trying to catch up with him, if not she'll be stuck outside of the red twilli field. In the single moment, she made it through, just by a small string she made it in through the barrier.

The brunet pulled the sword from the scabbard, preparing herself for the fight. Using the same technique from the last battle, they weakened the first two before killing them off and not a second late instantly killed the third before its shriek could even pop from it's nonviable mouth.

Zelda pushed herself up, shaking off the black blood and placing it back inside the holder, all in the same time her violate blue eyes noticed the scene in front her.

The bridge was gone.

"What's this?" Midna gasped in dismay. "That's strange… The bridge is gone… I wonder if this is the work of those shadow creatures… Ugh… What a pain! Ah well, let's look for it… You! Get your map out." She said pointing at Zelda.

Doing so she pulled the map from her pouch. Midna snatched the paper taping it with her forefinger, revealing swirly blue symbols on the faded wrinkled paper. Each in certain spaces. Along side with it, revealed two gold arrows. Zelda figured it must be them, seeing how it's directly on Kakariko Gorge.

The twilli girl handed the map back to her, showing the Light Princess the map.

"Whenever you destroy those creatures from the darkness, a portal opens that looks like this on a map." She explained pointing at the blue symbol.

She turned to Link. "You hear me? It's called a portal. You'd better remember that!"

Zelda stared at the other female. "So with those portals we can travel anywhere, even outside of Twilight?" She asked, looking at the blue color on the map.

The Imp nodded. "And… in those woods we came through… Yes! It's got to be around there… I'll use my power to take you two, to the location of the open portal… Pick where you want to go." She offered, almost snickering from it.

Link bit back his actions, as a wolf, he was barely hanging from a thread from completely finishing off the girl on his back. Zelda touched his forehead, already knowing what he wanted to do. This had some effect seeing how the dog relaxed a bit.

The blue fairy leaned against her gauntlet covered hand, she felt it was starting to strain a little.

Link touched the Fairy with his nose, also feeling the slight tired fairy.

"Take us to North Faron Woods." Zelda said, having Navi rest on her shoulder.

Midna nodded as she created a clear force field around, making the two turn into shreds, bringing them up into the portal.

Zelda felt the sudden change of temperature instantly, both hot and cold changing to solid cool night. The sounds of the animals' silent, not including the occasional cricket sounds.

"See! I told you. We're here! You know, most people can't leave the twilight that easily. You'd better be grateful! It's your job to look for the bridge! Look hard!" She commanded crossing her arms.

The two looked around, the bridge had to be there, or at least something like a bridge had to be there.

The four pairs of eyes caught sight of the bridge, turning and walking in that direction.

Midna floated up, smirking a bit in turn. "Wow! It's perfect, don't you think? What do you think? Should we take it?" She asked her flaming eye looking it over. The two nodded.

The symbols on her tiny arms evaporated up, scattering quickly to the bridge as lighting, covering the entire thing. Her orange hair lifted up like a third arm, concentrating with her two real arms thrusting both up bringing the solid wooden bridge up. Floating in the air above her, before transforming into shreds and disappearing into the blue and black portal.

Not a second later both Zelda and Link felt themselves get turned into shards and get transported just after the bridge.

The cool night air, faded into really warm and cold air. Zelda landed firmly onto her feet. She felt light headed, blinking the feeling away, when Midna once again took the liberty to speak.

"See! Just as I thought… Eee hee! So, isn't the power of twilight amazing? Call me if you need the power again. It should help you find what we're looking for, don't you think? All right! Let's keep going!" She excitedly explained, hitting the wolf's sides again.

Wolf Link already started his way over to the other side. Zelda held her head some of the light headedness still did not go away; ignoring it she followed the wolf in his lead.

They came across two twilight monsters guarding the outside entrance. They quickly dispatched the two guards, looking directly inside.

"Huh…" Midna said quietly, watching them inside. "What are they doing there? This is a pretty elaborate gate… What are they trying to keep in? …Or out? I bet it'll be worth our while to dig in…"

Link glanced at the Princess, she nodded in agreement. With ease he dug a hole, big enough for the two of them to squeeze through.

They entered through, killing off the ones inside and moving straight ahead.

Zelda felt something contract in her chest, something was wrong, it felt cold. She paused, unconsciously moving her hand to her heart.

It was beating twice as fast.

Link ran along, hardly taking notice to what happened. He jumped in, finding the three twilli beasts inside the red barrier. He leaned down; waiting to strike the first one came along.

Taking the change he held onto the beast biting into his neck over and over, the wound getting severely bigger. He tried to shake off the canine but Link kept his hold firm. Still lethally attacking the dark beast. Eventually causing the twilight monster to die from suffocation of its own blood.

He fell limp to the ground. The others gained closer, Midna pulled her energy shield, preparing for the wolf. Link's still stance cracked jumping high, finishing off the beasts in the instant.

Like the others the portal appeared above them.

Midna crossed her arms leaning back. Her eye turning into a half-moon. "Way to leave your Princess wolfy." She remarked coldly. The transformed Hylian looked up at her.

_*Zelda!*_ He completely forgotten about her. At the corner of his eye he noticed a female on her knees. Instantly he ran to her side.

"L-Link…" She whispered, her voice really soft. Midna floated over her, concern covered her face for her friend.

"What's wrong?" She asked, looking over the taller female's structure. Zelda moaned in pain, her violet eyes moving to her hands. The pain, compared to the rest of her body, was most there.

_*W-What's happening?*_ She thought as the pain increased slightly.

A light came towards her. Touching her right hand slightly. The other two turned around to see that the stream of the light came from the spring nearby.

Her Triforce glowed blue and gold. Suddenly the pain faded little by little, allowing her to be able to get onto of her feet.

"Those in the realm of shadows… This way…" A weak tired male voice spoke.

Three looked at each other, but turned away starting off to the spring. Despite Zelda still feeling a little bit weak.

"…I am…a spirit…of light… Heros… Chosen by the godesess… Look for…my light… Gather the light stolen by the shadows…into this…" He tiredly explained, as a grape-vine shaped instrument floating towards them. The brunet held it in her hands, squeezing it gently.

"…The insects of darkness… They are the form taken…by the evil that attached itself…to my scattered light… In this shadowy twilight…the shadow insects are invisible, much as the people from your light world are… With the last of my power…let me mark your map…with the locations…of the tears that have turned into…shadow insects… But…be careful… The darkness…now hunts you…" He finished, before fading away back inside the water. But not before two silver chains floated towards the two, wrapping around their neck or paw. Giving them a mental image of a map.

Zelda stared at the wolf contently, before nodded at the same time.

"Let's spilt up, it will be faster to gain all the insects that way." Offered Zelda looking to her right.

Link stared, after what just happened, should he let her.

"Don't start, I let you go on, even with your injuries. I'm fine Link." She stated.

The transformed human thought, but in a way, she did let him go here, even with the injuries he has.

Sighing, he nodded, knowing it would save them a great deal of time if they do.

She smiled briefly before moving quickly to the place where the mental image told her where the insect was hiding at.

Link wasted no time, as Midna helped him get on top of the dome shaped building by his left. A similar scent covered his nose. It was coming from inside.

Were the Ordon children here?

Without much though, he walked upon the soft wood on the roof. It snapped under him. He breathed, holding his breath, preventing any of the old dust enter his nostrils. His four paws touched the ground, feeling the cold dirt ground under him.

Once he had regained his balance, he looked around, puzzled by all the floating blue fires.

_*Spirits?*_ He thought, pushing in his acquired ability. What he saw in front of him made him wish he hadn't used it.

There in front of his very eyes where the Ordon children. All of them with a different type of scared emotion on their face.

"Cripes! I don't see those black brutes anywhere…" Said a man roughly that the transformed wolf didn't know, spoke nervously over by the window as he peered out cautiously.

"They've gotta be hidin' somewhere, waitin' for their helpless little prey to come out! Then they'll FEAST!" He continued, not removing his unseen eyes out the carved window.

"We are safe as long as we remain in here, child. Be at ease." Another man spoke up, looking at Talo for a moment noticing the fear in his eyes.

"Oh yeah?" The other man spoke up again loudly, looking over to the black haired man.

"I wonder if the monsters out there agree with you… They sure didn't seem impressed by my bombs! How long do you think we can hold this sanctuary against beasts that strong, huh? Once they attack, it's OVER!"

Talo cringed into the other man's side giving a small whimper of fear. Were they going to get killed…?

"Remember the lady from the General Store?" The man by the window continued speaking darkly, not seeming to notice the children's frightened faces.

Beth, Colin, Talo, Malo and another. One that Link didn't know. There faces grew wider in fear.

"Just one of those things attacked her, and a whole gang from town went to save her! And what happened? She was already gone, and there were TWO monsters waitin'! … You connectin' the dots? That means that if we get attacked by them, then we'll be…"

"BARNES!" The other man, the black haired male, chastised him harshly.

But already Beth started to cry, her frail hands reaching to her face. The words that he placed together had been too much for the young girl to handle.

What if he was right, what if the beasts find them and eat… them…?

There was a soft groan before a glare at the red haired male. He looked away, covering his face which showed he was clearly ashamed behind the metal mask he was wearing.

He knelt down. "Look, Renado… All I mean to say is that it's risky here, too! Ain't you got someplace we can hide?" He asked franticly.

"There is…a cellar," The one named Renado answered hesitantly.

Barnes scampered over closer quickly, flipping his metal mask up.

"WHAAT? You've got a CELLAR? Where's the entrance, man?" He croaked, his face growing desperate.

"The entrance to the cellar is designed to open when all the candles have been lit…"

Barnes scrambled over to one of the oil lamps in the room and lit it with a burning stick before falling face flat clumsily.

"…I… Would not do that," The only child that Link didn't know spoke up patiently.

"When father instructed me to secure the cellar, I saw insects like the beasts outside…"

Barnes squealed like a stuck pig, his arms windmilling crazily as he scuttled back over to the window's wall like a crab running from the nearing surf.

"Don't cry, Beth! It'll be okay!" Colin tried to comfort the crying girl where he now stood by her feet, but she pulled away from his touch and kept sobbing raggedly.

"Link is coming to save us all!"

That got her attention, she looked at him, her red eyes staring at the blond haired boy. The three who did not know the one he mentioned gave puzzled looks.

"I can feel it!" Colin said firmly, his blue eyes burning with his belief.

Talo grunted in disbelief, as though he doubted it. Which in reality he did. How could Link come and find them so easily, they were in some foreign place in Hyrule?

He really doubted it, sure Link could do a lot of things, but with how things are going, the chances of that happening were low.

Very Low.

Midna smirked, placing a hand on her hip. "These kids knew you'd come save them!" She teased, Link looked up.

"What a hero! How sad, to be right in front of someone and not be noticed at all… Eee hee hee!" She laughed, not noticing a fire growing in two blue orbs.

"You are chosen by the gods, and only that keeps you from turning into a spirit, or worse, into a dark monster, when you enter twilight. And no one knows what you have done… You may be doomed to toil in obscurity forever… You're the type to worry about everything, I can tell…but don't fret over Princess Zelda!" She mention the Princess, glowing her orange eye at the transformed wolf.

"She chose this state of affairs, after all… Anyway, what's with having to light candles to get to the basement? Not very subtle, is it… So, what are you going to do now? My lonely little hero… Eee hee!" She laughed again.

Link turned around, knocking the small imp off his back. He brought his sharp jaw on her neck. He growled low from deep in his chest, letting her know that she had crossed a line that he wasn't willing to allow be crossed.

A small yelp stuffed in her throat as she saw his piercing blue eyes showing signs of his fierce anger. Normally he was level-headed, but when something or someone goes pass at his certain emotion points, he will, like in his current form, transform that calmness into rage.

Midna did nothing; she herself knew she passed the line. Sighing carefully, she placed a hand on his front paw, and the other on his furry head.

"…I'm sorry…" She muttered. Link eyed her suspiciously before letting the small girl go.

Moving his eyes around, he saw another stick beside the owl statue. Picking it up, he place it to the burning fire, once lit he walked to the stairs around him, jumping a little in each candle to light each one.

As how the black haired man explained, the cellars' entrance opened. The statue moving out of the way.

Cautiously the imp floated over and sat on his back. He unconsciously glared but let it go as he made his way to the downward entrance.

Some deep breathing got his attention. Quickly using his senses he saw them, three insect bugs right there. Having no second thought he killed all three. Collecting the stolen light within them.

He reached the end. He barked, indicating he needed help to get up. Wordlessly Midna agreed, floating up and helping the wolf out of the dirt cellar.

They next thing they saw were tombstones. _*A graveyard?* _He thought. More deep breathing came to his side. There another bug was there, digging inside the dirt to escape.

Unfortunately for it, the hero was transformed into a wolf. He felt it move under his paws stepping on it, preventing it from moving, he dug it out.

It ran, Link taunted it, following, letting it escape a few times. Just as the little bug thought it was free, he killed it, squeezing the little bug between his teeth.

Midna laughed silently at his actions. "Like to play huh?" She asked, rubbing his side. The light poured out of the light stealer. Not taking anything more time, he collected the blue tear.

He then closed his matching eyes. There apart from his a little less than half of the bugs were already gone. He smiled. Zelda seemed to be getting good at it.

Moving to where she hasn't gone yet, he ran up. He didn't see the brunet anywhere. Where could she have gone, it couldn't be that hard to lose a solid form, brown haired female, wearing absolute blue. Where the only other people around were currently spirits.

Really…

Just blocking it out, he moved to the shop next to him. There wasn't a single way to get in. And the dirt there was too hard to even dig his way in.

Something was shivering at his side. Walking to the sound. He saw glass, it was old and loose. He grinned; this was going to be against his way from vandalizing.

But with Hyrule in its current state, and twilli beasts moving around, doing whatever they please, and people who are currently spirits, knowing only fear. With some madman ruling over them, instead of the calm, wise, well-known strong Princess.

This was an exception.

Sensing the next one, he moved up the rusty metal stairs, hitting the wall dropping the wooden wardrobe, dispatching the insect after. Using it as way to get out of the building. Link realized that he was now on higher ground, by doing so he moved along the way, feeling the light stealer presence nearby.

No make that three.

Climbing his way over further, he came across a shack-looking shelter. Entering inside, from the small hole beside, he entered. The scent of gunpowder and fuel covered his dog nose.

Wiping it briefly with his paw, he gathered inside more. A small fire was burning beside the entrance.

The deep breathing got louder, and found the three inside the fireplace, covered behind fire wood. Picking up the stick, he burned it, placing it with the other wood.

They lit, but as they did the three escaped, all burning with the fire. They hit the walls, which unexpectedly lit with the fire.

Three eyes widened in shock. The whole place was burning in a large flame.

…

Zelda pushed herself down careful to do a roll down the deeper part of the ground. She sighed, rubbing some of the brimstone that was still on her. It was actually a good thing that the Gorons were spirits otherwise they wouldn't have let her inside.

She knew they were a proud race and wouldn't tolerate with humans or Hylians easily.

But the real problem was the unexpected explosions. Just what was causing that? From what she learned, that even if it was a volcano it was rare that it would do that. When she was collecting the light from that area, flaming brimstone, dried bolder sized molten rock was falling all around. Almost getting flattened by a large long burning stag thrusting down to the floor.

It had missed her by a few inches. She sighed in relief; it was indeed a very close one…

She glanced at the grape vine shape vessel. Squeezing it carefully in her gloved hand. She still needed the lights that were deep inside. But how was she going to.

Moving farther along she noticed three twilight beasts. There was no way she could fight them all in the same time. She was going to need help on that. Sighing in defeat the brown haired female moved her way back down. Feeling Link's presence down by a building she recently passed.

She sighed again as she made a run for the village. She knew Link & Midna would get the remaining ones in the village.

She jumped onto the small platform besides the building. Noticing the broken-now gone window, with the glass shards spilled over the ground.

_*This recently just happened…*_ She thought. Her violet blue eyes spying the broken pieces. Jumping inside she moved her way up the metal stairs and climbing out the rectangular hole and out the building.

Something was burning. The smell of lit fuel and wood instantly covered her small nose. She looked at her side the building right there was covered in smoke and flames.

Her eyes open slightly, then squinted, someone was there. She examined them, they were really a she who was floating and had dark skin and red hair.

_*Midna!*_ She thought, running up the steps. Also noticing a wolf exiting outside of a dug hole; the small twilli getting on his back. The two noticed the arriving Princess.

_;;Get Away! It's About To Explode!;;_ He figured spoke to her still running away from the burning building.

She didn't need to be told twice, as she quickly turned and ran behind the canine.

Then something hit her, it was a hard one and squarely on her backside. She fell, as the shock wave from the explosion knocked her off her feet, landing onto her stomach. Link flipped over in mid air, landing painfully on his long back, having the imp girl fall onto the hard dirt floor beside him, just a little close to the edge. Her dark arm dangling off the side.

The brunet peeled her face off the ground, feeling a small pain on her cheek. She touched it, a scrape. Wasn't bleeding, but was stinging in pain.

"Are you two alright?" She asked, glancing at the other two.

Midna watched the other, floating off the ground, "We're fine." She answered; her voice strangely soft.

Link opened his eyes, picking himself onto his four legs. He moved closer to the Hylian Princess, touching her hand with his cold snout. She smiled, rubbing his furry head with her hand.

That moment, three soft sounds emerge from behind. Three of the blue tears where floating over. The princess stood up, walking at what was left of the building, collecting the three.

Link then emerged besides, letting the lights he collected float above him. Scoping them up, the vessel was now almost full. Just four left.

Agreeing on the next decision, they made it to what seemed to be a watch tower; they entered and killed off the small insect taking the stolen light.

"I know where the remaining ones are left." Zelda suddenly said changing her eyes to her companion's side.

_;;Where?;;_ Asked Link, his blue eyes boring to her.

"At Death Mountain."

"Then we're going straight over there." Snickered Midna, rolling her arms back behind her head.

"Alright. Let's go."

…

Well what do you think?

Anyways I want to say this.

But I'm gonna need a new beta Reader.

My friend who corrected this. Won't be able to correct it anymore, seeing how she can't go onto her computer that much anymore.

I don't blame her. But the thing is I already have more than half of the next chapter done.

_(I have no Life!)_

Anyways What I am Saying is…

I need a new beta reader.

If ANYONE, and I mean one who is VERY GOOD At Literature, grammar, punctuation.

_Writing!_

Please, can you do it?

I would really appreciate if you do.

Or If you know Anyone who is good and has a FF account can you tell them to help me.

Please!

I want to have this story as good as possible.

(In addition I would like for that person to tell me of my mistakes, not just correct them)

They say that talking about what you did wrong can help you correct your own mistakes.

I would be happy if anyone could.

Until then I can't write post up any other chapters.

Truth be told, I recently got a few that told me I had horrible writing.

And I am one who's really sensitive about my work…

I really don't want to get anymore of them.. *Shivers*

So please help me out. Anyone!


	11. Chapter 11

Hi! This is the next chapter of the FF Story.

You guys already know.

**Chapter 11: Learning Something New**

The wolf killed the bug, crushing it. As it's deep impaling breathing slowed into nothing. A golden sound emerging from it.

Quickly collecting it, Link paused, staring at the strange stone beside him. He heard a soft whistling tune play from it.

_*Are these the stones that sound with the wind, that Spirit told me to find?* _He asked himself, examining the stone more. No other thought came to his head, he sat down next to it, listening to it's song.

As he did, an image appeared in his head.

_An evil magic disappearing from it's victim…_

Something seemed familiar about it.

But he paused, his instincts controlling him, as he howled the tone.

Zelda turned around, hearing the transformed human howling.

_*The Song of Healing…? Why? How does he know it?* _She asked herself, as a small question mark appeared next to her head.

Minda floated off the singing wolf. Her answer to what Link was doing was as good as the Light Princess.

The black and gray wolf stayed suddenly still, not moving an inch, his chest moved in and out. So he was breathing at minimum.

"Link?" Called the Light Princess, but the wolf did not move.

"Link?" She tried again a little louder, that made him react… by making the transformed Hylian plop down onto his white belly.

Minda snorted. "Great, does that mean we'll have to carry Wolfy from here on out?" She asked sarcastically, hovering over the canine.

As if he reacted from those words his ears lifted up. His eyes opening seconds after.

Midna smiled, before, rudely, landed onto the wolf. He grunted, giving a glare at the small imp on his back.

"Are you alright Link?' Asked the brunet looking over at the transformed hero.

He nodded, looking back at her.

She smiled.

"Alright, Alright, let's get moving to the next lights." The twilli girl interrupted, hitting Link's sides to get a move on.

The two understood moving what's ahead of them.

It seemed to have gone more swiftly then expected, after dispatching the dark beasts, gaining another portal in the process, and finding the part of the remaining lights.

"Do you know where the last one is at Princess?" Asked Midna with some impatience, while twisting her head side to side to wherever the last one might be at. The brown haired female nodded, silently pointing in one direction.

The wolf nodded, moving to where she indicated at.

Using his senses he heard and saw the last squirming insect, moving in what seemed to be, a dried up spring. It was abandoned, seeing how no one was there. Not a single spirit fire.

Zelda jumped behind the dark canine, pushing him out of the way, and moving herself out, as a volcanic rock hurled over to them.

"Watch out!" She warned. "This volcano is still active!" She yelled also avoiding another that aimed to her.

"Thanks for the warning." Called back the twilight girl; sarcasm dripping in her sentence; moving her head out of the way for one that hit besides them and shattered to the solid floor.

_*This one is giving a goose chase…!* _Thought Link still trying catch the insect and secondly avoiding from getting flattened by the exploding earth.

He kept moving. Noticing Zelda trying to corner the bug for him to kill it. After a few attempt they finally got it, crushing it and releasing the light.

The last light.

It had been done.

"Let's go Link." Stated the Light Princess, holding the now full vine container in her hands. The black wolf nodded, following after. Already the Twilight lessened as they approached closer to the spring.

Skin met now clear water, the light container floated out of the Princess's hands and into the spring.

Quickly as it happened the dark and light barriers turned into a life filled, bright light.

Both heroes slowly opened their eyes. The Twilight was officially gone, and all was normal.

Link was back to his normal form instead of his wolf form. Midna, now only a barely see-able shadow floated by them.

"Aw, I was just starting to have fun!" Midna playfully said, as she hovered in the air, in a reclining position with her hands behind her head, smiling briefly at Link and Zelda.

"Don't forget that Fused Shadow! Eee hee hee! See you two later!" She mussed hiding into the green clad hero's shadow.

A soft godly cry emerged from the spring's water. Appearing in front of the two heroes was another light spirit. The shape of a bird, an owl most likely.

_"My name is Eldin. I am one of the light spirits of Hyrule. I am the spirit that guards these lands." _He explained, looking at both youths.

_"O great heroes chosen by the goddesses…" _He whispered, his golden eyes not leaving the Hylians.

_"The dark power you seek lies in the sacred grounds of the proud mountain dwellers. But already those grounds have been defiled, draped in shadow and seeded with evil. You must go to those sacred grounds and cleanse them." _He explained, as the three looked up at the glowing red, curved volcano that they recently just came from.

"We will." Zelda said a sharp belief in her eyes. The light owl nodded, smiling at them, despite how hard it actually was for the two, to see it clearly.

_"I know you will. Please be careful." _He said vanishing before their eyes.

"Should we go up there." Asked Zelda her eyes growing a little soft. Link looked back at her, before staring at the clear water.

"I know we have to, but there's some people I need to see first." He stated his night blue eyes not leaving the ground.

Before the Princess can ask anything a nervous voice popped into the air.

"Link…" The two heroes turned backwards. Link smiled as he saw the children.

The blond kid tired to run to them but was knocked away by Talo falling face flat on the dirt roughly as the two other kids ran to Link excitedly. Another child, the youngest, walked beside the knocked child, giving him a cold glance before looking ahead of him and calmly walking to the small forming group.

Colin pushed himself to his feet easily and ran to stand with the others in front of Link.

"See, Beth? I TOLD you Link would save us!" The bandit headed kid said squirming in excitement; apparently not noticing the 'What are YOU Talking about' look from his baby brother.

Zelda was overwhelmed with this many kids. Not that she didn't like them or anything, no she adored kids. It's just having the duties of a Princess, or would she say Queen, and having no social time with her people; beside the maids, servants, council, family and her secrete friends/teacher. She wouldn't be in the terms of it…

"Link?" Asked the only girl in the group of kids.

"Whose this girl?" She asked curiosity in her aqua blue eyes.

Zelda and Link's hearts stopped, they couldn't simply say she's the Princess of Hyrule.

"…You are the ones from Ordon whom these children spoke of?" Renado asked in his soothing voice as he approached the group slowly, preventing them from having to answer the brown haired girl's question. The two older teens looked up, relief covering their faces.

"We are well met. I am Renado, shaman of this town. And this… This is my daughter, Luda." The little girl smiled at him, and the one named Barnes huffed from where he stood behind them and stomped away, clearly offended at not being introduced to them.

Zelda had to feel some sympathy for the man. But at the corner of her eye she noticed Link giving a solid, slight relieved looked. She rose her brows up a little. Did he know him or something?

Were there any complications with that man that he did not want to have to deal with at all?

"The beasts took us and left us to die…-" Colin spoke suddenly, causing the two teens to look away from their thoughts.

"-but Mr. Renado found us." He continued, smiling gratefully at the older man behind him.

"At first, I couldn't believe they had come from so distant a place as the Ordona Province…" Renado spoke again as he looked down at Colin and the others.

"Yeah, I…" The fair-haired boy continued, stuttering.

"We don't remember much. All of the sudden everyone was captured, and then…until now…it's been like…"

"…A nightmare," The youngest finished.

"Yeah!" Colin piped up, looking back at Link. "It was like a terrible dream and we couldn't wake up…"

"Mmm…" Renado said in response. "Nightmares are everywhere these days, it seems. This village has certainly seen its share of recent hardships..." He looked toward the high mountains as he spoke.

"-The dark beasts attacked, but even worse was the sudden and inexplicable change in the mountain-dwelling Goron tribe. They had long been our friends, but suddenly treated us as foes. Even now they refuse to permit us entry into their mines." His eyes glowered with curiosity.

"It strains the limit of belief…to think that such a gentle and proud tribe could change so suddenly… It makes me wonder if something in those mines is the cause of this change…" He paused again, pondering on what he just explained.

"In any case," He started. "You must take these children and flee this village before more nightmares descend. I, of course, cannot leave my village in such a time. There is no telling what may happen to us here…" He looked down at the kids before briefing back at the

"…But it is my job to try to coax the Gorons back from their recent change of heart."

"I don't wanna leave all these people just to save ourselves!" Talo cried firmly.

"Come on, Link! Can't you do something?" Beth asked him almost pleadingly, a look of a single tear seemed to be forming in her right eye.

"Isn't there…some way to make up with the Gorons?" Colin asked him, a small desperate look covered his summer sky orbs.

"You'd think someone could go to the mines and do something…" Malo stated with the mixed curiosity and slight mischief.

"I do not know what is in the Goron mines-," Renado stated calmly. "-but surely they will soon come to understand it, and right what is wrong. Do not concern yourself with me, my son. You must flee this place as quickly as you can."

"Link-," The girl, who name is Luda, said to him. "-Trying to go near the mines is very dangerous. I will be very sad to be separated from Colin and the others… but I know they must go. Please return them safely to their parents."

Zelda turned to her companion, a questioning look in her eyes. He turned back, the same expression covering his orbs.

"We understand what you are going through, and it's understandable -but… there is something we have to do there." Said Zelda a warm look in her eyes.

Everyone looked at the oldest female. Renado smiled. "May I ask who you are?" The kids looked up, the same question in their eyes.

_*This is bad…* _She panicked, what could she tell them.

"M-my name is… -S-Sheik." She answered, stuttering.

"Sheik?" Asked the dark haired healer.

"Uhm yes." She continued farther.

"Would you be, by any chance a Sheikah?" He asked, giving her a look.

Zelda quickly thought, one of the Sheikah clan... They haven't been seen or heard from for over 50 years. With an exception of a few scattered around Hyrule. _**(Check the note at the bottom)**_

"Yes, Yes I am." She confirmed quickly. Renado looked over her fixtures. There was a little solid expression on her statement.

Zelda beaded sweat, she fully knew that this man suspected the lie. It would be obvious since she has purple-blue eyes, while the Sheikahs had ruby red. The exact opposite color of hers. _**(Note) **_And darker skin complexion, than her's.

"It's been some time since I seen one." He said warmly, relieving the female a bit.

"It was said that Sheikah were born and raised in Kakariko Village." He briefed, looking slightly at the desert village, before moving his chocolate eyes back at the Princess. "Make yourself at home, Sheik." He finished a small smile on his tanned skin face.

Zelda was weary, she knew this man suspected something, but she left it a side.

"Thank you, but we must do something. But I'll make sure to take your offer." She closed her eyes, her words sincere.

The two teens nodded to each other, silently agreeing what they had to do. And without any other words, they left the small group and headed towards the mountain.

It was a short turn, so reaching there took little over more one minute. Zelda cast her colored eyes over the wall. A broken ladder hanging to their left.

"So this is where we have to climb up again?" Asked Link placing his hands on the rusting metal.

The Princess nodded, feeling a slight tinge of heat emit from the volcano. During their small time in Twilight, it was cold and warm at the same time. Now that the light was back all they felt in this area was heated air. It also seemed a little dry in the area.

"Alright." Link said already climbing up the metal cage.

Zelda pause remembering what the Goron, that was guarding, said before.

"Link, Wait!" But the green clad hero didn't seem to hear her, because he kept climbing.

She beaded sweat. "Link!" She called, even louder, but he still didn't take note to her voice.

She held her breath, he wasn't going to listen. Making up her mind she climbed after him, going as fast she could, but as she made it just under half way Link was already at the top.

Her eyes widened as she tried to move closer. But it was little too late as she heard the Goron speak, and transforming into a ball.

_*Oh No.*_

There was a grunt and then a cry. The next thing she knew Link was flat on his back, his eyes tightly shut with pain.

"A weak spirit is no match for the might of the Gorons! Do you understand me, human? Then away with you!" The taller Goron said his dark eyes at the fallen human. He was about to leave, till his noticed Zelda. He glared at her as well.

"You Leave! You're not anymore welcome than that weak human. Now SCRAM!" He yelled, stomping his foot down hard. Zelda kept her grip firm, she felt the strong vibrations on the cage. She held on tightly preventing herself falling like Link did.

She saw the Goron leave, she exhaled in relief.

She climbed down, then jumped off and run to her fallen friend. He groaned in pain, sitting up rubbing his hip.

"Link are you alright?" She asked her concern glowing in her eyes. He sat up, a wince of pain crossed his face.

"Can you stand?" She asked, holding his shoulder.

Link pushed himself on his legs, his left hip burned with pain. But somehow managed to stay up.

"Yeah." He whispered, taking the first steps ahead of him.

"Are you sure?" Asked the worried female, noticing the slight limping on his left.

"Yes, I'm fine." He answered standing up strait and started walking down back at the village. She glanced at his movements. They weren't as graceful as they used to, but were decent.

She exhaled, walking behind him.

Reaching back down they saw Renado, worry covered his wise face, as he eyed the two walked down with his brown eyes.

"Ah, how fortunate you are in one piece! I saw you two heading up the mountain trail, so I was worried.-" Link and Zelda lightly smiled, touched by his concern.

"-Are you trying to reach the Gorons of Death Mountain?-" The two nodded. A slight panicked look covered his fixtures.

"-It is far too dangerous, Link, Sheik! They recognize only strength! A normal person could never persuade them…" He briefed.

"But…I do know one person who was able to best them and earn their trust… His name is Bo. You may know him as the Mayor of your hometown, Ordon." He continued noticing the shocked face of the male.

"Please, go to him. And while you are there, please let him know that the children are safe. Of course, getting them back would be best… but we could not keep them safe from the monsters on the road without a horse and cart… Please… Return to Ordon and inform the parents that their children are free from harm. Give them my word." He explained a solid look of trust in his eyes.

Link smiled, so far Renado kept them safe till now. He was certain that he was trust worthy with these kids.

"Thank you, I will make sure to tell them." The older man smiled, giving him a nod.

"So we're going back." Asked Zelda once she and Link were out of ear shot of the Shaman.

"Yes. I'm sure everyone would be happy to know that their kids are safe. I am. Especially, when I saw them safe and alive." The green clothed man emphasized on the word alive. Sighing in relief after.

Zelda smiled. "Well we'll have to se-" But before she could finish a small noised caught in their Elven ears.

It was faint but was getting louder. And closer. They both turned around only to see a cherry brown horse running towards them.

"Epona?" Called out Link, but the crazed mare did not stay still, instead she kept running, towards them in fact.

"Look Out!" Cried Link as they both moved out of the way. The horse missing them by inches.

"Epona!" He yelled, but she did not listen, she picked her front hoofs up in fear.

_;;Get Them Off Me!;; _The mare cried. Zelda gasped, "Link! Bulbins were on her recently." She exclaimed, as the male turned his head to her.

"Oh no." He whispered, chasing after his horse.

He swiftly jumped onto her back as he tried got a firm hold on her.

_;;No!;; _She cried, thinking it was another one of those monsters on her. She ran, trying to get him off her back.

"Link!" The Princess gasped as the hero held firmly onto his horse's saddle.

"Whoa! Easy there!" He tried commanding her, but she kept running, swaying side to side trying to buck her owner off.

She paused still lifting her front hoofs again in the air, Link took the quick opportunity to get a firmer grip, but he was too slow as she kicked up her hind legs and knock him clean off.

He fell to his side, the same spot on his sore left. He groaned in pain but pushed himself up from the spring. Trying again to control the scared horse.

She did the same thing trying to buck Link off of her, still not realizing it was actually her owner.

"Epona!" He yelled. It worked catching the attention on the female horse, seeing how she stopped.

Not wasting the opportunity, he got on top finally dominating the horse. He sat on the saddle, leaning towards her long head.

"There, there, it's alright…" He soothed, brushing against the side of her powerful neck.

_;;L-Link…;; _She called, turning her head to her master. Yup it was no doubt it was him. She relaxed, standing still, neighing in relief.

Zelda was still in side lines. Her eyes wide with surprise, despite what could happen, Link still managed to tame his horse back to normal.

"Hmm…" Midna popped out, smirking at the small scene.

"You're not to shabby a wrangler after all! Won't this make getting back to your town a lot easier? Now go finish your errand so we can get back! Get a move on!" She commanded, a small laugh coming after her sentence. Link rolled his eyes patting his horse a bit before getting off, feeling a sharp jab of pain onto his side as he did so.

Epona turned to her owner, nudging her nose against his side in affection. He smiled patting against her neck again.

"Oh." He mumbled to himself, pulling out what seemed to be some kind a dried fruit and holding it squarely on his palm. Epona sniffed it before gently taking it, and eating it.

"That's a good horse." He commented rubbing her side.

"That was really impressive." Zelda commented, walking to the two; gaining their attention.

"Not even our best soldiers and tamers could handle a horse that wild." She said still staring at the calm horse.

"What do you mean?" Asked Link his eyes gaining curiosity.

"Whenever a horse was that wild. No one was able to control it, all they did was leave it in an enclosed pen and wait for it to calm down." She explained, feeling an urge to actually pet the animal.

"You can pet her." He said as if reading the Princess's mind.

A look of slight excitement covered her eyes, as she slowly walked up to the horse and touching it's side.

Epona, who already finished her treat, turned to the timid female. She examined her, with her navy eyes. Zelda quickly removed her hand, nervous that she already offended the horse.

But instead, like what she did with Link, she nudged her velvet nose against her arm. Zelda stuttered in surprise, looking at Link silently asking him what does she do now.

"Just brush your hand against her nose, if you do, She'll trust you." He explained, small amusement in his eyes.

"A-against her nose…?"

"She likes it."

The Princess looked back at the horse, complying to what Link told her to do. Softly and gently she placed her covered hand against her extremely smooth snout.

Doing so the horse pushed harder her head now against her chest and abdomen. "Wow…" Zelda whispered holding her head carefully.

"She trusts you." Said Link smiling.

The brunet felt as if she accomplished something big. She smiled, petting the horse's neck. Who neighed in satisfaction.

"So shall we go back to Ordon?" Offered Link, putting back his gloves on after washing them in the Spring's water.

_0o0_

Zelda held onto Link's waist as they jumped over the fence that held them inside Kakariko Village. Just as they were about to move farther a familiar voice popped into the air.

"Mr. Link! WAAAAAAIT! Greetings, Mr. Link! I have come to deliver a letter. It is a letter from Ooccoo.-" The strange man handed him the letter. "-Well, my business is concluded! Onward to mail!" He jogged off to who-knows-where.

"Ooccoo?" Asked Zelda looking over his shoulder to the letter he received.

"Wasn't it that bird-like creature that we saved from that clay pot?" Asked Link back at Zelda.

She nodded, her memory like an Elephant. "She was an Oocca." She said, placing her hands firmly on her thighs.

The male opened the letter, reading it's writing inside.

_'Dear Adventurers,_

_I was so happy to meet you and spend a bit of time with you two! I am planning a trip to a new location, just so you know. If you continue your journeys, we might see each other again! So take care of yourselves…_

_P.S. I didn't have a chance to tell you this last time, but I have a son. I'll introduce you if we meet again! He's a good boy who can help you like an item, so be nice!_

_From Ooccoo.'_

The two couldn't help but laugh at letter.

"Well it turns out we'll be seeing her again, won't we?" Asked Zelda still giggling at the thought.

"Turns out to be a yes." Answered the male.

He grabbed the reins of the horse, bringing them up then down with a snap, urging the horse to ride across Hyrule field. Also ignoring the monsters that were along their way. Well, more like Epona stomping on them as she ran across Hyrule field.

Within about half an hour they made it to Faron woods, after that was within the 5 minute limit, before reaching Ordon.

Zelda felt a wind of calmness yet a bit of sadness in the atmosphere.

_*They're still worried about their children…* _Thought Zelda looking around the slightly empty village.

Link walked Epona across the town, heading to the Mayor's house. By his eye he already saw him standing like usual in front of his house.

"LINK?-" The big man gasped when he saw him.

"-Whoa, it IS you Link! You're safe and sound! Your clothes… What happened to you, lad?" He exclaimed, his dark green eyes wide open in surprise.

"Oh, this and that," Link answered with a laugh, gasping in surprise when Bo grabbed him around the waist in a hug, just as he was about to squeeze Link tight, he protested quickly.

"Wait. No. Stop." The other stopped, looking at him in confusion.

"I'm a little sore right now…" He mumbled a little hint of red color painting his face.

The mayor eyed him, agreeing and letting go of the smaller petit. When he did, he noticed the other female.

"Who's that Link?" Asked the bigger man.

Link, who was currently rubbing his hip, turned back noticing the embarrassment that covered Zelda's face.

"Oh, that's Sheik. A friend I met along the way." He explained his face getting hotter. Bo smirked, taking Link by the shoulders and moving him away from her.

"You found yourself a nice one." He joked, Link face, if possible, got even darker.

"W-well…" He tried, but the older male smirked.

"Just messing with you lad. So tell me what happened."

"Wait no, C-Come quick! Inside!" He interrupted before Link could try to talk.

_0o0_

After Link and Zelda had told him almost everything, Bo nodded, just taking it all in as Link stood up and walked around so that he wouldn't get any stiffer from sitting for too long.

"So you're the Hero and Heroine.. The Champions chosen by the Goddesses.. That's quite an honor, lad. I assume you two would want me to keep this information a secret, yes?"

"It would better if so."

"Then your guys secret is safe with me."

"Thank you."

"Of course. Now what about the children?"

_0o0_

"I see… So the young'uns are in Kakariko village." He said standing still with relief.

"Well, that's good… Renado's an old friend. If they're in his care, then we can relax."

…

"So…" He broke the silence.

"Don't keep me waitin', lad! Tell me of my little girl! Ilia is there with the rest of 'em, right?-" Link grimaced at the question, he turned away wishing he could tell him, that he had things under control, but remaining ominously silent.

It wasn't like he liked it any better, Ilia is his childhood friend. He was worried about her too.

Zelda stared at the two, having no words to say, even though she wanted to, what could she say, that she's certain that this girl is alright.

"-…Oh! I see… That ain't what I wanted to hear…" He whispered looking down, sadness cowering around his heart.

"Ahh… But Link… I guess I need to think of all four of those poor kids, not just my own… They're all in danger. What I should be asking is how I can help out…"

"I- we need your help, Bo," Link admitted quietly. "Sheik and I have to negotiate with the Gorons to get them to let us in their mines, so that we can help them."

"What's that, now? The Gorons of Death Mountain?"

"Yes. Renado told me that you might be able to help us, to help them."

"I see… So Renado told you that…"

"Yes."

"Well, it's true… I did defeat the Gorons in a contest of strength and earned their trust… With the help of a little secret. I CAN teach you two the secret…but can you promise me that you absolutely, positively will NOT disclose it to anyone?"

"Yes, of course, Bo. It's the least we can do since you're keeping our secret."

"Good. All righty, then. Absolutely no one! Come this way.-" Link and Zelda nodded, following him into another room in the house quickly. "-Link, Sheik you've heard of Sumo wrestlin', right?" He asked, seeing the other two teens slowly nod their heads.

"Gorons like to match strength in Sumo contests. Luckily for you, the basics of Sumo are the same as stoppin' chargin' goats… You wanna hear more?"

"Yes."

"All righty, then. I'll teach you the basics of the ways of Sumo. If you're getting' in a Sumo match, chances are you're in an arena like this. The first fella to push his foe outside the arena wins. Step forward and grab your foe to try to push him out. Let a retreating foe taste your open palm. Sidestep a foe's advance. Three techniques, all of 'em pretty basic. Master all three and you'll be shovin' folks out of the arena in no time, lad!… So, there you go : the basics of Sumo. Need to hear 'em again?"

"No."

"Rather then explain a lot, why don't we just get to it? Come into the ring, lad."

Bo took off his shirt, so Link did the same. However his face got a little red when noticed that Zelda was going to watching this.

Oh Goddesses, how was he going to do this.

Zelda was blushing. It was a true fact. Just seeing Link shirtless made her almost faint, is wrong with her?

The two got onto the ring, crouching as they faced each other.

The mental sound of a bell popped into their heads as the two males pushed onto each other. Link tried to do his best, almost getting the upper hand at one point. But the pain in his hip and inexperience didn't help the matters, causing the older male to toss him out of the ring.

Link bit back a cry of pain as he landed; mentally cursing about the Mayor's roughness as he pulled himself to his feet stiffly, one hand clutching at his bruised hip wincing in pain, sweat beading on his forehead. And his lower-lip was at the brink of breaking.

"What's the matter, Link? Did you think I was gonna take it easy on you? If you can't prevail in a match like this, then you'd have NO chance against a Goron! For example… Counter the open-palm strike by grabbing 'em and shovin 'em back! All righty. If you understand… Come at me again!"

"Yes!" Link hissed, angry now and determined to show him that he could handle this.

Zelda shuddered at the sight. She already knew Link was in enough pain. Why is he so persistent to keep hurting himself…?

They took up their previous positions in the ring, and Link got into action. Bo couched closer trying to get Link into his hold, but the younger petit slide to the let, avoiding getting caught. The Link slapped him gaining the advantage and pushing him to end of the ring. He was close, so by doing the same strategy he managed to push out the heaver man out of the circular ring.

Bo pushing himself up where he sat outside the ring, crossing his arms over his chest with a proud look on his face.

"Hmph!" he grunted. "You seem to understand the basics. All righty, next time I won't go easy on you, lad. Fight me as if you were fightin' one of the Gorons!"

Just in moments, Bo knocked him out of the arena again.

"What was that, lad? You've got to put your back into it! I shared the spirit of Sumo with you, lad, and you've gotta remember it!"

"Yes!" Link hissed again, really getting riled up now, his blue eyes flashing like fire full of determination. He's not going to be giving up that easily.

They took up their positions again, they were faster and harder at each other. Bo grabbed him pushing him out of the ring. But Link stood his ground preventing the older man to push him out. He slapped him gaining another advantage to move. Using it he grabbed the Mayor's waist he used his weight and strength to push him out.

But it didn't last as the bald man pushed him out. Doing what he did Bo slapped Link, trying to push him out. He was on the edge now, very close.

Zelda opened her eyes wide, and literally gripping her seat. He was going to lose again…

Link turned around to the female. Knowing what was going through her head.

Well, he going to do this. He's not going to lose…

Link felt his pain melt away as he actually did growl like the wolf, making Bo's eyes widen at the sound.

_*Just what was that…?* _The Mayor asked himself.

Link pushed his weight, catching the other by surprise, and by the mass of the strength. He grabbed him by the shoulders pushing the blond haired man away, but Link crouched lower avoiding the hold. Doing so quickly he grabbed the heaver man again pushing him to the side.

In seconds the Mayor was out of the ring and down onto his back. His eyes wide in shock.

Not once has anyone ever managed to beat him in a Sumo wresting match. And to be honest, he was very impressed.

"Whoa ho! Not to shabby, lad! With your natural talent, I'm sure you can take on the Gorons…" He grinned standing back up onto his feet.

Both of them put their shirts back on and returned to the front room of the house.

"You're gotten a sight stronger in the short time you've been gone, Link… Strong as you are, though, you can't hope to beat the Gorons wrestlin' with power alone. Those Gorons are made of rock! Naw, the secret to beatin' the Gorons…is locked away in that chest. Take it with you, lad." He explained pointed at the blue and gold chest besides him.

Link nodded, walking over to the chest that stood by the fireplace, opening it and taking out a pair of heavy boots.

"You can probably tell, those boots are made of iron, lad. Whoever wears 'em won't easily be pushed around…even by a Goron. If you're fixin' to fight a Goron, be sure to wear those boots. … Let's be square, though, lad; you two can't ever tell ANYONE about those boots! 'Specially Renado!"

Link nodded, promising him once again. "I won't tell a soul, Bo. I'd better get going. The Gorons… And the children… They need me."

"But before I go, how am I able to hold these heavy boots in my hands, if they are made of solid Iron?" Asked Link picking the well-weighted boots.

"Ah yes, they are enchanted, like your endless packs you two youngsters have. They are only effective if worn." He explained staring at the two.

Zelda and Link stared back before looking at each other.

"Makes Sense." They laughed.

"We'll let you know what happening, and we'll be sure to find you're daughter Mayor." Said Zelda at the door.

The wider man smiled. "Thank you."

_0o0_

Once they closed the door they walked outside to see their trusty steed eating some grass nearby the small creek.

"Should we tell the parents about their children?" Asked Zelda, rubbing her forehead from sweat.

"It would be a good idea, but knowing the mayor, he'll do the moment everyone calms down quickly.

The ex-Princess nodded as she wiped her mouth.

"Thirsty?" Asked the male, seeing her by the corner of her eye.

"Yeah a little."

"Come." He said taking the horse's reins in his hands and leading the two girls outside of the village.

"Can you wait here for a minute?" He asked touching the ladder to his house.

"Yeah."

He climbed up, then entering his house. A little later he came out, looking the same as he was before.

"Link?" He climbed down, reaching the bottom he pulled out a clear bottle. Water was inside it. Zelda eyed it, like a spoil child with candy.

"Thanks." She took it and drank out of it. It was clear and clean, just like how she liked it.

"It's the spirit's water. The cleanest we have here in Ordon." He explained, taking a swing of his own bottle.

"Lets go." The female stated putting the half empty bottle away in her second endless pouch.

They made it close to the spring, when a thought came into the male's head.

"You think we should fill up our bottles before we leave?"

The Princess paused. "That would actually be a good idea."

They entered in, but as they did a wolf's breathing came into their sensitive ears.

It was the same golden wolf they saw back in Faron Woods.

"Link?"

But the other was ahead of her, already pulling out his sword at the golden animal waiting. Like at Faron Woods the wolf jumped biting into his neck. Yet no blood or scream came with it. Zelda winced, at the sight.

The golden canine released, giving the female a turn into holding onto the hero.

He eyed the female, his ruby red eyes looking around, then back at the Princess, waiting for what-ever what was happening to finish.

_0o0_

Link picked himself up from the ground, the pain on his neck intense but bearable.

Hyrule Castle stood enshrouded with fog behind the skeleton warrior. His sword gleaming with unknown light.

"We meet again," he said quietly as he watched Link closely, noticing his slight limp right away. "You have a little more of the look of a hero then you did before… Do you feel ready to earn your next skill?"

"I do," Link answered him firmly.

"Very well… But before we begin, I must test you to ensure you have mastered the last skill I taught you…the ending blow. Now then, come at me!"

Link nodded briefly, barely giving him warning before he leapt forward, knocking the warrior onto his back easily despite his own sore, driving the breath away with his blade.

The man pulled himself to his feet once he had recovered.

"Excellent. It appears you are certainly capable of performing my lost art." Addressing him with the tones of a proud teacher in his voice.

"Very well. My second skill is… The shield attack! Let it be hewn into your mind!-" They both took up a sparring stance across from each other, and Link vaguely noticed the circle of six tall pillars that bore the royal insignia at their tops that were barely visible in the foggy distance.

"-No matter how well-tempered a blade is, if a foe is clad in armor and bears a shield, the sword will do it no harm," He explained his red eyes urging him to listen well.

"When facing such a foe, you must use your arm to thrust your shield against the defenses of your enemy, causing the fiend to recoil. Use your eyes to lock onto me, then try it! You have learned much, so I am sure you can see the moment when you can do a shield attack!"

Link nodded, slamming his shield forward quickly, hitting the skeleton teacher ahead, catching him off guard with his speed, striking him forcefully while he was stunned.

"Excellent! Open a hole in your enemy's defenses and use your sword to strike without hesitation! The shield attack I have just taught you can also be used to repel an enemy's projectile attacks. Would you like to practice?-" Link nodded in reply.

"-Then repel my magical attack with your shield attack!"

Link readied himself quickly, sending the golden ball of light that the warrior conjured back at him with his shield.

"Perfect! When your enemies assail you with projectiles, this is how you will defeat them with ease! Done! You have learned the second of my hidden skills, the shield attack!-" Link nodded, demonstrating the attack once more before swinging his sword back up into it's sheath easily.

"-But I have five more secrets to teach you…in time. The path to becoming the true hero is a long one, but once you have grasped all of the hidden skills, you shall be worthy of walking it." He explained, his red eyes staring at his pupil.

"You must persist on the lonely path of the sword to obtain true courage and earn the strength to conquer the great evils of the world! Do not forget your discipline with the blade before we meet again!" He finished before vanishing.

Zelda gasped a little as Link woke up, similar to how he did before when this first happened.

"So what was going on there?" She asked, as the other stood up.

"Just learning new sword techniques." He answered, holding his head a little from light headedness.

"New sword techniques?" She repeated looking at his face for answers.

He nodded.

"From who?"

Link pondered for a little. "I don't know…" Zelda glanced at him, there were no signs of him lying. But he didn't know, how can he be certain that this can't be some twilight trick or something…

_*No. Don't think like that Zelda.* _She reassured herself.

"So about the water?" Asked the blond haired male, bringing the girl out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh- right…"

_0o0_

"This is really a nice place here." Stated the short brown haired girl.

"Yeah, but I don't understand why they want us to leave. I mean we could help them out, why do we have to go. Ugh if I had a sword with me, I'd be able to show those beasts who they are messing with!" Talo declared a fierce look in his eyes.

"Again you're getting ahead of yourself." Stated Beth, an annoyed expression on her face.

"Well I don't see you tryin-" He stopped, looking at his side.

"Hey, don't stop talking! You know I hate it when you do that! Hey!" Beth tried yelling but the other kid didn't listen.

"HEY!"

"Shhhhhhh!" He shushed the girl.

"Hey don't you shush me." She growled anger revealing in her face. But the other boy didn't answer.

"Talo! don't you- Just be quiet." He interrupted, still looking at his side.

"What!?"

Talo finally turned his head. "Do you hear that?" He whispered.

Beth rose an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Just listen."

…

Just like he said there was something thumping, and screeching. And it was getting closer.

"Wha-" But before any of the two could ask, three boars and Bulbins were running to the village.

The two gasped.

"RUN! BETH!" Cried the red bandit boy running in the opposite direction, away from the monsters.

But as for Beth, she was too paralyzed in fear to move a muscle.

Colin turned, something loud was in this place. But before him his eyes were wide as dinner plates. Bulbins were inside Kakariko village, but what was more. Beth was in their way. Practically waiting to get crashed into them.

"Malo get inside!" He yelled at the youngest kid, he turned for himself after the kid, but paused. Beth was still there, and Talo…

Well he'll know to get in somewhere safe. But Beth was right in the center.

He only had a second to think. Courage burned inside his entire being. He wasn't going to let his friend get into all of this.

Making a dash he made it just by a little. By just a moment he pushed the girl out of the way, now standing strait where she previously been.

It was only a moment before everything turned black. The last thing he heard was his name.

…

Beth felt her side get pushed. She turned around while still in the dirt only to see Colin get hit at the base of his skull knocking him out. The larger bulbin picked the small boy up.

"COLIN!" Beth screamed, tears welling up in her eyes.

The bigger Bulbin looked at her with his scarring red eyes. Fear engulfed in her. There was nothing she could do.

Her body pumped with adrenalin, using it she ran away from the scene. Guilt pumped into her heart. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Colin just saved her life. Even after how cruel she was with him. He still pulled up the courage to save her. She ran to where Talo was at, his eyes and face covered with shock. He always thought the other was weak, but after doing that, he wasn't so sure anymore…

"In here!" Called a soft woman's voice, her green eyes wide with shock, moving a hand to her direction. With her open door.

More of the Kakariko attendants watching inside from their house outside of the windows, but like the two Ordon children, fear covered the rainbow colors of the mixed eyes. _**(NOTE)**_

The Bulbins stayed into the village, still holding the boy. He laughed, staring at his new prize.

He noticed the scared looks on the residents around, ones that were outside ran inside their homes and or buildings.

He laughed harder. But stopped as the sound of a horse popped into the air. Everyone turned around Link and Sheik(Zelda) riding into the now desert-like village.

But what they had as shock, then anger reach into their eyes to see what was happening.

"COLIN!" Cried Link as the, what seemed to be leader of the group, held the unconscious small blond boy in his enlarge hand. As if to taunt him, _'Try to save him! If you can! HERO!'_

Anger and fury boiled in his blood, he was not letting that monster endanger his friends!

The leader kicked his blue boar, making it run the away from them, still holding the kid in his green hand and out the other way.

"Hold On Zelda." He said, before kicking his horse to go faster.

There was only one thing going through the blond haired hero's head.

To protect his loved ones…

…

*Collapses in her chair.*

"I'M DONE!"

*Wipes the sweat off her brow*

Whew! That took longer than expected. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this, I really took a lot of time trying to write this. And believe me. I had writer's block as I did it was killing me to write this. But I made it just for you guys…

Please cut me a little slack in this.

_**NOTES:**_

-Now about the 50 years about not seeing the Sheikah, I made that up. _Twilight Princess comes 100 years after Ocarina of Time. _As said in the Zelda game info. You'll see why I did so later.

_**NOOOOO! Spoilers! DX**_

_-Also about Red being the opposite of Blue. _I'm not sure if that is true, but I just added that… I'm not certain if that is true or not. You guys tell me.

-Okay, I played Ocarina of Time, and there were people who lived in Kakariko. But In Twilight Princess, there was hardly anyone. I was like The Heck!?

So I added it, why would it be called Kakariko Village if _ONLY THREE People _live in it? I wasn't going to allow that.

_(By the way if you want to have a basic idea of the green eyed woman who brought Beth and Talo in her house, looks like. Just think of Anju from Majora's Mask. If you haven't played M.M or seen her. -Think of the Cucco Lady from OoT)_

/If you haven't played either game. Just search in google. And type in Anju from Majora's mask. Or Cucco Lady from Ocarina of Time./

Either one works…

Anyways I have to go.

Please Tell me what you think :D


	12. Chapter 12

Alright! I'm here, lets go.

This chapter is kinda like a chill chapter, _(Only at the end XD) _only it's a scene that really happened in the game. (With some adjusted parts.)

You guys already know…

Onwards.

**Chapter 12: Rescuing a love one**

Epona ran through the dry ground leaving her hoof marks on the way. Link gripped onto the reins, his knuckles bone white. As Zelda steadied her grip onto the saddle, knowing Link will need the space.

They made it over the closed gate similar looking to the one that was recently closed.

"Faster Epona!" He yelled, his horse going at his command without question.

They made it, as they saw the group of thieves, and Colin, somehow, the leader managed to tie the poor boy on top of the long pole of his strange blue boar.

He was strangely still, but then pulled out his horn blowing into it. A unknown tune coming out.

Zelda gasped. "Link… he's calling out to the other Bulbins…" She warn holding onto the brown saddle harder. Like as said, more of the minions on boars rode their way closer to the couple. Carrying arrows and spiked clubs.

"Go!" Cried Link chasing after the blue boar rider, as the other ran avoiding the other from gaining area around him.

Link pulled out his sword, upon reaching the foe he slashed at the bulbin breaking more of his armor off and getting closer to saving his friend.

Each time was the same only more of the followers kept coming closer and harder to avoid.

Zelda kept her grip steady, moving her head out of the way when one of the servants tried to hit her. She brought her leg up and kicked him clean off the boar, having the pig-like animal spring out of control and fall onto it's side. The second rider falling with it, getting crushed under it's heavy mass.

Link slashed at the Bulbin leader again, removing more of it's armor and giving him more of sight on skin.

Zelda punched another that was closer to Epona, the green skin foe brought up his club and hit the horse's behind. Causing the frighten mare to kneel up and run away from the tyrant.

"Whoa! Epona!" Cried Link trying to gain control over his horse. She kept running. Link turned the reins moving her slightly to the right and back at all the action.

"Link Watch Out!" Zelda warn of the upcoming arrow shot. But as he turned his head the arrow already met the flesh of his left arm.

"AAARRRGGGGHHH!" The male screamed in as sticky blood trailed down his arm. He griped it, but ignoring it, as the leader came into sword range again. Pulling out the Ordon sword he slashed at the larger foe again, missing bit of the skin he intended to hit.

Zelda's face crossed as another one of the enemies pulled out their bows to strike them. One of them was near by his second rider also carrying bows and arrows.

This was her chance. Swiftly but slowly she got up from her seat.

"Zelda! What are You doing!?" Screamed Link, the corner of his eye looking back.

"Saving You Time!" She called back. As she jumped off the tempered horse and onto the crazed boar, knocking off the first rider. Link stopped his horse looking back.

Zelda elbowed the second rider, taking his bows and quiver of arrows while she did, she kicked the boar back into running.

"GO! I'LL TAKE CARE OF THEM!" She yelled sitting on running boar and already shooting three of the Bulbins to the ground.

Link hesitated but listened, running after the leader. As well as finishing the last of the armor.

He felt limp as his blue 'stead' kept going, but he pulled himself up riding closer to the nearby bridge up ahead.

Link followed not letting the chance of him taking his younger friend. Epona jumped over the raged wooden fence, just at the side-less bridge. The sun already setting down giving it the darkening mood to what was going to happen.

On the other side the Bulbin was sitting on his boar proudly Colin still tied up on the long pole.

_*Colin…!* _Mentally screamed Link, his intense blue glare not leaving his face.

A sound of an arrow shot sounded for a sec through the air. Both sides of the bridge was now on fire. He looked back, there was no escape there.

A single thread was keeping them inside from moving any limb. The wind blew against the skinner male's face. This is it.

"GO!" Cried Link as his horse and the boar charged at each other. Link gripped his sword his eyes not leaving the leader, they were mere feet away from each other.

Link brought his sword slashing at the unprotected skin of the foe. Blood splattered against sword and air near him. The smell of heavy iron covered his nose. It was so strong he could almost taste it in his mouth.

He reached the other end, the other fire end. Epona paused lifting her front hoofs and turned around away from the fire. Her natural instinct of the scared animal.

She ran, moving closer to the approaching larger animal.

He repeated the same movements making the wound even larger and serious.

The king held onto his wound, anger growing in his killer red eyes. He turned his blue boar, anger rising as he approached closer to his opponent.

The bulbin gave out a heart breathing scream bringing out his hidden spiked club and whacking it at the Link's side.

He grunted in pain, his hold on his horse loosened; he held onto dear mercy onto his horse. Epona still running ahead of her.

Link crunched his face. The impalement on his arm didn't help matters, his feet were dangling off the bridge.

If he let go… it was over.

_*No!* _Thought Link. If he let go, Colin will be at the complete mercy of King Bulbin, and the entire village will be surrounded by them, they too will be in fear again.

The grip on the saddle was loosening. _*I've made it this far! How could it end now…!?* _The mere thought was frightening. He was suppose to be a hero, but he was going to fall to his death, how can it be…

Zelda raced over, seeing the smoke was enough to catch her attention. She pulled on the leather ropes for the boar's reins. The quiver with arrows was strapped behind her back, and a bow tightly in her hands.

Her eyes widened at the sight. Link was holding onto his life at Epona's side as the Bulbin was now racing towards him.

"Link!" She screamed, but it wasn't enough he couldn't hear her. She noticed his hold faltering.

_*Please no…* _

Link's last strength was at it's brink. His arms were strained, was there anyway to pull himself up.

A cold laugh got his attention, King Bulbin was near now, bringing his club into the air, he swung. Hitting Epona right in her side.

The horse neighed in pain, but still running. The hanging hero's blood boiled, but also was covered in fear, his horse was injured and he was hanging. The odds were really getting to him.

A sharp pain jabbed into his left. He let go, now his life was secured with one arm. The arrow stuck into his arm was strained to the last. He couldn't hold himself up with it anymore.

Zelda's face was covered in horror. Link was now supported by his only working arm at the moment. Tear welled into her eyes as she jumped off the mindless boar.

"LINK!" She screamed, not caring if her throat tore. "HANG ON!" She screamed again.

Her mind felt blank, for once in her life it was blank. She screamed something obvious, and yet it was useless.

She was useless. Her friend was going to die and she can't do a thing about it!

She was a poor leader, and friend…

The green garbed hero's face beaded sweat his face crunched up with pain. At the corner of his blue eye he saw the larger being approach him. Time felt as if were going slow. He vaguely heard Zelda scream.

Has his life really been all this short and challenging. The boar rider was now just inches away from him, his club risen higher to hit him and Epona.

He closed his eyes. Everything was just a worthless try. He was no hero.

He was pathetic…

"_You're not Pathetic…" _Link's eyes widen.

"_Don't give up now…!" _The voice in his head called.

_*It's right… I mustn't give up now!* _He mentally said, as time gone back to normal.

"LINK!" Zelda's screamed sounded again. This time working. His arm's pain slithered out, as he pulled it up, meeting his other supporting hand. Using all of his upper arm strength he pulled himself up onto his rightful mare's back. As well as missing the hitting club, just barely touching the hairs on his ear.

King Bulbin red eyes widened in shock. How was did he managed to do that. Not so long ago he was dangling for his life.

And now…

He back up, ready for more action.

Link pulled out his sword.

"You're not getting away, from everything you did. You're going to pay!" He yelled charging at the ogre like monster.

Who without doubt, was definitely shocked by all of this. Link slashed dangerously at him. The force was so intense that it knocked him off his stead. Falling into the deep black pitch bellow.

The last thing of him was his echoing scream.

Link picked up his horse, pulling into a dramatic pose, his sword risen in the air.

He beat him. He finally beat the leader of the Bulbins…

The blue boar kept running, crashing into the burning wood and into the northern field of Kakariko village. With Colin still tied onto the pole.

"Oh No You Don't!" Shouted the brunet jumping onto the secondary boar and chasing after the blue animal.

Link settled down, urging his horse to follow after.

Zelda pulled out her acquired arrows taking her aim at one spot.

"Link!" She cried, noticing the hero behind her.

He nodded, knowing what she was doing.

Zelda closed one eye while still riding the crazed boar. She pulled the arrow back, holding it in place, moving it slightly for the other running boar. Her aim was definite, once she was positive she let the thin arrow go.

As expected it shot through the pole snapping it letting the unconscious boy with it. Link charged his horse, and by the little moment his hands touched fabric. He grasped him, holding the lithe boy close to him.

He got him. Colin was safe, but most importantly, alive.

Link stopped his still injured horse, Zelda stood up from the boar and jumped off similar to how she did with Epona.

Leaving the Mindless boar running aimlessly away.

She walked over, noticing how protective Link was with the blond haired kid.

"Link…" She whispered putting her acquired weapons away in her enchanted pouch. He looked up, worry still covered his eyes.

"Let me see him…" She said softly. She noticed the reluctantly in his eyes, which was understandable. But nodded gingerly laying the smaller boy down for the Princess to see.

From her enchanted pouch a small silver dagger was brought out, using it, she removed the ropes that tied him to the pole. Letting them fall like snow she went on to examine the boy.

She softly touched the fair haired boy's forehead, she concentrated. The purified water scent filled the around the unconscious boy. Her Triforce glowed blue then little by little it moved around the boy's frame giving it a light glow before dying down.

Zelda opened her blue eyes.

"That should do it for now, I took away the rope burns and minor cuts and bruises but he'll need to go to the Spirit's spring to remove the bruising at the back of the skull. If not, it could become a serious problem." She explain, not taking her eyes off the smaller child.

The older male nodded, carefully placing the younger child in front of him, as Zelda sat just behind him.

…

Colin felt heavy. The back of his head hurt a lot. He felt as if a boar ran into him.

Wait… that really did happen. He felt water under him. Was he at the spring?

Slowly and tiredly he opened his summer sky eyes. A hand moved over his eyes before clearing.

"Link…" He started, looking straightly, yes that was him. He moved slightly to his right, also noticing 'Sheik.' was beside his idol.

He sat a little more strait up. "Is everyone… Okay?" He asked looking around. Everyone was kneeling down around him.

Yes everyone was alright. Especially Beth, she was there closest to him, a warm smile gleaming at him.

He sighed. "…Good. Beth…" He started staring at the only girl from Ordon.

"I'm sorry. You know… for shoving you. Are you mad?" He asked, wondering if she was. But to his relief she wasn't as she shook her head. A small curve on her lips as she looked down at her savoir.

"I… I think I finally understand," Colin said, turning his head back slowly looking up at Link.

"I understand what my dad meant when he told me I needed to be stronger, like you, Link…-" Colin lifted his left hand high in the air as he spoke, clearly struggling to keep it there.

"-He wasn't talking about strength, like lifting stuff. He was talking about being brave…-" Colin's small hand tightened into a fist, then fell back to lie beside the rest of him, weakly.

Zelda looked at the smaller kid. His last ordeal really wiped him out.

"-Link… Sheik… You saved me, didn't you?" Link and Zelda looked back down at him, nodding at the same time with a small smile.

"-You… You can do anything. You can do something to help the Gorons in the mine too, can't you, Link?" He asked staring at his idol.

Link nodded again in answer, saying softly to him. "Yes."

Zelda stared at the kid, before secretly placing a hand behind his neck. Her hand grew warm before transferring it, to the petit. With that he fell unconscious to a dreamless sleep.

Everyone however thought it was a bad thing because Talo tried to pick him up onto his back, but Renado came beside them, picking up the blond haired child bridal style and into the inn nearby.

Zelda stood up, just after Link, looking at him sideways and noticing the arrow that was still stuck in his arm.

She Almost Forgot About That!

"Link." She started, gaining his attention. He turned but as soon as he did, she grabbed a hold on his arm and yanked off the still blooded arrow.

He barely had a time to give a yelp when she did that. Then somehow it appeared she had her open bottle in her hand and pour it's contents onto the wound.

Link felt both cool and a burning sensation on his arm. Before it stop bleeding.

He turned to the girl, who already filled the contents back inside and stuffed it in her pouch.

He wasn't even going to ask…

"Come, it may have stopped the bleeding, but you need to still cleanse it from any infection." She stated as if in a mater of fact.

"Who taught you all of this?"

"My teacher was also a healer, she taught me a few basics of how to treat a wound. Speaking of which…" She started, walking over to Epona, who was currently sitting down, due to the bruise forming under her red coat.

"Link can you bring her to the spring?" She asked, touching the spot where the Bulbin abused the horse.

Link nodded strait away he nudged the injured horse to the spring. Eagerly she stepped in, drinking the cool, clear water.

"Animals that are injured would come to the Spirit's Spring and drink it's water. When they do, their injuries are healed." She explained brushing the horse with her gloved covered hands. The horse seemed to lean to the touch.

The sun was setting lower, getting darker at the minute. "It would be a bad idea to go now Link." Started the young adult.

"I agree, tomorrow we start the quest to Death Mountain." Continued Link, grabbing his head, a tire sleep feeling getting the best of him.

Zelda agreed nodding her head, feeling tired at his words.

"You stay here girl. I'll call you when we need you Epona." Link soothed, brushing his hand against her coat.

The horse leaned to his touch, understanding what he was saying. She moved along a good area of dirt and laid down, taking her rest in that spot.

Link and Zelda moved up, taking their lead to the inn nearby.

Renado, was walking down the stairs when he noticed the two walking inside.

"Two beds please." Stated Zelda, already reaching to her pouch for rupees.

"It's free tonight. You seem to have gone through a lot." He explained, a small smile appearing on his calm face.

Both eyes widened, but smiled.

"Thank you." Responded the two.

"If you like I can make some soup for you two to eat before you go to bed." He offered.

"No thanks we-" Link was interrupted by a loud growl in his stomach.

Zelda couldn't help but laugh. "Really, it seems like you could use a mea-" Like Link's, her stomach growled, not any lower than his did. Her face turned pink.

"I think we'll take that offer…"

…

There you have it, hope you guys enjoyed that. Now I have to go.

Please Tell me what you think


	13. Chapter 13

YAY! We're back. And here we go. Hope you guys are going to like this :D

It's little long and fast though the dungeon and it will have changes in this. (A few Minor and a little bit major)

Anyways on with the fic!

**Chapter 13: Death Mountain**

She wiped her forehead from sweat that started to build up, as her companion managed to push the heavy rolling Goron behind him. There was a cry from the rock being before he completely rolled away from their sight.

Link dusted his hands before swiftly taking off his iron boots, and placing it inside his endless pouch. It shrunk in size and easily slipped inside.

"How often do you take on something heavier than yourself?" Asked the Princess, following after the hero.

"Back in Ordon, Fado would have occasional goats out in the lose. Before we could lose any of our livestock, I had to stop them from proceeding any further." Zelda nodded at his words.

"Whoa! Watch out." Link warned, placing his boots on. She complied stepping to her side, as Link once again put the Goron in his place, but swaying the heavy being behind him. Like the other, he rolled out of the mountain.

Luckily for them, Minda used part of her twili magic on the iron accessories, allowing Link to give a mental command to make them appear.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, even he himself had to agree that the little imp had some useful fixtures.

It was pretty much the same encounter as the last tries of the rolling Gorons. The only difference was that there were Moblins, shooting fire arrows at them, on the way in.

Zelda had no problem but firing back at the annoying foes. In comparison between the group and the brunet was a major difference between skill.

Just reaching closer to the top it was just as bad as in the twilight. The volcano was still active, with spitting fire around. Zelda stood stiffly still, taking a mental note at her surroundings. From that she noticed two Gorons watching them enter inside their grounds.

"_Humans… What are they doing here?"_

"_Dunno, inform the elder." _The heroes barely managed to hear what they were saying. If it weren't for their Hylian hearing, they would of never guessed what they were saying.

"Come on." They slid down, reaching firm ground. The heat waves hit their skins.

_*If it's hot here... what is it like deeper in...?*_

Link felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He looked down, noticing the shadow appearing below them.

"ZELDA!" He screamed, catching the attention of the silhouette. She looked up, instantly moving out of the way of the dagger shaped, bolder sized burning molten stag. Thankfully missing them by measly two inches.

A small giggle lifted in the air. "Whoa… This looks dangerous… Is this the traditional Death Mountain welcome? Eee hee!"

The green garbed male sighed in annoyance. "If it was, why would anyone come to visit this volcano…" He stated coldly.

Minda rolled her eyes and disappeared back into the male's shadow.

The two moved in closer. Noticing a Goron eying them with his dark purple eyes.

"What are you Doing Here!? No HUMANS ALLOWED!" He commanded, moving closer.

Zelda moved back, despite her physical skills, there was no way she can fight against a Goron... For they were made of solid rock.

Link didn't moved from his spot. Instead he pulled out his shield, holding it in front of him. The yellow being punched at it. Surprised how the wooden shield didn't break. Using that opportunity Link unsheathed his sword and used the hem to hit the Goron strait on his head.

_*How did he know about our weakness!?* _He mentally screamed, as he automatically turned into a rolling bolder.

Zelda eyes widened.

"Get on." Link said, already climbing into the rock person. Zelda stood still, but shook it off as she got onto the Goron. He rumbled under their feet, before standing strait up.

The two gave out gasps, as their bodies began to flip in midair. Link curled himself into a ball to complete the aerial move swiftly, before they landed onto the metal pipe.

Zelda firmed her stance, but the male, lost his balance, as he slipped backwards.

"Link!" The maiden whispered, grasping his hand before he lost his ground. He hung from the pipe, as result. But with the help of the female, she pulled him up.

Link stared at his partner. A small smile appearing on his unscathed face.

Zelda glanced once at her acquaintance. _*He's surprisingly light for his size…* _She mentally commented.

They looked what was ahead, steam was evaporating.

"Hot Springs…"

"What?" The green clothed male asked.

"The Death Mountain Hot Springs. So they haven't evaporated..." She continued. "Come on."

The trained woman jumped off, doing a barrel roll at the end. Link followed mirroring her moves, Zelda smirked, as she jumped onto the rocks, climbing pass them. At her right side she saw the hot springs. Much to her relief more Gorons where there, sitting and washing themselves in the heated water.

Her insides tighten, no one would believe how much she craved to be in those hot springs. But as much as she did, she couldn't the kingdom comes first.

At the corner of her eye she noticed Link trying to catch up at her, trying to get past those rocks.

She felt her hand tingle from the touch of his. She cringed her eyes a little, something in her mind was talking to her.

_*It's strange, seeing how light he was when I pulled him up.* _She thought, still staring down at the pool bellow her side.

She thought back at when she help clean his wounds back at the Faron Woods.

With the clothing he had on, he looked slightly bigger and muscled. But when she saw him without them. He looked normal.

Of course he had a barely noticeable build on his arms. But even with that he was lighter than she would have imagine.

She didn't like that one bit. Not what-so-ever.

He had to be at least the age of 16. And works in a ranch. Not to mention the journey that they are having to go through.

So why would he be light?

"Zelda… Zelda." A voice shocked her, making her quickly turn around. Bringing a dagger to the person's behind her neck.

Link's eyes widened at the female's reflexes and threat.

Zelda eyes widened at the action. She pulled the knife away from his neck.

"I'm sorry!" She apologized, rapidly putting the small weapon away.

"I didn't mean…"

"N-no… it's fine… sorry for scaring you." He stuttered, putting a hand at his throat.

"I didn't think it was you." She whispered, chocking in surprise.

"I-Impa always told me to keep my guard up, so I always carry a dagger with me." She admitted, blushing in embarrassment.

The hero, after checking he was already, nodded. "I understand. I guess you could say we need to keep a watch out for anything." He agreed.

"But can I ask, whose Impa?" He asked.

"My secret teacher." She smiled. "You didn't think I learned all my physical skills magically did you?" She played, but kept her face solid from any emotions.

"No…"

Zelda laughed lowly. "Well, I never told you so I won't disagree with you on with the subject."

Link smiled. The sun was a little closer to the horizon. How long had they wasted? They had to hurry.

"They passed the next guarding Gorons, using the same technique the entire way, before they made it inside the mountains.

The two entered quickly, only to be greeted by a pack of Gorons already transforming into their rolling forms, charging towards them.

Link put on his boots, preparing for the mass. His blue eyes reflecting on the rock people coming strait to them.

"ENOUGH!" A voice called, having the rock people transform back to their standing forms. The couple noticed the slight wince in the Goron's solid faces.

"-Are these young ones such imposing enemies that you must all gang up on them? I think not, Little Brothers, and Sisters.-" _**(Note)**_

Zelda sighed in relief as she and Link approach the one speaking. He was aged, that was a certainty. Yet, he was still young enough to have some physical power inside.

The Princess knew this for a fact. Seeing how her father was here to talk and negotiate with the volcano-living race once before.

The aged Goron stared at the two examining them from head to toe. He turned his light violet eyes at the female.

_*Pale skin… violet eyes, chestnut hair…* _He thought, looking at the female hero over. Before giving a small smirk. "-I am a Goron elder, little humans. I am called Gor Coron. Who are you?" He asked flat out.

"My name is Link." He stated, giving the other direct eye contact.

"I am Sheik."

Around the Hylians, the Gorons dark eyes widened. Hearing small whispers pass besides them.

A female Goron, stared at the two Hylians. _*Could they really be the ones…?* _She thought, trying to get a good look at them.

"Sheik and Link you say…" He said, trying to examine the names.

"Are you by any chance that of the forgotten shadow people?" He asked turning to Zelda, still staring at her.

The Princess said nothing, all she did was nod.

"I see," Gor Coron said seriously. "Because of certain…circumstances, I must lead the Goron tribe in place of Darbus, our tribal patriarch. Tell me, little humans, do you come from the village below?"

"Yes, but Kakariko is not our home. Sheik and I come from the Ordona providence."

"Well, regardless, you have done well to come this far. You two are strong…for humans that is." He complimented.

"However… The mines beyond here are sacred to my tribe. Outsiders are not allowed. Even the names of the heroes of old is not enough. You must prove yourself, to me, and to my people. There must be a test to prove your worth before you may enter the mines." He stated firmly, his lighter complected eyes showing deep restriction.

"Name it." Link said firmly, his blue eyes intense, burning with his determination as he looked back at the elder respectfully.

A small smile plastered onto the Elder's face.

"I could make an exception…" Gor Coron continued to speak. "-…but you would have to beat me in a contest of power. Are you willing to try that, little human?" He explained, looking straightly back at the green clothed Hylian.

"Yes."

The pair stepped up onto the sumo ring. Without anyone's noticing besides Zelda. He magically put on his boots back on.

Similar to how he faced against Mayor Bo. They both took their stances, a small tension in between. A mental bell played in their head.

They charged at each other. As the audience watched beside. Zelda never blinked as the two males pushed at each other, using their strengths for a better advantage.

Zelda saw a hint of pain in Link's face as the other tried to push him out of the ring.

_*Is he still hurt…?* _She asked herself, as her companion pushed himself onto the Goron with his weight.

Gor Coron slapped the other in the face. Link eye's widened from the hit, before he felt the other grab him from the waist pushing him to the side. He used the side-step method to lose the other's hold.

He tasted blood in his mouth. He was certain the hit made him rip the inner skin of his cheek painfully. Bo wasn't lying when he said they only know brute strength, and power.

He only had one chance, if he lost, he'll never enter the mines…

_*To be honest I thought this would be a little bit more tougher… However he is giving a hard time for me to push him out of the ring...* _The elder thought, moving closer to the lithe boy.

Link stood still. It's now or never, if this didn't work, then nothing will. The older rock person smirked.

_*Well it turns out he gave up. And to think he could have been the one to help us…* _He thought as he moved in closer.

Link closed his eyes, waiting for the other to move in closer. This shocked everyone watching.

"What's he doing?"

"Standing their will only make him lose."

"He's lost it."

"Ah, I actually he could have a chance..."

"You kidding, he never had a chance from the start!" Stated random viewers from the side lines.

The female Goron, who tried to get a better view of the two, blinked in surprise. That guy was at the very edge. Very close at the end of the ring. With his orbs closed. Just what is he thinking?

_*Did he give up…?* _She thought, staring at the now slow battle.

Zelda stood very still. Just what was he doing…?

Questions popped into the heads of everyone. Did Link give up. Did he want to lose?

Gor Coron, just sighed, the smile already leaving. "To think you wanted to help us." He whispered, barely audible to human, already moving his hands to grab him.

But to his surprise, the other opened his eyes. The Goron blinked, as he saw that he was in the side now instead. Before he can even move out of the way, the lighter challenger pushed him out.

He lied onto his back shock blanketed his face.

The other rock beings, stood still, not moving a single inch. Their eyes could not comprehend what just happened. On moment the little guy was about to lose, the next he beaten the Elder.

It brought millions of questions. They never saw him move… How can he do it if he never moved from his spot…?

"Young Warrior…-" Gor Coron said to him, a new respect inside his eyes that had not been there before as he stared up at Link.

"-You have a strong will…and sharp eyes.-" He breathed slowly, before he pulled himself on his feet.

"-Fine traits… Want to see how well you can use them?-" The three walked back to the bottom of the metal steps together. Where the two Hylians first met the older Goron.

"-You have seen it, I would bet… The mountain, erupting without pause… When the mountain began to rage, all four of us elders and Darbus, our patriarch, went inside to investigate it's anger. We have a treasure that was entrusted to us by the spirits, and we must protect it. Do you two understand?-" He asked, his eyes hopping that they did. Link and Zelda nodded, already getting the idea about what the 'treasure' really was.

"-But the moment Darbus reached out and touched the treasure…everything went wrong. He collapsed…and before our very eyes transformed into an unspeakable monster!" He stated a sad look forming in his eyes.

"He began to rage through the mines, trailing ruin behind him…and the eruptions grew more frequent and more severe. We used all of our strength to seal him deep inside the mountain…" Guilt covered his face.

"It… grieved us to do this to our patriarch… but we had no other course of action. I ask this favor of you, young warriors… Go to the aid of Darbus! Make no mistake, the spirits have guided you here. I, Gor Coron, need your help…-" The elder's violet eyes were earnest as he looked at Link and Zelda.

"-On behalf of my entire clan, I ask you for your aid! …You two!-" He called to the two guards standing in front of the tunnel. "-Let the young warriors pass." He commanded.

The two rock beings, were reluctant. Staring at each other, they moved their heads back at him for a moment before agreeing and letting the entrance behind passable.

The two nodded at each other before walking into the entrance.

"WAIT!" Called a voice.

Everyone turned to the owner.

"Kora…" Whispered Gor Coron.

"I… I want to go with them." She stated, her dark blue eyes growing fierce.

Her words shocked the ones around.

"You know fully, that it's dangerous in there Kora. I can't al- So you're sending two Hylians instead." She retorted.

"..."

"They don't even know the way around the mines. Not to mention where they can find the elders. You're sending them in just to go save our leader. And not other Gorons who can stand the heat, and know the Mines like the back of their hands!" She yelled, tears visible in her eyes.

No one said a word. After what she said, there was no way anyone can argue about that. Not even the elder.

"But Kora-Don't start telling me that. I heard it over a hundred times. I'm not a rockling anymore. I'm 16!" She said, anger reaching in her body.

"I want to help them. I promise! I will take care of myself Coron. I can't stand that these two go in by themselves, not knowing what can happen to them." She finished, the tears at the brink of falling.

Zelda stared at the female Goron. Compared to the males. She was smaller, thinner. And is the size of an average Hylian male. Of course she had the distant bulk for the difference in appearance.

Something about her seemed familiar. She couldn't put her mind to it. But it was there…

"Alright…"

"Huh…?"

"You can go Kora. I know that you will be able to help them out as much as possible." He said, a soft look in his face.

"But please… be careful dear…" He said hugging the smaller rock in a soft embrace. She returned it, before letting him go.

She gave him a small smile before turning her head to the two.

"Ready?" She asked, looking strait in front of her.

The humans looked at her, before nodding.

"Let's go."

…

I felt this chapter was a lot shorter than the others…

Okay just to let you know. Kora is a made up character here. So you could consider she belongs to me. (Right...?)

...

Now for the notes.

…

Alright. I know the majority. _(Think all)_ Of the Gorons are practically male. But like what I did in Kakariko Village. I added female Gorons in.

Beside, how the heck can they reproduce without any females?

At least the Gerudos had a male. _(Even though that male was born every hundred years)_

So yeah. I hope you like the idea of her joining them?

There is a reason why I added her. Don't worry. You'll have to see.

Anyways. Please tell me what you think.

I gotta go.

Bye


	14. Chapter 14

WEW! I'm back;

_**No I haven't died! Or Dropped the Story!**_

I'm really sorry for everyone to wait this long.

I had problems with my Internet and the fact that I had no virus protection to protect my computer. Plus during the summer I had taken a CNA course during the summer.

**Yes I had to study my brains out and actually had hands on with real Patients.**

**To top it off I also took a CPR course with it. **

And Guess what... I PASSED! I passed both!

Hurray for me! :D

Now I'm eligible to actually work as a Nursing Assistant. (Can you believe that. A teenage girl of 16 passed her state boards on that?) -Probably not-

One more thing I also joined the tennis team after that... so now writing my stories will take longer. Then how I originally posted before.

Hope you all understand.

...

Now this chapter was a killer, I really had a hard time working on it.

*Inhales*

Now here we are. I had Writers' Block on this chapter. And it took me forever to write.

Believe me, this chapter is by far the longest I have written. And **_I mean long!_**

_On a beginning side note, I'm going to call Zelda, Sheik in this chapter. Reason why, is because Using Zelda and then switching her name with Sheik over and over will confuse me and I might end up accidentally have someone call her Zelda by accident._

So yeah…

Anyways, enjoy ^_^

**Chapter 14: The Goron Mines**

The heavy scent of brimstone was the first thing the two heroes' felt their noses touch.

Link covered his nose tightly before exhaling. The odor was horrible; the smell was that of rotten eggs.

Sheik was surprisingly rather not affected what-so-ever. She sighed, the heat was strong, but it didn't affect her too much. She'd had to thank her teacher later for bringing her here for training.

"How can you stand this heat?" Link asked, already pulling and pushing his tunic back and forth to cool himself from the high temperature.

"I actually did some training in this intense climate." She answered simply.

Kora and Link stared at her incredulously. "You trained here?" Asked the female goron.

"Not in the mines. But in the volcano itself." She answered, kicking the frail looking wooden blockage in front of them, allowing them move in closer.

"What kind of training did you go through, and how long?"

"Eleven years. Well, apart from training in Death Mountain and Snow Peak, I was left alone out in the wilderness for about a month with nothing besides a dagger, and single canteen of water to fend for myself." She answered, kicking the next blockage in ahead.

The two eyes widened. "What kind of Teacher would do that to someone…?" The goron asked, shock covering her entire frame.

"Someone who wants you to know how to defend yourself. Don't get me wrong. I was left in the forest, where food is possible to find and with water. My Teacher had it worst; she was left in a dessert with only a simple knife. For what I had, would have been paradise for her." She answered, looking at the metal switch besides her. Not seeing the shock that still covered on two faces.

"Link use your weight." She stated, using the corner of her eyes at the lone hero.

"Huh? Oh, right." He stuttered, moving in and mentally putting on his boots. With the weight of them, caused the flaming trap turn off temporary; the three moved in closer, doing the same thing to the other.

"Up here, there's a way to get to the other side above." stated Kora, as she urged the two on her shoulders. They did so as she swiftly pushed them up. They landed on top; Sheik quickly used her weapons to remove any noticeable monsters in the way, giving the others a faster pace around the mines.

They entered the next room. "What are those?" Link asked once his royal blue hues caught sight of the large contraptions in front, with aqua blue glass bottom surfaces.

"Those are magnet cranes" Willingly answered the female rock being. "We use them to find larger metallic rocks for our blacksmiths. The volcanic-magnetic stones from the red earth are the best metal here in Hyrule." She continued her eyes on the power off magnets.

The three descended down, having the green wearing male kill off the goblin like beings near without ease. Sheik moved in, opening the nearby treasure case, and taking the dark key inside.

Quickly they moved up the higher platform. The two stopped at the rotating platforms.

"Go, it will support your weight."

"Why are they turning?" Asked the blue clothed heroine.

"They are used to regulate the pumps for the molten lava up to the blacksmith shops." She answered, and without warning, pushed Link in front of her.

His eyes widen at the sudden push; he jumped onto the rotating rectangular platform, wincing when his bare skin touched the metal. Ignoring that he moved and jumped onto the second one, then the larger platform.

Grabbing his hands, he noticed his fingers already red from the heat. "What was that for?" He asked, glaring at the living rock.

"To get moving. Keeping your weight down too long on them will bust them up." She explained, pushing Sheik the same she did to Link. However the older girl expected it coming, and had a better way of getting to the other side.

The single boy in the group frowned his mouth shut, turning around slightly annoyed, and used the gray key to open the lock door right ahead.

Lava pillars shot strait up, the trio ignored them, moving their way down to the lower area. There was a single enlarged lizard on the way. His tail, red as orange fire; Kora however just threw a rather heavy stone at the fire lizard, landing strait onto it's tail. Green blood splattered around the stone before the large reptile limped down, dying.

"Weak spots are at the tails. Just hit there, and they'll die on the spot." She said, passing by the dead lizard. The two followed after, jumping past the flat pillars. Thankfully not falling inside the lava in the process.

They moved in closer to the door way, however the single way in was blocked by a white wash stone wall.

"I don't ever recall this being here…" Kora said her blue eyes on the blockage.

"Then how do we move it?" asked Link, moving his hand away from the sudden lava pillar shooting up.

"There has to be a way in…" wondered the rock being, her dark eyes scanning around for an opening.

"What about that chain right there?" asked the brunet, her own blue eyes staring at a limp chain to the right.

"That's it. I'll pull it, you guys go inside." She said already jumping flat pillar to pillar to the chain. Sheik stared at the young goron. She was still young enough to jump from the ground at a normal height.

Gorons where by far, the heaviest race in Hyrule. Jumping from the ground was rather impossible for them to do. Young female gorons had the ability to do so. Male rocklings had a bit of trouble seeing how they are more mass then the females.

The white wash wall slid to the right, catching the attention to their companion pulling it out of the way, having no trouble what-so-ever.

Link walked in first opening the round door; Sheik on his toe before Kora had managed to make her way behind.

The three felt temperature change instantly. Instead of bright scarlet lava, in it's place is sapphire clear water. Another door is above and across from them. A metal bottom track staggered up in a pushed 3rd dimensional way. Kora noticed the switch on the bottom of the water. She felt her insides tighten.

"Uh… you guys go ahead. I'll wait here." She said inching away from the water.

The lad turned to her, raising one of his eyebrows. "Why?"

"Uh… water, Gorons can't float up to the surface." She said her eyes still wide of the water ahead.

"Can't Gorons breath underwater?" asked the Princess.

"That's not the problem." She stated. "Once in water, we can't get up."

Realization hit them both. She wouldn't be able to get out.

"Got it." stated Link, already moving to go ahead, but stopped for a moment of mind. "But how, how are we going to get up there?" He asked his blue orbs looking at the door above.

"There's a switch below the water. Use your weight to activate the switch. If you have anything metal, you'll be pulled up straight away. Even underwater." answered the rock being.

"Okay… but if you're not going, then where are we going to go then? We don't know the way around." He said, stating an obvious point.

Kora pondered for a moment. "There's an entrance way to the second floor of the mines above the Elder's room. I'll be able to get there in a few moments. Besides, I'm certain the first elder will give you a map to direct yourselves around our grounds." She explained, looking above to see another door.

"Besides, you need to get a piece of the key remember?" She asked, turning to the two, who in turn nodded. Looking down for a moment Link dove in. Diving down deeper in; swimming through the hole in the cage fence.

Once he made it to the other side, he put his metal boots on, making him stay firmly on the floor. Smoothly walking over, he stepped onto the switch activating it. By a sec he was already on the top. His green hat falling from his head, but fortunately he caught it before it dropped into the clear water.

He forced his way to the gravity top. Taking off the heavy boots, he turned his attention back to the others, seeing Sheik still on the other side of the cage.

"Sheik?" he called, careful not use her real name. "What are you doing?" He asked, still staring at the female.

"I… I'll go in with Kora. You go ahead." She responded.

"Why? What's wrong?"

The Light Princess didn't answer right away.

"Sheik?"

"I just can't get in the water. Go ahead I'll meet you above." She said pointing above her. The green clad hero stared at her. There was something wrong. He sighed letting it go for now; turning his feet in the opposite direction he opened the door and walked in that was ahead.

Sheik closed her eyes, shutting them tight before opening them.

"Are you okay?" asked the breathing rock.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you're okay." She repeated.

"Yeah… just- let's get going." She said walking away from her. Kora paused, but shook it away following the Hyrulian's lead. Rusty, dirt colored cage ladders where hidden behind a small opening. The two girls used it to get up. Already at the top.

The moment their feet touched the floor, the door opened, the two turned around only to see Link walking out, but he was not alone.

"Ooccoo?" Sheik worded, seeing the Oocca on his shoulder.

The look on his face read: _'She was trapped in a vase again'_

"Oh, hello there. I see he's not alone. Glad to see you are well. I hope to make most of this journey." she said excitedly, flapping her yellow wings for space.

Sheik couldn't help but smile at her words. She nodded. "I do to." She responded, giving Link a small playful smile.

They opened the door, showing the entire ceiling like that of the magnetic surface. There was no bottom feet floor, to the other side of the door. The brunet felt her eyes widen, just how was she going to get over to that side?

"Hey, is there something wrong?" asked Kora her blue eyes on the brown haired Hylian.

"How are we going to get over there?"

The goron thought for a moment. She recalled that baby gorons were always on their mother's back when they needed to get by without solid ground.

_*How did mom do it?* _She thought. She snapped. "Metal." She said turning to her acquaints.

"What?" The two asked.

"Link, you can use your boots right?" She asked staring down at his boots.

The fair haired girl blinked. "Y-You know?"

"I can see the boots. In fact they look like the same ones that a man used when he came to wrestle with my brothers a 10 years ago." She briefed.

"How come the other Gorons don't act they see them on? Or do they really not see them?" The Hylian Princess asked.

"Oh, you mean our male Gorons? They can't see it, male Gorons have difficulty to see difference on accessory metal. So basically, they didn't know you were wearing metal." She said.

"So… the girls knew Link was-"

"If you're asking, then yes."

The two blinked. "Then why haven't they said anything?" Sheik raised a brow. "I thought Gorons didn't tolerate cheaters."

"Those are the boys. Girls aren't much into wrestling. So we honestly don't care much. Besides, we Gorons like a decent, tough match. It builds our skill." She said giving a proud smirk.

Link felt his face to turn blue… he would have been caught if the female gorons didn't care and males have a hard time telling the difference between metal clothing and regular clothing… **_(Note 1/2)_**

"Alright." she started.

"Link you get those boots on. Sheik, hop onto my back." She said, pulling a large chunk out of the metal door frame, breaking it into two pieces, and wrapping them around her hands and wrists. **_(Note)_**

The two complied, following after her route; they made their way over to the lone switch, as the metal clang chopped the air, going followed as a single male yelp and flipping over and standing upside down.

He caught his hat before it fell off his head, before adjusting it to a secure hold. That wasn't the only thing that fell off though.

He felt Ooccoo's grip loosen. She gave a squeak before falling off. "Ooccoo!" he yelped; his eyes widening. His face remained as it was, even when she flapped her small wings in midair. At that very moment a small circular thing came off. He flapped his wings hard, but was losing altitude. It was about to hit the metal surface, but that was prevented when Sheik caught it in her hands.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly. The little ball was actually a head, similar looking to the Oocca, that was still in the air.

"Yeah…" He said, like his mother's his voice is high pitched. In fact, it made him sound more like a little girl than a boy.

"Junior, are you alright sweetheart?" the mother asked, flying to her child. "Yes mommy." He said, trying to flap his ear wings once more.

"Sorry about that, my son is still a little hatchling, it'll take a while for him to get used to flying." She said, bowing her head down.

"It's okay, but we really do need to get a move on." stated Kora, crossing her arms a little.

"Right then." the little bird-like creature, flew up, her child on her back, before she remained flying at the upside down hero.

"I'm terribly sorry for the shock, but if you don't mind. Can Junior stay in your hat for a while?" She asked. Link nodded, as positioned his hand out as a lift. The little head moved to his covered hand. Link moved his appendage to the side of his head. The little ball crawled in, feeling the little guy rest on top of his head.

Once settled, the Oocca hovered her way and grasped onto his shoulder again clinging to the green fabric. In little moments it felt as if she wasn't even there.

Spending no more time, Sheik hopped onto Kora's back, her hands holding onto her solid, yet soft shoulders, and her knees tight against her sides.

Kora stepped forward her hands filming up, before shooting up to the ceiling. The Hylian shut her eyes, her ears pulling with the force.

She exhaled; forgetting to take off her metal earrings before doing this. She thought simply, her eyes half-moons.

Link and Sheik felt their ears pounding at the sounds of the metal clashing with the magnetic ceiling. Sheik almost clutched her ears shut, but quickly remembered about her hold.

They were long painstaking hours until the banging stopped. **_(Note)_**

Sheik gripped on harder when she felt her moving support flip, and was now standing alongside gravity.

"Are you okay?" asked the small goron, helping the Princess stay on her feet as she removed herself off of her back.

"Yeah." She responded, trying to regain her posture.

"Let's go." She said, obtaining firm stance on her feet.

…

They were back in the main room. Sheik pulled out three arrows the moment her violet eyes caught sight of the bulblins. She shot the arrows before the others could even breathe, with her prefect aim, it taken the hearts of the three unaware enemies.

"Wow… you're pretty good. You've taken archery before?" asked the goron approaching the crane closest to them.

"A bit, Impa wanted to find the perfect weapon for me to use. After practicing with swords and other heavy weapons, I figured they were not for me. It was then I tried long distance attacks. Arrows was the best type of weapon I was best at. Luckily for me the-" She paused; her purple blue eyes wide.

"The what?" asked the yellow being.

The Princess stopped in mid-sentence, unable to continue with her words. What was she going to say? That the Royal Family is required to know archery! She doesn't know that she's royalty...!

"T-the Sheikah are required to know how to use the bo…" She quickly covered. However she felt the rock's eyes on her. She looked away from them, trying to move ahead to the crane.

_*There's something she's not telling me.* _Kora thought, taking one long look at the brown haired warrior. But shrugged it off, scanning the pushed-up switch.

Link didn't get explained on anything when he mentally put on his boots and pressed on the square button to the ground; activating the contraption.

There was a loud rumble, before the magnetic crane, moved from one side, and approached towards them.

Kora felt her lips reach ear to ear at the sight. They are working once again…

In a matter of moments, like they did in the previous room, they used their metal items to move around. Reaching to the other direction, they popped off. Link went up ahead, using his Ordon sword to finish off the two goblins.

Using the shield attack he temporally dazed them, giving him the chance to stab right through one, and skittering to the right, and slashing at the next, giving the green foe a serious wound. He fell to the floor, turning black and dying on the area.

The two other females moved up along. Link used the heavy footwear once again to switch on the magnet, he flipped upwards, his pointed flexed hat falling off, but catching it again _(Indiana Jones anyone XD)._

By the time the two other girls reached to the side, Link had already stood waiting by the next door, the bulblins already dead.

Opening the door in front, Link jumped backwards instantly when a red tektite jumping just in front of him. Sheik pushed her hand out, punching the bug like foe hard on its chest to keep it from getting on her. Another ganged up on them. Link wasted no time and thrusted his sword upwards, piercing it through its head; the tip of the now sticky sword still remained at the top. The green muck splattered over its head and some dripping on the rock hard floor in the process.

_*Gross…* _He thought, making a mental note to be sure he'll clean his sword whenever he has the chance. But in the meantime, he wasn't returning the muck covered weapon back to its scabbard.

Before the trio journeyed further, they noticed that the door ahead was blocked by a red wall. "How do we get in?" asked the 'Sheikah.'

"A key or something needs to be around here somewhere…" mentioned Link.

"What about that case right there?" Stated the Goron, pointing in one direction, there a small chest remained sitting in the water. He nodded, positioning his sword out in front. The two raised a brow. But brought the facials down in understanding, washing the goo off and returning it back to the brown scabbard, he placed his boots back on and sank deep in the water. (Not without Ooccoo and junior getting off first)

He sucked in a much breath as he could, and closed his eyes when he felt the water splashing against his face.

As soon as he felt his feet the touch the floor, he reopened them. He strode across to the rusting chest, surprised by the fact that walking under water was much easier than above. Once the chest was about hand distance he opened it.

Inside was a single reddish, gray key.

He blinked. Why would anyone use an elaborate chest for one rusting key?

His lungs contracted, Link coughed; mentally removing the accessories, he started to float upwards. Using his bottom appendages he kicked off the ground making him propel up to the surface. Once cool air touched his damp face he took one deep breath of oxygen to refill his lungs.

"Found the key?" Kora asked, bending down to unevenly reach his current height. In silence response the only boy of the three pushed his hand up, showing the rusted key in the palm.

…

The three jumped across the pillars, walking ahead to the metal door.

"I remember this…" stated Kora lightly touched the red gate.

"What?"

"My father told me this was to guard from intruders. You had to flip a switch of some kind to open it. But you are limited on time." She explained, her dark eyes lucking around to find the switch. Now that she saw the blockage up close, she now understood why it blocked the door behind.

"Is it that one?" asked Link, indicating the one at his right.

She turned her circular head to see where.

"That's it." She nodded.

"How do we activate it, it's up there?" questioned Sheik.

"You need to hit it, either with a sword or an arrow." the moment the words left the breathing rock's mouth. Sheik pulled out her bow. The 'Sheikah' took aim and let go.

There was deep echoing sound, before the blue diamond turned yellow. Another rumble was shot.  
>The doors behind them opened.<br>They turned to walk there, but they were greeted with two bulblins running at them, both with clubs.

Link ran forward, slashing his sword at them, spinning around to hit both efficiently. Sheik jumped forward, jumping above the four landing just behind one of the enemies, quickly and before he could even notice she was there. Sheik grasped her fist and slammed down onto the bulbin's shoulder. A loud crack and gasp covered the air, but before he could tend it or even move. The Princess had already popped her fist to his face, another crack shot the air, knocking him clean to the floor.

"Whatever training you went through must of really paid off." commented the goron, seeing the foe die in front of her wide eyes. Sheik could tell the goron must have heard the loud cracks.

Sheik turned around, seeing Link already finish off the other, wiping the blood off his shaven sword.

She closed her eyes briefly. Normally when someone would punch at somebody with enough force to break a bone, it would backlash at the attacker. Most likely to pop or even break the knuckles, unless of course you went through severe training.

She sighed, taking one look at her companions, she already explained part of her tuition to them, it's already enough of a shocker. If she told them the background where she had to hit the Iron Deku trees for 10 years with nothing but her bare, delicate fists… **_(Note)_**

Well the reaction… would be surprising. Proof is all over her rough hands. It's one of the reasons why she wears gloves 95 percent of the time. **_(Note)_**

Link looked up, two spinning wooden objects stayed in place. On it's top, was a ruby.

"Careful."

The hero stopped when a hard arm was placed in front of him. "Those are Beamos. They literally shot lava lasers at you." She warned. Link nodded making a mental note to stay away from that particular enemy.

"Why do you have them here?"

"Protection. We have them to keep thieves away. But after everything that has happened here. I'm starting to wonder why we even have them here." She paused for a moment, before her brows scrunched.

"Wait… why didn't they attack the Bulblins?"

That was a good question. Why didn't they? "Maybe they hacked it somehow to keep them from attacking them." Sheik guessed her eyes on the rotating wood.

"Yeah… maybe…" She whispered.

"Hey how do we get to the other side, this big bridge is in the way?" asked Link.

"That I have no answer."

"What about above us, it's tied up, maybe we could cut it or something." suggested the Princess.

"That's a try."

Link nodded, running to the blue magnet and putting on his heavy boots and walking up. Sheik stared up at the fair haired boy, watching him walk now sideways. It made her wonder how much stress it must be on his waist and back to support him that way. **_(Note)_**  
>His iron boots came off allowing him to move faster and take out his sword.<p>

Using it, he cut the thick ropes holding the draw bridge, it came down slowly at first before slamming onto the floor. A circular door now came into view. The two girls moved ahead of them. Behind, they heard a clang. But they kept going, knowing fully who it was.

Link gone in front, using the key and opening the door, secondly using his strength he opened it. Fresh air quickly eluded the two heroes. Implying they were outside already.

"Better than having to smell brimstone continuously." muttered Link.

"You'll get used to it eventually." answered Sheik.

"Come on." Kora urged. The two complied following after her lead.

Sheik crossed her eyes, something didn't seem right… Why was it really quiet?

Kora doesn't seem to know, but Link also felt the tension. Something was up…

A swish sound popped into the four elven ears. Sheik snapped her eyes open wide by reflex. And jumping out of the way before the flaming arrow could even touch the air around her.

"Fire Arrows!" she shouted, avoiding another. Kora and Link gasped, rolling out of the way from a mass of burning arrows shooting at them.

There was a cry of the Bulblins each firing their arrows at them. In moments the three were bombarded with burning arrows, trying to get at least one of them.

Kora turned herself in a ball and moving into a corner, behind a crate of solid iron rocks. As the two others did the same, only with another one beside.

"Sheik can you shoot them?" called the goron, her head low.

The damsel moved her head up, bringing her arrows above, but another of the fire arrows shot in her direction, almost hitting her. She bowed back down, shaking her head.

"I can't."

"What do we do?" Asked the female goron once more, trying to think of a solution.

"Kora. You're a Goron, can't you handle the arrows!?" called Link, carefully moving his head to her.

The yellow rock shook her head. "No. I don't have my Goron's armor skin yet." She said, looking down in embarrassment. **_(Note)_**

Sheik looked down, trying to think of something. But how are they going to make it over with all the arrows firing at them in the same spot?

Wait, _In The Same Spot!_

"Link. Kora! I have an Idea!" She said sitting up strait, but careful for her brown head to not go over her temporally shelter.

"Link, Kora I want you to distract them long enough for me to sneak by." She said, trying to keep her voice inaudible to the arrow-firing enemies. The two nodded.

Link did a barrel role to the other side, missing another arrow by inches. And to where the goron was at. "Ready?"

She looked up, before bringing her head down and nodding. The two popped up. The arrows stopped shooting for a moment. Before one, maybe the temporary leader, pointed and shouted to fire at them.

The two quickly acted, moving out of the arrow's harm. Sheik watched the two act, doing their part, now it was her's. She looked down through old wood and to the water's surface below. She curled her hand into a fist, and punched through the wood, making a large hole in it. Using that, she slipped her half her hand in it; using her strength she pulled the board out of its place.

She broke it half way, making sure that the foes do not see what she is doing. Once it was big enough for her squeeze through, her eyes glued to the bottom. She gulped. Seeing the blue water under…

_*I really hope my training helps me now.* _She pleaded, slowly but swiftly she slipped in, the water reaching to her waist. When she tried to move her foot around, it went deeper, way deeper. She gulped.

A thought came to her head. And by followed a rope was out of her bag. She grabbed it, wrapped and tied it to the wooden post nearby. Cautiously she used it as her way to get to the other side. Once pulling herself over she was out hidden, yet open to a great sight ahead. Her eyes drifted upwards to see the arrow shooting Bulbins up a higher altitude.

She smiled, now her arrows were put at an advantage. Equipping them; instantly she took 3 arrows, once satisfied she let go of the three thin shots. To her success three fell, splashing in the water right after. She dispatched the rest quickly, before they could even see where the arrows were coming from.

0o0

Kora and Link paused, the sound of arrows firing at them stopped. Sheik did it. They bowed their heads down, sighing in relief at the finished action.

Sheik smiled, knowing now that they were safe. Well, at least for a little while. She loosened her grip, which was a big mistake. She gasped as her rope began slithering off into the blue water. By fearful reaction she held onto the pole when her safety line now ripped in two.

_*Oh for the love Nayru! Don't let me drown!* _She mentally prayed, death gripping the pole.

Her eyes shut tight, could it really be it…?

Her hold began faltering. Her eyes mortified, even larger when her hold was not able to hold her anymore.

She let go.

She closed her eyes, it was really it. She waited for the water to hit. But it never did. Instead her back felt something hard. Did she hit the floor or something?

She opened the two violet orbs; she was… floating on air!? She felt her body lift up. The water sliming off her frame as it did so.

_*How in the name of Farore is-* _A small girlish chuckle coming from her side.

"Can't swim eh?" The impish voice sounded. Sheik exhaled.

"I thought I was going to go down for a moment." She whispered, wrapping her arms around her.

"I would have thought you would know by now." Midna said, smile appearing on her darken face.

Sheik faced her. "I never got the chance to learn how to swim…" She paused in mid-sentence; a flashback appeared in her head.

The shadow noticed the look on her friend's face. Her smile instantly dropped, knowing that it struck a personal nerve on the female.

"I'm sorry… I never should have said that."

"No, it's okay." counseled Sheik, her voice strain.

"It must be really hard for you… huh?" She whispered, reaching out for her. Although she was merely a shadow, the light Princess felt the warmth in her hand to her shoulder.

Wordlessly the solid woman nodded.

"Sheik!" called out a girl's voice. The two stared at each other before a small smile appearing on both faces.

"Time to look for the Fused Shadows. Please don't let it get away." the imp said, her average snicker returning and disappearing into a surface shadow.

"Sheik." this time it was Link's voice. She took a deep breath.

_*Here we go.*_

Stepping out of the shadows she saw the others, relief heavily exaggerated in their expressions.

"Ah, we worried there for a moment." stated the goron her strait line transforming into a smile.

"Where were you?" Link asked.

"I was trying to get out of the water." The 'Sheikah' shrugged.

"You went in the water?" The two acquaintances asked in unison.

She nodded. "It was the only way to shoot without them seeing me." She explained.

They gave each other a look before at the still damp warrior. "That was… really smart." commented Kora, her eyes drifting to the opening on the floor to her left.

"Who knew that was a way to do so." She continued.

"You're not mad about the floor?" questioned Sheik.

"Nah, besides with what's going on stuff like that wouldn't matter. Besides we need to get going." worded Kora, moving ahead of the group once again.

After retrieving the key for the door, they opened it, the chains falling like snow before it rolled to allow entry inside.

Ahead, a platform, similar to how the one they encountered before, rotated around. Except this one had the cryptic blue magnets on it.

They moved across, using their metal items to hang upside down when it began to turn. Sheik felt the blood rush to her head; using one arm she held onto her support the other to her head.

"Let's hurry." She said her voice uneven.

"Wow, are you delicate." joked Kora, rotating around back alongside with gravity.

Once flat, they three ran, reaching to the other side before it can even turn. Link and the other two jumped off, the door of the elder's room 3 steps ahead. "You guys go on. I'll meet you up." The rock said not giving them any eye contact.

Two eyebrows rose. "What's wrong Kora?"

"Nothing, I… just; you guys meet the elder ahead. I'll see you above." She said, climbing up the wall by the door without another word.

"There's something that she's not telling us." whispered Sheik lowly. Link nodded in agreement. Staring up where the girl rock disappeared from.

"I agree." He whispered. "She's hiding something; I know it."

They looked up, just what was Kora hiding that she didn't want them to know about…?  
>But their mission came in, making them having to shrug it off and move in, opening the door in the process.<p>

A warm, calm atmosphere surrounded around Sheik. She had to smile at the feeling; it felt safe compared to outside. Four eyes stared ahead. An ice greenish glow decorated the cozy room.

The older Goron stared at the coming guests, a floppy smile coming to his aged, wise face. The nail thick grey hair slowly and weakly pushed away from his black eyes. So he can have a better look at the arriving youths.

"Oh… Ah… the young humans. I am pleased to see you two make it this far, Bruddas…" He spoke, his large bottom red lip quivering at each word.

"I am one of the four elders of the Goron tribe. I am called Gor Ebizo. You have heard of the plight of our patriarch. Otherwise you would not have come to see me. Here, take this, Brudda…" Slowly, he brought his quivering hand and pulled out another piece of the key and handing it to the male.

"-Now…" He started. "There is one more shard, but seeing you two youths have reminded me of the dangers that line the path to it…" He continued a look of sadness on his aged face.

"There is something that may help you… Two weapons are said to have been left in this mine by heroes of old." He explained, catching the attention of the two.

"It is beyond price, and so we have protected it through generations… Now, when our tribe balances on the brink of ruin, it could aid in our salvation. The Heroes' weapons are stored safely up ahead… Talk to the guard and take them with you, with the blessing of the Gorons." He continued the look or slight desperation and earnest in his face. **_(Note)_**

"We will thank you." Sheik said, bowing in respect. A weak smile came to the elder's lips. "I know you will." Was the last thing he said to them, when they went up, climbing the ladder and out of the warm, calm room.

Once out, the feeling of desperation came back onto the heroes like a blow to the head, but was taken away slightly as their eyes met Kora, staring out in the blue, apparently not sensing them behind her.

"Kora?" called Sheik.

"Huh?" She turned her blue eyes on them.

"You ready?"

"…"

"Kora?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." she worded, walking closer to the metal nearby. Sheik jumped onto her back for a fifth time and moving besides the green clothed warrior to the next room.

It was a long tunnel, but in time they made it to the next room. It was brighter and hotter for certain.

"I'm assuming the weapons are in there?" asked Sheik, staring ahead at the steamy room.

"Should be." answered the rock, taking a step ahead. But when she did the door behind him locked with metal bars.

"What the…?" She turned her face confused.

"We're locked in!" cried Sheik, touching the bars, but removing her hand.

She hissed, shaking her hand multiple times. The bars were burning hot! "You alright?" asked Link taking a look at the red fingers.

"Metal here is hot…" She muttered, taking her black glove off to see the damage.

Her palm was red and two middle finger's epidermis was simmered off. Kora mouth formed a crooked frown.

"Forgot to tell you guys not to touch the metal…" She whispered with reluctance in her voice.

Link sighed, letting go of the Princess's hands. *They are wost than the my hands.* He thought.

A low sound tickled the air. Link lifted his ears slightly. He turned his head towards it. What was that…? It sounded like… a flute?

He held his head, a sharp jab of pain splintered in.

'_Come on… Play it again!'_

He gasped. Who was that? It sounded familiar…

His eyes casted down to the foggy path ahead, on very impulse, Link ran forward.

"Link!" yelped Kora, her hand extended towards him. But he didn't seem to hear her. He stepped onto the magnet platform. He stopped, something was blocking his path.

It was a large, no make that huge, goron covered in armor on the other side of the blue stone, it looked as if he was minding his own business, until his deep midnight purple eyes spotted the green clothed Hylian on the shinning platform.

Quickly he hopped up onto his small, but strong, feet, grunting and grinding his brass knuckles together as he spoke.

"Whoa… human? What business does a human have coming here? None! No business! This is a forbidden place! I will protect these treasures from you!" He yelled, jumping onto the platform. Link barely had a chance to hold on when the circular platform's chains broke and fell downwards from the guard's enormous weight, and splash the molten red earth bellow him.

"LINK!" screamed the two females, at the sight ahead of them. Sheik tried to jump down.

"No." Kora said, catching the softer female.

"But Link He'll- I know that. But jumping down there is suicide. All we can do is pray for the best…" She said her voice solid.

Sheik felt her insides tighten. She looked down, her friend fighting a goron, that is 3 times bigger than him.

…

Link avoided the large goron's fist that tried to hit him, almost causing him to fall into the lava. He rolled to the other side, trying to once again avoid him while the larger being rolled dangerously at him. The weight of the rock, tilted the platform even more, and it didn't help matters that the glass floor was very smooth.

Link lost his footing, his eyes wide. He fell off.

"LINK!" he heard his friend scream, with one hand he managed to hang on. His blue eyes reflected on the scarlet lava.

_*That was a close one…!* _He thought with much dread. In a tough effort, he pulled his entire body back up. He looked down at the platform. It was aqua blue.

_*It's the magnet stone.* _He thought. Quickly he mentally put on his metal accessories on.

Relief covered his body when he felt himself stay firmly on the floor, but changed when the goron came back for more. This time he didn't attack him suddenly. Instead he pulled his fist backwards, preparing to do a strong punch to him.

His eyes widened, one hit and he's done for. His weak point was at the top of the goron's head. But it was covered with iron gear, and even if he didn't have the protection, Link was far too short to even reach it.

His eyes trailed down to his opponent's stomach, it jiggled a bit as the larger guy adjusted himself.

_*His weak point…!* _He guessed, pulling his handcrafted sword out, he slashing furiously at the, apparently soft stomach. It made no cuts, but apparently did hurt the goron. He pulled himself back, transforming into a ball and charging up his roll.

_*Like the Ordon goats and the Goron match.* _He thought once again, preparing himself for the hit. It came, and at that moment, he held onto the rolling Goron.

Gasps covered the room. Link managed to hold the goron in place…!?

**_*How is he…!?* _**The two rocks questioned themselves. But it didn't stop there.

Scrunching his face, shutting his eyes he picked up the rock being. Literally Picked Him Up! And with a battle cry he threw the guard over his shoulder.

The guard missed the platform and ended up falling to the hot lava.

Simmering skin sounded, as well as pained cries, rapidly the guard jumped back onto the field, his eyes wide with anger.

There was no way he was going to get outdone by this human! He moved quicker, and brought his fist down. It missed him by inches but the force of the punch knocked the young hero off his feet.

If it weren't for his boots, he would have been thrown into the lava like this goron did.

"You Will Not Win!" The other declared, bringing his fist down once again. However, unfortunately for him, Link is one to always learn from his mistakes. Mentally his boots came off and he did a back flip, missing the hit by the second.

But quickly put them back on, once he was at a safe distance. The armored goron came closer, lifting both arms up. But to this, Link used it at his advantage and dangerously slashed at his weak point once more.

This caused the guard to pull himself back. And for a second time he turned himself into a ball.

The hero had to smile to himself. This goron did not learn from his last try. Using the same method, he grabbed onto the rolling goron. But this time did not stop rolling. He kept going.

Link retracted his hands; he looked at them, feeling white hot pain on them. They were scratched, bleeding and bruised. Even his gauntlets were damaged.

The goron smirked. "Thought I would be fooled did you." he almost growled.

Link glared, trying to withstand the pain on his hands. He turned around, seeing the two girls staring at the fight, he could tell Sheik was death worried for him.

He looked down, even catching a little of the blood from his hands that was falling onto the shiny floor. There was no way this guy was going to be fooled once again from the tactics. So how was he going to make it through…?

_Wait, though. That's it!_

He positioned himself to the edge. This surprised everyone. Sheik remained calm, she was screaming inside, but she knew what Link was doing. As much as crazy as it sounds and looks.

The guard stared in startled shock, but it changed to blindfold pride.

"Ha! Given up already human? Then let me allow you to complete it." He said transforming once again into a ball, charging up his roll.

Link remained silent, not even looking. He was still at the edge, his metal boots still on. He waited, the rolling sound continued. Then it snapped, the metal rolling kicked in. Opening his royal hue eyes, he removed the boots, and by the moment, he moved out of the way. The two gasped, but it shocked their hearts even more, when Link grabbed a hold of the in-place rolling Goron.

With all the strength he had, he threw the Goron off the platform. His dark purple eyes widened, he uncurled, before painfully jumping around the lava. He landed once more on the platform, but this time. He did nothing. His energy and pride zipped out of him.

His helmet came off, showing his real face.

…

Kora gasped, before rage came on her facial fixtures, her hands gripping dangerously.

"K-Kora…?" Started the 'Sheikah,' but the other rock didn't make a move to even pay attention to her.

…

He breathed deeply, staring at Link in aw with his midnight violet eyes. "Ugh… That…hurt a lot. Who knew that humans were capable of such feats of strength…-" The goron stood up now, still watching Link curiously.

"-…Uh…maybe…you are…going to see the patriarch of our tribe?" He questioned a small look of hope in his eyes.

"Yes," Link said with a nod. "Gor Coron has asked me and my friend to set things to rights in the mines, and to assist your patriarch."

"…Ah! So THAT is why you are you! In that case, take the weapon of the Heroes of the past…" He said standing up strait.

"But in exchange you must save the patriarch of our tribe!-" He said, his voice dead serious. The platform rose back up to its former position slowly.

"-With skills like yours, even the patriarch can be brought back to his senses… Take the Hero's weapon and save our patriarch!" He said, his voice still not changing from the serious tune. Link blinked, something about this goron was hidden. Why did he seem really so eager for him to save their leader.

He could understand reasons for the entire rock race. But this one was strait on serious, much more than the others…

Link made eye contact, well whatever the reason he was going to help the volcanic beings either way.

He nodded. "I will." He responded, the serious attitude changed to relief and gratitude. He gleamed a small smile, but changed and somehow possible the larger Goron's face turned blue.

"Hey are you alright?"

The larger guard did not respond, instead he started shaking madly, as if he were freezing. His eyes were wide.

"Oh man…" He shivered. "Help Me out of here…!" He begged trying to back away.

Link looked at him weirdly, one eyebrow risen the other squinting.

"**DANGORO!" **a sudden scream caused the green wearing male to jump.

"K-Kora!" the male rock stuttered.

"Don't Kora me." She said anger in her voice. "What were you thinking!?" she yelled her eye crossing.

"I… I was only trying to pro-" He paused when he saw her eyes, death threats appearing in a flash.

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM!" she screamed. The taller Goron winced, literally hiding behind Link.

"K-Kora…" tried Link, wincing a little at the rage still steaming off of the female.

"No Link, he could have killed you, don't try to defend him!" She said, crossing her arms.

Instantly the Hylian shut his mouth.

"Apologize." She said, her voice strict, and her face solid. The crossing in her arms, showed she meant business.

"B-but…"

"NOW!" she yelled.

Slowly he turned, his face still a little blue. "I'm… I'm sorry for almost killing you."

Link who was in a shock tension quickly got his senses. "Uh… No worries." He said, still shocked at the little scene.

He noticed that Dangoro mouthed a _'thank you' _to him, his face still a little blue from not taking in a breath of air from fear.

"There. Now don't go on being so tough to everyone, give them a chance to explain. Yes I do understand it's your duty, but at least see it _before you go onto war_." She said, her eyes crossing on the last part.

"Y-yes… sister…" He muttered.

"Good, now come on, you guys need to get those weapons." Kora stated, making a gesture at her partners. Who were still a bit shock at what just happened.

Both Sheik and Link made their way, just behind Kora and to the door on the opposite side.

Link turned to the girl. _"You know with her scary side who needs to worry about the monsters here…" _snickered Link in a low voice, making the princess smile.

Kora opened the door for them instead, and letting them through.

Link felt a strong force of energy ahead of him. He stopped, the feeling overwhelming him. Sheik didn't felt her friend besides her.

"Link?" she turned around; noticing him stop, his face pale. "Link?" she called again, but it had no effect on the hero.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked the female goron.

"Link?"

It worked; he faced her, giving an audible 'hmm' to them.

"Are alright Link?" The damsel asked once more.

"Y-yeah I'm fine, just a little tired from the battle, that's all." He said, it wasn't necessarily a lie. He really did feel tired.

"Are you sure?" Asked Sheik, worry in her purple eyes. Link's answer was a nod.

The Princess of Hyrule wasn't certain, but because of what was happening, she couldn't afford to waste time.

Link followed after the Princess, walked up to the chest. He gasped lightly, feeling the deep energy coming from the chest whatever was in there was something powerful.

Slowly but effortlessly he opened the chest. A bright light covered the room, but dimmed down, allowing them to see what was inside. Right there, were two finely polished, strong, yet aged Bo's and quivers inside the elaborate chest.

The one on right was completely brown with a bronze handle. Its quiver seemed to be made out of a Dodongo's stomach skin. **_(Note)_**

The second one was similar, only it was gold instead of bronze. It contained strange markings around it's handle. He picked both up, a better look at the one with the golden handle. His eyes widened slightly, noticing that it contained the mark of the Triforce.

Sheik felt her eyes glued onto the weapon. She reached out for it. But the moment her figures touched it. A memory appeared in her head.

…

_A woman, she lifted herself up- She shot an arrow- A bright flash followed after-_

…

She retracted her hand. Instantly shocked, whatever she saw was not normal…

Link stared at the bronze bow. Something about it was familiar. But he couldn't put his finger on it. He stared it. Noticing it was similar to the gold one.

He traced his fingers around the handle, but stopped when he saw something imprinted on it. He saw a red stain.

He looked at it closer. It was a red finger print… red… blood.

In that moment a bright flash occurred over him. He shield his eyes, as soon as the light died down, he took the opportunity to look. But his heart stopped, the scene in front of him paralyzed him.

"_Goodbye…" _The voice sounded, nut in that same second, piercing blue eyes stared back at him, as if looking in his soul. Then everything darkened, but those blue eyes still remained.

…

Sheiks almost passed out of shock, what she just saw… she couldn't… even say a thing about it.

"Hey what is with you guys? You guys had enough of touching the glory, let's go." The impenitent goron muttered, tapping her foot.

The 'Sheikah' blinked, regaining her posture. She shook her head, trying to remove any light headedness forming in.

"It's nothing. We're fine." She said, still trying to remove the feeling.

"If you say so." the goron muttered.

"Alright, let's get going." Kora said, her expectations lowering.

"R-right. Come on Link." the Hylian placed a hand onto his shoulder to make him realize, but, he never moved.

"Link?" she tried, but the hero didn't move.

"Link?"

At that moment lost his balance, and fell sideways, hitting the solid floor.

"LINK!" Zelda screamed, instantly going to his side.

"Link!" called Kora, shock in her frame.

"_Link! LINK!"_

…

Oh No! What happened to Link!?

Anyways I really hope you guys enjoyed this long chapter. It took me quite a while to get it set. And come up with this idea.

I hope you guys like the OC so far. I tried not to make her the scene of attention.

Hope I didn't.

At least Zelda can move around the Mines without a problem :P

Now:

**_(Notes)_**

**_Alright, this is on two things, okay. I'm not sure if the Gorons knew or not that Link used the Iron Boots or not. I just made that part up._**

**_Okay, when a character's face turns blue, it's because they forgot to breath. (It emphasizes it XP) I just find it funny that Link's face would turn blue XD_**

…

**_Just think of Fingerless Medieval Knight Steel Gauntlet Gloves_**

…

**_Alright, that sound of Link walking on the ceilings in this temple was pain to listen to. Even you guys have to agree with me on that one!_**

…

**_Alright, I got that idea from the movie Kung Fu Panda 2. Where Tigress is explaining to Po that she was hitting iron wood trees, for 20 years, and now she couldn't feel a thing._**

**_Talk about hard training huh?_**

…

**_Okay, some of you guys must wonder why Zelda, from both Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess always wears gloves. I'm not saying all of you, some. I did, I wondered why do they like to wear gloves so much. So far the only ones who don't wear them is Skyward Sword Zelda and Young Zelda from OoT._**

…

**_Okay, I always wondered about that. How much his waist must of hurt having to walk on the walls sideways. After all, upside down your strait, but sideways and still having to keep yourself strait up, must put A LOT of stress…_**

…

**_About Kora's protection. I making this up as I go. But Baby Gorons don't get the protection, which is why they don't roll. A baby male Goron typically get it at the age of ten. But as for a female it can take up into 17-20 years of age._**

**_Kora's age is 15, so yeah, you get it?_**

…

**_As I said before Zelda had joined Link on his journey before. So I had to make that happen._**

…

**_Alright, I remember from Ocarina of Time Link entered Dodongo's Cavern (Still as a kid) And when he got the bomb bag, Navi explained it was made out of a Dodongo's stomach. I used that idea. Zelda's quiver is made out of a special material, that I will explain later._**

**_…_**

**_Don't forget that Nevershutup is the best Beta-reader ever! :p_**

Hope you guys enjoyed the long chapter. Now I'm off to take a cold shower. This chapter really wiped me out… .


	15. Chapter 15

Alright here we are. And hopefully I didn't make you all die from waiting so long.

I got this idea from the Ocarina of Time Manga (If anyone has read it, you'll understand where this is from.)

Anything thing I'm going to add something. More to the dungeon. It never happened in the game. But It's just a bit different to make this chapter fit in with the story.

(Hey it's fan-fiction it's bound to have a some changes in this then what really happened in the game)

Enjoy :D

**Chapter 15: Physical or Mental?**

The soft sound of music played in Link's head. He groaned shifting a bit.

"_Hero…" _A voice called to him.

"_Link…" _He opened his eyes before he shut them again at the bright light. He blinked a few times to adjust to the sudden brightness.

"_Hero…" _It sounded once more. Link twitched his ears, the voice… it sounded familiar…

"Who are you?" He questioned. The voice had a velvet tone, so the teen instantly knew it was female.

"_The Princess needs your help…" _It echoed again.

"What's wrong with her!? Where am I?" He asked spinning around to find the owner of the voice. It sounded familiar, yet… distant.

"_She is fine for now… But you must help her…" _Link looked up. Staring above him, a bright light shone on him. He pulled his hand up to protect his eyes from it rays.

"_You are in the conscious of your mind. The powerful energy you felt before was temporally. You should be fine now…" _The voice echoed once more, fading with each word.

"Wait!" Link called chasing the bright light.

"_Go now Link…" _It said again increasing in speed.

"Wait! Who Are You!?" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"_When the time is right, you will know…" _And with that the little ball of light disappeared.

Link snapped his eyes open, shooting strait up; panting painfully.

"You're awake." A deep voice called to him. He looked up, only to see the face of the first Goron Elder.

Link didn't answer as he looked down to see he was laying on flat rock, which was surprisingly rather comfortable to be able to sleep on. A bushel of straw was his pillow.

At the corner of his eye he could see his wooden shield, sword and pouch at the side of his bed.

"You were brought here unconscious in Kora's arms." The elder explain, answering Link's upcoming question.

"Where are they…?" He asked controlling his breathing.

"In the mines." He stated lacking emotion inside his voice.

That brought Link's attention. "They are in there alone?" He yelped, almost failing in controlling the sound of his voice. The Goron elder nodded.

Quickly he turned to the 'bed's' side putting on his boots again grabbing his items. But he felt a heavy weight on his shoulder.

"You need more time to recover." He said.

Link shook his head. "No. I can't I promised I would help your people. And I intend to finish the job." He said fierce determination in his eyes.

A small smile appeared in the elder's face. "You really are the hero of legend…" He said, causing Link to stop dead.

"How do yo-I know because the ancient hero had helped us before."

Link tilted his head slightly, giving him a hint of curiosity and question.

"My ancestor would tell stories to his children, and his children would tell stories to their children, giving the oral stories from generation to generation, so that we would never forget the deeds that the young hero had done for us." He explained.

The teen's mouth opened slightly gasping a bit. But he quickly shook it off as he made his way out of the infirmary placing his sword on his back.

"Be careful." Was all the elder said before the hero walked, well more like run, out of the Goron Infirmary.

…

The arrow was shot, hitting the last torch slug that hung on the wall.

"Are you feeling okay…?" asked the female Goron.

Sheik turned to her companion, a look of slight disappointment on her face, but quickly covered it.

"Yeah, why you ask?"

"Well… for one you always shoot the enemy directly on the head. This time you struck it in the heart." The Goron answered shocking the princess in disguise. **_(NOTE 1)_**

_*She's much more observant then I thought…*_

"Sheik?"

"Huh… Oh nothing, just some thoughts." The Princess answered. Not entirely lying. She had her mind whether Link was alright or not. She'd hate to think that he wouldn't be okay.

Just seeing him faint out of the blue was enough to scare the living lights out of her. She could tell that he never had any training on how to survive in extreme conditions like this. Not like how she was.

"Some thoughts eh?" asked Kora.

"I'm worried about him…" The Princess whispered.

Kora looked down for a moment. Before back up, slowly she placed a hand on her shoulder. "Believe me I know how that feels." The rock said sincerely.

Sheik turned to her. For the first time since she met her, she was rather emotionless and always in a hurry. But now… she was more patient and worried about the two.

Something inked inside the Heroine's head.

"You lost someone didn't you?" Sheik asked without a thought.

The rock being turned away, not answering her question.

Sheik blinked realizing her mistake.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to ask that…!" She stuttered.

"Forget about it…" Kora replied remained silent. But both knew the question drilled through her rock layer of her heart.

"Kora?"

The rock turned sharply. "Doesn't matter let's get going." She said walking up ahead.

Sheik sighed. _*What was I thinking. Just straight up asking that. Nice move Zelda.*_

"Shoot it Sheik." Kora said.

Sheik turned to the direction, it was above, her eyes widened a bit, and it was a Dodongo, walking on the ceiling like no one's business.

Sheik gave a slight grunt before preparing then shooting at the lizard-like foe.

She shot it strait, but much to her surprise she hit the enemy in the back, causing the arrow to deflect and fall back to the ground.

"Wha…"

"What's wrong?" Kora asked crossing her arms.

She turned to the other, his eyes still wide.

Kora shrugged. "It's tail." She said bluntly.

The Princess nodded quickly preparing another and letting go. The small arrow shot up, aimed for the tail, only to miss it by millimeters.

_*What's going on…?*_Sheik questioned.

"If you're trying to waste my time, then do it some other time. We need to hurry. Come on, shoot that overgrown lizard!" She raised her voice.

Sheik winced. Taking another one of her precious weapons and shot, thankfully this time hitting it in the desired place.

The giant lizard lost its grip and fell to the floor… actually it fell inside the lava pit.

Sheik grimaced at the sizzling sound.

"Let's go." The Goron reminded, Sheik climbed onto her back and shot the switch. The gate below opened, pulling harshly at her gauntlets the two feel to the floor.

They returned to the room with the moving magnets, using the new express way to reach the patriarch's room.

A sullen feeling coursed in Sheik's stomach. The upcoming monster was next…

She placed her hand inside her pouch, feeling the key inside…

...

"_If you use that key, you can open the room where Darbus, the tribal patriarch is being held." The elder spoke._

"_Who knows how powerful Darbus is in his grotesque form… But I suppose I should trust your power considering you came this far…"_

...

She recalled the past events. A sick feeling was swimming now. Who knows how powerful and big is the Goron leader is now by touching the fused Shadow…

"Sheik."

"Huh?"

"I said there are more of these goblins. Can you take care of them?" Kora spoke, her voice not as rushed and stale.

"Uh, yeah." She murmured pulling out about 3 to 4 arrows before releasing them all, her aim not faltering her this time.

A satisfied smirk appearing on her flawless face.

The duo moved freely, not having to worry about the Bulblins anymore they practically strolled. Finding their way back to the rotating Beamo; Sheik shot out its red, glowing eye.

Now blinded and silent it stopped rotating and sank down.

Kora wasted no time or effort pulling it forward to find the hidden passage behind it.

Sheik followed her suit killing the last two goblins; saving an arrow by shooting the large barrel of dynamite behind them.

"Now I understand why they say kill two birds with one stone." Kora said out of the blue.

Sheik raised her brow.

The female goron turned to the Hylian, smiling. "You killed two goblins with one arrow."

Sheik smiled shaking her head in a laughing matter.

"Look, there's a door over there." Kora pointed. The princess turned her head to the direction and indeed there was.

"Climb up." The princess nodded hopping up.

With same strategy with the switch in the other room, she shot the ropes cutting them clean off from the metal knob. The red bridge dropped down reveling another way inside.

Sheik checked her map. She gulped a bit of her salvia, no doubt about the fact that they were now moving inside the heart of the mines.

She turned to her companion who was already waiting for her ahead.

Heat struck them highly. Sheik wiped her forehead. It was hot in here, so hot that even her, who took her training here, was catching onto her. Yes… they were inside the volcano's heart.

"You okay?" Kora asked, tilting her head to the side.

The Hylian nodded, "Yeah, just a little warm."

"I'll say."

Sheik gave her a perplexed look.

"Baby Gorons are more fragile than you humans would over estimate."** _(NOTE 2)_**

Sheik turned to ask her what she meant only to feel the rush of air hit to her right side. She twisted around, seeing a bulbin holding a bow and arrow directly at her.

She crossed her brows pulling out her own weapon and shooting back at him, not missing like it did. This caused uproar when more of his buddies decided to join in the fight.

"I got this." Kora said transforming into her ball form and rolling down. Sheik remained high, looking at the scene below. Quite amazed at the skill the young Goron had. Pure force was what she used not giving the others a chance to even wound her.

She punched one of the goblins to her right, with the metal gauntlets caused a bone breaking sound. The others were enraged as they surrounded her. She hit another, but the remaining pounded on her with their weapons. She grunted, remembering her shield wasn't formed yet.

The sound of arrows piercing flesh was then heard. Kora opened her eyes, the sight of the goblins all to the ground. Each bearing an arrow impaled in them. Her dark blue eyes turned around to see Sheik lowering her weapon down.

"I told you I got it!" She bellowed.

"Any more would have finished you." Sheik retorted. The Goron rolled her eyes. Sheik transcended down.

"Well you know what's coming." She said preparing her weapon.

The rock being only nodded, waiting for the entrance. The arrow zipped through slicing the ropes. It seemed slow motion played its part, and then played forward.

Sheik expected to simply walk forward but suddenly something tore through her arm. She gasped holding onto the wound.

"Sheik!" Kora yelped, moving to her.

Sheik examined the wound. There a very thin yet deep cut was carved there.

"What…?" The princess turned behind her; there a quickly carved arrow was pierced into the ground.

Cries brought both females from the arrow and up ahead. Four eyes widened. There in front of them were about 20 or 30 Bulblins, all charging toward them.

Sheik jumped to her feet, pulling out her remaining arrows. Shooting them all, 5 Bulblins fell down cold, but more run over and kept going. Sheik pulled out more shooting 5 more, but the remaining kept coming.

Kora stood up charging at them head on. Similarly like what she did to the others she used her strength.

Sheik reached for more, using the last that she had. A few more fell to their deaths, she again reached.

Her hand only met air. Realization hit her. She was out.

She groaned getting up and pulling out her alternative weapon charging at the foes. Her speed was her ally as she jumped over one of the green skin foes and brought the dagger down on one of the Bulbin's shoulder. Holding the sharp weapon backhanded as she slashed the next one besides her.

She felt something get raised above her head. Quickly she slid to the left avoiding the club. But when she did she felt something hit her stomach harshly, knocking the wind out of her.

She then felt something hit her head. The area around her got blurry. She tried to get onto her feet but something came crashing down onto her back.

She gasped, her upper arm strength faltering before falling all fours onto the really warm floor.

"Sheik! Sheik!" The voice… it sounded foggy… muffled.

A Bulbin raised his club, ready to beat this girl to her death. He raised the weapon up. Sheik turned her head, looking up at the weapon, her mind was foggy, yet she could make out what was going to happen.

_*So this is it…* _She thought lowering her head. Inside she was screaming, but her body would not move anymore.

The Bulbin brought the club down.

"Sheik!" Kora screamed, but the remaining damn bulblins would not let her go. She struggled. Before she knew it the sound of skull crushing was heard.

Her heart dropped.

"No… No…!" She gasped. Blood smeared onto the floor. Her stomach twisted.

"Sheik!" She screamed, shutting her eyes tightly.

This couldn't be happening. No It Can't!

The thought of sword slicing through flesh appeared in her head. Her stomach weakened. A Bulbin raised his club at her. Her eyes opened before crossing.

Another sword slicing through flesh entered her mind.

Wait… A sword?

Then there was a male cry. Everything turned silent.

That sounded like…

"Link!" She cried facing his direction. His sword stabbed a green skinned foe, before pulling it out and swinging it around behind him.

She watched as he back-flipped avoid a hit before he spun around slicing the attacker by the neck and falling to floor killing the last one.

Well… apart from the last holding her. With a single grunt she pulled her arm, the ones holding her loosen their grip a bit to the death of their companions, ended up falling face flat to the floor. Out of annoyance and anger she kicked the two simultaneously in the head, her rock hard foot crushing their noises and or mouth, blocking their airway.

She sighed _*what have I been doing the last few seconds…!?* _She scolded herself at her idiocy.

Then it hit her.

"Sheik!" She cried running to her companion. Her fear turned to relief when she saw the brunet, who was picked up by Link on his lap. Her head was completely fine.

"You made it in time Link." She said her voice relieved.

The male nodded. "Any later would have cost her…" He whispered, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. Her brows slightly crossed together as she moaned lightly. Her violet eyes soon opening.

Link and Kora exhaled. "Thank the Goddesses…" They whispered.

Ever so slowly Sheik lifted herself up, silently wincing at the bruising to her back. She placed a hand to her head.

"I thought I was a goner for a moment." She said, shaking her head.

"So did I." Kora said a small smile appearing on her face.

Sheik turned to her. This is the first time the rock being smiled since she met her. (Not including the smirks)

"Are you alright Sheik?" Kora asked.

"A little fuzzy, but I'm fine." She responded getting herself up in a standing position.

Kora grabbed her arm lightly as Sheik almost lost her footing. "Thanks." She mumbled standing strait.

The tension grew instantly the moment the large door caught their eyes.

Sheik's purple orbs looked up, already feeling the pulsing energy coming from the other side.

"Ready?" She asked using the corner of her eyes to see the green garb hero.

Wordlessly he nodded.

"Let's go."

…

Yup ending it there.

It was getting too long to continue, so I had to end it.

But don't worry the next chapter will come soon.

(Let's hope it's not too long) lol

Now…

**_(Notes)_**

**_(1) I would assume that considering how Zelda knows archery. (Besides that's a onetime kill right there. I heard that the Sheikah know an honorable and quick kill. So I imagine Zelda would know that too.)_**

**…**

**_(2) Yes I know Gorons are the toughest beings in the Zelda Universe. (And as Mayor Bo said, "made of rock")_**  
><strong><em>But I'm telling you, I doubt baby Gorons would be as strong. I mean look at the Elephant. That animal is strong and powerful to kill a full grown male Lion. But as a newborn, it is susceptible to become a predator's lunch.<em>**

**_So yeah…_**

**_Yes, Gorons are made of Solid rock, but even rock does become molten lava. (Earth Science XD)_**


	16. Chapter 16

Hi everyone, sorry for the wait, had some beta issues and the fact that a recent family member died was a little much to bare to even think about writing...

Yeah, but it's fine.

Anyways without further adue

Here's chapter 16 :D

…

_The sun burned brightly, covering the entire mountain with it's blinding glow. _

_However it didn't affect Gorons as it would to the average Human and Hylian. _

_A single Goron infant ran to the edge. _

"_Ready or not here I come!" The small Goron screamed. _

_Two large adult Gorons and one teen goron looked up waiting for the smallest Goron to jump down. The next thing they knew a large splash of hot spring water covered their rock faces before it now dripped down their faces._

_The smallest Goron popped it's head out of the water giggling at the same time. _

"_Did you see that!?" She asked with enthusiasm. _

"_We sure did. That was great sweetheart." The older female Goron said petting the youngest rock being on the head._

"_Like a real Goron." The biggest of the four said. _

"_You think so Daddy!?" The smallest said. _

_He nodded. "Yes, never be afraid of what looks like impossible otherwise, fear will only block the truth." He said. _

_The small rockling looked at him with large blue orbs. _

"_Are you brave Daddy?" She asked. _

"_I must be to protect my family." He said, his powerful voice almost booming. _

_The small girl smiled. "Then I'm going to be brave like you daddy! Always…" _

_**Chapter 16: Burning the Surface**_

The heat instantly dropped the moment the door opened. As if a sudden chill ran down the entire Volcano.

Sheik gasped silently. This was definitely it…

A hard lump stuck into her throat as she and the other two walked inside. At the corner of her eye she noticed that their Goron companion was tense. As if coming in here brought out her biggest fear.

Not that she could blame her; obviously whatever was inside, meant bad news.

Kora is a Goron and as one she, without doubt, knows what happened to the leader of the rock people.

The darken tunnel came to a stop and ahead stood a door very similar to the one that the trio had just unlocked.

Kora and Link glanced at each other, giving a synchronized nod before getting in front of the enlarge door. With one swift push they managed to open it. Another similar door behind it rolled the opposite direction.

The temperature dropped dramatically. Sheik took a swift turn around.

_*Are we even still in the volcano…?* _She asked herself. The temperature could rival against the outskirts of Snowpeak.

"Are you alright?" Link asked stopping momentarily to stare back at the princess.

"Yeah." She answered. It was odd… they were in the heart of the volcano yet it was cooler then around the active mountain…

"You can feel it too, can't you?" Asked the Goron.

The duo looked at her. "It feels cold… yet we are in the center of the Volcano…" She answered.

"What do you mean?" Asked the single male.

She took a sharp breath before turning to the two chosen heroes.

"Darkness has taken care of the volcano." She said before turning back around.

"Darkness…" The female Hylian whispered.

"Ever since the guardian spirits have given us a piece of that ancient artifact, it has been suddenly much more cooler here in Death Mountain."

"Didn't seem cooler when we got here." Stated Link.

"Not necessarily really dramatically. But enough for a difference for us feel it. Yes it is still pretty hot, but not as hot as it used to be." She explained giving them one solid look.

"And since we are in the place were it resides…"

"It is the coldest place currently." Finished Sheik.

As in response to the princess's words, another wave of a cold feeling coursed through the brunette.

_*H-He's not far…* _She thought, a shiver running through her spine.

It seemed a silent tension had stopped them from moving. But it was either now or never.

Daring to go, Link took the first step, coming closer, the darken room lighten up as he moved up ahead, coming clear with his surroundings. It was a large room. That was for certain, but as he came even much closer his ears twitched.

'_**phuhahh… phuhahh..' (NOTE 1)**_

The deep sound of breathing quickly alluded his senses, instantly knowing something was there. He heard the two remaining companions come up behind him, but his bright eyes focused on ahead, finally seeing the large dark mass that remained standing ahead of him.

Chains remained locked tightly on his wrists and ankles, for the sole reason of keeping him from accessing mobility.

Kora took one look at the enlarged figure. Eyes suddenly burned with pain. How… why… did this happen…?

Sheik took one glance at the large body. That really couldn't be the… Patriarch. No… he was large yes, but not like this…

She took a step back. But the moment she did, it seemed as the large dark beast has heard. A deep pulsing sound coursed in the circular room. A small hint of light flashed in the room, three looked up to see it coming off the beast's forehead. A small black slit in the center, giving it an appearance of an eye. Right before it's real eyes opened, nothing more than the same lava red color the forehead gave off.

Those red eyes trailed down to the three smaller beings. Instantly he started towards them, but something held him back. Red eyes slid to his right, then his left, quickly he began pulling onto his chains roaring at the stubborn bounds. His enlarge head turning to the small beings, roaring at them as well as trying to gain closer to them.

Sheik and Kora jumped back, acknowledging his threat, but Link remained still his blue eyes keeping in place at the moving beast. Something about this large being was oddly strange. His hand grasped onto the hilt of his sword, preparing in-case of anything.

The beast yanked at his chains. They were in his way. Knowing no other way, he literally lit himself on fire.

The three gasped taking all one step back. Kora's eyes moved to the wrists noticing how red they were becoming from the sudden heat.

"Oh no…"

It seemed like a snap before the beast literally yanked at his bounds and ripped them off the metal wall. His legs following the suit.

He was free.

Link glanced momentarily at the princess giving her a quick physical motion of his arm telling her to move.

She did so, avoiding a swipe that the large fist the beast had tried to give her. Link rolled under, taking a huge risk of getting burn between the boss's legs, meeting up with Sheik who pulled out her arrows. _**(NOTE 2)**_

"Any idea as to how to fight this guy?" Asked Link, the grip on his sword tight.

The princess shook her head. "None."

Her violet eyes casted down to the Goron slightly ahead to her right. She was practically still, but her eyes showed what seemed like fear. She didn't blame her, the patriarch's new form was really heart-stopping.

"Watch out!" Her thoughts were flushed out the moment Link pushed her slightly, she quickly followed avoiding a swing of his red hot shackles connected to the pyro giant's wrists. Breaking the large ceiling supporting poles right besides them. The rubble rolled beneath their feet, but ignoring that they remained focus on the massive beast in front of them.

Link analyzed the beast, there had to be some kind weak spot, just the mutated plant he and Zelda fought before. But the question was, where?

He felt something stir inside him. Instantly he moved next to Sheik.

"Sheik!" He called taking refuge behind another the slab. She heard and followed, once hidden temporally the shadow slipped upwards.

"What is it Midna?" Asked the Princess.

"Did you two see his forehead. I think that must be really important." She said, this time no playfulness in her voice.

Link nodded, he turned to the Princess.

"I distract him long enough for you to shoot alright?" He said as the Princess nodded.

Midna returned to her hiding spot. The moment she did a loud crash was heard. Both Hylians turned to see their third companion get thrown into the wall. The wall caving in due to her impact.

Kora groaned, pulling at her locks. Finding it rather hard to get out. Pain shot at her leg the moment she tried to pull. Her blue eyes turn to see the patriarch stomping closer to her.

Fear flashed inside her again as she rapidly tried to pull her way out frantically.

A bright light casted on her, she looked up to see the monster just in front of her.

He was REALLY Huge…!

The monster took one look at her, before lifting his arm up, the burning chain red.

"No!" She screamed covering her face with her arms. She braced vainly for impact, but found herself shock that it never came.

Daringly she uncovered her face, to see Fyrus held his arm up, but didn't strike at her. It just kept his gaze on the small Goron.

_*He s-stopped…?* _

Kora moved her eyes to the monster's face. Only to see his eyes that his lava red eyes turn navy.

_*What The…?* _She thought, eyes wide. Kora felt a memory hit inside, could he still be in there…?

But the beast seemed to shake his head before the orbs returned to malicious red.

He lifted his arm higher the chain dancing with it's movement.

The Goron's eyes widen. "Fight It!" She yelled, but it did no good as the beast began to lower his arm.

But before it could even continue any farther, a mass of strong, swirling winds hit his raised arm. Changing it's strong movement and caused the chain to hit the wall besides her instead.

Sheik kept a firm hold and gaze on the monster and her bow, her colored eyes moved momentarily moved to her companion's paralyzed face before back to her target.

Confident with her spot she let go.

The beast roared in pain as the arrow reached his forehead. Hands desperately moved to the pained spot, as if blinded he turned to his side, walking around, trying to walk out the pain.

At this the girl noticed the chains following behind the locked ankles of the beast. As well as the magnetic pieces on the floor.

"Link, grab his chains and pull them with your boots on!" She commanded. The male nodded complying. Racing before Fyrus would even have an idea of what was happening he grabbed the uncomfortably hot chains, and after putting on his metal accessories, he pulled.

The large fire being turned around feeling his leg slipping backwards compared to the other. He took a step to try to balance, but it only caused him to lose his balance a lot worst.

He tumbled over and fell strait down to the hard floor.

Link quickly removed the weighted boots and then raced to the front, pulling out his sword as he violently slashed at the beast's forehead.

Fyrus's opened his eyes violently standing up, trying to avoid another hit. But not quick enough to miss one more. Rage build into it's frame, as the red eyes turned to stare at the still male.

With a roar he swung his arm.

Link quickly anticipated the attack and rolled under the hit. The beast roared with anger and tried the same movement again.

Sheik tugged on Kora's arm, quickly pulling the teen rock out of the rubble.

"Thanks…" She mumbled.

"Anytime, but we need to hurry." She said pulling out another arrow; aimming.

"Wait!" Korra yelled, pulling the bow's locked point from the monster's weakness.

Sheik rose a brow. "I understand that he's your leader and you don't want him to get hurt, but if we don't do something quick then we won't make it." She declared.

The Goron looked down. She knew that the other girl was right, but… She turned up at the monsterised patriarch.

"Just… don't hurt him." She whispered.

Sheik blinked; turning around to the rock being.

"I can't make any promises…" She responded solemnly, before sprinting towards her partner.

Link dodged one more attack, before making a dash behind another temple totem pole.

Sweat beaded his face. He wasn't sure if he could handle with more distracting. He then felt something touch his feet.

Looking down he noticed them to be a single arrow and the bow. He then turned to his left to see Zelda pull out her dagger preparing, she gave him a nod before moving to the next cover.

Complying, he turned to his side rolling around the totem pole with his back. Having a clear shot he aimed and hit his target. The beast roared with pain once again, but before he could even move, Zelda quickly jumped off her feet and landed right on his enlarged head. The top of the scaled head was the only place that was not on fire.

And swiftly she flipped her dagger and drove it deep into the crystal eye.

Fyrus tried to shake the damsel off, but her catlike hold kept her on. She twisted the blade causing more of the crystal to break open.

Finally had enough he bunked his head up, but the girl was already off her before she could even feel the impact of the air on her.

"Dangerous but clever." Commented Link with a snide smirk, before he tossed her bow back. The Princess smiled, taking another look at the beast.

_*This isn't so hard as I thought…* _She thought, but had to quickly change that as the fire beast was now approaching.

Preparing to avoid his strike they started the other direction, but to their very shock, he didn't strike, instead he pulled his arms together to his torso. And as quickly as it came a wave of flashing heat engulfed the entire room.

"Zelda!" Link screamed barely grabbing her, but the wave caught them both heading them strait to the wall. Link took the entire impact.

Zelda felt a flare hit her arm and partially her face.

'_CRACK!' _

The Princess's eyes flashed open instantly at the sound. Her purple eyes catching that she laid next to her friend, he was barely fighting to stay awake.

"Link!" His eyes opened slowly, he felt something warm probing against his back.

"Wooden shields don't protect against fire…" He mumbled, pulling the now broken shield off his back and throwing it to side. The Ordon shield was cracked open clean in half and was now starting to form ember.

The Princess took one look at her partner, his right arm is badly burned and partially the left side of his face. If it hadn't been for the shield, he could have been in a lot worst condition.

"Kora…" Started Link, trying to push himself up.

The small Goron was badly hurt as themselves. Her front was burned but not so badly, her right leg took the most of it.

"Kora!" Shouted Zelda.

"Link! Sheik!" She yelled back, but unfortunately the monster heard her closely. It turned around to see her. Red eyes crossed at it stomped it's way over to the female rock being.

"Get out of there!" The human girl yelled. The Goron tried to move but the pain in her leg didn't allow her.

The vibrations of the beast approached quickly.

She tried to curl into a ball, but her leg just didn't let her. Then everything just turned silent.

Is this it…?

Was coming here really a bad idea…?

Fyrus was right in front of her. Her sad blue eyes looked up to see him lifted up his red hot chained arm.

She slowly shut her eyes.

_*I'm sorry I couldn't save you… Daddy…* _

…

Oh No! Kora!

Didn't see that coming huh, the ending.

_**(Notes)**_

_**(1) Don't know the actual breathing sound. I only guessed. **_

**…**

_**(2) Alright, I know in the last chapter Zelda ran out of arrows, remember Link also got a bow and arrow, he gave her his supply.**_

_..._

See you guys next chapter :D


	17. Chapter 17

_Hi everyone!_

_Glad to see that people still are with me :D_

_In fact I think I'll reward you guys_

_A New Chapter! Lol_

_Speaking of which, I'm going to make a lot of changes then how it was in the Boss fight._

_Seriously the trailer made this guy look awesome. But the fact he only had about 2 types of attack just didn't cut it. Not to mention he was seriously easy._

_Nope, there are going to be some good changes._

_Yeah, so I really hope you enjoy. As an extra treat I'll give you guys a small preview of the next chapter if you review ^_^_

_Oh Also I almost forgot I wanted to tell you I made a tumblr account and have a "__Ask Princess Zelda-The Heroine."  
><em>

_Here's the Link: ht[SPACE]tp:/[SPACE] _

_This Zelda based on this Zelda. (So She knows how to fight, her experience with Link and Midna and her inner thoughts about everything. Or if anyone has any questions about what happened in the story and such) _

_**Legend of Zelda is owned by Nintendo, I'm only a fan. **_

_Enjoy._

**Chapter 17: Giving Up is Easy but it is Also Painful…**

_*I'm… sorry daddy…* _

And with that a loud crash was heard.

Zelda looked up to see what was left of the Goron… nothing was…

Her eyes widened as large as they could. "K-KORA!"

No… it couldn't be…

But suddenly something grabbed her around the waist and pulled her. Pain hit her rib, she turned to Link, upon hearing another crash, she understood why he did yanked her back so suddenly.

Fyrus, growled as he started walking their direction. "Zelda." Link called her name, but she didn't respond.

"Zelda!" He yelled, the Princess heard, but it was to late as the pryo beast had lifted his arm and swung at them. At his height he barely missed them but the ceiling above them wouldn't.

Quickly gathering they jumped to the side, just missing the rubble. Zelda looked up, as she held onto the cool floor for support. Without any remorse she pulled her bow and arrow, then aimed.

The beast glared at her. Not taking any chances he whacked at them. Missing them; but enough to get the royal woman from shooting.

Link jumped ahead, pulling the girl by the arm. Pulling out of the danger zone.

"Is there anyway of defeating him anymore." He gasped, his sweat and dirt covered face turning the beast who was at the moment looking for them.

"The crystal eye… but he doesn't take anymore chances. He's not going to let his guard down anytime soon." She answered, her violet eyes taking a look at the beast.

"There might be a chance." He said.

Zelda turned to him, giving her full attention.

"A distraction."

"But how exactly?"

Link gave her a stern look, "I will lure the beast while you shoot. By far, you have a much better chance at hitting him then I do." He answered.

Zelda parted her lips slightly at surprise. "It's risky…"

"I know, but does it look like we have another choice?" He asked her.

Her silent downcast look was enough of an answer for him.

Fyrus had enough. He roared as he began to blindly lash out now, not caring what he hit anymore. But a loud yell was enough to get him to stop and turn fiercely around.

There stood Link, waving his arms. Fyrus roared again, making a way over there, his already lit body now covered in large, flickering flames.

The blond haired teen nodded once at the girl before making a dash forward. The monster not loosing sight of him.

Zelda gave her companion a shake. _*Let's only hope this works.* _She thought pulling out her arrow and already preparing for the incoming plan.

Link rolled to his side in hopes of making the enlarge beast to turn around, just where the Princess was waiting for him. And Fyrus did. At that the princess shot her arrow. Hitting him directly on.

Fyrus roared in pain, his flames flickering even more than before.

"Now!" The woman yelled, her companion didn't need to be told twice. He ran over and reached for the metal chains.

The large pyro looked over his shoulder. He growled despite the pain, lighting himself even hotter.

The moment the male touched the metal, he retracted his hands as the chains turned an auburn red. He gasped, as the chains literally turned into metallic liquid.

Fyrus roared turning around and sung his arms, they too now free of chains. Link remained dumb folded. Now what were they suppose to do?

The beast sung his arm down, Link jumped out of the way, barely missing the punch. Where he had remained standing now contained a concave piece of the floor.

"This is not good… not good at all!" He said to himself as he ran from the fire boss.

"What are we going to do now." Zelda asked him, hiding behind another slab.

His sweat covered face turned to her, his ragged breaths barely under control.

"I don't know…"

The Princess turned to her side, noticing the fire beast searching for them. Their hiding spot is not going to keep them safe them for long. She needed to come up with something. And Fast!

She pulled out her quiver and handed them to her companion.

"We still have another chance." She whispered, hearing the loud thumping of the boss.

"You fire at him, and I'll try to stab his crystal again."

"Would it work for a second time?" He asked.

"Let's find out." She said taking another look, thinking it's safe she ran to her side, careful for the beast not see her.

Link took out his own bow. Zelda didn't fail him, nor was he going to on her.

Stretching the string of the bow he began to take aim. The beast was angry, and the two youths knew it for a fact. He was now literally lit on fire. This made both think if it was even possible for the princess to even be able to stand on his head like before.

Link pulled on the string tighter, concentrating. Fyrus turned around, see the boy in green. He roared charging at him. Sweat beaded on the boy's face, as he used one eye to see the princess already waiting. Another moment and he let go of the thin arrow.

Bull's Eye!

The Pyro held onto his head, his feet rampaging as he fought the pain. Zelda placed both her hands on the floor, waiting, and by that, she jumped. Landing on his really warm head.

She pulled the dagger she brought it down. Fyrus bucked his head, the brunet gasped, but the dagger still went down, heading towards the side of his head instead. The pryo literally screamed in pain. It's cries deafening to the two Hylians.

The pain was enough to make Fyrus buck the female off his head. She fell off, squarely landing on her back, knocking the breath out of her.

"ZELDA!" The male screamed running to the woman.

"Zelda!" He called, violet eyes looked directly at blue clothed maiden, the sound of a dangerous growl caused both to look up, Fyrus was not lenient…

The beast pulled his arms outwards and shot the fire out of his body.

Screams covered the entire room.

Zelda opened her eyes to see that she was now against the wall. Link just a few inches away from her.

"L-link…" She groaned only to feel an immense pain shoot through her body. Weakly she looked down to see one of the sharp slab rubble was impaled into her side. Blood oozing out.

"Zelda…!" She heard her name. Link tried to reach for her, but the rubble above them loosen and fell off. Instantly the male backed slightly, his hand trying to reach for the girl behind him.

Fyrus roared, his dark mouth expanding largely. His hand already lifting.

Zelda shut her eyes… this is it…!

She waited for the strike, but instead she felt something grab her roughly. The pain in her side intensified, a groan escaped her mouth. She felt hard as rock hands touch her shoulder, she blurry vision began to take over clear.

"Zelda! Zelda!" Screaming ringed in her ears. Opening her purple eyes she focused.

"Link…"

"No, Kora."

Eyes widened instantly. The Princess blinked, making sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her.

"K-Kora…!?"

The rock being nodded.

"But… how are you…" The rock being turned to the equally surprised male.

"Later." She said sharply, turning around to see her leader.

"Link… I want you to hold him."

The male blinked.

"I need you to distract him long enough." She said.

"I know you are tired, but it's either fight or die." She, not once looking back at him.

The male gave the woman one last look, he only hoped this worked and goes quickly.

"Alright."

The female Goron nodded and transformed into a ball and rolled to the opposite direction. But before Fyrus could even try to even think about following her, masses of winds flapped at his burning face.

He turned to see the male, standing strait barely catching his feathered boomerang.

Blue eyes burning with anger and determination as the malicious red ones glared back with pure range.

Link pulled out his sword, anything, just to give the girl enough time… She just had to hurry with whatever she was going to do.

The Goron locked onto her position. She only had one shot of doing this, and her time was limited. It was now or never…

…

"_Like this Daddy!?" The small Goron asked as she curled into a round ball. _

_The Father smiled. "A little tighter…" _

_The girl did so and rolled up. "Good, now I want you to aim there!" He said pointing at a stack of hay. _

_The small Goron nodded and started rolling. But the moment she did she lost her grip and ended up face flat on the floor. _

"_Try again." He said._

_The girl nodded and tried again. _

_And again and again. _

"_I'll never do it…" She said crossing her arms._

"_Practice sweetheart." He said. _

_Blue eyes met navy. "How… I can't roll! Not like Dangoro can!"_

"_Don't ever compare yourself to others. You are you and you alone can do things others can never do." He said crouching down and facing his daughter. _

"_But I can't do it!"_

"_Yes you can… Giving up is easy… but to do so it is also painful." _

_The girl rose her brow. _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_When the time is right, you will know. Just always believe in yourself." _

_The girl looked at her father once more, before rolling into a ball and trying again. _

"_To give up is easy. But it is also painful." _

_The girl tightened her legs together. __*I won't give up daddy.* __She thought, she began to roll._

_She felt her spot rumple under her as she remained in place, rolling. Her speed went faster, but her grip started to falter. _

_*Please no!* _

"_Tighten your legs!" She heard her dad say, instantly she grabbed her legs, the moment she did her in place was now her dust. _

_She Was, no IS Rolling! _

"_Keep going!" She heard her dad say._

…

"Keep Going!" She yelled her in place rolling continued.

"_Never Give Up!" _

She won't at that moment she rolled forward.

…

Link felt his legs almost buckled under him. The pure weight of exhaustion was practically almost unbearable.

Suddenly he felt something behind him.

A wall…

_*Crap…* _He thought, his blue eyes up against the fire beast. This is NOT good.

Fyrus looked down at him. He was finally going to be gone.

The male shut his eyes, was this all just a waste?

The sound of rolling came to his ears. He opened his eyes to see Fyrus now at a small distance an a mass of gold roll towards them. Before any could comprehend the sphere of gold smashed into the beast, clearly making his lose his balance.

But before Fyrus could even get his stance right, the ball crushed against him once more. And again and again.

Finally he had it. He rose his hand and brought it down, but Kora moved at a fast speed that he missed her completely.

Link's eyes were massive at the sight. This girl was beating their enemy without any effort…

"To Give up is easy, but it also Painful!" She yelled, rolling against the wall and literally rolled to midair, she felt it, her dad's spirit inside. Quickly she uncurled and closed both fists. Before anything could be done, both fists slammed down against the crystal.

The Fire Beast Roared in pain as the crystal shards fell down from his forehead, he screamed moving around shaking almost stomping from pain but as he did his flaming foot crushed down on the weaken area of the wall causing the rubble to cover around the front of his foot and made him trip over.

"LINK NOW!" The female Goron screamed.

The scathed male nodded sharply before running towards the beast, with no doubt he brought his sword down at the now broken crystal, impaling it deep as he could.

With a final roar Fyrus lifted his head as raising to his knees, his forehead spitting with whatever lava remained inside him. Before finally… his flames died off.

Zelda rose from her spot, holding onto her sore arm as she walked over to the duo.

"It's done…" She whispered. Giving Link and Kora a small smile, who in turn return the gesture back at her.

A scattered sound caught their ears. The trio turned around to see the now defeated boss shrink in size as black parts escaped from his body and stopped in mid air, then ever so quickly formed together, forming into a dark ominous looking shape and float slowly down to his hands.

Kora turned to see the Patriarch fallen, her blue eyes widened largely before running towards the leader, leaving the others behind her.

Link felt the shape pulse, before Minda came out and took the object away from him his hand.

She laughed lightly. "Well done you two. Now we have two Fused Shadows."

Zelda's gaze kept on the item that was still in Minda's grip.

"Hmm… You know, you've been very helpful so far, so as a reward, I'll tell you guys an interesting story." She whispered.

The two humans looked once at each other before at the imp.

With a brief closing of her eyes she spoke. "Zant… That's the name of the King of Darkness who cast this pall of shadows over your world."

Zelda felt her chest tighten… she would never forget the name of that man… the one who casted everything over her Kingdom and her people…

"He's very strong. You would be nothing to him in your current state…" Her single flaming eye turned to the albino female, noticing the gripping in her fists. Knowing all too well what the other was feeling.

"But Zant will never be My King!" She spat, her voice close to venomous. "I have nothing but score for his suppose strength." Her cast went downwards.

"It still appalls me that this world of light is controlled by you princess." A small grimace in her face. "A carefree youth, a life of luxury… how does that exactly teach duty?" She asked the woman, who blinked in surprise. Why would she be asking that?

"But I guess I shouldn't begrudge the circumstances of life. I'm certain you didn't choose it, after all. And I would never wish harm on you… any of you…" She mumbled, her back now facing the two humans.

"Minda…" The Princess started.

"No. As long as I can get my hand on the Fuse Shadows, I'll be just fine. You two only worry about what happens to you." She said turning around to see the two now face-to-face.

"Well, just one more, left… be sure to get it…" And with that she disappeared.

"WAKE UP!" The girl screamed.

Instantly both humans turned to the Gorons. Zelda eyes' widen immensely. Not giving a second to think of anything else, both ran over.

Kora felt the tears prick at the back of her eyes… Did she fail…Why isn't he waking up…!?

"Kora…" Zelda said solemnly, kneeling down to the other's level. Placing a hand on the girl's hard shoulder. Instantly, the other wrapped her muscled arms around the thin female, almost crushing her ribs, but allowed the hug.

"I couldn't save him… I couldn't!" She cried.

Zelda only hugged the girl tighter…

Did they really not make it in time…

Link looked down at the floor. Feeling sorrow for the other. A deep exhale escaped his lips, no one deserved to go through this… no one..

"Unngh…" A sudden groan sounded the room. Link's eye opened looking strait ahead.

"urrgh…" Another of the same sound came out, as the large Goron tried to push himself up.

"K-kora..!" Link yelped, the girl barely looked up only to see the patriarch waking up. Eyes grew immense and her mouth gaped open.

The Goron stood onto his feet, holding onto his head. "Hmm? What am I doing here?" He mumbled, his rough voice taking account for the silence.

Kora stood up, without any help, tears pricked her eyes. "Is that really you…Daddy?" She said barely over a whisper.

Zelda and Link gasped. Did she say Daddy!?

The older rougher Goron listened well turning to his daughter.

"Kora?" He grumbled looking at her.

"Daddy!" She screamed running towards her father giving him the tightest hug she's ever given to anyone. The Patriarch only hugged back his daughter, surprised at the tears flowing out of her eyes.

"Unngh… My head, it aches…" He groaned trying to shake off the pain in his head. Trying to put together what is going on. What have I been doing all this time…?" He said, everything was really all just a blur.

Kora held onto her dad, "Y-you… haven't been doing anything… You just… been having a bad dream…" She said, the tears coming out faster.

"I cannot remember anything…" He whispered.

Two smiles came out of the Hylian's faces. Everything worked out in the end.

After a few more minutes of calming each other down. Kora finally let go of her father and turned to see the others, wiping away any of the remaining tears.

A smile beaming on her face.

"I want to thank you. On behalf the entire Goron tribe, I give you my eternal thanks." She said.

Zelda closed her eyes slightly. "It was not just us Kora. If you hadn't joined us in this journey we would have most likely not be able to make it. And for that we thank you."

The Rock being smiled before grabbing both of the humans and giving them a grateful hug.

"I still give you my thanks. Not only did you help my father, but the entire Goron race…" She said.

"Now come, we have a celebration for your bravery." She said already following behind her father.

…

YAY!

The family is back together :D

Tell me what you guys think lol

Sorry about the long wait some things came along life. You know lol

..

Anyone else recognized the Majora's Mask Reference XD

Well see you guys next chapter :D


	18. Chapter 18

_Hey! New Chapter :D_

_Well, a chill chapter. It seemed forever since I wrote one (anyone else noticed that lol)_

_Alright this part will focus the aftereffects of Death Mountain. _

_Well here you have it._

_Oh before I forget, I have Also I almost forgot I wanted to tell you I made a tumblr account and have a "Ask Princess Zelda-The Heroine."_

_You can find the link on my profile page._

_With that taken care of, here's the next chapter :D_

_Another thing, this chapter was rather hard to write, I feel like I was all over the place with this one. _

_**Chapter 18: A Long Way to Go…**_

Summer sky orbs winced at the sound of the harsh scream from within the healing room. Colin turned to see Beth sitting on the floor jittering at each sound. Knowing completely the brown haired girl wasn't fond of doctors or healers for that matter.

"I know it hurts badly, but try to bare it Link." A soothing yet masculine voice said inside the walls.

The sound of something what sounded like a shard ripped out of flesh echoed inside the room. Beth jumped, her blue eyes wide and a hand shooting over her mouth.

"I'm outta here…!" She gasped quickly exiting the room, followed by Talo.

Colin shivered as the sound of his idol groaned again in pain. He felt a warm hand was placed onto his shoulder. The blond haired boy turned around to see soft brown eyes staring at his own gently.

"It's going to be alright." Luda said. "Father is the best healer in Kakariko. He knows what he is doing." She reassured.

The blond haired boy nodded. He didn't doubt that Mr. Renado wouldn't do a good job. But the sound that his surrogate brother was in pain was more than he could actually handle.

The girl's soft hand remained on the youth's shoulder. He sighed, knowing this was going to happen either way. He just had to be there for Link and Sheik… But that didn't necessarily mean he was comfortable with it.

It seem like hours when the screaming finally died down. Renado finally appeared out of the room, carrying some medical supplies and two bottles. Colin jumped out of his seat.

"Is Link going to be alright?" He asked.

The older man nodded. "Yes, he will be fine. Link is lucky that he only received bruises, cuts and some burns. No broken bones or ribs." The healer paused for a moment.

"And Sheik?" The boy asked, his blue eyes turning around to the other door where the woman resided in.

"Sheik will be fine, she's gotten the worst of it, but thankfully nothing fatal. With plenty of rest she should be back on her feet within three days max." He explained, earning a smile from the young boy.

"That's good." Stated another voice. The three turned around to see a female Goron, her arms crossed.

"Yes, now how about I see your injuries Kora." Renado said.

The young Goron said nothing as she followed the healer out of the room.

"Make sure to watch over them until I return Luda." He said before closing the door behind him.

The short haired girl nodded.

…

Zelda sat back against the wall. Wincing slightly at her side. Next to her remained an empty bowl of what once contained soup. To think that hit would injure her this much. The ex-princess sat up straighter in attempt to get comfortable. She felt the bandages get uncomfortably tighter. Instantly she reached to her side, only to see a red blotch starting to form on the white bandages.

Was she really hurt that badly?

_*RAP! RAP!* _

The maiden cranked her head to her left. Only to see a short brown haired girl walk inside, carrying a bowl of water and more bandages.

Her chocolate brown eyes casted down to the other's side, seeing the red dot that started to grow slightly by the moment.

"Does it hurt?" She asked her innocent voice echoing in the large room.

"Not as much." Zelda responded.

"Father told me to check on you." Luda said setting the supplies down and checking the bandages.

"Do you mind?" She asked. The Princess shook her head.

Ever so gently she removed the straps. Applying some water to the rag she wiped the blood off. Violet eyes watched her work. With that she added a small amount of ointment and placed it over the wound. Zelda shut her eyes biting her lip to prevent making any sound.

"I'm sorry the Ginger root makes it sting." Luda said removing her hand and placing another bandage over it, before having the brunet sit up to wrap the bandages around.

"Thank you."

"Glad to help." Luda said smiling, before taking the items and outside. The ex-princess watched her leaving back, instantly she reached out.

"Wait."

The younger girl turned around.

"Yes?"

"Is... uhm... do you have time to talk."

The short haired girl smile. "A little." She turned completely around.

"What would you like to talk about?"

The ex-princess thought for a moment. "How is everyone else?"

Luda rose a brow, obviously expecting another question. "They are fine, nothing out of the ordinary has happened at the moment."

The woman exhaled, relief washing over her. "That's good…"

"Yes, ever since you and Mr. Link taken care of the Bublins, they haven't returned since."

Another wave of relief swam through the older girl. "I would hope so."

There was tense of silence before, "Sheik…"

Zelda turned her head to Luda. "Yes?"

"What is it like to be a Sheikah?"

Zelda felt her heart jump against her chest. 

_Be A Sheikah? _

She knew hardly anything of being one of the shadow race, well apart from physical training… and making potions.

"To be honest…" She briefed. She couldn't lie to this young girl.

"It's indescribable." She responded not necessarily lying.

"But the training is intense as well as the magic casting, teleportation spells and potion making." She said all at once.

"So Sheikahs also make potions?" The adolescent asked.

Zelda nodded. "It's part of tradition."

"To be a part of the shadow race, besides birth is to know the Sheikah traditions considering all that I have explained before."

Luda tilted her head her eyes widening slightly out of excitement. "Like what?"

"Well-"

0o0

"You seem to be healing rather fast." Stated Renado wiping his hands with a clean rag.

"You believe so, I feel like a giant rock landed on me." Link joked.

"Don't me wrong, there is still more time for you to completely heal, but other than that it seems like you now can get out of bed." The healer said, even surprised with his own words.

"Thank you Renado."

The older man nodded. There was a knock on the door. Renado turned around answering it, seeing it was 'Sheik' at the door.

"How is he?" She asked.

"Progressing rather quickly, it's almost unbelievable."

Link turned to the talking duo, before a single hand gesture Zelda walked inside, her arm still bandaged, but she was wearing a loose white tank top. She seated herself next to Link who was now sitting up.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Better." He rasped.

"Kora came to visit." She said.

"Yeah, she visited me to, she seems to be doing well." Link answered.

A small smile appeared on her beautiful face.

"So what's going to happen now?" She asked, leaning a little closer, to speak lower.

"I guess since then we have to go to the next twilight realm. Back to-" The male stopped, noticing the look inside his companion's eyes. Knowing that was one thing she was worried about.

"We'll return Hyrule back to it's original state. It's glory." He whispered.

"Can we really do it?" Zelda whispered.

A smile appeared on teen's face. "We handled a mutated plant and a burning colossal giant, I think we can handle it." A smug tone in his words.

The princess looked down, her untied hair falling frames in front of her face. "I just feel... that it's not going to be easy."

"Life is never easy Zelda. It's not going to be a silver tray ready to be served when wanted." He responded softly.

The princess looked down. "I know..."

"Lets get some rest, we have to get all the energy that we need." She said, another gentle smile appeared.

The male nodded, stretching his limbs. "Got it." He stood up, taking a towel with him.

"Were are you heading?" She asked.

"Ah, Renado prepared a bath for the two of us. Might as well as take advantage of it." And with that he left the healing room.

Zelda looked down at herself. Noticing the dirt smudges and dried blood painting in different places. Yup, bath sounded good right now.

…

After bathing she felt refreshed. It was definitely something that she needed. She took a look at her wallet, approximately 288 rupees. Supplies are going to be needed.

She took a walk around and turned to the closest store. Opening it, she found it practically empty besides the female on the upper shelf moving around some supplies.

She noticed the customer.

"What can I do for you?" She asked her blue eyes looking directly at her.

Zelda scanned the objects. Noticing a metal shield with the Hylian symbol on it.

"How much for the shield?"

"That is going to be 200 rupees." Answered a young voice.

The brunet looked down to see a young child, standing on a wooden box just behind the counter. Who she recognized as one of the Ordon children. Malo was his name...?

"Malo, what are you doing there?"

"Running the store, what else." He said, a bored tone in his voice.

"I'm only his helper." The taller girl answered, reaching out for another box.

Multiple question marks appeared around Zelda's head. How was this child, barely out of dippers, already running a shop, with an older person as his assistant?

"Are you going to buy the shield or not?" He asked.

"Uh, yes." The brunet answered, still rather surprised.

The black haired girl jump down, grabbed the shield and handed to Zelda, who in turn gave her the amount of rupees it cost.

"Thank you, anything else you like?"

She pointed to the bunch of arrows and a fill of red potion. With the now almost empty wallet she took her way out of the shop. Her mind was still trying to grasp the fact a young child is now an owner of the shop. She moved along the path until she saw Epona resting next to the pond. A small smile came over her face, _*if only it can be easy...*_

She moved to the horse, who now saw her. "Hey there." Zelda whispered, now petting against Epona's coat. "You as worried as I am?" Asked Zelda.

_-Worried for my master you mean?- _Asked Epona with a neigh. _**(NOTE 1)**_

"You could say that…" She whispered.

The horse only looked away momentarily. Before nodding. Zelda smiled, giving the mare a few pats. "Let's try to get some rest, I think we'll both need it." She said now taking her leave.

Zelda felt her shoulders stiffen so she grabbed both of them and stretched upwards. It felt good to stretch. Being a princess hardly ever allowed her any comfort. Pampering yes, but not necessarily comfortable to begin with.

Her eyes moved up to the sky now noticing it turning a light lavender. Another day has passed. Her eyes moved to the village, catching sight of some of the men trying to repair their homes or businesses due to the damage from the earlier attack.

The royal recalled going inside the healing room. Link and herself weren't the only ones who were also injured.

_*I will not let that happen again…* _She thought. She was heading to Hyrule tonight.

Unbeknownst to royal, a pair of blue eyes watched her carefully.

…

Told yah it was going to be a chill chapter.

To be honest I was going to add the next twilight realm. But my brain betrayed me and decided no, I'm going to take a nap.

Yup….

_**NOTE: **_

_**(1) Remember Zelda can understand Animals, not just Link in his wolf form. **_

See you guys in next chapter.

School is coming to an end, so don't worry it won't take another 2-3 months again. Lol

Chao!


	19. Chapter 19

Yay!

Hi everyone, summer came so maybe I'll have some extra time on my hands lol

Not.

Summer School is being a pain…

And Ironically I'm taking English _*sigh* _

So it's kinda gonna be like if I was like at school. Until the school ends…

Anyways:

"_Light spirit is talking" _

_-Zelda is talking to animals-_

Well anyways here the next chapter:

_**Chapter 19: Nothing Like Home…**_

Link stared up at the ceiling the cracks a new forming web at the corner of the inn's room shadowed the walls.

He lifted his right arm to see the damage of the previous boss fight. Before quickly a sigh followed after.

Link really hated being in bed. Well not necessarily just not when he would rather be tending to Epona or walking around. To think he had to rest just about another day to finally get out of bed.

Well that's just _swell…_

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." He rasped.

The door opened to show a blond hair boy come inside. His eyes full of relief the moment he saw his idol.

A smile appeared on his face.

"Hey Colin."

"Hi Link." His hands went behind his back the moment he approached Link.

"How are you feeling?"

"Dandy." The older male responded, sarcasm dripping in his rather sore voice. How long has it been since he spoke? Not long, so why does it hurt?

There was a moment of silence. "Everyone was worried about you two."

"I'm sure they were." Link responded, tousling the younger boy's hair.

There was another moment of silence. Link could tell there was something irking the boy.

"Link…" The boy paused unsure what to say. Should he bring it up…?

"Ilia." He blurted out.

Link blinked, almost raising out of the bed.

"You've got to save Ilia." He said again. Yes, he had to tell him.

"Those monsters left me with the other kids, but they must have taken her somewhere else."

Those words made his heart sank.

Just where would they take her… and why…?

Tears ran down Colin's face.

"I wasn't able to do anything Link… I tried to help her, but…" More tears fell out of his eyes.

"I was… I'm just weak…" He sobbed, chocking onto his tears.

"Colin…"

The boy looked up, only to feel strong arms surround his small body.

"It's alright… I know you tried your best. What matters right now that you're all right."

"But… But I didn't save her." Link only hugged tighter.

"It's okay Colin, they were Goblins with weapons, there was nothing you could do…" He soothed.

The small blond haired boy pushed his face to his surrogate brother's bare chest. As Link rubbed circles on his back.

"I will save her Colin. No mater what." He whispered.

Colin felt a smile tug at his lips.

_*You're always there for me…* _The boy thought.

"Whenever I thought I couldn't go on. I would think of you and Ilia and hold on, Link…"

Colin let go of his surrogate brother's hug and gently pushed away.

_*Colin…* _

A smile appeared on the younger's face.

"See I… I'm fine now… You don't have to worry about me." That smile grew larger.

"Remember what I told you back in Ordon, Link?" The boy asked.

…

"_When I grow up, I'm going to be just like you Link."_

…

Those words still echoed in the younger boy's head.

"I will be like you Link. So you don't have to worry about me anymore." He stated his summer sky orbs staring directly at his idol.

Link remained silent, the determination in his expression and the emotion behind his words only made the smile grow larger on the hero's face.

"Alright…" He rasped. "I know you and the others will stay safe… And I'll make sure to save Ilia." He responded giving his younger brother a hug. Who gladly returned it back.

"Just promise me this." He whispered.

The kid stared at him. "Keep the other kids and yourself safe from anything… Promise me, that you all will be alright."

Colin almost backed up, rather surprised at the promise that his idol was asking him of. To keep his friends… Beth away from harm…

"Colin?" The older male asked.

The blond haired boy shook his head quickly and turned to his surrogate brother. He had one word to say…

"Yes, I will Link."

_*Okay that was four words* _The smaller boy thought.

The older smiled, bringing the younger again in a hug.

"I know you will."

...

"That will be 30 rupees."

"It's fine, I only need the horse for the night." The cloaked woman said handing the non-cloaked women a red and yellow gem.

"Will the horse arrive back here on it's own?" Asked the cloaked woman.

"Yes, she is highly trained. But certainly would you not need to-"

"No, call her an hour after the sun sets." The concealed women said.

The horse tender nodded. Holding a particular horse call that remained around her neck along with several others.

"Thank you." With that she mounted the brown and white spotted horse.

She saluted before trotting ahead at full speed.

"Respectful isn't she."

The horse tender jumped spinning around, facing one female Goron leaning against the stable.

"K-Kora… Please don't scare me." The blond haired woman said.

"Oh please Shannon, you should know me better."

The blond haired woman sighed. "Right."

Kora stared at the now smaller horse rider, now heading to Kakariko's south gate. "Did the woman happen to give you her name?" The female goron asked.

Shannon shook her head. "Why?"

The female rock being smiled. "I think I know who it is. But… I wonder why didn't she take her friend with her?" She asked.

Shannon turned to her old childhood friend. "Friend?"

The other only nodded. "But without doubt I'm certain he'll find out that's she gone." She said closing her blue eyes.

"All will be fine. I know it." She paused for a moment. Say do you still have that horse tonic your father makes?"

"Yes, why?" Shannon asked.

"Mind if you give me some."

0o0

The sun rose slowly hitting Link strait at his face. A hand shot up using the fore arm to cover half his face.

A slight groan came from his mouth before both eyes right under the arm opened slightly.

_*Morning already…* _He asked himself.

The blond haired teen rose himself from the bed, rather surprised that his body no longer ache. The potion that Renado gave him really soothed down his injuries.

As on queue the shaman walked inside right after knocking the door of course.

"Oh, good morning Link. How are you fairing?" The older man asked.

"Better." He responded, his voice raspy from lack of hydration.

Thankfully the shaman noticed this and place a cup of water ready to be consumed. Link gratefully accepted it and engulfed the liquid.

"May I see your wounds."

Link didn't say anything and allowed the healer to examined.

"As expected your injuries are sufficiently healed. You are now ready to travel."

Link smiled as the bandages were removed and some of the still healing injuries were given smaller wrappings.

"I only advise that you take it easy."

Link surpassed snorting, he hardly believed that was going to be avoided.

"I'll try." He said.

Brown eyes faced blue, knowing that something was irking the male.

"You are still concerned over the children am I correct?"

Link shot up the other's eyes. Before a slight nod came as his response.

"Leave the children to me. I will watch over them."

Link almost jumped, did he hear right?

"I swear it." Answering the upcoming question.

"Do not let their fates trouble you. Go to those who need you." There was a brief silence.

"In Hyrule, countless tales are told of the ancient heroes… and yours and the Princess's deeds bring them all to mind."

Link this time jumped, his eyes wide.

"Y-You know?"

Renado nodded. "I have know for quite a while… and I assure you, no one else knows about the princess's identity as far as my knowledge extends."

This relaxed the male a bit. "Where is Shei-uh the Princess." He addressed.

A slight shift of brow came to the healer's face.

That couldn't be good news.

"By the time Luda had gone to check on her once more, she had already taken her leave. To where she may have taken her leave, I have no answer for you."

Link could already guess where she headed off.

"Thank you for telling me this. I must be going." But before he could make way the older man handed him a small leather satchel.

"These are supplies for your journey, I have taken liberty to supply you both the necessities as well as some medical supplies and stock of potions for your journey."

"Thank you everything that you have done for us Renado, I shall never forget the kindness you have given us." The blond haired teen responded.

The older man nodded. "It has been a pleasure to meet you Link. May the graces of the great goddesses who shaped Hyrule bear you and the Princess on your way."

Link urged to give him hug, but resented against it as he walked out the door. And made his way to the outside.

There he saw a familiar blue eyed Goron waiting for him outside.

"Took you long enough." She responded.

The male shook his head with a playful smile on his face.

"You already aware that your companion already took off?" She asked.

The male nodded.

"To what I think she must of headed to Hyrule Castle Town."

The Goron remained silent for a moment.

She noticed the male already heading to his horse. Who happened to actually be only a few steps away.

"Whoa, hold up there cowboy. Do you even know your way to there?" That made the hero stop.

"Do you even have the slightest clue as to even get to the gate?"

"_You've never been to Hyrule before have you?" _

Russell's words remained fresh inside Link's mind. He never got the map…!

Kora seeing how long he remained still shook her head before walking over to him, grabbing his shoulder, forcing him to stare at her.

"Alright, that answers my question, but hey don't sweat it. That's why I'm here." She handed him a freshly crumple free sheet of paper and in the front remained a colored version of the map.

"Listen carefully, cause I'm only going to say this once." The male nodded pulling his full attention to her.

"You make your way to the bridge of Eldin. Past the field that is right behind this village there is a trail that heads at the foot of the rock mountain, there you take the trial, but make sure to stay on the right but avoid making any turns that leads to a new trail. People have gotten lost because of that." She explained. _**(NOTE 1)**_

"You'll keep seeing rocks and dirt roads until you finally reach Hyrule castle's field. Go over the bridge and follow the road, there is only one so you shouldn't get lost. There you will find a metal gate with two guards on the top on both sides above the gate, speak to them to let you through. Got it?" _**(NOTE 2) **_

The Hylian teen nodded.

"Great. Also here." She handed the male a jar filled with some kind of green substance.

"This is horse tonic, the moment your horse gets tired or is injured give this to her and she'll be as brand new. You could say this is the horse version of the potion that we drink to heal." She said a small smile on her face.

"Kora…" He whispered not knowing what to say.

"It's pretty hard to get, and is extremely difficult to make, it only works if carefully done right. Only a few known people are able to make this tonic."

Link nodded.

"Thank you. I'll make sure to use it when needed." He responded.

"That's all I needed to hear." She smiled.

With that the teen mounted his horse. He trotted her a bit before reaching the Goron's side.

With one nod he took his leave.

The girl rock being smiled as the hero took off.

"Take care little guy. I'll watch over them…"

_"Like I promised."_

...

"Are you sure you know where you are going?" Asked Midna coming out of the male's shadow.

"Yes, I am certain." He said taking a good look at the now folded map.

"See we take that course over there, not the left." He said folding the map again.

It only took a few minutes to have the male take another look at his map.

"Certainly you have a plan for this right, I mean you could ask someone you know?" Midna said again popping out of her shadow.

"Don't worry." The blond said again his focus on his map.

The girl shook her head. _*Just what is it with guys and asking directions?* _

...

"See I told you we'd fine it." Link said beaming.

"After five turns around the same spot and then finally asking direction did you find it." Midna stated.

Link ignored her.

"Well ready to go inside?"

The male sighed. As if he really had a choice to begin with.

As if answering his mental statement a large hand shot out taking the male by surprise and retracting him inside the cold and hot twilight barrier.

…

There it is.

I originally was going to add the Lanaryue's twilight realm but I was running out of ideas of how to combine it.

So there you have it.

I'll try to continue the next chapter as soon as I could. Hopefully before summer camp :D

Yup, Summer camp is almost upon me.

That I gotten back my interest in Transformers once again, so any fans of my other story

"A Leader's Breaking Point" I will be typing that story once again.

It's on the light again :D

**_NOTES: _**

**_(1) So I made that part to make it seem more real you know. (Plus first time I played this game I have gotten a tiny bit lost, so it's a bit of joke in this story XD)_**

**_(2) Okay Hyrule castle has no guards on patrol outside of the castle what if some invasion happened, so how would Hyrule know they are under attack. So I decided to add that. _**

Well that's that._  
><em>

So until next chapter see you my readers.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey Everyone!

I'm back. And with the story continuing

Told you I'd be back.

(Well just after Summer Camp! I miss it already *sniff*)

Well anyways this is obviously the continuation. So here we are.

I had writers block so. I only got through what was at the top of my head. So here you guys are.

_-Zelda is talking to animals-_

"_light sprit is speaking" _

Also, I'm going to do a few changes with the actual text from the game. I just feel it's more convenient. (It's nothing huge, just a bit different)

Anyways Enjoy:

_**Chapter 20: Hyrule's Fear**_

It took a moment for Zelda to realize what just happened. Her eyes widen at the sudden change.

"This really can't be.." She paused feeling another contraction of pain hit her appendages.

A small groan of pain escaped her mouth.

_*I must keep going…* _She muttered. Her bones felt like someone snapped every single one of her bones in two. And her skin like if it was getting ripped off.

_*For my… home…* _The pain only intensified.

_**0o0**_

What annoyed Link more than anything was taking care of those pesky Keese that tend to make him as their target practice.

He dodged another bat-like creature out of the way, before jumping forward and giving that keese the bite of death.

Midna laughed.

"Way to go bat killer. Now onwards." She said with a smirk.

Link breathed in. Honestly, he's starting to have second thoughts in who annoys him more…

…

"You know Korra did say to find the bridge right." Midna stated.

Link nodded.

_-If anything she said there is only one besides Eldin's- _He responded.

Midna stood still for a moment. So then where could it be?" She asked herself taking one look at the mental map.

"Only keep going further." She said.

Link didn't say anything before he bolted forward.

The girl on top of him gasped, before she got a tight hold onto his fur.

A slick smirk appeared in on his muzzle. But he dashed away.

"Can't give a simple warning now can you." There was hint of bitterness in her voice.

_-Sorry, I have to hurry- _He responded. Giving another dash ahead. The caused the girl to jump lightly off his back before landing again.

The twili hissed. Wolfish howls and sounds escaped his muzzle. Sounding extremely similar to human laughs.

Midna huffed. "One day I'm just going to keep you in this form and you will be-"

A sharp stop made her stop speaking. If it hadn't been for the tight grip she held she would have flung into the air before the wolf.

Midna blinked a few times before gaining her posture.

"What is with you today?" She hissed.

The wolf remained silent.

"Link!"

But again he didn't answer, instead he started walking.

Midna glared at him. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" But the male wolf said nothing.

"Why you-" But she stopped in mid sentence the moment she saw the item right in front of her and the canine.

It was a small, brown leather thigh pouch.

Her eyebrow went up, before the wolf bent his neck downwards and sniffed the item.

The smell was grassy and like pine trees yet contained a hint of a feminine fruity scent.

"_But Link, can you at least promise me this? Just come home safely…" _

The soft voice ringed in his head.

_*It's Illia pouch!* _He jumped. The chances of finding his old childhood friend just rose higher.

"You smell her don't you…" Minda said quietly. "I can tell by the look on your face. Well, good. It's another, clue." She whispered.

"But this scent could be quite old… I wonder if she is still all alright?" The girl laughed.

Link bared his fangs. He didn't need this tiny girl to remind him that. The fact that there is a chance his sister is still alright was all that really mattered to him. He didn't need another reason to panic.

And with that he dashed off before the tiny girl sitting on top of him could even say anything. Avoiding any kind of conflict ahead.

"Say I wonder, what is usually inside that bag of that girl?" Midna asked.

_-Why do you want to know- _Link asked, his eyes staring in front of the trail.

"Just curious."

Link didn't believe that one bit.

There was a still silence.

"And, just trying to make some kind of conversation. Okay. Is that really hard to ask for." The twili crossed her arms.

Link slowed down his speed just a bit. Until he completely stopped.

Midna rose her head.

_-She had it mostly for Epona, other horses goats and sometimes random animals that would come across in Ordon- _He replied.

_-It was mostly dry fruit- _His voice soften. Goodness he really missed his blond haired friend.

Midna nodded. "So she loved animals then."

_-She has a huge heart for them. If anything she wants to become an animal healer- _

"Does something like that even exist."

_-Not really. But there are farm animal tenders, usually for horses, in case they become sick, or injured- _Link pondered for a moment.

_-But as far as an animal healer existing, I don't believe so- _

Midna thought for a second but was quickly interrupted by the wolf.

_-But, Ilia never gives up. As I see it, I believe she will be able to grasp her dream. Before she or anyone, even me knows it- _He stated rather more to himself that the actual girl sitting on him.

The girl on top remained silent. _*He really cares for this girl…* _She thought.

_-Which is why I can't waste anymore time- _And without any warning he darted forward; Midna who was completely unprepared jumped into the air. Luckily she managed to catch herself before she flung off the running wolf.

His speed alone allowed him and Midna to avoid any predators around. Rather, that the wolf himself actually didn't notice them. _**(NOTE 1)**_

It was then that the two had found the gate that Kora explain to him. No doubt about it that there were two spirits at the top.

But also one at the bottom. Using his senses he saw what looked like a middle age man, his sword at his hand. He cranked his head around checking aside. For the most part he tried to be brave, but as Zelda stated when they first met, the twilight had caused the man to feel fear around him.

"Nothing is really happening…" He tried to surpass a shiver.

"But so far if anything… but." The man paused. "I can feel something or someone... is there…" He whispered, his sword in his tight grip, glancing the area around him.

Link tilted his head, actually wondering if this man might actually at least sense him.

"Mac!" The middle age man called up to his partner. Causing the wolf to look above, seeing two other soldiers at both sides of the top gate. One of which looked strait bellow him to his fellow companion's call.

"What?" A rusty voice responded.

"When am I going to go to the top shift?" The middle aged man asked.

The one name Mac shook his head. "You still have a long way to go bud."

The middle aged man sighed. "I have been doing this for the last four hours…" He grumble to himself.

Link scrunched his eyebrows together. Well if wolfs even have eyebrows. _*Talk about not wanting to share.*_ He thought, having deciding that he already welcomed himself to this situation enough he scouted around, eventually finding a spot to dig in.

Upon the other side he raced once more. It wasn't long enough until he finally managed to the open gate behind the first one.

Without any remorse he ran inside.

...

There were so many spirits inside that he couldn't be able to count them all. Some were like him were running around, obviously busy. Some took their time and other actually were standing in the same spot conversing with one another.

But he paid no attention to a single one as he ran across, a bit slower than outside the city. He knew that they were spirits, and could not hear or see him. But feel was a different story.

There were some cases where he would bump into someone, he accidentally budged a person, causing her to turn around, luckily not be able to see him. The woman shrugged going back to tending her windowsill flowers.

Still a close call though...

"You're not any closer than you first started in finding the girl huh?" The twili asked stretching her arms when Link sat down in front of the dry fountain.

_-Not like it's easy. Her scent is driving me in circles…- _He grunted.

The girl lifted herself off his back. Hovering around until she was facing him.

"Well think about it. First you followed that scent to a building in that direction." She indicated making the wolf turn to the west.

_-Yeah- _

"So where did you end up going then?"

_-I went and followed her trail up to here- _

"Well how about moving where you haven't then, obviously the east and north are out of commission."

Link looked at her._ -Why do you say that?-_

Midna rolled her eye.

"East is the nobles and North-" She pointed behind them.

"-Is the castle."

The wolf nodded his eyes widening in realization.

"So how about south?" Midna offered.

She sat back onto his back and they raced off. It took quite some time, but they finally made it.

The door was opened. And they went inside.

Even though the fire was on, the heat didn't affect either one of the two. The twilight still kept the cool touch, yet the warmth at the same time.

Spirits were all over the place. Link used his senses to see different kinds of people around the place, some slumped over the tables and others having lively talk. Some remained alone. A few were crying silently or bawling with mass amounts of ale on the tables. The majority of those who were crying were alone, while a few had friends or family besides them trying to comfort them.

Soldiers and normal male and female citizens scattered in the mix.

But that didn't cause Link to focus on them. It was the two females at the very corner of the place.

The wolf moved across to see them. Upon closer inspection he recognized only one.

The younger girl look like she was on the verge of tears. Her slender pale hands trembling.

"This Boy…" She said softly, concern deep in her voice. "Can you save him?"

The red headed woman faced the younger one. Placing a soothing hand on her shoulder.

"Easy there little lady." Her golden eyes facing the young girl once before back at the youth on the bed. "Try to settle down. I just sent for a doctor." The red headed woman said, but a mixture of concern and confusion plastered her face expression.

"But this is strange, a Zora child? Just what in Hyrule is he doing here?" She muttered to herself. But loud enough for the wolf to hear her.

"I wonder if it has to do with the incident that soldiers are talking about it in the back?" _**(NOTE 2)**_

Link stared at the blond haired girl. He saw her face more correctly as to see if his eyes were not playing tricks on him.

Pale slender face, hay blond hair and most importantly, those unmistakable forest green eyes.

_-Ilia…- _He said softly to himself, relief instantly bloating him.

Midna giggled. "Aw! What an emotional reunion!"

"Yes the girl and her wolf! Eee hee! Sorry, but you know how it goes. These folks can't see you either." She giggled more.

Link really had to surpass rolling his blue eyes with her comment. But he didn't stay like that for long as he took one good look at the Zora boy, stated by the red headed woman.

The boy was a pale coral purple dark on his head besides his face, just under the wet rag on his forehead, and some areas on his arms and legs, fading out in the contrasting areas. He wore an quite a few ornament of necklaces around his neck, along one golden anklet around his right ankle.  
>With three set of gills on both sides of his torso, flipper feet and webbed hands. And a set of two long ear flaps over the sides of his heads gave the young Zora the distinctive look that he obviously is not a human. His thin frame and height gave the transformed Hylian an idea that the boy couldn't have been older than 15.<p>

Link noticed a few scratches and a couple of deeper injuries covered around his small frame. Especially the ones around his wrists and hands. And his ragged breathing made him wonder, just what in Hyrule did the poor boy gone through.

The girl besides him started to whimper slightly.

"He's so young… why would this happen to him…?" Ilia whispered, her hands now trembling strongly.

The red headed woman, sighed, gripping the blond haired girl's shoulder resurgently. "He's going to make it. Just have faith."

Ilia said nothing. Part of her wanted to believe that. But the other didn't know if would be possible. It would take a miracle for that to happen. She stretched slightly as she readjusted the wet rag on the boy's forehead.

"His fever is getting worst…!" Ilia gasped, looking at the golden eyed woman.

The woman sighed deeply, placing her hands on her hips. "Just where is that old coot." She whispered.

Link only wanted to support his friend. He really did. But in her state as a spirit and as him being a wolf. There was no way for him to be able to do that.

His blue eyes caught a group of armored men behind the females. The older woman did mention something about an incident with the soldiers. Or something like that.

Giving one last reassuring look to the girl, he skittered to the soldiers. _*I promise I'll help that boy Ilia.* _He thought. Not only for her sake but also for the poor Zora.

A sharp memory hit him hard. Causing him to remained still for a moment.

_*Not now.* _He thought moving ahead to the men.

The one closest Link stood strait. "We've had a ton of complaints from the citizens who can't send prayers to the spirit's spring of Lake Hylia." He said, his voice smooth yet authoritative. Giving a vibe to the wolf, that he must be the captain of the group.

"I want you all to go there. To the location I showed you lot on the map. Earlier Got it."

Three out of the four opposing soldiers shook their heads.

The captive gave a frustrated sigh. "Is anyone besides Aldro actually going to try to be a knight of Hyrule?"

Again the three shook their heads frantically. Aldro turned to his team.

"Are you really serious guys?" He asked crossing his arms. "Seriously, what the point of being a knight if you're not going to do anything to help Hyrule." He said with much disappointment in his voice.

"Like you really do anything!" The shortest knight said. "When have you actually done anything besides patrol the Town?"

Aldro remained silent for a moment. "That doesn't mean anything. The people have no water, patrolling won't help with the crisis." He defended.

"Well it certainly is much better and safer than to leave the city walls." The shorter man mumbled. The team nodded.

Aldro sighed. "If anything, I would happily give up anything just to leave the city for once." He said the slightest hint of excitement escaped his voice.

"Aldro..." The captain started. "-I'm glad that you are willing to help Hyrule, but the fact is, as much as you want to continue the mission. You are not to go alone. Its-"

"Not safe for just one person. Monsters and everything." Aldro finished.

But he stood strait to his commander. "But sir, we can't just stay here, even if these guys aren't willing to go, find men who are! The fact that the water level is so low it won't be able to sustain the city for much longer. We need to act now!"

The commander sighed. "Your heart is in the right place kid. But you are still young and inexperienced, finding soldiers that are willing are currently on the same scout mission, or something similar, we were summoned to do the same. But I cannot allow just one man to go alone." He explained.

The man sighed. "But we can't do absolutely nothing either!" He shouted, catching the attention of some fellow insiders.

"Aldro, watch your tone." The commander warned.

Aldro sank back, knowing very well not to disrespect his higher ranks by any means. He was still a scout barely coming out of recruit. He knew he had absolutely no voice in the military…

All he could muster out was a, "Yes Sir."

Link blinked at the previous conversation. He looked at the one named Aldro. Obviously the young man wanted to do something for Hyrule. But in his current lead, there was nothing that he could do in the current moment.

"I know you feel for that guy, but shouldn't you, I don't know worry about the issue and the twilight in this realm." Midna stated bluntly.

The wolf snapped out of his thoughts.

_-Right!- _He gasped, now moving towards the open map.

Using his front paws to hold onto the wooden table he managed to look at the map clearly. As well as hearing something else by the captain.

"I've received orders from above to investigate why we can't go to the spirit's spring in Lake Hylia. Got that!?" The commander stated.

Link removed his eyes from the map to see the men beside Aldro shake their heads frantically.

"Come on guys." Aldro said.

But the others didn't paid any attention to him what-so-ever.

A small jolt of a weird feeling came to the wolf's frame. He glanced at the lone solider again.

_*You'll get it there.* _Link thought encouragingly. And with that he ran out the open door.

He raced outside of the castle city as quickly as he could. He knew for a fact that poor boy wouldn't be able to survive long enough if he didn't hurry. That and twilight was really giving him a heavy toll.

Two twilight Bulblins were now standing at the bridge connected to the east entrance. He bared his fangs, as Midna helped him with the energy circle. Finishing them off in a flash.

"You're getting much more quicker you know." Midna stated flatly.

_-Want to finish in a hurry- _He answered.

The girl said nothing as the wolf raced down the field.

"Won't need help this time?" She asked. Link's silence was her answer.

A sigh escaped the girl's lips. _*Wonder if he's going to even try to talk again.* _She thought for a moment.

"You know, that Zora boy, you seem tense when you saw him for the first time." She stated, not knowing how close they were actually getting to their destination.

The wolf remained silent.

"I only wonder do you know him?" Again the wolf did not answer.

"Do you?" She asked, pushing her luck just a bit.

Link sighed, before slowly done just a little. _-What's with the questions?- _

Midna now was the one who remained silent. "What a girl can't talk?" She asked, a small lemon tone in her voice.

Link remained silent. He bared his fangs as he faced her. _-Since when did you want to talk all of a sudden?- _He asked.

Midna glared at the wolf. "Look who knows how long this trip is going to take. And I very impatient."

Link snorted on the last part.

"Okay. I just want some kind of distraction okay." She crossed her arms.

_-So what, you decided to use me and Zelda and want to now use me as your last resort from boredom- _He snared a bit.

"That's not it." She hissed. "You know what. Never mind. You can never get it in your thick skull. You inconsiderate-"

_-Oh, I'm inconsiderate!? After all the hell you put me and Zelda through, and not to mention the fact, when we risked our very lives to get those damn fused shadows for you! You dare even consider to call me inconsiderate!?- _He growled dangerously.

Midna crossed her single eye. "Look you. I help you escape that prison and helped you-"

_-How in the name of the three goddess do you consider helping me!- _He demanded.

_-You got me out of that prison so you can use me! If Zelda hadn't been with us, you would be giving me all of your crap!- _He faced her, as she got off his back.

Her equal expression glowering at him. _-If anything. I would rather prefer to be a wolf in that cell the rest of my life than having to deal with you!- _

Midna gritted her teeth. "If that's how you want to be then fine. Try saving this realm by yourself!" She crossed her arms, her fiery eye glaring at him with hatred.

Link growled. He couldn't stand her. Finally being able to get rid of all those feelings. Just felt amazing to him. But as much as he would love to get rid of this imp, he knew he couldn't afford that. But he wasn't going to admit it either.

They faced backs to each other; the wolf growled.

Actually…

_-Fine. Good luck looking for someone to help you get those dark relics- _He spat already making his way across the Hylia bridge. He could simply have Zelda help him. She would want to do this anyway. And frankly, the princess was a much better companion than her!

Midna quickly turned around. Her single eye widened in shock. Obviously not seeing this coming.

She honestly expected him to cave in. The fact that he was wolf and that his friend was in the building they recently came out of was still in Twilight would make him want to get them out of that situation. Only he wasn't going to?

She really didn't see this coming.

"Hey!" She yelled floating towards him rapidly. The wolf didn't even try to acknowledge her.

"You Can't Just Go!" She growled.

_-Watch me- _

The twili honestly couldn't believe this anymore. She remained still for a moment. And in a rapid movement. Thrusted her fists down similar to a child's fit. Her eye glowing of pure rage.

"How Dare You! You-" Then she stopped cold, something really bothered her.

She felt her head starting to daze the slightest. Huh?

She looked around, to see her surroundings in a slight blur. She took a small deep breath only to find that the air around her smelled. Off…?

"Hey!" She called, wondering if the wolf smelled anything.

"Link!" The wolf didn't respond.

"Hey! Look it's not about the Twilight or Fused Shadow!" She yelled.

For some reason that made Link stop. With some arrogance he turned around, finding that girl wasn't that far away as he hoped.

She floated towards him.

"Finally you listen." Link grunted.

_-Make it fast- _He said. The girl growled but ignored that.

She was about to say something but for a second she bit her lip.

_-What is it?- _He asked, already starting to turn around.

Biting harder she managed out. "Don't you smell something… funny?"

That made Link stop completely. Now that she stated that, the air smelled differently. His blue eyes stared down to see that the white gray bridge was darker in color compared to the sides. He prod his nose close to the floor, but not actually touching it.

_-Lantern fuel?- _

He shot his head strait up, he felt the girl's presence next to him. His eyes widened slightly.

Her expression was similar but a bit more calm then his.

_*Why is there lantern fuel on the bridge, and for that matter where-* _To his side he saw what looked like a broken carriage and a single separated wheel. He also had to surpass a slight shiver when he saw blood painted on the bridge. Droplets and faded red hand prints both on cart and stone. _**(NOTE 3)**_

"An ambush." Midna whispered now even closer to the wolf, her single eye narrowing at the crashed cart.

_*That cart must have been transporting fuel, but the question remains why would the fuel be smoothed all over the bridge, if anything there should only be a pool of-* _It instantly hit him.

His fur rose up, he felt another presence in front of him. His fierce snarl aimed towards the twilight Bulblin.

It pulled out a bow and arrow. Link's eyes managed to catch a thick black substance at the tip.

He stopped growling the moment he saw that the foe had ignited the tip.

_**-"He's!"- **_Both shouted, but before they could comprehend. The arrow shot up in the sky, flying through until it hit behind them. Landing directly at the beginning of the fuel spread. It was a mater of moments before it lit up.

But he didn't stop there as he lit up another arrow faster then thought possible and shot right bellow him. Also lighting up that part of the bridge.

"Oh, No. He trapped us in!" Midna screamed. Link jumped looking around. Finding, anything that would allow them to escape.

Faint laughter echoed at the two's side. Neither one had to guess who.

Midna flew around, looking. Anything to get her and Link out.

"Get out of here!" She screamed. Terror in her face and voice.

The wolf looked frantically around, noticing that the fire was now approaching closer. Anymore would result him becoming nothing more than burnt bones.

He felt something hot on his tail. He jumped Feeling the actual bridge now growing hot as the actual fire itself.

_*This actually can't be it!* _He thought terrified.

_-USE THE BOXES AND JUMP!- _

The scream enough got the wolf to focus besides the flame. He looked around, only to see a white bird above him.

But rather than to ponder anymore he jumped onto the wooden boxes then jumping onto the cart, he managed a fast peak to see water under. He felt the twili jump onto his back.

_-JUMP!-_

He jumped.

…

Water never felt so good to him. But rather than to stay in it, he kicked his legs enough to bring him to the surface.

Fresh, misty air filled his lungs. Way much better than fuel any day.

They weight of the girl on his back seem to gain about five extra pounds. Due to the water.

She breathed in deeply.

"Phew… that was a close one…" She said weakly. There was slight fear in her voice.

"We're lucky there was a puddle down bellow, huh? Link couldn't agree more.

Midna looked around, "So this is Lake Hylia." She muttered. "But there's so little water."

"Well, the spirit's spring should be around here. Let's look around." Midna stated.

Link in a way nodded as he saw to the more solid land.

His four paws were actually hurting quite a bit. But he ignored that. The voice that yelled to him was still in his head.

It was female, and sounded _extremely_ familiar.

Midna flew off the wolf.

"You happened to hear the girl's voice huh?" She asked, Link nodded, the owner of the voice now clear.

_-Midna, it was Zelda- _He said looking directly at her face.

The twili rose a brow. "No offense, but I really doubt she was in that fire with us." She thought looking at Link who was really soaking wet.

"And the Bridge of Hylia is really long for her to be able to scream and for us to hear her voice considering we were in the very center. How could you say it was her?"

_-Say it was who?- _A soft, feminine voice asked.

Both turned to see who asked that.

Link squinted his eyes, realizing that it was the white bird that flew above him while in the fire crisis.

Upon now he realize it was actually a snowy white owl. With rather long feathery wings and rather fluffy chest.

Her featherless legs, talons and beak were black as night. And her eyes, those eyes an incredible bluish-purple. _**(NOTE 4)**_

He examined those eyes.

They looked a lot like…

A thousand bricks slammed onto his head…

_-…Zelda?- _

…

HA! TAKE THAT READERS

lol

Did anyone else see that coming

*laughs*

Well I'm sure a few of you guys did :D

Well, as you can see I did do some changes here and there to make it fit. Ya know

_**NOTES: **_

_**(1) That was how it was when I first played the game. I honestly didn't really want to deal with the monsters so I just kept running. **_

_**And also Link really cares about Ilia (In my story they are more like family then lovers) so naturally he would be more concern in finding her ya know. **_

…

_**(2) I did say at the top that I was going to making changes to the text. And probably I will be doing that for the rest of the chapters. I want to make it more original now…**_

_**(Don't get me wrong. I'm not changing the text that drastically and also, the really important texts like stories and those really valuable to the plot said in the game will remain the same. Others will be much more different)**_

…

_**(3) In case some of you guys wondered, no there really was a wheel in the bridge, and as far as I can recall there was scattered parts of a cart there. (Besides the boxes of course) So to make it clear I didn't really make that part up, well the blood yes, but the cart pieces no. **_

_**(I simply just added more parts and details.) **_

_**~Not to mention the fact who ever did this, where did they get all the fuel to begin with you know. **_

…

_**(4) I have gotten a lot of complaints (So many people PM me about this issue) about Zelda's eye color. Well the things is I wanted to give Zelda more of a distinct feature to her. Since Purple is rather a rare color in the Hylian and human blood. Hardly exists.**_

_**That I feel that color would suit her more. Plus if you played Super Smash Brothers (Gamecube) you look at Zelda she has slight purple tint to her eye color. You have to look at it closely to see it though. **_

_**Trust me I thought they were blue until then.**_

Well that's all folks, see you next chapter :D


	21. Chapter 21

Well hello my readers.

I'm back no worries :D

I took a small break from writing so this is why I took a while.

Plus tennis practice came along so yeah.

Life comes first in my opinion.

Anyways, enough of my rambling here the next chapter.

_-Zelda talking to animals -or in this case she is in her owl form and other animals are speaking-_

"_Light Spirits are talking."_

Again I will be making some changes to the actual text to make it fit. So be aware of that.

In addition I will be changing the plot to the game as well. One reason because this my Zelda universe. (Well not entirely, it's more of an A.U.)

_**I DO NOT! I REPEAT "DO NOT" OWN THE ZELDA UNIVERSE AND FRANCHISE. **_

Basically what I mean is that this is a different intake of the universe and it's my version of it. (Still don't own Zelda)

In fact I'm coming up with a name of it.

I think I'll call it: Mageverse (Simply because Zelda technically is mage/spell caster because she is endowed with magic so yeah, unless someone comes up with something better :D

*Speaking of which, for one reviewer, yes Link is going to hate the Temple of Time _~laughs evilly~_

_Well- _

_**OH, BTW! did anyone Noticed my new Title Cover for my Story. **  
><em>

**_Yes! I drew and colored that!_**

**_Took me a long time! DX_**

_Well with that done, _

_Enjoy:_

_**Chapter 21: Tears of A Dead Queen**_

It was unmistakable. Those purple laced blue eyes looked exactly like the ones the young monarch possessed.

"What happened to you?" Asked Midna giving the white bird a full check.

The bird perched herself on a higher hill of land, her feathery wings closing together slowly.

_-Honestly, I have no answer for that- _She responded. Her voice sounding the same, giving the definite answer that it was indeed her.

Zelda tilted her feathery head staring at the duo but remained with a serious expression. _-Well, we must get a move on-_

Link nodded already making a steady walk away from the water. The bird flapped her wings trying to remain above the two, but she ended up going up to high.

She lowered herself but she had to flap her wings rapidly so that she wouldn't have crashed onto the ground.

Midna giggled. "Having trouble there?"

Zelda grunted trying to regulated herself to remain airborne. _-Not necessarily easy to remain above the ground-_

Link couldn't help but snicker slightly, when the princess ended up flapping her left harder than her right and ended up heading towards the right and almost crash.

_-Okay, how exactly did you managed to fly above us easily but here you're having trouble just staying a few feet above us?-_

Zelda glared. _-It's not as easy, flying above has Aaah!- _She somehow flipped so that her back was facing the earth before crashing into tall grass head first.

Midna continued laughing, but Link remained perplex before approaching the grass carefully.

His nose broke the grass apart before his snout touched something soft.

_-You okay?- _

A small groan was his response.

"Definitely quiet as an Owl." The little twili said teasingly laughed ignoring the glares she received.

After regaining the Princess to her steady state, the Princess declared that she would rather walk or rather skip-jump like the small birds do when scavenging for seeds or earthworms. For the rest of the twilight journey.

_-Would you like me to help?- _The wolf asked, noticing how the Princess was falling slightly behind.

_-It's fine, besides you have some weight on you already- _

Midna glared. "Are you saying I'm fat?"

_-No, No I meant that he already has someone on top, I didn't mean how heavy- _She responded.

That didn't cause the twili to stop glaring.

_-Hey look there are some spirits up ahead- _The wolf stated, indicated the blue fires up ahead.

No one said anything when they reached the first spirits that revealed to be aquatic like humanoid creatures.

"The drop in water has been faster than predicted." Stated one female Zora warrior.

"At this rate… Lake Hylia will dry up in an instant." Said another, this time it's male. "It's a race against time."

Zelda felt a sharp pang of pain in her heart. If the water source is gone, the Zoras and her people will…

"We've had no water flowing from upstream."

"Do you think something happen to the spring Haji?" Asked the female Zora facing the tallest Zora.

The third and tallest Zora, who was named Haji stepped up. "There's no doubt something has happened to the water source and our home. There's no way to go upstream to Zora's Domain. With the way things are now, we can't even walk up there."

The single female Zora reacted badly to those words. "We can't stay here, we need to go check."

"Didn't you hear Haji, Corral? We can't." The second male aquatic hissed.

Corral groaned. "But that doesn't me we can't try."

Haji faced her, even though his mask covered his face, the aura around him made him serious.

"We can't Corral. The moment we hit dry soil, it will be matter of moments before we dry up." That made the shorter male Zora flinch.

"If you want go, I'm sorry but you can't… we can't afford to lose more soldiers…" Haji said, his voice hallow.

Corral stepped back, she knew that they couldn't, for all they knew they could be the last ones left.

"I know…" She whispered. "I know…"

Zelda remained still. _*No… they can't…* _She thought fear plaguing her mind. Without any warning she bolted ahead.

"Hey! Zelda!" Midna called, but the white bird didn't listen. She sighed.

"Follow her." She said.

Link nodded racing right behind her.

The Princess continued on, forgetting her companions. She had to know, she needed to know if _they_ were alright…!

But she didn't anticipate seeing another twili goblin right next to her the moment she sped off.

Her wing somehow managed to crash against him. Causing her to tumble to the ground.

She squawked, trying to extend her wings.

The bulblin on the other hand was not so rather pleased about getting hit like that. A small growl escaped his non-visible mouth the moment he brought out his arrows.

But a much harsher growl came upon the left, causing both to look to see Link and Midna.

Knowing he was outmatched he raced to the water.

But that wasn't what he was after, what he got was something that neither both Zelda or Link even saw coming. A piece of grass.

The wolf's eyes widen the moment the foe blew into the grass, emitting a soothing sound.

_-Crap!- _

In a flash, large wing beats approached closer, bringing theKargarokdown in level with the group.

The foe jumped onto the twilight bird's back and rode him like a horse as the Karagarok flapped into the air.

_-How do we fight this thing!?- _Cried Link doing a back flip to avoid a strike the enlarged bird tried to hit him by.

Zelda thought for a moment, flapping her wings hard enough to avoid the flaming arrow that was directed towards her.

She grunted, finding that flying only moments ago was temporary.

_-I remember reading something about the Kargarok before- _She responded the moment the archer took a small pause in order to pull out more arrows.

_-It had to do something with their wings… or rather behind their wings…- _

"And what is that!" Called Midna, holding onto the wolf's neck fur.

The transformed female remained silent for a moment, trying to recall what the animal biology book had said.

'_Though most hunters usually went for the heart of the mutated birds… Kargarok had a certain weakness…' _

_*A certain weakness… where was it…* _

'_It had been thought that it was the back of the Kargarok, just a few inches below the right wing, or at times left would be to kill it, only to find out it rather paralyzes the bird-' _

Her train of thought have been interrupted the moment she felt something scrape against her neck.

The arrow had barely missed her neck. She gasped flapping her wings rapidly and jutting out of the moist lake soil and by a chance of luck below the much larger bird.

Above her she noticed her companion using his claws to cling onto the flying beast and rapidly shake it. In attempt to knock the rider clean off.

_*Come on Zelda…* _She thought, trying hard to recall what the rest of the text said.

'_just a few inches below the right wing, or at times left would be to kill it, only to find out it rather paralyzes the bird'_

_*Wait… that's it!*_

_-Link!- _She cried, the wolf turned to her.

_-Don't kill the Kargarok, only paralyze it!- _She screamed.

"How!?" Midna called back.

_-I have a plan, but I need you two to distract it long enough- _

Neither of the two had time to argue, and they followed the plan, hopping what she was doing was out to benefit their situation.

Link jumped behind his space, his blue eyes firmly on the twili bulblin who was now firing fire arrows towards his direction.

_*I hope your plan works Zelda.* _Thought Link jumping and moving out of the way each time the fire arrow was shot.

Zelda continued to flap at her wings. Concentrating.

_*You need to do it Zelda… come on!* _She thought rapidly making the wing beats.

She managed to get off the ground, but her balance as still being her enemy. She needed to focus on flying.

She managed to get higher, finding the flapping was getting easier, but the wings now started to feel heavy.

She turned forcefully to her side to see Link doing another back flip, completely avoiding another arrow.

_*But he won't be able to last for long.* _

By instinct her arms, no her wings flapped once more, she was now level with the Kargarok.

_*One chance…* _She thought seeing the rider preparing another arrow.

Quickly she dove in, snatching the bow from the unexpecting Bulblin's loose fingers. She grasped it in her talons, giving a loud squawk to the wolf.

Taking that as his advantage, he pushed his hind legs for a jump. Conveniently the enlarged twilight bird was within 5 feet, allowing the wolf to clamp onto it.

Link risked it a bit when he bit hard into the bird.

This shocked the Kargarok, it reacted violently, causing it to knock off it's rider.

Completely not prepared for the sudden movement, the twili bulblin smacked cleaned to the floor.

Zelda carefully remained in the air, when the foe fell off the bird. She let go of the bow before shooting forward.

_*4 inches below the right wing…!* _She gasped and struck down.

She pierced it with her sharp beak at it, just enough to cause a short punctured wound.

She flapped furiously removing from the thrashing Kargarok.

_*I missed!* _She shouted. But unexpectedly the winged beast remained absolutely still.

She didn't miss.

'_-only to find out it rather paralyzes the bird.'_

The winged beast started to fall towards the earth.

'_And by result the Kargarok would remained in suspended animation for as long as two to three minutes.'_

It was less than two seconds when a crash was heard from below.

'_Four minutes at max if given the right amount of pressure. The pain enough is to keep the Kargarok dormant for the given time.'_

The owl's purple's eyes kept watch over the dormant twili bird, given the time her partners needed.

Link barely gave the fallen enemy a chance to rise up before dispatching it. He jumped it, only allowing the foe enough time of his awareness to hear his growl.

Zelda descended rather quickly just next to the wolf.

"What, didn't you have problems with flying?" Asked Midna.

_-I do…- _The she realized what the twili was implying.

_-How did I…?- _She asked her eyes wide with surprise.

The trio remained silent for a moment.

_-Maybe it has to do with your emotions or something… or when you're in danger- _Answered Link.

_-Could be…- _The owl nodded.

She thought, the fact that she was worried for Link and Midna when they were on the burning bridge.

The fact that _they _are in danger.

And when she needed to help her companions to avoid the previous danger.

_-That can be the case… I mean certainly, there was no possible way for you to jump that high- _The transformed Princess stated.

Link stared at her for a moment. _-What do you mean?- _

_-You jumped about 8 feet, I never seen a wolf do that before- _

"And how many have you seen?" Asked the Twili.

_-As a matter of fact, when I was out training I have seen plenty of wild beasts and creatures, the majority of them would be wild wolfos and regular wolfs-_

Both nodded, knowing all too well her 'survival of being out in the wilderness alone' training.

At that very moment the still Kargarok started to stir.

Quickly as the bird started to elevate Midna jumped off Link's back and at the back of neck of the now alert Kargarok.

It shook and reacted violently, but Midna remained on place.

Her hair transformed into a humanoid hand, grabbing the enlarge bird by the head and partly around the neck.

The enlarged bird lashed out, desperately trying to escape. But the smaller girl held her hold.

"Hey! Stop It!" She yelled, gripping slightly harder and seating herself on the back of the neck.

It seemed to work because the Kargarok slowed down his movements.

"I'm you're new master now. Settle Down." She said, almost whispering in a way.

The bird calmed down immensely.

Her single visible eye faced the two animals.

"Hey, why don't we use this guy to get us all the way to the lake's water source?" She offered.

Both animals looked at each other before nodding.

Midna commanded the enlarge twili bird to swoop down and capture the canine.

Zelda flapped her wings, finding it a bit easier to fly, but rather than to continue she ended up perching herself next to Midna.

And with that the two took off.

It was a matter of moments but they were now inside the cave tunnel that would lead them to the higher altitude.

Zelda faced the twili that was currently hugging the bird in her arms.

_-How did you know what to do?- _The princess asked.

"Nothing much, the same that I did to Link when I first met him."

Zelda blinked her eyes.

"Don't worry about it, look we're reaching the destination soon.

Zelda stared in front of her. She nodded her fuzzy head.

But at that moment she heard something to her side.

_-Did you hear that?- _She asked facing the twili.

The red eyed girl turned to her and shook her head.

Zelda turned to the sound, again it sounded. She looked down before calling,_ -Link did you hear that!- _

The wolf looked up, or rather tried, but she saw him nodding his head.

Midna stared at the bird. "What was it that you heard?" She asked, tilting her head slightly.

But by the time Zelda even recognized her question the bird descended sharply. Almost loosing it's grip over the wolf.

The twili lifted her head. "What the hell was that?"

Zelda faced down, turning to the side once more. Only to see a slight movement.

_-They reached us here…- _The owl stated.

"What?" The twili rasped

_-DOWN!- _Zelda squawked.

Midna did what she was told. Besides them an explosion caused rubble in the cave. The banished twili lifted her head slightly.

Her head would have been that wall instead.

_-When did they reach here!?- _Cried Link.

Zelda lowered her head.

_-We need to move- _She stated, her voice deprived of any emotion.

_-Midna, command the bird to move faster- _She commanded.

There was a small glare, but the red eyed girl nodded. Giving the bird a harsh moment, the Kargarok complied and followed it's temporary master's command.

Another explosion sounded just below them. Causing the bird itself to flap furiously above to avoid the rubble.

It was a narrow passage, as another explosion expanded, multiple arrows aimed towards them.

_-INCOMMING!- _Screamed the wolf. Midna used her hair-growth hand to pull the Kargarok's neck, causing it to stop dead. The arrow just missing them by inches.

Zelda shut her eyes tightly when the bomb went above them. Rubble started to fall. But the Kargarok moved on it's own, successfully avoiding the hit.

_-I have to stop them- _Stated Zelda already ready to leave, but the twili held her hug tight.

"Not A Chance." She growled.

_-But at this rate we could end up getting hit- _She protested.

"If you go, you'll end up getting yourself hit and Killed." She hissed.

Zelda continued to struggle, but the twili kept her hold strong.

"We'll make it, I know we will." Midna said, even after another bomb arrow shot behind them.

"Think For it!" She said louder.

That made the transformed Princess stop cold. "Think about your kingdom. And why you're going this far for it."

Now that made the Princess remain dormant.

A small bittersweet smile came onto Midna's face, but cut it short when multiple blasts sounded above.

She looked above and down, forcing the bird to descend at an angle. The speed increased with the gravity. Pieces of rock landed on them a rather hand sized one somehow ended up in her hold.

But rather to pay attention she looked up to see the light of the tunnel's exit just ahead.

A small smirk appeared on her face.

"Told you." She whispered to the rather still owl.

She turned to her right to see another twili bulblin try to shoot a bomb arrow, but still missed.

Midna rolled her eyes and took the rock that landed earlier and threw it at him.

The rock hit in square in the forehead. It cried, moving forward but had lost it's footing and fell into the dark depths below.

"Take that you poor excuse for a minion." She smirked before escaping the cave tunnel.

The bird descended down landing allowing the riders off. And the moment the trio got off, the kargarok fled from the scene.

"Ah… we're already here?" Minda said, a hint of playfulness and relief.

She looked up to see the Kargarok flying away. "That bird turned out more helpful then I expected."

Zelda removed herself from the twili's hug. "Well then…" Midna looked around.

"Where's the Zora's domain?"

Zelda flapped her wings. _-This way.- _

She started to flap her wings together curious to find that her flying was an inch better than before but still had a bit of work to earn.

Link jumped to the bottom, feeling the dried river under his paws.

The owl above him flapped furiously to stay off the ground, but still managed to transport herself. He raced right after her, not loosing sight of the owl.

But had stopped suddenly when she did. Her wings flapped back and forth as she remained prone in the air.

_-What happened here…- _She whispered her voice shocked.

The entire Zora domain was completely frozen solid.

The expanded river was ice-hard with patches of snow around due the light snow-fall that was occurring.

"Oh. Hey, What's going on here? I thought it was getting colder… who would have thought it would all be frozen…" She muttered, elevating herself from the wolf, taking a good look around to see the empty village. She looked around and found very few makeshift buildings around. But what troubled her the most…

She turned to Zelda. "This is a Zora village right?" She asked uneasy.

The bird lowered herself lightly. And nodded slowly. _-But there aren't any around here…- _

Stated the transformed woman.

Midna faced Zelda once more. "Well staying here won't solve anything. Come on, let's check things out. Let's find the Zoras."

It made the owl smile just the tiniest bit. Her concerns for the Zoras was impaling her heart greatly. But she can't just stay and hope for the best, she had to take action into these matters.

_-The throne room, if anything where to happen to the Zora domain all the zoras would go to the throne- _She said, recalling what her father would tell her.

"Anyway to get up there?"

_-A few, but in our current situation the only way is to swim up the waterfall- _She stared at the crystallized waterfall.

_-But since it's frozen, that would be impossible, so the question remains as to how to get up there…- _She stated.

The female imp turned to the frozen mass of water. Seeing that parts of the ice formed some solid footsteps. "Looks like we'll have to climb our way up."

Link pointed his attention to the imp. _-And how exactly are we going to do that?-_

Midna smirked. "The same way we have always have through the previous twilight Realms."

The wolf hung his head only a bit low when the girl landed on him. He nodded walking towards the frozen waterfall.

His snout barely touching the base of the waterfall, as he heard the female on top of him giggle.

"Hey, I think we can get up from here. Let's go."

Zelda perched onto a step of the frozen water. _-There are plenty of slabs, from the looks of it-_

Link nodded, jumping onto the closest to the ground.

He reached another jumping onto it, making sure all four paws were secured on it.

Midna floated off him, waiting onto the next one, he took her lead and jumped onto it. And it continued as that before they were almost at the top.

Midna waited on the next, Link jumped, but felt a sharp tug onto his tail.

He turned behind him to see the owl keep her strong hold with her hard beak.

He turned to ask what was wrong, but with a raise of her wing to a certain direction, rendered him quite.

An ice slab was just waiting for him to move, and him to get hit by it.

The slab wiggled free and fell to the cold floor. Once that was out of the way, he jumped onto the next.

The ice climb went without any problems since then. And before either three knew it, they already were at the head of the waterfall.

At that the wolf turned to the owl. _-Thanks- _

_-Not a problem- _The Princess responded, perching on the side.

"Hey, I sense twilight messengers ahead."

Zelda felt the feathers ruffle. _*They have invaded the Zora domain…* _She thought angrily. But she didn't say anything. She can't show her anger here. Not now…

She flapped her wings quickly and followed the duo, her feathers ruffled even more at the sight of the three twilight messengers.

She vaguely heard Link growl, but that didn't matter, she quickly dove in, and attacked the twilight monster.

Link followed the pursuit taking in the twilight monster with his claws and dove deep into the ashen black skin. The being itself cried out, not expecting what was happening to it. But the moment it even tried to swing at him. The wolf was already off.

But Link didn't stay far off and dove back in, his strong jaws clamping over the neck of the twilight monster.

Not a single shake removed the wolf, those sharp fangs kept him on.

Zelda continued to furiously claw and peck at the twilight monster. Her scratches enough to cause the beast to cry in pain. She knew that it wasn't enough. But certainly she would be able to keep the beasts occupied enough for the wolf to kill them on the spot.

She remained above the beast as he tried to search for her. But never bother to look up.

She shot strait down, using her beak to pierce at it's neck.

_*Took more than I thought.* _She thought upon seeing the large gaping hole in it's neck.

A skin crawling growl caught her ears. And before her a large orange and black energy circle happened below her.

Neither of the monsters knew their time of death before they fell to the floor unconscious.

The carcasses broke into pieces in midair. All those bits shot strait up, colliding with each other into another soothing aqua and black portal.

A large smirk appeared on the twili's face.

"With this portal here, we can travel much easier." She bent herself slightly.

"If you guys want to breath the air of the world of light, let me know, I'll transport you there."

No one said a word. But the thought was noted.

Zelda landed onto the floor, looking around her. Finding no one, not a single spirit in the throne room.

Her mind plagued the worst.

_*No… no just calm down Zelda. They probably already evacuated to the Hylian cave…* _She thought desperately, but at the back of her mind it was telling her that's not fooling anyone. Least of all herself.

Link turned to the bird, nudging her with his snout.

She turned to him, her eyes said it all. She was worried. No was down-right scared.

_-There's not a single Zora here…- _She whispered.

_-What if they evacuated- _He offered.

The owl shook her head. _-With the twilight invasion that has happened in one day, word to the Zora tribe would have been too late- _She thought somberly.

Midna floated besides them, her eye wide slightly. "You are right on one thing Princess…" Midna whispered.

Both faced her, her expression still slightly shocked. "Look below." Both animals did so, it was white. Link and Zelda quickly wiped the snow off and saw through the ice. Spirit flames almost covered the space below them.

The brunet froze and reluctantly activated her animals senses _**(NOTE 1) **_

Her blood ran cold like the frozen domain.

Below her, all the Zoras remained frozen into immobility. Multiple ones looked as though trying to escape their ice prison. But failed in the process.

Fear plagued the trio's minds.

Zelda faced her partners quickly.

_-We Need To Save THEM!- _She screeched. _-Zoras can't survive in the cold for too long…- _She started gasping. _-T-They'll… die…!-_

"We know that Zelda, at I assure you, we'll free them." Midna said, in attempt to calm her friend down.

But the white owl didn't take that to calm herself. She flapped fast and worriedly.

_-Well any ideas!?- _She squawked fear clear in her voice.

Silence answered her question. Zelda gasped, her talons moving worriedly.

_-We can try to break or melt the ice- _Stated Link his focus on the frozen Zoras.

"And how would we do that?" Asked Midna. Surprisingly she was annoyed or sarcastic, in fact she sounded worried.

Link started to dig a bit in the ice.

_-The Zora's aren't frozen solid- _He said, digging a bit more.

"Why do you say that?" Asked the twili floating towards him.

In response the sound of a cracked ice and a small water splash emerged.

Zelda froze, staring at the small opening. Instinctively she placed a wing inside the opening, it didn't go to far, but she found there were patches of other close secluded holes below the ice cold water.

_-If it's not solid in this part, and some around, then- _She looked up, turning to the wolf.

_-There would be other open patches as well- _He answered.

"Alright, so find that it's not solid as rock." Stated the floating girl. "But that doesn't answer how to free the Zoras."

Both animals remained silent for a moment. It was true. So they found out they can break the ice, but exactly how would they be able to unfreeze it in a safe manner and free the Zoras.

_-She has a point even if we break the ice some of the cubes would remain in tact. And If I am right some of the Zoras are stuck with in the cubes of ice- _She stated her violet eyes staring down at the aquatic people.

There was silence.

_-What about Goron Mountain- _Offered the wolf.

Both girls faced the wolf.

_-It is practically a volcano- _He faced Midna. _-Wouldn't you be able to transport some kind of heated rock or maybe even lava to melt the ice?- _

The twili remained silent and still for a moment. "Well, depending on the size… yeah I can."

_-Are you certain?- _Asked the owl.

Midna nodded. "Alright you two want to travel to death mountain?"

_-Right Away- _The owl princess said without hesitation.

It was only in a scatter of bits and fragments that the two heroes saw before their eyes.

Zelda blinked her eyes open the moment the cold moist air changed into a dry heated atmosphere.

Midna stretched in her shadow. "Never thought I would be happy to feel the hot dry air here." She said, rubbing her arms together and stretching.

The owl actually couldn't agree with her more. She wasn't never really fond of cold temperature. But nor was she particular with the volcanic heat either.

Link turned around to see the large slab of molten rock pierced into the ground. Even when he approached it, the slab was still brimming with heat beyond tolerance, even though it has been out of the volcano for so long and was not burning bright as it used to.

Midna floated upwards, even in her shadow form she could feel the heat radiate off the slab.

"This thing has been here for a while now, but it's still pretty hot…" She commented.

Link barked in acknowledgment. Feeling the transformed Hyrulian Princess perch onto his back.

"Alright, you want to take this thing?" Asked the twili.

_-Without hesitation- _Stated Zelda.

Midna nodded, her ponytail transforming into that large hand of hers.

Orange electricity shot from the tip of the hand before crackling around the large object. With a low grunt she lifted the object in the air. Bringing it higher from the ground and up to the portal.

The moment it was within reaching distance, it broke into black bits and entered inside the aquamarine portal.

The same thing happened to both Link and Zelda and like the slab they too floated upwards to the portal into bits and returned to the icy realm.

At the sidelines, both Gorons who remained in watch had their jaws to the floor.

"D-Did… that volcanic rock just…" Stuttered one Goron.

"Aye Tim…" Stated the other. _**(NOTE 2) **_

…

Link gasp the moment he felt his feet touch cool water. A small _'EHP!' _ noise when he felt the Owl Princess jump onto his head.

The temperature was noticeably getting warmer.

Spirits emerged from the pool, some of which were floating downwards with the water itself. No many, but quite a few. _**(NOTE 3) **_

Midna floated towards the duo who were barely coming out of the cold water. Both looking seemingly exhausted. She plopped down onto the wolf. Using her tiny hands to support herself.

She caught her breath. "Who knew that something so dangerous would come in handy." She said, a small string of fatigue in her voice.

_-You alright?- _Asked the Princess.

"Yeah, just a bit of a strain because of how big that molten slab was." She answered taking another deep vent of air.

"Anyways I believe the Zoras are more need of worrying." Stated Midna, pointing ahead.

Zelda blinked, instantly turning around and jumping off of Link to see the Zoras.

She perched besides one of the Zoras who was squirming. Zelda skittered around to see her. Her violet eyes widen the moment she saw what she was hugging in her arms. A much smaller Zora was crept in her arms, shivering frantically, holding onto the older Zora's arms as best as possible.

She turned around to see Link checking onto the others. She turned her attention back at the Zoras knowing that the two were freezing.

"Sissy…!" Gasped the younger Zora clutching onto her older sister.

"I-it's a-a-alright…. Civa…" She stammered, the cold creeping onto her slender frame.

The older sister closed her arms around Civa trying to consort some warmth into her.

Zelda felt her heart skip a beat. If anything, if they haven't made it in time, who knows how the younger Zora would have resulted.

Gasps and multiple coughs covered her ears. So many Zoras just trying to remain awake long enough. The mere fact that most of the Zoras try to stand up and/or was shivering was enough for the Princess to know that she was alive… but unharmed…

She shook her fuzzy head. _*No! They can make it… they can do it now!* _She thought.

_-Zelda!- _Called Link, his furry head lifting up to indicate for her to get where he was at.

She spread her wings open and casted her way towards the others.

_-What happened?- _She asked.

_-Some of the other Zoras floated down to the bottom- _He said.

_-They'll be fine…- _Said Zelda.

_-Zoras naturally can breath underwater. Plus, most of them seem to have made it. I believe they are well too- _She stated.

Link nodded.

_-Shall we go?- _

Without any hesitation the trio already made their body turn around to leave.

"_Wait!-" _A soothing yet powerful voice echoed in the throne room.

Both turned around, all three gaped at the beautiful Zora floating before them.

She was of a light red corral, her scales formed themselves into long feet flippers, making her look as if she was wearing a dress. Which in turn she wasn't.

What gave her the best distinctive is that of her head. Her skin flaps that all Zoras would contain were frizzled into delicate curls, which in fact looked extremely similar to hair. Despite the fact that Zoras did not have hair on their frames at all.

Zelda felt her blood run cold the moment she saw those piercing green eyes. Those same green eyes that _'he'_ possessed.

"_Please… You must allow me to thank you for revitalizing both my people and this sacred spring, which is the water source for all the lands of Hyrule." _She said her voice soft.

"_In life I was the elder of this Zora village and the queen of my people. I was called Rutela." _

The trio approached closer, doing this Midna had stretched her arms and back. "Not to be rude, but we didn't exactly do it for you guys…"

Zelda faced her friend. Glaring, she couldn't believe she just had said that!?

"_The dark ones… they raided this village and, as a message to my people, executed me before them." _That caused everyone to remain silent.

Zelda really felt her heart stop.

_-W-What…!?- _She gasped.

Rutela faced the owl, a sadden yet a faint reassuring look appeared on her face. _"Young humans who take the forms of proud beasts… I have something to ask of you." She faced the two regally. _

"_When the dark ones descended upon our village, I sent my young one, Ralis, to Hyrule Castle to inform Princess Zelda of our fate." _

Zelda was shivering mad now…

Rutela's expression changed drastically, as she turn away from the heroes. Worry covered her face like a shroud. _"But… I fear danger followed him from this doomed place. I feel it. His presence grows fainter to me over time…" _

"_But my time in this world has already passed… and though, I would give it gladly, I no longer have a life to risk in his rescue." _

Rutela's lime green eyes turned to the owl. Noticing how tense and almost scared she was expressing. There was the smallest sigh she let escape her lips. Already knowing what was wrong. But she couldn't afford to leave any information out.

"_Please… would you save my dearest, Prince Ralis? If you do this I will bestow upon you the protection of water. This power will grant you the ability to swim and respire in very deep water as if you were a Zora." _Her eyes casted to both, if she had been alive, she would be letting out tears. But none came out in this form.

"_Please Save my Son…" _She whispered, and ever so slowly she began to disappear.

Zelda let her fuzzy head drop. Tears threatening to escape. But much to her surprise none would bother to even try to come out by will.

_-Princess…?- _Called Link, using his snout to prop at her slightly.

She faced him, her expression instantly made him become silent.

_-He's in danger…- _She whispered.

_-They all are…!- _She gasped, spreading her wings slightly from her own surprise.

Midna sighed slightly, floating down to the Princess's side.

"Now's not the time to be worrying about that." She stated.

Both animals looked up to face her. "If you really want them to be safe, then you need to stop worrying about the situation and start working to help them." Midna bore her flaming red eye to her.

"Sulking around will not solve the problem. Action will." The twili said a bit more harshly than she intended.

The owl looked down. She knew that Midna was right. And she needed to take action.

_-You're right- _Her companions looked at her. _-Doing nothing but worry won't help the situation any better- _

"There you go." Smirked the Twili crossing her arms across her chest. "But first off we need to push back the twilight. Don't you say?" She asked in a certain mock.

"I don't suppose you two should meet the prince as animals, huh?" She played, continuing that mock.

Both nodded. _-We should go see the spirit first- _Quipped the transformed female. Neither one objected.

Zelda extended her wings. One furious flap and she was already above the ground. Link dashed behind her as they left the throne room. It was practically moments that they reached the end of the higher ground and the head of the now active waterfall.

"One way of going down."

Zelda willed her wings so that she was within level of her partners. _-Are you ready?- _She asked.

Link stared down looking at how high they really were. Now seriously wishing he had Zelda's flying ability.

_-It's the only way down…- _He whispered.

Counting mentally to three he jumped off the solid ground and landed in a heap of ice-cold water.

He barely had enough time to prod his head out, before a wave of cold water pushed him away from the water fall.

Link uttered a yelp when a wave of water splattered against his snout.

_-Link!- _Cried Zelda quickly diving down to the floating wolf. She tried to reach him, but a large ice slab quickly jet through before her, making her jump back in the air. She twisted her head around, temporally thankful for the owl's ability to maneuver their head much more easier. But at her sight she couldn't see the large wolf anywhere.

_-LINK!- _She squawked in hopes to hear him. But the sound of water rushing by was her only response.

She made her way at the end of the Zora's river going as high as possible in any form to be able to see the wolf, but there was no such luck.

_*Oh Nayrue… please let him be alright…!* _She soared through the tunnel that they recently came from before entering above to the Zora's domain and casted her way down. Noticing that the bottom of the cave was no longer a deep cavern.

She made her way through, but the massive amount of water that was flowing down was making it almost impossible to be able to see anything floating down with the current.

"Z-GAH! Zelda!" Cried a voice.

The owl instantly heard the voice.

_-Midna!- _She cried, furiously soaring through the mass of water and rocks.

"Zel-" The sound of her conflicting voice was clear as day to the light princess.

She flew as fast as her wings would allow, but the fact how fast was what was worrying the princess. Wondering if she would make it at all.

She kept her eyes peeled open, and there.

There she saw them.

Link and Midna keeping their hold.

Zelda flew right to their destination.

The large wolf was using his jaw to hold onto a lock wood that was trap between to stalagmites of the cave-like water tunnel. Midna in turn was also trying to keep her's and Link's hold in place. But the force of water was making the hold hard to maintain for long.

"Z-Zelda!" The twilight being cried her short arms now quivering from both the cold and the hold she was force to keep on.

_-Hold On!- _Zelda cried diving down towards them.

She quickly floated besides them. She used her talons and grabbed a hold of Link's heavy soaked tail, anything to try to bring them out of the water.

She tugged, flapping her wings as much as possible to bring them up to the stuck log. Although the Princess was transformed into this new form, she still contained her human strength in tact. And due to her rough training, she possessed more than the average woman would posses in her age group.

She managed to pull the wolf slightly above before all of him along with the twili above the log.

Midna collapsed onto the wolf. "T-Thanks…" She breathed.

Link nodded slightly, trying to catch his breath once more.

_-I'm glad you guys are alright_…- Zelda sighed.

_-I-If not for you, we would have probably been goners- _Said the wolf carefully sitting on the log.

The Princess turned her head around to see the rushing water, seeing how sufficiently higher it was starting to become.

_-Midna…- _Started the Princess.

Midna turned to face her. Her expression making it clear that she was ready to take a nap.

_-I don't think this log is going to support us ver- _She was cut off the moment the log moved.

All three braced against the movement. Midna almost jumped up. As a rush of water splashed against the trio. Inevitably also making the tree trunk move violently, but not getting out of it's tight hold.

Zelda gripped tighter on the wood. "Get ready!" Midna said putting her arms outward ready to transport. But the moment she did the log acted, by pushing the log into motion and having the end the small group was slant downwards.

Link clawed into the wood, making sure he didn't fall into the water.

_-Hold On!- _He growled gritting his fangs out of his struggle. Those same fangs crushed together against the wood for support.

Splashes of water hit the trio repeatedly. At times drowning them for a bit of time before actually allowing them the air.

_-We won't hold much-GAH!- _Yelped the Princess, the ice-cold water had taken advantage of her being distracted and had knocked her off the log.

_-PRINCESS!- _She vaguely heard Link cry, but the rush of water surrounding around her made the cry sound like a whisper.

She felt her head dunk inside the water and back up again. A never-ending cycle of restless suffocation.

She forcefully flapped her wings, but the force of the very river didn't even allow her to move her new appendages.

The hypothermic water was starting to make almost her entire body to already become numb. And soon it wouldn't be long until it reaches to center of her chest.

She wanted to scream. But when she tried water seeped inside her beak. Almost chocking her as she cried.

Her white head dunked under the water again, making it almost dark to even see.

She arched her head as quickly to the surface, and then she realized that her head was still in the cold water.

Her small lungs burned without air. Her wings were heavy. And thus didn't allow themselves to move under her command.

She was going to drown…

Her head started to felt severely light headed. And without a warning, everything was completely silent…

…

Yeah sorry people.

I honestly thought I could go longer, but if I did It would end more like a long novel in the chapter.

Besides I have to worry more on my Highschool life right now.

Seriously, this is year is being a pain in the aft. (Yeah, Transformers language lol)

Anyways, yeah…

I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible.

But no guarantees that it will come by next week or so.

Kay.

Ah almost forgot:

_**NOTES: **_

_**(1) So there it was, Zelda now also has animal senses. Well, she turned into an owl. And I also believe that since she too is an animal she would also have animal senses like Link. (Whereas in her human form she would use her magic to see the spirits) **_

_**-Necromancy I believe it's what it's called?**_

_**(2) I borrowed the name Tim from Taburpa's: LOZ Twilight Princess Abridged. Poor Tim was always bullied by the elder XD**_

_**(3) So honestly did anyone else wonder where all those extra Zoras went after you melted the ice? **_

_**I only presumed some floated down along the water. But I still put this as note incase that it's not true. **_

Well that's it. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter ^^


	22. Chapter 22

_Alright people, I am back, kicking and writing this new story :D_

_Anyways this is were I continue on with where I left off. (duh XD)_

_Also one more thing. I will not be writing the entire sequence of the twi bug hunt. (reason is because I believe that it will take a trailer load of time to even get the first 5 bugs down)_

_(Besides if anyone can recall it's the last one -that giant thing… ugh… it was disgusting…-)_

_So yeah, if you think that it's gone really fast and that there seems to be less bugs, then YES!_

_*cheers*_

_That's what I'm slightly aiming for. Considering there was a large fight to take care of here._

_Anyways…_

_-Zelda talking to animals -or in this case she is in her owl form and other animals are speaking-_

_"Light Spirits are talking."_

Anyways on with the story...

_**Chapter 22: Persisting Fear**_

(Zelda's P.O.V)

_"Swim, Zelda!"_

_"I CAN'T!" I screamed, flapping my arms like a wild cuckoo._

_I felt my arms getting severely tired and before I even knew it, I felt strong arms wrapped around me. The cool water left my body matting against my skin. As I breathed heavily, my hands pressed against the body hugging me._

_"Princess..." The strong voice said, patting my back. "Are you scared...?"_

_I nodded quickly, pressing my head to the person's chest._

_A semi-warm hand pressed against my back, and it seemed to have soothed me a bit. But the fear of almost drowning was coming back [mentally] (to me)._

_"We'll try again another time."_

_"NOO!" I screamed at my savior. "I don't... I don't wanna-" Sobs racked my voice. I heaved and hugged onto the person tighter._

_"Shhhhh... it's okay, Princess." There was a minute pause._

_"If you don't want to try again, we won't." I wanted to smile, but fear overwhelmed me. I hid my face in the person's robust chest._

_"It's okay Princess... We won't do it again..." The voice whispered._

_"We won't..."_

0o0

Water gurgled in my beak as it was quickly brought back up. I coughed as best as I could. There was a hand patting my wet but warm back.

I opened my eyes, but the moment I did, a flash of gold forced them close again.

"Zelda."

_*Midna...*_ I thought, recognizing the voice.

I looked straight up, forcing my eyes open. But the bright flash of the twilight almost threatened to blind me. I squinted, reducing the bright light enough to see my old friend.

A flaming red eye stared straight back at me. Her soaking wet hair was longer than herself, glued to her back and parting at her legs.

"You're up." She said, a slight hint of anger in her voice, but also concern.

_-Yeah-_ I squawk. The water was making it hard to speak clearly.

"I honestly thought you two were goners." She said, suddenly floating around me and Link, who was still unconscious.

_-Is…-_ I thought the worst. _-he going to be fine...?-_

Midna nodded slowly. "I think so..."

But the moment those words left her mouth, the wolf suddenly started to stir.

"Aren't you awake?" Midna teased, smirking just the slightest. Circling around Link as he struggled to stand on his four paws. Water dripped from his fur; pooling just above his paws.

"Well, it looks like we're lucky, the water washed us to Lake Hylia and directly in front of the spirit's spring itself." She said, looking up the structure's entrance.

The twili sighed. "Well, let's go. Snap out of it and get to the spirit." Midna got onto Link and helped me up, hugging me to prevent me from falling. Soon, Link started to walk inside the spring, slowly at first due to his exhaustion.

We passed the entrance and walked through a small dark tunnel. I took a quick look around, using that as an opportunity to get a clear visual of the spring.

I remembered this place. I have been here once, with my mother. It was when Hyrule was at a war crisis. So, my mother and I came here to pray for the best, and for a peaceful victory.

Our prayers had been answered during that war...

And I believe it should work again...

But then, I recalled that was before the light spirit had her light stolen. Regardless of this, I need to help my kingdom.

The three of us walked in to see the light spirit in the same state as the last three spirits. Just a whisp of golden light.

Midna carefully lowered me down to the side, knowing it would be best that I remain on the floor for just a moment. I nodded at her before turning my attention back at the weaken light spirit.

"I am… the last of the spirits of light… consumed… by twilight…" She coughed trying to get her message together.

_"Heroes… Chosen Duo of the goddesses… you have done well to make it this far…"_ There was another break within her words. _"Gather… my scattered Tears of Light… that were stolen by shadow… and gather them in… this…"_ She rasped emitting a three small golden orbs within her smoke of light and floating towards us.

One headed straight for Link while the other two continued on to me.

The lights shrunk in size and curled around my thin talon. My eyes looked down to see the shrunken grape vine-shaped light holder, and the anklet that would allow me and Link to be able to see where the bugs were hidden at.

_"I am sure… you know by now… the forms… that these dark insects take… when they steal… our light… In this shadow realm… of twilight the insects… are invisible… like the humans… of this world…"_ Her voice was no higher than a whisper. _"Collect… my light… Lift the final cloud of twilight… that threatens to cover… all of Hyrule…"_

I stared up at the light spirit once more before she faded slowly.

_-Let's go-_ I said, turning my head away from where the spirit previously resided in.

Link nodded, walking by her side. Midna held her hand out, and I shook my head.

_-I'm fine. We need to capture the bugs first-_

Midna stared at me for a moment, and then retracted her hand back and headed off. I flapped my wings, which were a bit sore but manageable.

I flew right behind the duo until there was a violent electrical flash before us. I didn't have to use my anklet [to see] to know it was a twili bug. Quickly, I descended down and crushed the bug with my sharp talons. Moments later, the bug became visible for a second before actually transforming into its recognizable blue light. That little blue tear floated upwards and directed itself into the grapevine vessel.

"Flying has gotten easier, huh?" Midna crossed her arms, a small bemused smile upon her face.

I lowered myself, and gave her a semi-confused look._ -I believe this time is different-_

In all honest truth, I wasn't even aware of my sudden ability to fly fluently.

_-Well, whatever the case is, we need to continue our search-_ I stated, flapping my feathered appendages slightly harder and allowing myself to be able to elevate higher.

I continued on with Link and Midna just right behind me. The trio of us continued searching around keeping an eye around for any other bugs. I closed my eyes briefly to see that there was a total of...

_-There's about 4 here in Lake Hylia-_ I said, perching on the wooden fence beside us.

The wolf faced me. _-Any idea where the others might be?-_

I thought for a moment, closing my eyes briefly and checking the mental map for any areas around. Then, I found out that there were more twili insects up river.

_-There's quite a lot up river-_ I stated. _-Let's split up, I'll take the two that's across the water and you reach for the ones on land-_ I offered.

Link nodded. We both made our way in front of us considering that both our targets were in the same direction.

It seemed simple enough, that was until the familiar blood red spike shot from above and pierced into the land around us.

I wanted to sigh out loud the moment the twili beasts escaped their portal and fell right in front of us.

But instead, I took a course of action and headed straight for two of them. I somehow managed to get the attention of both as I fluttered overhead and continued to take control of their attention as Link finished the first one with ease.

_*It's becoming much more easier to face these.*_ I thought. Though I wasn't in my original form, the least that I can do is actually distract and wound them a bit for Link to actually finish them off.

There was a crackle of energy to my side, and before my eyes can even comprehend what happened exactly, the two beasts that I managed to distract were already on the floor, dead from severed heads.

_-That was rather quick-_ I commented, not really sure how loud I said it.

_-It turns out their necks were their weak spots-_ Link shrugged. I half-nodded, still not entirely sure how to respond to that.

_-So you take Water, I'll take Land?-_ He asked. I removed my thoughts from upcoming questions and back to the task. I nodded fully and parted ways.

_-Make sure to meet back in front of the spirit's spring-_ I managed to say before he left ear shot.

I reached for the one over at the strange building that resided floating on the water. My eyes closed for a moment before actually flying to the opposite side of the building. The bug remained on the wall, crawling around.

With a slight grunt, I pierced it completely with my dark beak. The light escaping from the bug and sliding back inside the vessel. I really hoped that the taste of insects will not remain in my mouth when I transformed back to my regular body…

I maneuvered my white wings and headed straight to the other end of the lake, besides the active waterfall.

I noticed another Zora spirit, but focusing on the insect was a higher priority. I passed the Zora and continued on with the hunt.

The insect must have sensed her presence (though, because it started to flee.

_*Oh no, you don't*_ I thought, descending to increase my speed. The moment I was within striking distance, I grasped it in my talon and smacked it against the wall. It fell from my talon, twitching on the floor and no longer hovering in the air.

I pecked through it, instantly killing it. The light escaping from it's six-winged prison.

_-Oh, I really hope that this taste disappears when I transform back…-_ I said hopefully.

0o0

(Normal P.O.V)

Link didn't have much trouble when he dug up the remaining bug stuck in the lake.

He clamped his jaws around it and killing it. Once done, the light started to move on it's own accord, searching for a new vessel. Or rather, the intended vessel.

He followed behind the light, racing behind it. It passed the spirit's entrance and towards the other side of the land. It reached a certain area before it was absorbed in.

_-Thought we were meeting at the spirit's spring?-_ He asked curiously.

_-We were. I just started making my way towards there-_ The white owl stated.

_-The next ones are up river-_ Zelda nodded.

Both animals reached their way to the base of the waterfall. Before staring curiously at it.

_-This is the only known way to get on…-_

The bird flew upwards looking to see if there was any possible way for her wolf companion to be able to climb upon.

_-I suppose we are going to need the Kargarok once more?-_ She asked.

_-Doesn't seem we have a choice-_ The wolf muttered. Both searched around for any hawk grass. The wolf's eye caught the distinctly looking grass, he barked catching the owl's attention.

_-Found it-_ The wolf yipped.

The princess perched on a lone root to the side.

_-How are you going to…-_ She paused the moment Link sat on his haunches and whistled the tune. Though sounding distinctively different, the sound was recognizable to the ear. In a few moments, a large dark Kargarok appeared before them. Flapping in a rhythm to remain still in the air within range.

Like before, they climbed on board and took off.

0o0

_-Thanks be to the goddess that I can fly much better-_ The princess said perching herself on the ground.

"Allowed you to get those bugs much easier, imagine if you weren't here." Giggled Midna.

Zelda sighed slightly. Well, at least she's not teasing her as bad as before.

The owl princess flew above to see the area. She found that there was a twili bug to their side.

_-Over here-_

Link followed right behind her. Using his senses, he found a thin woman with rather strange, but yet familiar hair sitting on the wooden stairs. She was pressed against the stairs with a pale scared expression on her face.

"W-What's… that?" Both turned to see what she was staring at.

"A Bug? Eww, Nasty! Why's it so big?! Golly, I'm so sick of roughing it in the boonies!-" She cried trying to lift herself more on the stairs, but her quivering legs wouldn't budge from their spot.

Zelda didn't blame the girl. After all, she wasn't a huge fan of insects either.

Link quickly killed the insect and the light entered inside Zelda's talon.

Both animals turned to see the maiden stop shivering out of fear and started to look around. "Huh… it's gone?" She turned around a bit more to be certain.

"That was nasty." She winced. "…I hope it doesn't come back…"

_-Shouldn't be able to-_ The owl stated.

The woman gave a long exhaustive sigh. "Golly… Work is tanking just as hard as my personal life these days…" Zelda couldn't help but relate to that statement.

Both animals checked to see that there were no bugs in the remaining area besides in Zora's domain. But something did catch the Princess's eye.

_-Wait here-_ She flapped her feathery appendages and flew over the river and saw a lone standing rock, looking extremely similar to the rock that Link sang in Death Mountain.

Could be another clue?

She descended down to the wolf.

_-There's a howling stone above that ledge-_ She said.

A slight shocked mixed with curiosity expression painted the wolf's face.

_-Show me where-_ He stated and the owl guided him.

The owl waited carefully, hearing the high pitched tunes that the stone made with the wind.

It sounded like…

The wolf howled and the instant cold feeling around the princess made her tense. She stared forward and she would have swear to Farore she saw her family before her.

She didn't feel or even noticed the wolf remain completely dormant behind her. That was until she felt the twili float right in front of her.

"Zelda, Princess. Are you alright?" She asked.

The owl shook her head violently to see Midna much more clearer. _-Huh. Oh yes, I am fine-_

"You looked like you've seen a ghost." She muttered loud enough for her to hear.

_*I must have…*_ Zelda thought sadly. What Link was howling sounded extremely familiar to the desert's spirits melody.

_-It's nothing to worry about-_ She faced her still companion who was barely moving.

"He must be learning a new song." Stated the twili.

_-Don't doubt that situation-_

As if those words cause him to react, the wolf started to move. _-S-Sorry…-_ He mumbled.

_-Nothing to worry about-_

"Yeah, considering you almost slept on us." The twilight being ignored the glare that she received.

"Besides, look." She pointed to one direction. Both turned to see two spirit flames standing there.

_-I'll see what's happening-_ Stated Zelda, already ascending to the air. She perched on a root that stuck out of the air, carefully listening to the conversation. The two Zoras, one male and the other female, peered down at the running water below them.

The smaller Zora faced the slightly taller one. "Do you think that Prince Ralis passed through here?"

"He must have. This is the only waterway that connects to Hyrule Castle. Come." He motioned to the female Zora to follow.

"Let's follow this path in search of him." He said, diving down. The female nodded and jumped right after him, swimming gracefully through the waterway.

"What did you find?" Asked the twili.

Zelda felt her entire body go cold. _-Ralis is in danger…-_ She whispered.

"What was that?" Midna asked.

The owl shook her head. -Nothing. Let's go get the bugs- She said.

Midna and Link looked at each other, not believing the girl. But without asking, they continued on.

Zelda reminded herself that the faster they collect the insects, the quicker she would be able to see and rescue her old friend. But the thought that he was in possible danger was plaguing her mind.

She stopped completely.

Link turned around to see her. -What's wrong?-

_-I…-_

"Zelda what's wrong?"

_-I can't go on…-_ She said, turning away from her companions.

"What are you talking about?" Midna asked, narrowing her brows in confusion.

_-I'm sorry… I just…-_ She shook her head violently and flapped her wings away.

_-Your Highness!-_ Cried Link, running right after her. But the owl already flew away.

He remained looking at her white form before she was no longer even a speck in the sky.

_-Did she…-_ Link remained completely still.

Midna sighed. "Lets find the rest of the twilight bugs."

Link faced her quicker than he would attack a foe. _-What!? You're just going to let her go!?-_

Midna closed her eyes briefly. "Can you fly?" She asked in a matter of fact tone.

_-But we can't…-_

"Let her go. Look wolfy, there's no way for you to reach her. Besides, where she's going she is going to be fine. Just continue."

Link bared his fangs at the imp. Memories before the bridge lit on fire flashed before his mind.

"She'll be fine, going after her or doing absolutely nothing, will not help her at all." She stated.

Link gave an audible sigh. _-Fine, but the moment we collect the tears we're going to find her-_

"Alright." The twili agreed.

…

He honestly cannot believe this girl. Link crushed the bug under his fangs. To let the owl Princess leave on her own, there are Kargaroks and other twili monsters both of flight and ground here. There was no way he wanted the Princess to be on her own.

Sure, she can fly and probably as agile as a hawk, but he was worried regardless.

The girl above him went entirely silent. A blessing from the goddesses most likely. He wondered, although Midna has told them fragments of herself, she was still a large mystery to him.

He always wondered exactly. What purpose does the little imp have to do with this. And furthermore, how is it that she seems to know quite a lot about her enemies.

He knew for a fact that she comes from the same place as that tyrant that invaded Hyrule.

Are they some kind of race?

Link stopped entirely, he took one look at the waterfall, the same one that rushed them down to Lake Hylia before.

Would it do the same?

"You'll be fine, don't worry." Midna quirked, her voice surprising enough more convincing than any other time.

Link stared up at the twili. She looked down back at him, her red eye this time not having that usual scowl.

"Look, the current isn't is as strong as before. You'll have more control. Trust me." She said.

Link sighed.

_-Alright, here goes nothing-_ He jumped off. The temperate water covered his entire wolf frame.

Just like the twili had said, the water didn't forcefully pushed him down. He did in fact have more control than before.

Yet regardless, his thoughts wouldn't go anywhere else besides the princess. He sincerely wanted to know where she was at and if she was okay.

"Hey! Link!" Cried a high pitched voice at his ear.

He blinked, realizing he crashed against the wooden dam that was blocking the path before him.

The water's level had indeed lowered so he couldn't pass on through the tunnel they came in.

The wolf paddled his legs quickly, changing direction of where he was headed. His paws met sturdy ground.

"Look, I understand that you're worried about the Princess, you don't think I'm not." She paused briefly, pinching the bridge of her nose. "But again, understand that working like this by not paying attention to your surroundings or monsters, then you might as well jump off a cliff. Seriously, just get your mindset strait." She heard the wolf growl.

Midna sighed. "Look, all I mean is the better you pay attention and get the task done quickly, the faster you'll meet up with Zelda. Besides, honestly, do you think your princess wants to see you hurt again?" She asked almost threateningly.

Link paused for a moment, recalling the memory.

He let his head drop.

The twili sighed. "That's what I thought." Her head snapped up, her single eye noticing the one spirit flame behind them.

"Look, that spirit might know something of the twilight realm or such." Midna offered. She knew that might work, although she doubted the lone Zora would actually know about the twilight.

Link nodded, he knew that Midna was right about focusing on the task ahead. Besides, some words of almost any kind of info would be nice right now.

The wolf trotted towards the flame activating, his senses. He expected a Zora. But when he found out it was a female Zora, he blinked in shock. It wasn't because of her gender though, but of her appearance.

She looked extremely human. Unlike most of the Zoras that he has seen, this Zora had blue eyes, similar to that of a Hylian. She was a bit more slender with curves extremely similar to Zelda's. Her ear flaps where much longer than any of the other Zoras, reaching almost to her elbows. At the end of the flaps were pierced with triangle rings instead of circles.

She lacked clothing like the other Zoras but she wore what seemed to be some kind of handmade belt woven together with some kind of latex and harden materials which looked similar to corals, ornamented together with white and blue pearls. Hooked along one side of the belt was some type of thigh pouch that also connected itself to a woven strap around her smooth thigh. **_(NOTE 1)_**

Link stared at the humanoid aquatic female, noticing that she had been crying for a while now.

"It would be nice if the search parties that are searching for Prince Ralis would make it back safely." She muttered, but loud enough for the two (to) actually hear her.

Link sniffed the air, gaining a small portion of a familiar scent. Like fresh water and similarly to lemon lilies. **_(NOTE 2)_**

Link paused for a moment, wondering. He recalled that scent somewhere…

"Hey! You asleep or something." Midna said loudly.

Link shook his head.

Minda huffed, "Really, didn't you say you wanted to find the Princess." She said, Link eyes lit up.

He gave the young female Zora one last look before jumping into the cool water.

For some reason there was something strange about that Zora. He knew it. Just something about her…

The rush of water splashing against his furry face got him concentrating back on task.

He needed to find Zelda, and quickly.

...

_There you guys have it._

_Sorry about the wait, but Christmas, Finals, New Years and life got out of hand._

_Oh, Happy New Years people, hope you guys had and will have a great year._

_Now…_

_..._

_**Notes:**_

_**(1) Anyone curious to see what the pouch in similarly looks like, link is on my profile- (no pun intended XD)**_

_**(2) -Warning this is a bit of an long explanation, only read if you are curious enough to know some of my creativity LOL-**_

_**Another made-up plant I created. I seriously looked online for TWO WHOLE DAYS, no joke, for an aquatic plant that smells beautiful or fruity. Couldn't find one. (At least one with a short name that smells decent)**_

_**~Lemon lilies smell almost exactly like lemons only with a bit of a sweetened honey touch to it. Now there is a catch to my made-up plant. It is not safe to eat for humans/zora's/gorons or animals alike. However it is used for tonics and creams, usually for burns or cuts, it's carefully boiled and mixed along with other plants that reduce the poison in it, it's rather safe as long as it's not taken orally.**_

_Well that's all is to be said._

_See you guys next chapter._


	23. Chapter 23

Kay, Yes I know I took a long time. But I've gone through a lot of problems in life recently.

Not only with school and with life itself. But My father recently got the bad stomach flu as well as his Hernia operation, I hardly had any time to do anything. And even more, my Mother is also going to get an operation, but not for an Hernia, but for her reproductive system. As is also starting to get sick.

So that's basically the reason.

Now...

Alright, the beginning of this chapter is kind of going to be all over the place. I had no idea how to write it exactly. So I decided to abridge it a bit.  
>That and I Otherwise the entire chapter is just going to be all about Link making his way to Telma's bar. So yeah, I don't like slow reads.<br>Pretty sure some of you guys don't either.  
>Also get note, I will be changing the scene of the Fused Shadow, I feel like this should have been the scenes to this awesome part of Twilight Princess.<br>(The scene was awesome enough, but I feel like this would make it better -well in my opinion)

_"Light Spirit Talking." _  
><em>-Zelda speaking to animals-<em>  
><em>…<em>  
>So yeah, enjoy :D<p>

...

_**Chapter 23: Nothing to it…**_

Nothing ached more in his entire body as he reached the solid surface in front of the spirit's spring, stretching his arms in the process.

Minda popped out of her dark hiding space, jumping above the water with a smile visible on her face.

"You make sure to get the last Fused Shadow now! See you later!" She giggled before disappearing into his shadow.

Link never got the chance to breathe the moment the glowing gold orb appeared before him, only to be snatched by the light spirit's mouth. Her elegant golden form jumped slightly before diving back inside the luminescent water, her dance slowing down enough until she prodded her snake body form.

_"My name is Lanayru."_ She said, adjusting her long snake form to fit in the spring. Her gold eyes never leaving the chosen hero.

_"Your efforts have at last restored each of us light spirits in Hyrule. O hero chosen by the gods… The dark power that you seek… It waits in the temple set in the bed of Lake Hylia… But before you can seek it, you must first bear witness to something… and never forget it."_

Lanayru paused, calming herself before speaking once again. _"You must know that it was the will of the Goddesses that we locked away the forbidden power…"_

Link looked up immediately. "The Goddesses' will…?" He asked, worried about what he might be actually learning here.

The female spirit nodded. There was a slight glow around the area, and Link looked around before he felt himself getting pulled into something.

0o0

When Link realized what happened, he felt himself getting dragged into space. His eyes darted around to see where he was at; there was nothing but darkness. Before the teen could know it, three different colored bright lights zipped past him.

_"When all was chaos, the goddesses descended and gave order and life to the world."_

The colors materialized into three female silhouettes. There stood a tall red one covered in flames, a medium height blue one standing over water, and by far the shortest of the trio, a green one holding some kind of healthy green plant. All of them brought their arms together at the same time they throwed the elements they held.

_"They granted power equally to all who dwelt in the light, and then returned to the heavens."_

Their bodies glowed simultaneously of their natural colors. Before long, the three females collided with each other, creating an entity of gold. Link opened his eyes, feeling himself finally on solid ground. He looked in front of him and saw that the golden light began to shape and form itself into three sacred triangles.

"Look Link! It looks like the birthmark on your hand!" He heard someone call to him excitedly.

The hero turned around to see none other than Ilia, a large smile plastered on her face. Link smiled in return as he saw his childhood friend beside him, safe and happy. His head turned back to the golden triangles, watching them in awe and seeing the three goddesses fly around the golden entity, the natural colors of their powers concealing their true forms, making them appear as if they were only beams of light.

_"The lands where the goddesses descended came to be known as the Sacred Realm. And for ages, the people lived at ease, content in mind and body…"_

Link couldn't stop staring at the golden triangles, the entity looking exactly like his birthmark. His hand twitching to actually go see and even feel the power right before him. He tried to turn his head towards Ilia, only to find that he couldn't. He forced his neck to face his friend, but oddly, he couldn't move it.

_"But soon, word of the Sacred Realm spread through Hyrule, and a great battle ensued…"_

Link felt his hand grasp something, and he made his eyes move down to see his sword. When did he...!? Why is he holding it?! Suddenly, a chilling feeling coursed inside his veins. He turned to his side to see that Ilia had also started to look at him. Shock pulsed inside his blood when he saw her eyes. They no longer possessed her vibrant green irises or dark pupils. Instead, all that remained there was the white part of her eyes.

His own eyes barely managed to see that she was also holding a dagger.

_*Ilia-*_ The girl quickly lifted her weapon. Her soulless eyes showed only one thing: greed. Link made it quick to duck, but once again his body would not budge. Instead, he lifted his own weapon.

Fear bubbled inside his stomach. He screamed, trying to force himself not to strike, but it was impossible.

He pierced her neck.

The urge to throw up was strong as he saw her body fall limp, blood splattering on the floor and squirting in the air. The dagger fell from Ilia's hand, and his sword pierced the ground where his friend's body fell.

Link screamed, wanting to hug his body. But that feeling was soon forced out of him when he felt himself running towards the golden triangles, completely forgetting that he just killed his childhood friend…

And he did continue to run until three dark figures stood right in front of the golden entity.

_"Among those living in the light, interlopers who excelled at magic appeared."_

The dark figures laughed, as their dark magic raised a large dark shield over the three triangles. The barrier itself looked like a Fused Shadow.

_"Wielding powerful sorcery, they tried to established dominion over the Sacred Realm."_

The three dark figures lifted their hands, their red eyes piercing the darkness. A heart-stopping breathing echoed across the dark field. At this, Link felt himself regain control over his body when he tried to cover himself from the power that pulsed in the air.

Pain covered his entire frame as his sight disappear before him, and then he saw a mirror, a flashback of himself being disintegrated into dust… The pain then disappeared when Link felt a strong sense of greed pulse in his body. He felt energy move around him when he turned to his dark companions, their piercing red eyes smirking at him as Link did himself with those white eyes. Nothing would stop him-

_"It was then that goddesses ordered us four light spirits to intervene." **(NOTE 1)**_

Link and his dark companions turned around to see their dark shield starting to shrink and sink into the ground. Link turned to his side to see bright orbs of light shine over him. He shielded his eyes, glaring at the orbs as they continued to overpower the dark energy.

_"We sealed away the great magic those individuals had mastered."_

Link hissed, feeling that his dark magic had started to dissipate from his body. The hero turned around to see one of the orbs float towards him. All of the spirits then transformed, showing their true forms before the three. Lanayru appeared before Link, her face showing sadness before a tear dropped from her golden eye. The tiny droplet then expanded the moment it touched the floor, rapidly growing and forming a golden tidal wave.

Again fear shrouded Link, and the last thing he saw was Lanayru's sorrow.

Link screamed to the darkness…

...

_"You know this magic…"_ Lanayru said quietly upon seeing the real Link's expression.

He was barely latching to reality upon being temporally unaware of his material body. The fused shadow spiritually circulating around his head.

_"It is the dark power you seek… the Fused Shadow."_ Lanayru started to fade, knowing what she had said would definitely leave a mark in the boy's mind; but she still gave the solid protection and warmth he needed when he would wake.

_"O hero chosen by the goddesses… Beware…"_

Link looked ahead, seeing Ilia fall slowly down before him, his sister laughing as she did.

_"Those who do not know the danger of wielding power will, before long... be ruled by it."_

The hero looked at the multiple Ilia's falling with the first one, each of them laughing. In turn, he decided to join them and a large smile appeared on his face.

_"Please, never forget that…"_ Lanayru splashed her light on him while he was still dazed, fully aware that the story will never be forgotten by the youth.

A cold feeling rushed over the boy quickly. Link's eyes opened wide and a harsh pain clouded his heart. He felt his knees buckled under him, and before he could even stop himself, he fell kneeling the ground, breathing heavily with his hands supporting him. This time, fatigue began to overwhelm his body.

Sweat and shortness of breath clinged to his body. He felt like he wanted to throw up, but ruling against it, Link carefully guided himself against a rock to prevent himself from falling sick.

The image of killing his friend still lingered inside his mind.

He barely had a chance to see a faint white orb approach him. And before he knew it, the little ball of light sat on his stomach. The little orb was the size of a healing fairy. The light soothed him mentally and partly physically. His blue eyes turned to the side to see the light spirit gone. Yet he knew it was her helping him with the after effects of the memory he had just witnessed.

When he felt himself finally regain a calm state of being, the spirit spoke once again. _"The dark power that you seek is within the sleeping Lakebed Temple in Lake Hylia…"_

Link nodded weakly, understanding that if he needs to help his friend or Zelda… he had to go to the temple…

_"Please be well Link…"_ The spirit said as the ball of light sunk inside of his stomach painlessly.

Link's eyes widened, but reverted them back to normal when he felt the sick feeling in his stomach vanish. He allowed himself to stay there for a few minutes before actually raising himself up carefully. The fear and images of the memory remained at the back of his mind. And the moment he left the spring, he had never moved his body as fast before when he dropped to his knees again and shoved his hands into the cool water and splashed it against his face. Repeating the process, he felt the numbness of the nightmarish vision fade away.

"You okay?" The twili asked, emerging from Link's shadow.

"I'm fine." He said, taking more of the water and splashing it in his face once again.

Midna rose an eyebrow. "That story seemed to have affected you a lot."

Link sighed, "It's nothing." He remained still for another moment, not wanting to move right away. In fact, because of that, he didn't noticed that Midna looked at the ground, holding her arm. Thinking he already had enough of a break, the hero stood up and tried to keep his legs firm while standing.

The solid image of Ilia falling dead before his eyes and his sword covered in her blood appeared in his head. A strong shiver tingled in his body. He would never, EVER do that to her. Regardless, he was always going to be there for her and protect her.

Then he recalled, the Zora Prince…

_*That's right…*_ Ilia and the boy needed his help. He turned to the twili, whose guilty expression disappeared before the young lad can see.

"You ready?" She asked with a hint of boredom to masked her real feelings.

The hero nodded, making his way across the wooden ramp. Midna only shrugged and returned to her dark hiding place. The colorful floating building was within the hero's view. Maybe the clown who works there might be able to help or give him instructions on how to leave Lake Hylia and get back to Castle Town. Link walked along the small island that connected itself to the ramp. The familiar bridges were joined together, allowing him to continue forward. And he would have continued on, if it had not been for the three Zoras looking at the water, leaning on their spears.

He paused momentarily behind the Zoras. Sensing that there was someone behind them, the three aquatics turned around, two large helmets and a helmet-less head faced the hero.

"Well, hello there." Greeted the helmet-less Zora, placing a hand on her firm hip.

A sharp turn of a head from her companions made her smile disappear.

"What. Can't I say hi?" She asked annoyed, pushing her firm hip slightly outward with her knuckles pressing harshly on it.

"Corral, you don't even know him." The middle Zora said.

"Yet you said her name." The tallest one said to the middle Zora.

"So? It's not like anything would happen, Haji." The middle Zora retorted.

The one named Haji gripped his spear tightly. "Really Zuru."

Link sweatdroped when the two male Zoras began to bicker.

"Sorry about that, my companions… well, they tend to argue a bit." Coral said, smiling embarrassingly.

"And to think Haji is supposed to be the leader of this search team." She said. Apparently, her partners were not listening as they continued to argue.

"It's fine, I've actually seen worst." Link said, recalling his Goron partner and her brother.

"Well, since we have… well… introduced ourselves, what's your name?" She asked.

"Link."

The unmasked Zora smiled. "Interesting name, your parents must have good taste."

Link's mouth went to a straight line. Truth be told… he never actually knew his parents…

Corral noticed the change in his mood. She bit her inner lip. "Well, either way. Since my companions are still arguing, what brings you here to Lake Hylia? And strangely enough at the right time." She turned to the lake, which had been drying up to a puddle not too long ago.

The hero bit his lip, not entirely sure if it would be a good idea to explain the whole bringing the water back to the lake thing…

"Well, I guess that's rather assured, and I'm glad it was. Otherwise, our race would have dried up to death." She said, looking back at the water before back at Link.

"What do you mean?" Link asked, tilting his head a bit.

The purplish-blue Zora smiled. **_(NOTE 2)_**

"You see, my companions and I are members of the Zora tribe, the proud aquatic people who care for Lake Hylia as well as the spring in the Zora's Domain. We thrive and live in the water, I guess you could say we are similar to a fish. And just like them, without water we would eventually dry up and die." She explained, looking at Link who nodded in understanding.

"And while we are here, searching for our Prince, the other Zoras are at the bottom of this Lake on guard patrol." She continued.

Link blinked in fascination. "Really?"

Corral nodded. "Yes, and well, we would be too, but we are searching for the Prince here in the lake, in case he may return." She said, looking down. Link looked at her directly. Something about this Zora seemed to have some sort of connection with the Prince. He just knows it.

"I am his personal bodyguard, appointed by the queen herself. Yet…" She paused, blushing the slightest.

"I'm sorry. I'm not sure why I am saying this to you. You must have some important stuff to do, huh?" She asked, laughing a bit. And yet, even that laugh sounded slightly forced in Link's opinion.

There was a small snort that the hero heard in his shadow, and Link resisted to roll his eyes at Midna's reaction.

"No... Well, not at this moment. But I believe I can help you search for Prince Ralis." Corral instantly stopped, almost dropping her spear.

"Are y-you serious? You're not pulling my fin are you?!" She stammered.

"No. I assure you I'm not." He said, smiling.

Corral moved in. "Do you know where he is?"

Link thought that it wouldn't really be a good idea to tell her considering how injured he is… It would be best to tell her after he was brought back here or to a safer place. After all, there might be some commotion in the town and it would be dangerous for the Zoras to pass through Hyrule field.

What made the queen to send her own son across the field? He had no clue.

Link shook his head. "At the moment no, but I assure you when I do find him, you'll be the first to know."

The female Zora looked at him, narrowing her green eyes at him suspiciously. Yet Link kept a solid face, a bit worried that the female Zora might catch him hiding the truth. But to his relief, she let it pass, and a small smile appeared on her face. "Thank you. Your kindness will not go unrewarded."

Link was about to say something but the Zora's aura instantly changed. "But be assured, if the Prince is harmed or used as a ransom that is caused by you or anyone working along with you, anyone at all, I will not hesitate to do some extensive damage to you." She said, her green eyes glaring.

Link bit his lip. Forget the temple monsters that tried to kill him, this aquatic female is much more frightening.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on doing that." He said truthfully.

Immediately, the female Zora smiled. "Thank you." She said gratefully. Corral then explained to Link how he can get out of the Lake. The hero thanked her and quickly made his way to the cannon guy. Corral tried to hide her laugh when she saw Link entered the small building after paying the clown his rupees.

Her smile grew bigger by the second. "Three… two… one…"

Screams echoed throughout the lake...

Both male Zora's stopped arguing over the sound of Link's screams.

"What was that?" Asked Haji, confused.

"Oh, it's nothing." Corral replied sweetly, trying desperately not to giggle.

...

Midna continued laughing as Link rode his horse over to the castle with a sour expression.

"It wasn't funny." The hero said bitterly.

"You can bet your tunic it was. She got you pretty good." The imp giggled.

Link exhaled slowly. Although he will admit it was pretty clever, it sure as heck not fun.

He closed his eyes briefly when he felt the rain drizzled overhead. He hated horseback-riding in the rain. Well, at least, Epona wouldn't mind it. She absolutely loved the rain. And Link has past experiences of all those times he has to give his horse a bath during the rainy season to backed up his statement.

"Well, think about it. The moment you finish the Water Temple, I really don't think you'll be having to deal with the cannon." She said, laughing at her words.

Link sighed. He got a feeling he was going to be coming back to the clown's cannon sometime in the future. He just knows it…

"Please, tell me that you didn't forget where to go?" The shadow Imp asked, crossing her tiny arms. However, Link said nothing.

Minda sighed. "You are going to get all macho again and not ask for directions?" She asked.

Again, Link didn't say a word.

...

"There you go mister."

"Thanks." The teen smiled at the younger girl.

"It was no problem, you're wearing green, you remind me of a grasshopper." The young girl's laugh was like melted butter, causing Link to smile.

"If you ever need any help, I'm only across the road. if you bring any bugs, you're always welcome."

The teen rubbed the back of his head. "I'll make sure to, thank you... uh?"

"Agitha, Princess of the Bug kingdom." She said, bowing and holding the sides of her green dress.

Link nodded. "I'll make sure to pass by." He said

Agitha giggled again. "I'm having a ball. Only, most of the golden bugs seem to have gotten lost." She frowned a bit.

Link's mouth went to a straight line. The fact that the innocent girl looked sad almost made him want to frown. "If you want, I can find them for you and guide them here." He offered.

The look that Agitha gave him made his heart flutter.

"You would? Oh thank you, brave knight! I promise that your kindness will not go unrewarded." Agitha smiled, not noticing the slight shiver Link gave because of those words.

"O-of course." He stammered.

Again, the girl didn't noticed. She giggled as she walked away with her woven basket, ornamented with fabric butterflies.

Link smiled again. Agitha. Something about her just reminded him of Colin. She has the same innocence and youth as the young boy. His smile grew a bit. No doubt, he will be finding her those bugs.

"Alright, Mr. knight, how about you actually start being one?" Midna stated without coming out of Link's shadow.

The green tad hero blinked in realization and quickly turned around and opened the door to the bar. The warmth of the inside quickly touched his bare skin the moment the he walked in.

"That is a Zora child, and that is beyond my medical expertise!"

Link hardly paid any attention the to voices, until the moment he felt something, or rather someone, bumped into him.

The hero met bulgy glassed eyes, aged with experience, yet annoyed the moment he saw him. The elder man just shrugged rudely and walked out the door, carrying some kind of wooden pole in his hand.

"Doctor, wait!" A feminine voice cried out.

"If something isn't done, this child will..." She ran over to the door, her face looking like she was about to cry. But the doctor was already gone.

Link's eyes went wide the moment he saw the girl.

_*Ilia...*_ he thought. His lips barely managed to form her name, and they remained frozen in his throat the moment he saw his surrogate sister's face.

She was downright devastated.

Ilia barely looked at him before she turned completely away. It's as if she didn't recognized him… Link walked forward. He wanted to call out her name. But for some reason, the words remained stuck in his throat. The girl walked over to the table keeping an injured boy. She plopped down on the chair, her head dropping to her hands.

She was crying.

Two people stood behind her, one of which placed his hand on her shoulder. At least, someone is able to comfort her.

"Well, this won't do." Stated the black haired, armored man, turning around to see a red haired woman.

The red headed woman sighed, hand on her hips. "If a human doctor can't help, then..." The red head paused. Actually, there might be someone who could help... She only wondered if he would remember...

"You know..." She started. "That old coot reminded me, there's a shaman in Kakariko village who tended to both Gorons and Zoras."

Ilia instantly brought her head up, quickly turning to the elder woman with hope burning in her eyes. "Is that true? Then..."

"Inadvisable." The armored man behind her stated.

"Too dangerous." More voices said behind the trio. The three faced behind them, their eyes looking directly at 5 soldiers with spears.

"But we can't turn away our eyes on a pretty girl in need either." Said another knight.

"Yes, we'd better escort you! Am I right, boys?" Called the captain of the group.

They cheered rising their weapons, shaking them, trying to show off Ilia of their _"courage"_.

The older woman smiled and faced the lone solider and young female.

"About time they decide to take action." The black haired man said to the females.

"Well, isn't that nice?" The older woman said to the younger humans. "To reach Kakariko, we've got to cross two plains that are each infested by dangerous beasts." The cheers died down the moment those words escaped the red head's mouth.

"But we'll be safe now." The female smiled. The trio turned around, but all they saw was the shortest solider alone. The rest of them had already sneaked passed Link while the trio had been distracted. The single knight turned to his immediately shrieked loudly when he saw that his knight companions had already left. Terrified, he quickly ran off following the rest of his companions as fast as his short obese legs could take him.

"Really guys..." The black haired man said, pinching the bridge of his nose as the red head narrowed her eyes.

"Cowards! Don't ever show your faces here again!" The bartender bellowed. She absolutely thought that the soldiers for once would do something, but apparently she thought wrong.

The black haired man turned around to see one next to the door, a sword and shield strapped to his back.

"Miss Telma." He said, grabbing her attention. She turned around and stared directly at Link.

"Well, would you look at that." The bartender's smile appeared again.

"Looks like we have two knights left. And not only that, it looks like this brave young man will also be able to escort us, so get ready to go, honey. Pronto!" Ilia nodded and quickly made it to the back.

"Aldro, go prepare the horses. I believe we are going to need them." She said, not looking at him. Aldro nodded and raced out the front door. Link only stared as the young girl took her leave. He didn't noticed the older woman approach him.

"You know that girl, don't you?" She asked.

Link blinked, looking directly at the older woman.

"It's a real shame… she can't even remember her own name right now. Bless her heart… She found this poor boy collapsed in the road, so she did all she could do to save him." A sincere smile appeared on her face.

"More courage in that girl than in all the soldiers of Hyrule, for sure! You will lend your strength to her, you hear me?"

Link nodded. "Without question."

Telma smiled once again. "Thank you, sweet pea. Mind helping us get ready? There's a horse and wagon in the public stalls by the east gate. Mind helping bringing the boy to the wagon?"

Link nodded, "I also have a horse. I can protect you and the child with her. However, the east bridge had been recently destroyed."

Telma looked at him in confusion before turning around. "Then that only leaves one bridge." She said, making the hero nod.

"Alright, let's get ready. It's almost night time." She said, reaching for the unconscious Zora Prince. Ever so carefully, Link got a hold of the young Zora, slipping one hand under the boy's knees and shoulders. He brought him over to a portable board bunk, carefully placing the pillow under his head.

"He's been through a lot." Link almost brought his hand to his sword the moment he turned to see the black haired man behind him.

"Besides the girl, no one really knows what happened to the poor Zora." The black haired knight continued.

Link didn't say anything, not entirely sure how to respond.

"Not much of a talker huh?" The man said. Link nodded.

"Well, that's alright. Rather have someone who has no words than one who does. Had enough of barking orders from my commander or anyone with a higher status." He said. "Bunch of cowards in my opinion." He added, strapping down the board to a sturdier material.

"You don't like being a solider?" Link suddenly asked.

Aldro shook his head. "It's propaganda if you ask me. If seems like they are all great, the highlight of Hyrule, with plenty of action and keeping the city and the Princess safe." He said, helping Link move the board on the wagon.

Link tilted his head slightly.

"It's all a lie. Hardly any of the soldiers actually care about what they do, most of them quarantine in people's home, taking advantage of the citizens and when a real event happens, they run. Now don't get me wrong, some of them actually take their job seriously. But in comparison, it's only 1 out 10 who do." He said. Then he chuckled.

"Oh, sorry about that. I tend to keep on talking. I usually have a hard time trying to shut my mouth when I start a conversation. A rather annoying flaw of mine..." He apologized.

"It's fine." Link said, pulling gently on Epona's reins.

"A fine horse you have." Aldro said, giving the cherry brown mare a good inspection.

"Thank you."

"-Look... I-" Aldro paused in mid-sentence the moment he heard footsteps approaching. Both warriors turned to their side to see the two females making their way back to them.

The knight sighed, giving Link a genuine smile. "Thanks for the help. I don't know what's going to be ahead, but I'm not turning my back on these people. They need us."

Link smiled. He's already starting to like this guy.

"You two ready?" Telma asked, helping Ilia on the carriage. Both of them nodded.

"Follow me over here." She said, whipping her horse's reins. Both males got on their respective horses and followed behind the carriage.

She guided them to a secluded area outside of the town. The place looked like it was some kind of theater for entertainment, though the rubble itself made the place now unusable. Telma got off the carriage front, seeing that Ilia and the two knights had followed her lead. All four looked across the broken wall to see the Bridge of Hylia, still intact, yet clearly not empty of passerbys.

A hint of anger streamed through Link the moment he saw the familiar Ogre riding on his strange azure boar.

"So you say the bridge to the East has been destroyed, huh?" Telma asked quietly, hands on her hips. "Then our only option is to cross the bridge to the West." The four watched the large foe continue to pass through the stone bridge.

"You see what that means?" Link turned to her, knowing what she was going to say.

"You'll have to deal with that thing."

Link nodded. He had dealt with this guy once, he can handle him again if it meant his best friend's safety.

Three horses trotted down the road, sounding almost together in synch. Until all three came to a complete stop. Ilia looked at the window, giving both men a grateful look.

"Th-Thank you so much for this." She smiled, a light blush on her face.

"It's nothing, youngling. I'm honored to have accepted this." He said, bowing slightly at her.

A small smile appeared on her lips. She faced Link, and unbeknownst to her, her old friend. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, what's your name?"

"Link."

"…Link?" She said her eyes going wide. For a moment, he hope that saying his name would help her remember. But the innocent grateful look on her face said otherwise.

"Never in all my life will I forget your kindness, Link."

Telma couldn't help but smile at her reaction. "Little Lady, I think you'd best save your thanks until we're safe in Kakariko…" She turned to see the young heroes. But mainly at the green tad Link. "This swordsman of ours have great eyes, honey. They're proud and wild… like a feral beast. We need a beast right now, to keep the true ones at bay. If we make it to Kakariko safely, we'll just thank him then, okay?"

She gave him a flying kiss and a small wink.

Link's eyes widened at her gesture, but the motherly look on her face relaxed him a bit. "You ready to roll, you two? You have to protect these young ones on the way to Kakariko!"

"Let's do this." Aldro said, grabbing his horse's reins. He gave Link a quick look then proceeded their way, the knight maneuvering his pitch black horse around the other side of the carriage as they reached the long stone bridge.

Link narrowed his eyes the moment he saw King Bulblin without his armor but with twin, flat metal shields on both sides of his arms.

"It's up to you, Link." Telma said, giving the hero a look.

Link didn't answer and didn't even turn to her, all he did was cry out kicking Epona forward to the battle. He quickly pulled his bow, hooking a miniature bomb to the tip. He knew that the twin shields won't come off as easy as the armor did. But hopefully, his little improvised plan will work. **_(NOTE 3)_**

Link knew he only had one shot. It wasn't the same as last time, as King Bublin would attack his companions the moment the ogre pass him. He lit the arrow and Epona rushed forward. He concealed it slightly as he drew the bow string back. The Bulblin charged forward, clearly not seeing the bow. The hero mentally counted as the blue creature approached him.

_*3, 2, 1...*_

He let the arrow go.

The explosion happened right below the boar. It squealed, rampaging across the bridge, completely missing his opponent. The green Bulblin pulled on the reins trying to steady his animal and steer it back under his command.

The large boar stopped before it slammed against the bridge wall, knocking his rider off. Link paused, seeing the boar slammed head first into it. He winced, and he could have sworn he saw some blood. He saw a key right beside the unconscious boar, and he jumped down to reach for it.

He must have locked the gates... He thought. Well, it should certainly be easier to pass through now. The moment he got back on his horse, he heard hooves trotting over the stone pavement.

"Nice work, Link. Now let's keep going."

The green tad hero slightly managed to sneak a look at the unconscious Zora Prince and Ilia holding a wet rag on his forehead.

Link gripped his bow tighter. He knew it wasn't the end of those goblins and monsters up ahead.

"Lets get going." He said, facing his knight companion.

Aldro nodded, following right behind the hero.

Both knights galloped right through the path. Link brought out his bow again and shot at the archers above, cursing mentally when he couldn't reach all of them. He sincerely wished the princess was here. No doubt, she would be able to take out three of them at once.

A scream to his side brought him back to reality. He saw that the carriage was lit on fire. Without thinking, he used his gale boomerang and threw it at the growing fire.

Aldro immediately took action, running his horse ahead. "Hand me the key!" He yelled. Link tossed the key to his companion, thankful that he grasped it. The black haired solider quickly jumped off and opened the cage. Link rode pass him, throwing the boomerang at the older man.

"Take care of the carriage, make sure that no fire arrows doesn't touch the wagon!" Aldro nodded, holding the feather weapon and strapping it to his side.

Link's ears instantly heard more trotting ahead. Not of horses,but of boars.

He charged, pulling out his sword and quickly slashing at his enemies. Four Bublins quickly fell of the wild animals. He swung his weapon, swiftly stabbing and sometimes pulling out his arrows and piercing the goblins with them.

Aldro look over his shoulder, both hands gripping his steed's reins. He watched in admiration at the younger teen. Regardless of the number of monsters, he wasn't going to let down in order to protect these people.

Aldro gripped his own sword's handle, pulling it right out of its scabbard on his side. His elven ears caught sounds of approaching hooves. He didn't turn before he swung to his left, with the sound of flesh being cut open and a cry of pain being heard. He glanced to the female and the unconscious Zora. The girl didn't face him, but she was cringing. He could tell by the look on her face that she did not do well with blood.

Aldro waved his sword again, cutting and knocking the Bublin trying to pass him on the other side. He heard more he craned his head to see the familiar cherry brown mare and the teen riding it, blood lightly dotted on his tunic and partially on his face.

Link made a gesture with his hand, and Aldro looked above them to see a Kargarok carrying a bomb. Quickly, he grabbed the boomerang and threw it at the bird.

An explosion was heard in the animal's place.

"Good work, let's keep it up!" Link called, pulling his sword out. The small group then charged forward, the two knights blocking any of the Bulblin reaching the carriage.

"Get ready! There's a load coming up!" Aldro shouted.

It took both knights to keep them closer.

Link spun his sword around, careful not to hit his own horse. Cries covered his ears, yet he didn't care. He's not going to give up on these people. There was something hot that coursed beside his head. The hero turned around to see archer riders. His brows creased as he flung his sword around. Yet neither of the goblins were near enough. He charged his horse to reach the foes.

There was a scream ahead. He looked up to see the carriage on fire again.

Aldro raced in front of him, holding the feathered boomerang. Winds were already circulating around the white weapon. He threw it, but the moment the fire was put out, another fire arrow was shot, hitting the same place again.

Link quickly raced to his companion's side, pulling the arrows out. He shot down the archers and continued to shoot them all. But despite that, more continued to come into the battle.

Link grunted._ *It's like three more come for every one I shoot...!*_

Aldro brought the boomerang, but the fire continued to come in. The black haired knight glared. He yelled, slashing his sword, his blade slicing through the foes, but more continued to replace those that fell.

Link's eyes narrowed when the fire continued to grow. He looked over to Aldro, but the male was busy trying to dispatch the foes around him. Link charged to face him, but a club hitting the side of his head knocked him right off his horse. Epona neighed in fright, running to a far direction. Link groaned in pain, quickly grabbing his fallen sword. But he was shoved when the snout of a large brown boar lifted him and tossed him aside.

A sharp pain coursed into his side. "GAH!" He cried, feeling something stab him at the top of his waist near his stomach.

"Link!" Aldro yelled. But a green skinned Bublin quickly made him bring up his sword to avoid the spiked club.

Link felt his entire vision blurred from the pain. He heard the trotting move away from him, and he wanted to get up, but the pain itself almost made it impossible for him to move.

He heard the girls screamed. "N-No!" Link cried. The carriage was almost completely on fire. He couldn't do it... he couldn't help them...! He made his legs move, but they wouldn't budge. "I'm sorry Ilia..." He whispered, he couldn't save them...

Music.

All the hero heard was a soothing sound. He forced his head up to see a brown blur shoot forward, striking a boar. The boar squealed, running wildly, and soon crashed towards the other riders.

Aldro looked around, seeing that the riders fell off their boars.

"What the...?" He saw flames. His eyes widened and quickly pulled his boomerang, shooting it towards the flames multiple times. He saw the boars stand up with the Bublins running to jump on. But as the first one got on, it fell off the animal. Aldro brought his sword up, but before he could even think of dispatching anything, more Bublins either fell off the boar or dropped dead.

"How in the name…?"

There was a female battle cry, and something jumped in front of him. He caught the sight of some kind of blue blur that jumped on the boar and raced around, catching the attention of the remaining Bublins. They shouted in anger, jumping on their steeds and chased after it. Link pushed himself as far as he could. He barely saw the mud brown enlarged swine raced beside him. He looked over to see a couple more boars chasing after the first.

He couldn't see, but the sound of piercing flesh covered his elvin ears.

"Link!" He heard Aldro call, racing towards him.

"G-get the others to... Kakariko...!" The garbed teen shouted.

"Not without you." He said, picking the hero up and lifting an arm over a shoulder. Link tried to retort but the pain in his side didn't let him. The teen couldn't focus, but he managed to pull himself up for one moment, long enough to be able to open the gate. Link barely managed to see Telma give him a nod and charged inside, the semi-burnt carriage quickly following. Aldro helped the hero on his borrowed black horse, getting behind the younger male and rushing inside the village.

Link was barely able to stay conscious. He felt himself get moved somewhere, yet everything was a blur. But the pain to his side burned beyond tolerance. He yelled, feeling it increase as something pressed against it.

"Bare with it, sweet pea." He heard a rich voice speak. Everything was a blur. Something minty, yet bitter touched his lips. He felt the pain go away at the taste. At that moment, he realized that it was dark, and he commanded his eye lids to move and the first thing he saw was the familiar brown haired shaman closing a bottle.

"R-Renado...?" He croaked.

"Relief that you made it." He said in calming voice.

"I... Ilia..."

"Is completely fine, thanks to you and your friends." Telma said, walking over to his side and moving her hand to his right. Link turned to see that indeed Ilia and the Zora boy are inside the inn. The young girl was seated in a wooden chair with Luda by her side. He looked down to see that he was stripped down to the waist. He relaxed.

They made it...

"Wait..." He realized something.

"Friends?" He asked, sitting up slightly. As if on cue, two people walked in. His eyes widened in shock to see the female besides his knight companion.

"Z-Zelda?"

The girl winced. Link's eyes quickly widened, realizing his mistake.

Aldro jumped and immediately moved away from the girl.

"P-Princess...!?"

"At ease, solider." She said, lifting a hand and trying to keep a straight face.

Telma smiled."Well, I'll be. I actually believed she was only a resident here. Who knows the Princess of Hyrule would actually follow the fight?"

Zelda looked down. "I prefer not to be addressed by my title, please."

Everyone looked at each other.

Renado nodded. "I believe it would be best that you would not want anyone else to know of your identity?" He asked, to which Zelda nodded.

Luda turned to the princess. "Would you come with me, Miss?" Ilia nodded, not entirely sure how to respond to this. Instead, she followed the younger girl out the room.

Aldro remained deathly still.

He couldn't believe that, Princess Zelda, the RULER of Hyrule, is here and protected him and Link!

"Aldro..." Telma called. The nobleman turned to the bartender.

"You will do as what the Princess wishes, and not to disclose this to anyone, especially the Hyrulian guard, will you?" She asked, narrowing her amber eyes at him.

"O-Of course not! This is a direct order from the Princess." He faced the beautiful brunette. "You have my word, your highness." He bowed, placing a hand on his heart.

"No formalities needed, Aldro."

"O-of Course...!" He squeaked. "What w-w-would you prefer...?" He stuttered. Zelda smiled, a bit amused at his reaction.

"Sheik in public will be fine." She said. The rookie knight nodded.

Link sat up, surprised that the pain and wounds had already disappeared.

Zelda placed a hand on his shoulder. "Rest for a bit, Link."

Link shook his head. "I feel completely fine. The blue potion helped me out."

Renado nodded. "He is capable of walking, Zelda." Speaking in her actual name came with slight resistance.

It will get some getting used to using her real and alternative name simultaneously...

_**...**_

So there it is. What do you think.

Now I know I ended up using some OC's but again this is my AU story. I felt it would fit.

Plus every single one of these OC's are going to have a decent role in this story.

You'll have to read to find out.

But if curious enough I'll tell you the basics of my OC's.

_**(READ THIS IF YOU ARE CURIOUS ENOUGH)**_

Now the first one up is Corral:

She is a typical Zora, unlike most female Zora's she tends to act more of a male Zora, it's a bit rare for female Zoras to be Knights, although there are a few.

She just happens to be the most known.

She has no known siblings and no one knows what has happened to her parents, she was raised and taken care of by her aunt.  
>Since she started training, Queen Rutela noticed something about her. No one really knows what, but there was this aura about her.<p>

So because of that, and her fast learning of self defense, unusual strength and the fact that she contained strong loyalty to the kingdom and her people she appointed her to be Prince Ralis's personal body guard (the moment her training was over) and friend.

Since then she has known Ralis more (besides his parents) than any Zora. As well as be his friend and body guard.

Her character is outgoing, sweet to others, even strangers, but can have one heck of a nasty temper and will not hesitate to kill if you provoke/endanger her or her close friends that she cares about, she loves to learn about new information and meet new people.  
>She has nothing that would be considered as super powers besides her great sense of smell and sight at night, along with her strength that can rival against a young teen goron. (which is the equivalent to a professional football player)<p>

Her weapon is a metal and pearl spear (gifted by King Zora with the Royal Zora Family Crest to show of her status and her association -being Prince Ralis's protector and all), however she prefers using her speed and strength.

Her age is 15

0o0

Second is Aldro:

He is a resident from Castle Town, native to Holodrum. He comes from a rich noble family.

He has 4 brothers and 1 sister. Two of his brothers are younger and 2 are older. The single sister is the oldest of the family.  
>His family hardly paid much attention to him. Rather his older sister acted more a role model, almost like a second mother to him. He is really close to her, and would hate to see any happen to her.<p>

Which in turn she was almost harmed by another man.

She was one of the reason why he joined the Hyrulian Guard to be able to protect her and other young girls from being harmed like his sister almost was.

Again his family (besides his sister) hardly paid any attention to him so in turn they didn't really care that he joined the guards or not.  
>He's a typical ordinary man, nothing much to him, rather than he is always wanting to do more for his county.<p>

(he considers Hyrule more of his Home than Holodrum since he's live in Hyrule almost all of his life)

Aldro has a large amount of courage (not like Link, but close). He willing to take any challenge. He is not stupid though, rather he's really intelligent. However sometimes he tends to forget to think before acting.

His personality would be rather normal, he not a hothead, but can get really angry if he wanted to. He tends to talk a lot and forget when to shut his mouth. He is aware of this and is trying to stop that habit.  
>He is male, so he does tend to find the opposite sex attractive, at times he tries to seduce ladies to attracted to him. He is not disrespectful, he knows how to treat a lady and what to say.<p>

He is rather popular with the ladies, yet there is only one that he wants to get the attention of.

His weapon is a broad sword and is well-trained with it.

He has a rather lousy aim, but for some reason he is able to use a boomerang rather well.

He is 19 years old.

0o0

Almost forgot, Kora:

As many as you readers know now, she is part of the Goron race and is daughter to Darbus and sister to Dangoro. Besides Dangoro she has no other siblings. Her grandfather is Gor Coron, father to Darbus, the Goron patriarch leader.

Kora is next in line to being the Patriarch since Dangoro decided that he was not fit for that role.

There was a large argument over that situation since it has always been male Gorons to take the leadership role, but Kora is not a typical female Goron. She acts completely like a male goron, she will not let anyone push her around, completely a hard-shell, she is able to work under pressure and is not afraid to take action.

Though this does sometimes tend to make a bit of her weak point since she does sometimes act before thinking, but she is working to fix that habit.

Although she looks like her mother, she gained her father's fire and will; Both mentally and physically her strength can sometimes even rival her brother's strength. Which is saying something since he's the strongest Goron of his age.  
>Kora's weapons consists of her strength and her brass knuckles. (which ironically she ended up forgetting them during her time with helping Link and Zelda)<p>

If you want to get a taste of what her personality is, read chapter(s): 14-17

Her age is 15.

0o0

Now with that done how about we get to the:

_**Notes:**_

**_(1) Alright Lanayru said 'three' which I don't get since there are FOUR spirits. I decided to change that._**

**_(2) (WARNING LONG EXPLANATION)_**  
><strong><em>I know there isn't much of a difference to be able to tell between the Zora genders in the game, but I am going to do a bit of improvising here.<em>**

**_~Female Zoras are going to have a bit a color change, typically with some feminine colors._**  
><strong><em>Like hinted Pink, purple or a lighter shade of Blue.<em>**

**_-Male Zoras will be with a bit more of silver, some green or a darker blue._**

**_Although there are going to be some Zoras that will have the other gender's colors (just like a guy can have longer hair or looks a bit more feminine or a girl looking a bit masculine)_**

**_But it's a bit rare for Zora's to have the other gender's color coating. But it's possible._**

**_Also another note, female Zoras also have longer and at times wider fins than the male (taking that from Ruto/Lulu considering how long their fins were compared to the rest of the Zoras)_**

_**Lastly both Zora's are going to have a bit a of altered shape for their forms, although in the game they looked relatively the same, female zora's have their hips higher than a male to accommodate when producing their eggs and to be able to lay them.**_

_**Whereas male Zoras will have their hips a bit more narrow like a regular human male.**_  
><em><strong>Also male Zora's tend to be more muscular (slightly) and taller than a female Zora.<strong>_

_**(3) OKAAAAAYYYY... I thought long and hard for this. Since the regular bombs, either of the three types, look rather big for the arrow. I decided to change it, just like the iron boots. The bombs will be enchanted (**__**courtesy of Zelda) so now that the bombs will be attached to the arrow, they shrink, allowing the explosion to happen exactly as it happens in the game. **_

_**Plus if anyone notices, when you use a bomb arrow, the bomb is magically smaller. **_

_**So yeah...**_

_**...**_

So yeah, hope that helps people XD

Alright I'm done, I'm going to take a nap.  
>See you guys next chapter<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

Okay! We are back with a new chapter, and hopefully you guys will like this considering how long this chapter is. Seriously this chapter has about 8,075 words!

Now...

**_My beta disappeared... nah, simply they have life getting ahead, and simply doesn't have time to go over my story anymore, and I totally respect that since, well in my opinion life comes before internet stuff. _**

**_However, I can't seem to find someone to beta for me... _**

**_If anyone is willing to help me that's great :D_**

**_But in meantime, I'll try my best to write these chapters so bare with me lol_**

Now, this chapter is a bit of a filler, at least until the end.

It now became official since the last chapter that this story is going to have a lot of changes. Like seriously, the story will have the base of the game, but will have my own additions to the story.

You'll see what I mean later XD

So keep a look out for it ^^

Speaking of which, there is going to be a small Disney movie reference in this chapter.

Anyone (well, those who have an account that I can PM at least XD) who gets it will get a small snippet of the next chapter.

Lol

Now onwards…

"_Light Spirit and Queen Rutela talking."_

_-Zelda speaking to animals-_

Here we go!

…

_**Chapter 24: As Far as Love Will Go**_

_Pouting green eyes looked back towards vibrate purple eyes._

"_It wasn't funny." The Zora child said crossing his arms. _

_The young brunet just couldn't help but smile. "I know, but I couldn't resist." She said holding a hand in front of her mouth to keep from laughing harder. _

_A small splash hit her square on the forehead. "Hey!"_

_Now it was the Zora's turn to laugh. "Sorry couldn't resist!" _

_But the young girl tried to force that smile out of her face, but her facial muscles betrayed her._

"_See!" The young Zora laughed. _

_*Okay, you got me.* The young girl thought. _

"_Hopefully both of you are not fighting, are you?" A strong, yet kind voice asked in the corner. _

_Both children faced the owner of the voice. Only to see the proud Zora queen, standing, her spare skin hiding her tall legs like a dress. _

"_No Mommy." The young Zora said. _

_The queen smiled. "Ralis dear, you gotten Princess Zelda wet." _

"_It's okay Mrs. Rutela, we were having a little splash here." Zelda said grinning. _

_The Zora queen gave the young girl a gentle smile. "Alright, just making sure if you two are alright." And with that she left the room._

_Zelda plopped down onto the floor her back touching the outside fountain's wall. _

"_You okay Zelda?" Ralis asked crossing his arms resting on the fountain's edge. _

"_Yeah, just a little tired." She looked up, barely registering the room of the castle. _

"_It's just… you're so lucky…" She said her head now resting on her propped knees._

_Ralis leaned in closer to the outside of the fountain. But not completely out, after all he was still young, and adolescent Zora skins needed to be constantly hydrated. He would need to stay in a source of water until he develops his scales. __**(NOTE 1)**_

"_How?" He asked. _

_The Hylian Princess sighed. "It's just that… you mom is always around… and your dad, he's there to care for you too…" She mumbled. "My dad… is never around, and mom can't always make it." She said, tears brimming her eyes. _

_Ralis looked down. "Oh…" _

_Zelda felt the tears wanting to stream out, but a cool, yet soothing touch to her shoulder made her stop. _

_Her violet eyes trailed up to see Ralis's sea green ones. "But you have me, and Mommy. We can be your family too!" He said, excitement dripping in his voice. _

"_We could be brother and sister." Zelda chimed, traces of her frown fading. _

_Ralis laughed. "Yeah!" _

_Zelda jumped, looking at the younger boy grinning fully. "We could always be there together!" She laughed, reaching out and hugging the Zora Prince._

_Ralis returned the gesture, soaking the girl's dress, but Zelda didn't care, she was just happy to get a new brother._

"_Always…" _

0o0

"Always…"

Zelda looked down barely able to see her brother now resting in the bed, the skin dehydration was taken care of, much to her relief. And his external injuries were stable and cleansed of any infection.

But the Princess just couldn't get rid of the guilty feelings that shrouded inside her. The fact that her surrogate brother had suffered to warn her of the attack, and attack that she allowed to prevail...

A warm weight landed on her shoulder carefully. Violet orbs faced deep brown.

"He will be fine Pri-Zelda." The healer said, quickly changing the royal title to her _real_ name.

The brunet nodded, she knew that Renado will be able to take care of the Zora Prince. But that didn't mean she wasn't worried about Ralis's health.

"You've done so much for me Mr. Renado, you have no idea." She said, staring at the elder man strait in the eyes sincerely.

A gentle smile graced on the Shaman's lips. "I am honored to help your Highness."

Zelda bit the her inner lip, she knew that the Shaman was using her title intentionally and to be honest, she didn't feel comfortable about the title. However she didn't bothered with it either.

"Now I am afraid I will need to ask to leave the room so that the Zora Prince may rest." His voice was neither forceful or demanding.

Nodding, the Princess understood his request and took her leave, the Shaman walking right behind her.

"Hey Link, about Ilia…" The youthful voice asked just as the Princess and Shaman just closed the door to the inn behind them.

"-Is it true, what they said about her?" Colin asked, worry strong in his voice.

"Yes-" Renado said suddenly, causing the small group to look behind her.

"-She has lost her memory Colin, and regaining it will be no simple task. But it will be all right child." He soothed, upon seeing the sad look on the young child.

"If we give her some time, I am certain that Ilia will find her heart again." Renado squatted down so he was at level with the blond haired child. "So Colin, I'd like to ask you to stay in this village until then." His hand landed gently on the blond haired child's shoulder. "It is out turn to show the courage that you have already displayed."

Colin smiled at those words, and nodded excitedly, making a dash inside the building.

Aldro grinned, a small chuckle in his throat. "Got a lot of energy, that kid."

Link nodded, a smile on his face, Aldro had no idea how much the hero really agreed with that statement.

Renado bowed respectfully to the group before him, then taking his leave to the dirt street.

Zelda took a step forward, making her way to the two males in front of her.

"Nice to see there's still hope here,-" Telma spoke up suddenly from beside the trio, her golden eyes watching the town Shaman before back at the three.

"-And it's always good to see happy results repay your lot's efforts…" She gave a grin to the three.

Aldro took one step to the bar tender. "I'm only happy that everything went well Miss. Telma. I'm glad I was able to help somehow."

Telma grinned sincerely at the young knight. "Don't degrade yourself honey, you did well. All of you, if neither of you trio were there, who knows what would have happened to the poor children."

Both Zelda and Link resisted a shudder, they didn't wanted to think what _would have_ happened to their friends.

"Those skills of yours… Any chance you're of the mind to put them to use for Hyrule? What hope there is in our kingdom is frail and dying…" The bar tender paused, staring at Zelda briefly.

"-But there is still a group trying to do what it can. And I'm a member of that group." At this all three looked at her incredulously.

Telma smirked holding out her hand, shaking the three. "Call me Telma."

Zelda looked at the older woman, a bit shocked, yet relieved, knowing that there was more happening in her country that she originally believed in. Has the council knew about this and not informed her? If so, what else could they be hiding...

"It's an honor Miss Telma." The Princess said, trying to relieve herself of thoughts of a possible conspiracy.

"Likewise Princess Zelda, or would you rather prefer Sheik?" The red haired woman asked.

"No titles necessary Ms. Telma, and Sheik will do fine in Public."

At this the bar tender gave a gentle laugh. "Very well, I'll call you Sheik if you drop the 'Misses,' it makes me sound older than my prime."

Zelda nodded. "Agreed."

Telma smiled, giving each of the youths a grin. "I may stay here a bit longer." She said, leaning against the wooden fence, her golden gaze to Renado once again. "-I'm still worried about Ilia, and… Well, never mind about the rest."

Link tilted his head the slightest, noticing the prolonged look that the older woman was giving the town's Shaman. Was there interest in her look…?

"You three." The bar tender said suddenly looking away from the man. "-I want to see you lot in my bar, you hear me?" Telma continued moving in closer than before, especially to Link since he was the closest.

Link blinked finding himself no longer looking at Renado but rather… Oh Goddesses..! He quickly adverted his eyes back at Telma's face, a small blush on his face. _**(Note 2)**_

Thankfully the elder woman didn't notice it. "-The bar is actually a kind of a safe house for my friends. There's a passageway that leads to the castle from in there, as well."

Zelda's eyes instantly lit up. "Of course, secrete passages in order to escape the castle if necessary."

Telma smiled. "As well as leading to the underground catacombs."

Zelda smiled, she knew almost everything about the secret passages, specifically built in case of an emergency. The castle was almost completely rigged with secret rooms and tunnels that would lead to various amounts of places that would lead inside or outside the castle. As well as reach to from the outside gate of Castle Town, to Zora's domain, possibly even farther.

Being the trouble-making tomboy she was, Zelda and Ralis would find and memorize each secret they could find inside the castle.

Telma smiled and gave the three a wink before she ran off to join Renado. "If you ever need anything, stop by. I'll be waiting for you sweet peas." She managed before escaping the sound bubble around the trio.

Zelda smiled before facing the other males. "She's really nice."

Link's blush darkened, he quickly averted his eyes away. "A little too friendly…" He mumbled.

Both Zelda and Aldro rose a brow at Link, then gazed at each other confused.

Then out of nowhere shared a laugh. Link crossed his arms and looked away, he wasn't really in mood to actually say anything to them at all.

Aldro wiped his nose, his chuckle now fading from his lips. "Feels good to have a laugh once in a while."

Zelda nodded in agreement.

The smile instantly disappeared on the knight's face, quickly realizing who he was standing by.

"Y-Your Highness." He stuttered.

Zelda resisted the urge to sigh. "Cadet Aldro, I believe I already told you not to speak in my title in public." She said, she felt a tang of gratitude for the man's respect, but she honestly needed to keep a low profile while she was out here.

"M-my Apologies…!" The man chattered, looking downwards.

"I'm just not used to seeing the Princess in front of me."

Zelda smiled, this man… he couldn't have been older than herself, perhaps maybe a few months older.

"Usually I'm always around older soldiers, while they blab out orders." He said a hint of resent in his voice. Zelda blinked, tilting her head.

"And to think they are to train us better, usually all they really do is eat and fat up…" He continued.

At this the Princess looked at him directly in the eye. "What would you say that Aldro?" She asked, neither demanding or innocent.

"It's usually because they quarantine-" For the first time in his life, he actually shut his mouth voluntarily.

He wasn't suppose to say that.

Now the Princess looked serious. "What was that?"

"N-Nothing."

Zelda crossed her slender brows together, taking one step in front of solider.

"Cadet." Zelda's voice harden, matching her expression.

At this Aldro stepped away from her, almost bumping into Link in the process, who in turn was now following the Princess's lead.

_*Oh great…* _The black haired solider thought, now seeing the expressions on both Hylians. He held hands in front of him in a defensive manner.

"Whoa! Hey, what-" A commanding look on the Princess's face made the man shrink down.

"Aldro, tell me." The brunet woman inched closer. "Who is quarantining?"

"I…"

"Aldro." This time Zelda commanded, she wasn't looking for any stalls or games in any manner. She was downright serious.

Aldro stepped back, only to find himself pressed against the fence. The same one the bartender used to lean against.

A small sigh escaped his lips, there is nothing he can do to avoid anything anymore.

"Soldiers, the older ones… they quarantine in citizen's homes. Some… even steal from the people, Princess." He looked down.

He heard the Princess let loose a loud inhale of air. He didn't have to look to know the Princess was shocked.

"The Hyrulian Guard does such acts?" She asked, a surprised tone in her voice.

Reluctantly the former solider nodded.

"Anything else that they commit?" Both Link and Zelda asked.

Aldro bit his lip; wondering if he should tell them of the more… frightening news…

"Aldro… It is imperative that I should know what is happening to my people. As Princess I need to know if my people are safe and content." She stated her gaze soften, but only a little.

"Princ-Sheik, I…" He couldn't bring himself to say anything.

Zelda opened her mouth, she needed for him to- She paused, her violet eyes widened as large as they could.

Link matched her expression, the moment his deep blue eyes looked strait ahead, slightly above the blacket's head.

Right there, right in front of them hovered the Queen of the Zora's. Her expression soft, yet regal to a fault.

Zelda tore her gaze from the former Zora ruler before back at the soldier. "We will discuss this later Aldro." And with that she ran off towards the queen.

Before Aldro could even speak, the green tad male followed right behind the Princess.

The moment he saw them pass that edge of the dirt road to who knows where. He slumped down against the wooden fence.

"Me and my big mouth…" He scolded to himself.

0o0

Zelda felt her heart pang up harshly seeing the former Zora Queen hover before her.

Countless emotions coursed through her entire body. In fact her body almost felt numb just from all the emotions that swarmed inside her.

"_This way please…" _The queen beckoned.

Neither of the two objected and ran to make it in time.

Link recognized the place the moment he saw the tombstones.

_*What are we doing in the graveyard?* _He thought, giving a single look at one particular tomb.

The teen looked ahead to see Zelda already moving her way up the stairs.

Her purple eyes caught sight of the stone that lay in the center of the wall. The stone itself looked like any other ordinary rock, if it had not been for the marking that was carved on it.

"The Zora Crest…?" The Princess mumbled, her gaze quickly moved back up to the transparent Zora.

"Inside here." The former queen said before entering inside the rock, and before the duo can even breath, the stone vanished before them.

Zelda looked closely, seeing that the stone in fact actually sealed a secrete tunnel.

"In here." She said hastily, before crouching to her knees and crawled through the passage, Link only sighed and followed after the Princess.

The semi darken tunnel was soon replaced with a beautiful hidden chamber inside.

The moon light seemed to make the place look more holy and pure, reflecting into the clear water. Link drank in the appearance, it looked so beautiful, so untouched and…

He turned around, his eyes widened. "Uh… Zelda…" A small embarrassed smile painted his face.

"What are you doing?"

"You told me you can swim, do you not?" She asked removing her tunic skirt followed right after her lower tunic skirt7, leaving her in black tights and undershirt. Her weapons forgotten to the side.

"Oh, I swim pretty girl-Good! I swim pretty good. Pretty good." He said, a darken blush that was previously gone appeared again, quickly adverting his eyes away from the princess.

Zelda smiled, shaking her head. "Well, mind helping out here." She asked.

Link nodded, taking off his tunic and leaving his weapons behind along with Zelda.

Link dove in gracefully, emerging quickly. "Alright get in." He said.

Zelda gulped, pinching her nose she jumped in strait. Her eyes shut automatically the moment the cool water hit her abdomen. By the time she opened her eyes, her head was already out of the water. Smooth arms wrapped around her.

"It's okay, I got you, just hang on." Zelda nodded quickly wrapping her arms loosely around the hero's neck, her back pressed firmly against his back. Allowing him to swim for the two of them.

It was short but they made it, thankful to make it in time, as Link helped the Princess out of the water first before picking himself out.

Water matted Zelda's hair against her face, but she ignored it. All she could do was look up to see the former Zora Queen, her expression soft and relieved.

"_I am deeply grateful for you for aiding my son in his time of need," _Rutela said softly, hovering above the duo.

"_You were right to bring him here. Kakariko village is a sacred place for the Zora People. It is where we take our eternal rest." _The former queen placed a hand on her chest.

"_My husband in life, King Zora, also rests his spirit here. It is no coincidence my son found his salvation in this place." _

Zelda shut her eyes, quickly getting rid of the tears that threaten to fall.

King Zora was almost like a second father to her. When her real father couldn't be around, King Zora, Zacvalix, was always around to cheer her and Ralis up.

Rutela lowered herself closer to the two, mostly to Zelda. _"That which I promised you is within this grave. During his lifetime, my husband created garments specifically for the Chosen Hero, garments that house the abilities of the Zora." _

Rutela lifted her arm, gently pressing the majestic gravestone beside her. The Zora crest glowed a soft blue, allowing the lock on the grave loosen, and opened right before the Hylians.

Link looked down, seeing something blue in the opening. He looked at the Zora queen, who in turn nodded.

Link sighed slightly before crawling to his knees and grabbing the tunic inside.

It was extremely light, lighter than his green tunic, and had strange cool touch to it. Link looked at the folded clothing, noticing that there was a scale decoration to it, everything was covered in scales. In fact the only thing that wasn't in scales was the strange copper-colored helmet that came with the tunic.

"_-Now, at last, I can join the King in slumber. And yet… My son… He still knows nothing of my death." _Even though she was transparent, the tears were evident in her face.

Zelda shut her eyes, knowing that this may as well be the last time she would ever see the Queen ever again. And Ralis will never be able to see or laugh with his mother… Never again…

Zelda gripping her fists looking at the floor.

"_When you see him again, please pass on this message… Tell him, he must not grieve his mother's passing for long.. Tell him she wanted him to be brave and live on as the king of our people. And…" _Finally the queen no longer resented and the tears escaped her beautiful sea-green eyes.

"_Tell him that his mother… loves him without end. Tell him…" _

That was the last straw, Zelda shot her head up, tears streaming down at the queen.

"We will…" Zelda said, her voice cracking.

A warm smile appeared on the queen's face. _"Thank you…" _And with that the queen disappeared.

Link faced the older girl, her tears no longer remained hidden. Link lifted a hand, but he quickly dropped it. Knowing there wasn't much that he could do.

He didn't know the Zora Queen as much as Zelda did. The way she reacted obviously indicated that she and Zelda were really close.

"D-Do you need a minute Zelda?" He asked.

The Princess didn't answer, her tears continued to fall.

"Yes…" She said weakly.

"Alright, but let me get you to the other side first." He said, fully aware now that the Princess couldn't swim on her own.

Link felt the princess quiver slightly on his back. Knowing it wasn't fear that caused her to act like this.

Link gripped his fist slightly, he couldn't do anything to help the Princess, he absolutely hated to see the Princess cry. And he couldn't do anything to comfort her. He felt that his bounds to able to are limited…

He grabbed his items, looking at Zelda her bare feet dangling from the solid land that connected to the wall and water.

"Do you still need some time alone?" He asked.

The woman nodded, she didn't bother to say anything, she couldn't reveal anymore weakness anymore than she did. She needed to be strong. She needed to be strong for Ralis.

There was no doubt that the young boy will not be able to handle this on his own. And Zelda was determined not to let him suffer at all. Or at least… not alone…

She heard the small clings of the metal hitting each other as Link placed his belongings back on.

"I'll be waiting for you in Kakariko if you need me." He said, his back facing her, but his voice soothing towards the Princess.

Zelda nodded, even though he couldn't see his expression, she knew that he was trying to remain calm for her.

The clings sounded again as he entered the tunnel and left.

Her purple eyes moved back towards the tunnel, trying to listen if he was around, she heard nothing besides the waterfall.

Her lip trembled and she finally gave in. Quicker than she thought, she brought her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them and dropped her head on her knees.

She no longer hesitated to sob down to her soul.

She failed… she failed as a ruler, as a friend. As family…!

The Zora Queen was dead, and because of what!? Because she couldn't do anything to help her people! None of her subjects and not even her Family!

And before she could even control herself. She let out scream, it echoed, but she didn't care. What good could she do if she couldn't save the ones she loved… the ones that she considered family… the ones who looked after her, cared for her.

Loved her…

She failed them all…

"This is all my fault…!" She sobbed.

A warm feeling covered around her frame, instantly the woman looked up, only to see a transparent body hugging her.

"_You didn't fail princess… none of this is your fault." _Stated Queen Rutela, still hugging the Hylian Princess.

"But…"

The Zora Queen let go of the younger girl, but kept a hand on her shoulder.

"_You did everything that you could Zelda. You protected Hyrule at the best of your abilities." _

"But I wasn't strong enough… I…"

"_Would have never found out about the invasion. They raided us from the West, from the forsaken dry sands…" _

Zelda's purple eyes widened, looking at the queen in shock.

"But… How is that possible? Nothing, No one can survive… I thought that it…" She stopped, realization dawning on her.

Midna appeared in the Princess's head. "The Mirror…" She whispered.

Rutela nodded, clearly understanding.

Zelda looked down, there was no way she could have anticipated that... But still…

"_Princess…" _The soft yet strong tone in the queen's voice acted again.

"_Please stop blaming yourself. You Protected Hyrule as best as you could." _Zelda still didn't looked convinced.

"_Think about it dear…If you hadn't surrendered more lives could have been lost." _

The Princess looked away, not even thinking about how the Zora Queen could have known that.

"But there would have been a chance that I could have protected my people…"

"_Are you certain about that?" _Rutela asked.

Now the Princess stayed silent. To be honest, Zelda wasn't completely certain.

"_Zelda…" _

The brunet looked down. Wordlessly answering the Zora's question.

"_You did what you could Princess. And maybe it's not the result you would have wanted, but you are fighting for your Kingdom, fighting for it's freedom and glory… And that's the best decision you can make for your kingdom…" _The warmth returned to the Princess's frame.

"_You're not a poor Ruler Princess. You and Link saved my son, and if you can do that. I have faith… I have faith that you can save your home…" _

Zelda barely felt the tears be wiped from her pale face.

"_I know you can do it sweetheart…" _

The Princess blinked, it has been almost forever since Queen Rutela said those words to her…

"_Will you continue to fight, or will you give up?" _Rutela asked, gently grabbing the girl's face.

Zelda looked up, her face starting to lack tears. "Without hesitation, I will fight."

The Zora queen smiled. _"I knew you would fight… only…" _The queen looked down.

"_Promise me this… Promise me that no matter what happens, you will stay alive… don't push yourself to something that you cannot do, and please watch over my son..." _

Zelda eyes looked at her beautiful green eyes for a moment before looking away. She would be there for Ralis regardless. But the first promise… There was no way she could promise that… she doesn't…

"I…" She blinked harshly, but inside she knew she wouldn't be able to promise it fully...

"_I Promise." _

Rutela smiled, giving the Princess one more loving look. _"Thank you… for everything… my daughter…" _

Zelda gasped seeing the Queen's retreated form. "Your Highness! Your Highness!" Zelda yelled trying to reach the ghost.

Rutela looked at the Princess, her smile never leaving.

"_Be strong my child… be strong like your mother…" _The Zora whispered

"MOM!" Zelda screamed, her hand only inches away front the Zora Queen. But as she reached her hand only met with air.

"_I love you my children…" _Rutela said for once last time before fading away.

Zelda stopped, Rutela was gone… Rutela is gone…

Her mind couldn't process it, she couldn't believe it. Rutela… the only other person that understood her when her mother died. Her other mother…

_She lost them both…_

The tears returned to her purple hues. Zelda felt the pain her knees go numb as she fell on them. And what felt like hours to her, only increased when she continued to see the grave that remained standing there. The same grave where she came to pay her respects to king Zora.

Ralis truly had no one left… like her…

_"We can be your family too!"_

"_We could be brother and sister…" _

_*No…* _Zelda opened her eyes. "He has me… and I have him."

Finally in minutes the Princess stood up, tears still trailing but fading. Her eyes never leaving the grave.

"I promise… I Promise I will be there _Mother_… I will be there for him… For Ralis… for Me…" Zelda closed her eyes wiping the rest of her tears off. She gave the gave a bow to the grave, her last look at it before finally leaving the secrete place.

0o0

Link had no idea how much time he would have given the Princess. But he knew for a fact that she needed time. There was no doubt that the Princess and the Zora Queen are close, not just by alliance, but by some form of a personal bond.

Link put his sword and shield away next to the inn's bed. He sincerely needed to relax. The single room contained two beds, but he wasn't entirely certain that Zelda would care to join him this time.

And he wasn't forcing her into anything at all. Though he would be lying to say if he was worried for what was happening to the brunet.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." The hero said non-chantingly.

Apparently there was a small amount of hesitance since the person didn't come in instantly, but eventually the door opened.

Link half-expected it t be Zelda or Renado, but to his surprise it wasn't neither, but instead of a timid blond haired girl.

"Uhm… it's not a bother that I come in?" Ilia asked still at the door.

Link sat strait. "No, not at all."

Ilia was again hesitant, but nodded and sat over to the other side of the bed.

"H-How are you feeling?" She asked nervously.

"Alright, you?"

Ilia's face turned to a light pink. "Fine, thanks to you." She said in a smile.

Link repeated her expression. "Glad to be able to help?"

Again the girl blushed slightly. "You were really brave back there." She whispered.

Link's smile faded the slightest. "You were too."

Ilia quickly looked up at him, her lime green eyes wide. "Oh N-No. All I did was stay in the carriage… I don't think that was really brave at all… not like you and your friends."

Link tilted his head slightly. "Of course you were. Out of all the people, you were the only one to have help the Zora. Where others had the ability to do anything chose not to. You hardly had anything to begin with and you still helped him. You had the courage to speak out and ask for help." He smiled, this time getting off his bed and walking over the shy girl.

"You also where there, there to take care of the Prince inside the carriage, knowing it was risky and dangerous. Yet you did it, and on your own choice. I really don't see how that's not brave and selfless." Link said placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Ilia looked at him, green meeting blue. "D-Do you really think so…?"

"Without doubt." He grinned.

Ilia blinked her eyes to prevent them from crying. "And I believe that you are the right person to be able to nurse Ralis back to his health." He said.

Ilia eyes were shinning, they really were. And quickly as those words left Link's mouth, the girl nodded.

"Thank you so much for everything Mr. Link. Thank you for believing in me."

The hero nodded with a smile. "Glad to be able to help. And please, just call me Link."

The blond haired girl nodded before leaving the room with a smile on her face.

Ilia would make sure to take care of Ralis, no mater what. She would make sure of it.

A small tingle sensation hit her heart. Causing the girl to loosen her smile a bit. Part of her felt, that somehow… she knew Link. Like they have known each other for almost all their lives…

But the question was… who was she and where did she come from…?

0o0

Zelda quietly made her way back to the Inn, knowing very well that Link had already booked them a room. Her gaze only moved towards the rebuilding town. Old houses and damages to newer buildings were getting repaired to the point where there was hardly any damage at all. Her eyes moved towards the darken sky. It was still pretty late, and most likely all the shops were closed.

Save for one. The lights of the bomb shop were still on and mostly are active. The Princess in disguise didn't bother to check her wallet and decided to pay the shop a visit.

The moment she went in, the strong smell of sulfur and other explosive matter quickly allured her nose. She quickly wrapped her hand around her nose.

"I'm terribly sorry for the smell, and I can promise you that the smell will be fixed soon." A rusty, well-aged voice said from the Princess's side.

There standing on a metal stool stood the bomb shop owner, quickly trying to repair the broken window, but allowing some air to be able to escape. Zelda quickly adverted her eyes away, considering that the man indeed needed to raise his pants higher...

She felt her stomach turn from the previous sight.

"Anything I can help you with Miss?" He asked, now lowering himself from his previous height and quickly moving behind the counter.

Zelda moved her eyes towards his merchandise to see that he now had more stock of bombs, but certainly looking much more different from the original kind of bombs he sold before.

"What kind of bomb is that?" She asked pointing towards the blue bombs.

"Ah, quite the keen eye. That is a water bomb. A useful little guy, able to blow up underwater. That's right, under the water." He said in response to the woman's reaction.

"Amazing, do they actually work?" The brunet asked.

"Well, they wouldn't be on the market if they didn't" He smirked.

Zelda couldn't smile, but she did anyways. "How much?"

"5 bombs for thirty rupees."

Zelda's eyes widened in shock. "Thirty rupees?" She asked in shock.

Barns crossed his arms. "Yes, you see it's hard to make these kinds of bombs, if that's not you kind of-"

"-I'll buy them." Zelda interrupted. As much as this seemed of thievery, she knew for the fact that waterproof bombs were necessary.

Barns grinned. "Alright, let me stick these little fellas in your bag." He said placing 5 of the water bombs in the bag, and the Princess paid exactly thirty rupees.

"Thank you my Lady. Well Hey, we're open twenty four hours a day, seven days a week, so you drop on by anytime." He said, almost in a sing-song kind of voice.

Zelda gave him a single nod and made herself out the door. She knew that there wasn't more that she could do, so she made her way towards the inn.

The strong smell of food hit her nostrils the moment she opened the door. It was pleasant and smelled ready to eat. Certainly much better than the explosive smell that the bomb shop had.

"Her you go sweetie." Said a soft voice.

The brunet turned to her side to see the children, all sat at a table, ready to eat their dinner. Each had a reasonable sized bowl with what looked like soup, with seasoned bread and drinks to the side. In the center remained vegetables and long stripped meat cooked together.

Her purple gaze went towards Colin who was indeed the last one to his get his fair share, by a fair haired blond woman.

Zelda's eyes blinked on their own as they took their time to recognize the woman that was serving the children.

It was her, the horse tender. Shannon was her name?

As if sensing that she was being watched, the blond maiden looked up.

"Well, look who it is." She said kindly, one fist on her hip. Now making her way towards Zelda.

"How have you been holding up?" Shannon asked.

"Perfectly well, you?" Zelda replied.

"Swell, you know I believe Dera had a liking to you." Shannon said suddenly. Making the Princess raise a brow.

"Dera?"

The blond maiden giggled the slightest. "Yes, the mare you borrowed."

Zelda's eye lit up recognition. "Oh, honestly I didn't know that she did."

"Oh you'd be surprised, it took me 7 whistles until the mare finally showed up." Shannon said a bit cheery.

The corners of Zelda's mouth started to curve upwards, but before she could say anything, footsteps made their way down the stairs.

Both females turned to their side to see Link, Ilia, and Aldro walking into the room.

"Oh, that's my cue. It was great talking to you again… uh?"

"Sheik, just Sheik." Zelda said, smiling genuinely.

Shannon returned the gesture and made her way back to the kitchen.

The dinner was quite a handful of conversations, and smuggled laughs in there, mostly from Aldro. But otherwise a peaceful meal.

Zelda came back down the stairs from outside, using the towel to dry her hair.

A nice soothing warm bath from the hot springs was all she needed. Though, no mater how hard she tried the mere fact that Rutela recently died, wouldn't leave her mind. It almost felt impossible to forget it…

How could it… the fact that someone you loved just died, there was no way that it could be forgotten be at all quick…

"Are you okay Zelda?" Asked a voice.

The Princess spun around to see non other than her companion. She sighed, removing her hand from her thigh, that's where his knife resided hidden.

"Yeah…" She sighed.

"I don't believe that one bit." Link responded.

The Princess faced away from the male. There was no way she could hide this, it was still too early.

"You know, you could talk about it… It might help." Link offered.

Zelda shook her head. "No, I'm fine Link. Honestly." She was lying so bad it wasn't even funny.

Link resented giving her a look. He knew what she was doing wasn't healthy. But he couldn't force her to saying anything that she didn't want. All he could do is wait and hope that she will eventually talk or will be fine soon.

"Well, if you ever want to talk, I'm all ears." He offered.

Zelda smiled gently at him. "Thank you."

_*There's no way she can go on at this point.* _Link thought, seeing the Princess now sit on her bed.

He moved himself, placing the covers over his frame. "Well, if we are going to go tomorrow, it's best that we get some rest right?" He said.

Zelda nodded. She also moved so that she was lying on the bed as well, and like Link pulled the covers over her body.

It was tiring, that was for certain, but he waited until he saw Zelda's breathing pattern slow down.

Once it did, he quickly got out of bed. Allowing himself to be barefoot at this moment. He quickly assorted through Zelda's bag.

It was wrong, he knew that, but he also knew that Zelda bought water bombs. To his relief, she did, and with her own bomb bag.

Reluctantly he took the enchanted bag and inserted them in his pouch. Quickly and effortlessly, he made sure he left 30 rupees and a note for her before he grabbed all the rest of his items and made his way out.

Mindful that he didn't make any noise to wake up the rest of the inn's occupants.

"So you're just going to leave her there?" Asked Minda the moment they were outside.

Link said nothing as he tighten the reins on Epona, careful not to make it too tight.

"It's all explained in the note." He said to the shadow.

"You ready girl?" He said to the reddish-brown mare turning away from the Twili.

The horse neighed on response and the moment the blond haired teen got on, she charged her way out of the village.

Minda sighed shaking her head before returning back to his shadow. Hey, as long as the mission was done, she wasn't complaining. But she couldn't help but be irritated with Link. How could he have just left Zelda alone like that. Especially what recently happened to the Zora Queen.

She herself never really cared much for the other races really much. No, she never actually made much... Actually, she didn't have any worldly contact with the other beings apart from Zelda and her mother.

And even though she would never admit it, she really did care for the Light Princess. And she would never want any harm to happen to her. None at all.

Definitely not by anything, especially with Zant. Which is why she never wanted Zelda to... She shook her head, what is going on with her... wasn't she suppose to be cold and harsh towards other races...?!

Epona's neigh brought her back to reality.

Midna bit her lip harshly, glad that neither Link or the stupid horse can hear or read her thoughts. She was a being of the Twilight Dammit… she shouldn't be feeling these kind of feelings!

Goodness, did the world of light made her become soft or what?

Though, she did have to admit, despite how she acted towards Link and Zelda, they really have been a great help to her. Even though it was mostly to protect what they care the most, she had to admire their courage for it.

"_So even if you go back to Ordon now to take all of the kids you saved home… The whole tragedy would just repeat itself…"_

Midna knew that those words instantly had an effect on the green tad hero. And that was all she needed to make sure that he would continue on the mission.

She needed him to continue anyways… and that's a true fault.

A fault that would determined what would happen next.

…

Alright, I feel like my head is hurting…

I wrote this entire thing during my Writer's Block.

Do you have any idea how hard that was…

Okay, I admit, that writer's block wasn't affecting the entire chapter, but it sure made it hard to write towards the ending.

So yeah, decided to give a bit of different P.O.V's in this chapter. It was the only way I could think to have been able to write this story.

So yeah…

Anyways I know, I know… maybe Zelda's personality is really changing from the story. But in this story she is having my own head-cannon turn in this story.

And just so people are a bit clear as how her connection goes with the Zora's

Zelda's Mother thought it would do Hyrule well if their alliance with the Zora people if Zelda and Ralis were friends. At one point some actually though that they would be betrothed, but that didn't work out when they found out that Ralis and Zelda created a family bond.

They didn't find each other attractive like how many people believed it would have worked out.

But eventually that was accepted.

Besides marriage that was the family bond was the next best thing.

Rutela is infact Zelda's second mother. (Not by blood) but by heart.

Besides her secrete teacher and a few others. Rutela was there to comfort Zelda when she was depressed of her mother's death.

Zelda's mother died when she was 10 almost 11 years old. But even then, Zelda had a sense of a daughter feeling even before her mother died.

The same could be said for king Zora. Since Zelda's father was hardly around, due to his royal duties, King Zora was more around and more attentive to her. So she saw more a father connection with King Zora than her own biological father.

Zelda doesn't hate her father. They are just not close.

So you could say that King Zora's (A.K.A. Zacvalix) Death really affected her, just as much as it hit Ralis.

Since Zacvalix's death, Zelda and Ralis got even closer as family. To the point that they would even risk their lives to protect the other.

Yup, that's all I'm saying so I don't spoil it for you guys for the story later.

Told you guys, I'm making my own changes to this.

So be prepared to not know what will happen next XD

Anyways…

_**NOTES: **_

_**(1) Now obviously I needed to add this. And I thought about it for quite some time. Now I was thinking since baby Zoras need to stay in the water, before and after hatching they need to remain in water constantly for some time before they can actually get out of the water. **_

_**And I decided to make my own twist to it. **_

_**Now obviously baby Zoras need to stay in the water. And they will until about around the age of 4 usually by then they will start to grow underdeveloped scales that will keep some water in, but not for long (think of it like leather, water won't stick for long). But during that time they need to stay out of the sun,**__** they can get out as much of the water as much as they want, as long as they are in the Zora's domain since the air is misted and are hidden from sunlight quite a bit. **_

_**Remember, they are more sensitive to drying up and ultimately to death than adults.**_

_**By age 7 they can be expose to sunlight and leave Zora's domain, but again only for a short time. Each Zora is different so each react and tolerate the sun levels differently. **_

_**(It's not defined by genders, rather by genes) but to an estimated average count, they can last up around 5-10 minutes but it's not considered healthy.**_

_**Usually when they are 10 they can be out of the waters longer, though must remained hydrated on occasion.**_

_**Adult Zoras can stay out of the water for about a little less than 2 hours, that is if the weather isn't too hot. **_

_**10 year old Zoras can last possibly about 30 minutes, with little drying every few minutes. **_

_**It should be around 14 and 15 year old Zoras that can last about an hour. By 17 they should be able to last as any other adult Zoras.**_

_***Prince Ralis is 15 in this story, so he can last about little over an hour, which in any case would have been perfect since he was in a rush and has a water way to get to Hyrule Castle. **_

_**(You'll see what happened to Ralis later XD)**_

_**(2) This actually happened in the game, lol, and if you guys play it again, pay a lot of attention to Link and observe his attention and reaction. It's funny. **_

_**I just HAD to write it. Honestly, that scene alone made the whole game for me XD**_

_**So yeah, the scene with a small amount of insite from out favorite green-tad hero XD**_

That pretty much ends the chapter.

See you guys.


End file.
